


三足鼎立

by peppermint (byunpp)



Series: 三足鼎立 [1]
Category: Baekhyun/Kai - Fandom, EXO (Band), 伯贤/Kai, 伯贤/妮妮, 白开
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 114,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunpp/pseuds/peppermint
Summary: 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮





	1. 三足鼎立1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

今天……可能就是他的死期了。

朴灿烈又渴又饿，身上大大小小的刀伤瘀痕，不断向神经中枢传递着钻心的痛处，反而令他麻木，神志昏沉。

两个粗壮的打手从两边架住他，由囚室一路拖行，鲜血沿楼梯蹭了一地，终于来到那间阴暗的地下会客室。朴灿烈挑起双眼，透过汗与血浸湿的额发，暗红色的视线里，是三个月前刚来卧底时，只曾耳闻却没资格真正得见的厉害角色。

“那些甩不开的臭鬣狗，就派了这么个人来查我？”

朴灿烈迷糊地想，或许是真的快死了，听觉也急剧退化，才会觉得那个传闻中嗜血如命、令最冷血的凶徒们闻风丧胆的黑道大哥边伯贤的声音，原来这么柔和好听。

“暻秀，你去看看。”

都暻秀是边伯贤的副手，据说，是这位多疑的老大最信任的人。

尽管体力早已逐渐流失，听到这个名字，高大而狼狈不堪的男人，还是咬紧牙关，发出几不可闻、咬牙切齿的痛哭声响。

都暻秀是他警校的同窗，曾经一起发过誓要为正义牺牲。数年前在执行任务时失踪，就算警队都已经放弃，朴灿烈却从不相信他们说的，暻秀的身手，是不可能遇害的。全世界只剩他一个人还在找寻，直到昔日的同窗旧友以黑道身份重新出现在人们视野中。

都暻秀悄无声息地走进，捏住他的下巴逼迫他仰头。可朴灿烈猜，他现在整张脸都是肿的，可爱的暻秀一定已经认不出他了。

果然，盯着他看了半天，老实的声线回应道：“伯贤，这人不是我这边收的。”

下巴的禁锢瞬间松开，朴灿烈的脑袋再度有气无力地耷拉下去。

……即使不敢奢望，他也曾幻想过，暻秀能认出他来。

 

“警察先生，说吧，”坐在中央的男人脾气很好的样子，声音甚至算得上友善，“为什么查我？”

“我做奉公守法的好市民，都已经好几年了。”边伯贤以一种无辜的姿态辩解道。

朴灿烈忍不住吐一口唾沫，带出一口呛人的血。

“哈哈哈~”男人见他憎恶的模样，哈哈大笑起来，“是因为最近的合作？”

朴灿烈怒目而视，仿佛眼珠子都要跳出眼眶。

确实，边伯贤已经几年没有露面了，可他也绝对不是什么遵纪守法的好人。早年靠贩药起家，当时的势头，根本人挡杀人，佛挡杀佛。人们传言，是因为一次暗算，当年和他一起打下天下、他最中意的杀手在枪斗中丧生，没想到嗜杀成性的他竟是痴情的人，从此放下许多肥得滴油的生意，退到幕后去了。

半年前，这座浑噩都市的黑道却又有异动，一向独来独往的老大居然要和另一支极有地位的帮派合作。警方两方都派了人，即使是边伯贤这里，朴灿烈也不是唯一的人，即使他并不知道支援是谁。

面对大佬的怀疑，朴灿烈不置可否。

边伯贤似乎也不是真要他回答。

“你看，我很久没有出来活动……”他说的好像是真的。舒适的布料包裹看起来瘦弱到不行的身躯，哪怕是从柔软的沙发上起身也很吃力。

吃力地往旁边挪了一点，身后精致的珠帘晃动了一下，竟是走出一个人。朴灿烈眼睛染着血，看不真切，但辨认得出那是个成年人，瘦高瘦高的，胸前却抱着很大的一团，努力辨认，竟是一只巨大的小熊玩偶。

他以暴露身份为代价才能进这间屋子，代表着这里所有人都是道上响当当的人物，至少不应该有他们警方还没有掌握的。可眼前新出现的这个人，朴灿烈从没在任何一次会议或简报中见过。

“一眨眼发现钱都花光了。”好像一点都不像是杀人如麻的凶徒，而是儒雅的绅士，边伯贤自嘲般地遗憾叹气。

抱着玩具的高个子也不说话，边伯贤刚才挪开一点，原来是为了让出位置给他。

高个子愣愣地坐下来，男人便一把搂住他的肩膀。

“可是警察先生，怎么办，”边伯贤笑了，话是对朴灿烈说的，脑袋却扭到一旁，竟跟怀里的人亲起嘴来，咬着高个子的嘴唇，大佬囫囵说道，“突然想给我的妮妮配部车……”

朴灿烈抬起头来，瞪住视野前方吻得不可开交的两个人。

他知道了，这个新出现、抱着布偶的可笑家伙，就是道上传说的，几年前为边伯贤送掉小命的杀手Kai的孪生兄弟。

察觉他的眼神，边伯贤松开怀里的人，被称作“妮妮”的家伙还不习惯，嘴唇上还沾着口水，一双漂亮又迷糊的双眼追随男人的脸庞。

“警察先生，”边伯贤笑着问，“怎么了么？”

喉头中的血实在叫人难受，朴灿烈咳出撕心裂肺的响声。

“你也觉得我们妮妮很漂亮吧？”男人置若罔闻，随即突然像个话剧演员那样，戏剧化地露出痛心惋惜的神情，“可是怎么办……”

这人，似乎真是疯的。

朴灿烈心下定论。

“因为小时候被他继父打坏了脑子，我们妮妮……反应有些慢。”

这或许解释了“妮妮”抱着布娃娃、视线只痴情地跟随边伯贤的行为。

“妮妮说留你一命，就留你一命，”此刻，大佬的声线似尘封的冰山，不禁冰冷，更透着慑人的寒气，“他说你没用，警察先生，就只能麻烦你去我家泳池里喂我的宠物了……”

朴灿烈自然不会天真到认为边伯贤真的养了什么憨态可掬、可怜可爱的宠物。

-tbc-


	2. 三足鼎立2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

Ⅱ 往事

说着，边伯贤推了一把，怀中人就站起身。他又抬手，“啪”地一声拍在面前挺翘的屁股上。 

抱着小熊、高挑的青年回头望他一眼，边伯贤则面带微笑鼓励道：“乖，去吧。” 

被叫作“妮妮”的人这才迈开步子，靠近朴灿烈。 

高大帅气的警察先生此时已经连呼吸听起来都很艰难。漂亮的青年抱着布偶，怯生生来到他身旁，弯腰凑近，稍稍嗅了一下，怪不适地皱起眉头。

“哥，”他回头，向边伯贤抱怨，“他身上都是汗。”还不经意地吸了一下鼻子，闷闷地补充：“好臭。”

“妮妮忘了，”边伯贤笑了，缓慢地走到青年身边，揉揉他的头发，“妮妮昨天晚上在白哥身上，也是一身汗，浑身臭臭的。”

因为发音上的便利，道上的人也有这么叫边伯贤的，“白哥”。只是没想到，混混们口中的一世枭雄也会这样自称，会这样满面春情，对一个神情和反应都似小朋友的家伙温柔又耐心地诱导。

青年听了他的话，却露出不高兴的神色，继而演变为委屈不平。

“没有，”他着急地辩解，“妮妮没有臭臭的……”

男人见他的反应，万般宠爱地笑了。

青年又转头，手指抹了抹朴灿烈的侧脸。

他深深看了一眼自己手指沾上的血，又回头继续跟男人说：“妮妮也没有这个。”

“是的。”边伯贤终于认同了，随之又一步走上前，从身后搭上来靠住高挑的青年。

“只有第一次，我有点心急,”边伯贤歪过脑袋，舔了一下青年的脖子，“才害妮妮辛苦，只有那次，妮妮有的……”他用自己的手包裹住青年的手，抹掉柔软指腹上的血迹。

边伯贤闭上双眼，单薄的嘴唇贴在他的可人儿滑嫩的颈项。

“那他好可怜啊……”妮妮慢慢地说。

边伯贤闻言，便直起身跟旁边的人说：“暻秀，你带他下去再好好 ‘问问’吧。”

都暻秀答应下来，刚才拖朴灿烈来的两个打手就又将狼狈的警官架起来，跟在都暻秀身后离开了房间。

只剩下可怕的黑道大哥和他的青年两个人。

边伯贤忽地退后，一屁股坐回沙发。妮妮也跟着回到他身边。

手掌捂住脸，男人苦恼地揉乱自己的头发。

青年不说话，只是放下布偶，靠过去抱紧他。

“妮妮，”男人忽然痛苦地嗫嚅，“我好想他……”

妮妮收紧手臂，将男人更牢固地搂在臂弯里。

“妮妮也想开儿……”他柔软地说，低头捧起男人的脸，舌尖小心地靠上被泪水浸湿、颤抖的眼睑和睫毛，替边伯贤舔掉泪水。

曾百无禁忌、无法无天的黑帮老大不大出来露面了——他总会突然，毫无征兆地陷进绝望的缅怀中。

 

早十年混道上的都还记得，看起来幽默、和气又好说话的边伯贤干得都是杀人越货的勾当，这样魑魅似的边老大，和最俊美的杀手Kai是同生共死、打不散的一对。

Kai总是把那个和他长一个样、脑子却不大好使的同胞兄弟带在身边，边伯贤一点不介意。也总有人拿他们三个编排脏得不得了的色情笑话，传到边老大耳朵里，这个和善的男人总是付之一笑。

“老大，”手下凑近了问，“要不要收拾他们？”

“谁？”边伯贤不是很明白。

“那些造谣污蔑老大的人。”

边伯贤愣了一下，哈哈大笑。

“你太可爱了，”用手掌近似赞赏地照着手下的脸拍了两下，清秀好看的老大冲手下狡黠地笑，“你怎么知道，我们三个没有比那些笑话玩得更脏呢？”

手下愣住，只觉得老大在笑，却又不像是真的笑。也分不清，喜怒难辨的老大是不是在调侃他。

 

五年前，那可能是潇洒的边老大状态最糟的时候，怕是比少年时吃不上饭那时更艰难。重伤还未痊愈，从特护病房搬回家，将自己困在那座巨大的海景别墅里。除了医生每两天上门查看，拒绝见任何人，也不出门，终日只跟Kai留下的那个痴痴的妮妮相伴。

送走了医生，边伯贤身上披一件宽松的灰色线衫，踩在拖鞋里一步一步，缓缓地，拖行一般回到客厅，抬眼就看到妮妮抱着那只巨大的布偶，斜靠着面朝落地窗的沙发，只留一个乖巧的背影给自己。

妮妮小时候脑袋受伤，反应确实比一般人慢，什么都要用很简单的语言解释，才能够懂。可妮妮也有感知，知道自诞生那一刻就是他最亲的人、一路相依为命的开不会再回来了，伤心的他整日也不说话，一到夕阳西下的时候，就斜倚在床边，脸颊挤着怀中的小熊娃娃，默默地流眼泪。

一声叹息，边伯贤拿定主意，向孤独的青年走去。

“妮妮。”

他唤一声，和Kai长得一模一样的青年就回头看他，眼神纯净得怕人，歪头望着男人，泪水依然顺着高挺的鼻梁和光滑的脸颊滑落。妮妮就像以前的无数次，专注地凝视他，安静地等他。

边伯贤痛苦地紧闭双眼。

这几日纠缠自己的梦魇，Kai临死前，浸在血里的手指死死攥住自己的衣领，消耗最后一口气、紧咬牙关才勉强说清楚的话，要他代替自己照顾妮妮。

这对孪生兄弟小时候没少受虐待，Kai总说，妮妮总是挡在前面替他承受继父的毒打，一次他犯了错，继父怒火中烧抄起手边的棒球棍就往他头上砸，妮妮冲过来保护他，一棍下去已经人事不省，再度睁开眼睛，已经是现在这种状态。

俊美而优异，随时都像在闪耀光芒的青年咳出颜色接近黑色的一口血，顺着下颚流淌，染得男人捧住他脑袋的手也黏糊糊的一把。

“伯贤哥，照顾妮妮，不要丢掉他。”

边伯贤痛苦地嘶吼，告诉他营救的人就来了，求心爱的他不要再说话。

Kai却不顾他，就好像一直以来那样鲜明、有棱有角的个性。他虚脱地按下边伯贤的脖子，两人一脸血糊地靠在一起。

“……妮妮怕孤单。”耀眼的杀手留给主子最后这一句话，再也没有醒来。

 

“妮妮，”边伯贤走到青年身前，低头望他，“Kai让我照顾你。”

也不知妮妮有没有听懂，只仰着脑袋平静地凝视自己。

“可事情是这样……”边伯贤抬手，优美的五指抚摸这副和美丽的Kai别无二致的精致面孔，“我只留两种人在身边。”

青年依旧不说话，专注地望着他。

“一种是能帮我的人，”细长的手指轻轻沿着青年流畅的下颌线条向下滑动，最终，小心得像是怕弄碎，男人捏住青年的下巴，“另一种，是我的 ‘女人’。”

他凝视脸上仍挂着泪、神情却安宁下来妮妮。

“伯……贤……多大？”一直没说话的妮妮突然开口问。

边伯贤感到惊讶，不过他们一向都耐着性子努力回答妮妮不时突兀又奇妙的问题。

“总是比妮妮大了。”男人想让青年感到轻松，可悲恸之中，开玩笑的语气也染着凄然。

“哇！伯贤是哥哥！”青年却一脸羡慕崇拜地笑了，眼眶里噙的泪水随着他弯弯眼角滑出来，“妮妮也是哥哥，所以要保护开儿。”他骄傲地说。

这对相依为命的孪生兄弟中，Kai是弟弟。也正是如此，哥哥为保护他伤了脑袋后，坚强又倔强的弟弟发誓，这辈子都不会丢下哥哥不管，去到哪里都带他在身边、一世都照顾他。

想到已永远离去的恋人，边伯贤心碎。

“开儿，是哪一种？”突然，妮妮又问。

“他两种都是。”边伯贤懂得他是问什么，苦涩地笑了。

“可是……”青年继而苦恼起来，“妮妮帮不了哥哥……”

边伯贤松开手，抚过青年漂亮的额头，手指穿过他的额发往后撩，指间柔软的触感像堕进云朵里。

“妮妮，想留在哥哥身边吗？”人前不可一世的黑道大哥，此时提问的心情却隐隐的紧张。

妮妮想也没想就点了头，边伯贤松了一口气。

“但妮妮也不是女人……”青年露出天真而苦恼的神态。

边伯贤笑了，随即缓慢倾身，鼻尖靠过去蹭了蹭妮妮的脸蛋。

“妮妮听话，”他向后靠了靠，拇指指腹轻抚过青年柔软的唇瓣，“伯贤哥会教你。”

-tbc-


	3. 三足鼎立3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

Ⅲ 

Kai还没出事的时候，甚至连边伯贤自己都还没出师的时候，他们就住在一起，和妮妮一起。

那时事情很不顺，经济乃至精神上都很艰难。

边伯贤不酗酒，但他嗜烟，一天要抽一包。那阵子没什么活，他居然就戒掉了。跟健康管理没关系，只是，他真的没钱买。有时，“现实”，真是最生硬凶猛的动力。

边伯贤始终想不通Kai怎么会在他最窘迫的时期决定跟他，到现在也想不通。哪怕Kai已经离他很远很远。但这与他的思念没有关系，他依然思念Kai，日日夜夜。

那时他们在夜总会后门那条又脏又破的巷子上租住一间廉价屋，楼下是食铺，一大早人还没清醒，饭香味已扑鼻而来。Kai跟楼下店主关系好，经常要得一些剩菜，拎上楼，他们都不介意，一身汗臭，穿着单薄背心窝在一张床上狼吞虎咽。

吃饱了的Kai一嘴油地贴过来，轻轻掰他的下巴，面对面接吻。

“唔！满嘴油～～”边伯贤抱怨，眼睛却一直在笑。

Kai不管那么多，手臂缠上来整个上身抵在他胸膛索要更多。

妮妮看他们在忙了，就悄悄拿走食盒坐到一旁简陋的沙发，伴着旁边床上嗯嗯啊啊的叫床声吃剩下的肉和菜。

妮妮是Kai的孪生兄弟，具体说来，是Kai的同胞哥哥，但小时受过不少虐待。一次他们又挨毒打，妮妮保护Kai出了事故，从那之后智力发育就比其他人迟缓。边伯贤不是很清楚现在生理上满了20岁的妮妮心理有多大，最多10多岁，但Kai不在意，那么于他也没多大分别。

只是Kai和妮妮同卵而生，外貌体型几乎别无二致。有时边伯贤勾起Kai一条腿两人维持站立姿势他狠狠捅进Kai的屁眼搞他，会忽然起了兴致抽出一只手揉Kai的腹肌再捏他屁股，咬他耳垂问：“这么爱健身吗？怎么一直这么有劲，这么翘的？”

Kai被他干得直抖，勾住他脖子埋上来啃他嘴唇，一边迷迷糊糊：“天生的，你看妮妮就知道了。”

边伯贤张开嘴咬Kai的舌头，轻轻笑出声。那倒是真的。妮妮从来不健身，连那是什么意思都弄不清，整体抱着巨大布偶，窝在家里玩，该吃吃该睡睡。但他腰肢依然劲，屁股仍然又翘又挺。怎么做到的。

三个男人维持拮据狼狈的生活其实也不是很难受。Kai就像他的分身一样，他想什么，Kai都比他还清楚。

晨起下身硬邦邦的时候，Kai长腿往旁边一搭圈住他的腰，一翻身便坐到他腿上，俯视他微笑，轻轻揉自己屁股，温吞地坐进去，便开始愈加难耐的摇晃。

“炒饭”吃完，边伯贤光着身子去窄小的卫生间冲澡，腰间围了一条毛巾，身上还在滴水就这样出来踩在地上，发现Kai正抱着被他们吵醒的妮妮卧在床边。

妮妮怀里依旧抱着那只大玩偶，裤子却被褪掉挂在脚踝。侧卧的他乖乖地抬起一条腿将后面露给同胞弟弟看，Kai遒劲的臂膀箍住他胸口，另一只手直接捅在他屁股里，时轻时重地搅弄肠壁。单纯的妮妮不懂假装，吃力时埋头在玩偶柔软的绒毛身躯，舒服到想呻吟便呻吟，腿抬得酸了就嘤嘤嘟哝：“妮妮……酸……”

身后的Kai便抽出手指，由妮妮的裆下摊上来，小臂驾着他的大腿，手掌包裹住他前方的欲望，开始照顾妮妮前面越发硬挺的欲望。

身体上妮妮也是成年了，Kai不时会帮小时候为了保护他才受伤的同胞哥哥纾解欲望。因为反应慢一些而不明白身体发出的讯号，妮妮每次都很困惑。

尤其在他和Kai在一起后，总是静静坐在旁边看他们玩，他们光溜溜地裹在一起，摇晃翻滚，将床单揉得一团乱，妮妮总懵懂却认真地看，事后当边伯贤从Kai体内抽出来，起身去清理，他就站起来慢慢走过去，低头望趴在床沿仍在喘粗气的弟弟。

“妮妮……痒。”他有些内疚地说。

Kai循声抬头望，妮妮又小心地揉揉裆部，“开儿……帮帮妮妮。”

于是就有第一次边伯贤从厕所出来，看见身上汗还没干的Kai扶着妮妮，一手扶他的背一手伸到两人之间揉妮妮的胯下。

边伯贤注视两名有着一样的漂亮脸蛋的青年紧紧倚靠在一起，在他面前手淫。妮妮只有这时才放下布偶，向着Kai越贴越近，喉咙里无意识地咕嘟想——他不是不想叫出声，而是他的认知，那陌生又刺激、紧张又舒爽的感觉完全超出理解，于是只以这种形式发泄出来。

Kai会在悄悄施加力度更紧地箍住妮妮时贴住同胞兄弟的耳朵问：“妮妮这样可以吗？”

妮妮眼角已经含着泪，但意识里懂得Kai在帮他，于是笑着点头，又像小朋友那样歪头枕在胞弟宽阔的肩膀，嘴里幸福地念叨着：“开儿……”

Kai也跟着笑。

厉害的Kai看起来精明又漂亮，骄傲又耀眼。妮妮和他长一样，神情因需要更多时间反应，则显得更单纯一些。

“开儿，这是什么……”妮妮低头，自己的手裹住Kai的，试探性地沾了一手黏湿，不解又好奇，还觉得内疚。

Kai则微笑，靠上去跟妮妮说悄悄话，“不要紧，妮妮不担心哦，只是妮妮冒出的水水。”

妮妮便在靠在他身侧点点头，“嗯。”

非常可爱。

后来状况好一些，边伯贤跟在一些已经混出头脸的人物身后干活，干完一票脱不得身，还得跟他们到夜总会消遣。Kai紧张兮兮，总步步紧随，跟着边伯贤去，又不能不带着妮妮，三人当真像连体婴一样出入哪里都谁也少不了谁。

绚丽的彩灯十分晃眼，吵杂的人声音乐声震耳欲聋，Kai一手按住坐旁边安静喝饮料的妮妮，一手勾着另一侧边伯贤的脖子，紧紧贴着男人脖子跟他的男人说悄悄话。

“那女的一直盯你看。”

边伯贤注意前面几位头头，没有回答。

“她连我十分之一都没有。”骄傲的青年不屈道。

边伯贤低头笑一声，转头搭一句：“百分之一都没有。”

Kai高兴了，笑着靠上去伸出舌尖大胆又宣誓主权似地舔一下边伯贤的鼻尖。耳边还传来妮妮“嗖嗖”透过吸管喝冰沙的可爱声音。

“一直被我捅，我以为你会忍不住捅可爱的妮妮。”兴致上去了，边伯贤也肆意开过玩笑。

“妮妮学得慢，”谁知Kai笑着说，“要好好教妮妮，以后都给伯贤哥。”

Kai又凑上来亲他一口。

边伯贤记得以前Kai说，他的心愿就是要伯贤哥成为最幸福的男人。

后来他有了钱，有了栖身之处，不再流离失所，不用看任何人的眼色也可以顶天立地地活着。他拥有了那时做梦都想要的那么多东西，但半夜他仍在黑暗中惊愕醒来，一身冷汗，疲惫地揉额头，他扭头看身侧乖巧安睡的妮妮，一只手伸出来勾住他小指，窝在枕边的睡姿娇憨可爱，边伯贤的心又软下来，低头吻一口妮妮太阳穴的位置，祝福他后半夜仍有好梦安睡。

但万籁俱寂的那时刻，他想大声嘶喊，想冲回过去，对Kai说：原来那时他就已经是全世界最幸福的男人了。

-tbc-


	4. 三足鼎立4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

Ⅳ

 

傍晚男人回到家，打开家门，空旷的客厅没有人。太阳还未落山，夕阳远处斜照，柔软的暖橘色缓缓停靠在正对落地窗的白色沙发上。

边伯贤低头换下皮鞋，穿了拖鞋踩上木地板。他身上只带一只手机，将它随手扔到沙发上，目标明确地向卧室走去。

果不其然，青年在卧室里。占据大床最中间的位置，翻身趴着，令床单和被他压着的被子都深陷。

妮妮穿一条印着熊宝宝卡通头像的睡裤，这样背对着，双腿依然长到会令门口视角的人感到惊讶的程度。

边伯贤勾起嘴角露出笑容，但妮妮并不知道。因为妮妮歪着脑袋，正在睡觉。

轻轻走过去，微张着嘴憨憨呼吸的青年，宁静乖巧的睡颜，令男人感到疲惫的心脏似忽地注入一股鲜活的血，像给他打了一针，在每一日他几欲干涸的时分将他的神志又拽回来。

还有妮妮的陪伴，活在这样的人间似乎又不真的是那么难以忍受的苦痛，边伯贤想。

妮妮突然呼吸大声了一些，好像打嗝，又好像呛到了。

“呃，唔……”似乎要惊醒，转瞬又重新沉浸睡乡。

男人爱不释手，细长的直接捋一下青年额边柔软的头发，继而起身，膝盖压到青年腰旁，拖鞋掉落，边伯贤顺势上了床，同时四根手指钻进妮妮的后腰攥住他睡裤后面一把扯下来。

妮妮又忘记穿内裤，两瓣臀肉又软又劲，忽地暴露在空气中，边伯贤觉得妮妮根本香软过一些顶级法国餐厅为他烹饪出来的卖相和口味都极诱惑的甜点。

他埋头舔一下，紧接着便张嘴用牙齿轻咬。

“唔……”趴着睡觉的妮妮有了反应，嘟起嘴咕哝一声。

妮妮有个好习惯，边伯贤若外出，哥哥回来前，他总会自己去洗澡。

终于翻身睁开朦胧双眼望向伏在自己腰际的男人时，边伯贤又已经迅速直起身子，扯掉裤腰，揉搓着自己的性器将它压在青年臀缝和后腰连接的地方。

呼吸逐渐加重，男人的腰也不由地悄悄往前拱。

“伯贤……”妮妮喊他，声音因刚醒来，显得比平时还要软。

 

年纪比他们大，但妮妮一直是这样喊他的，边伯贤也从来没计较过。毕竟是Kai的同胞哥哥，安全起见一直以来跟着他们贴身生活的。而后来妮妮成了他的人，每天一个被窝里面紧贴亲昵，边伯贤自然更不会跟心智十岁都不到的妮妮在意这种事。

压到妮妮背上，贴他滑腻的肌肤，边伯贤够了一把床头柜立着的润滑剂，取过来挤一把到掌心，低头探进妮妮的臀缝，抹的同时又跟着揉弄按摩。

身下的人不由自主的翻转手背，掌心朝上摸索着，边伯贤低头看到，便顺势将妮妮的手一把握住。手指紧了紧，男人用另一只手扶住自己勃发的欲望，腰往前顶，沉默着挺进青年的肉身。

妮妮微微颤抖着，咬住下唇，鼻子发出暧昧哼声。

他的身体早已食髓知味，即使他并不知每次哥哥对他做的这类行动是出于什么原理。但第一次伯贤贴着他跟他面对面，紧紧盯着他屏住呼吸插进他屁股之前，伯贤神情十分悲伤地问他了：妮妮明白吗？

他不懂，但不知为什么眼睛酸涩。

伯贤痛苦地皱眉，低头好一会儿，才又抬起来看他。

“妮妮还是孩子啊。”

他着急：“妮妮不是小孩子啊。”他真的很气，他说过好多次，他是哥哥，要保护开儿。

可是紧随而来的巨大难过震动得他马上落了泪，斗大泪珠随他垂眼动作落到他窝着腰因而角度平缓一些的大腿肌肤上。他知道自己有问题，好像已经给开和伯贤添很多麻烦。他知道自己笨，可他懂得，现在之所以会这样，是因为他没能保护好开儿。

“是，”边伯贤瞧他这样的时刻如此焦急又难过，连忙安抚，“但妮妮知道伯贤哥为什么要这样吗？”

他捏了一下青年的一边乳头。

在他将妮妮的衣服全部脱掉之前，他跟妮妮说过的，Kai最后的要求是他一直照顾妮妮。

但若是不能成为帮手，就要成为他的女人才可以。因为他只留这两种人在身边。

边伯贤其实不清楚妮妮是怎么理解的。但妮妮点头说愿意，说“愿意永远留在伯贤身边”。那么他边伯贤也没有再多的心愿。

于是他解释：“接下来伯贤哥要对妮妮做的事，妮妮会很讨厌，讨厌地叫出来和痛哭也说不定。”

“妮妮才不会。”漂亮又懵懂的青年蹙眉抱怨地望他。

“知道，”边伯贤笑，可这件事他一定要妮妮用自己的方式明白，“但是，叫出来和哭都没关系，就算妮妮等会儿中途要打伯贤哥推开伯贤哥，都可以知道吗？”

听完妮妮紧张地凝视他。

为了消除妮妮这种紧张，边伯贤自己先放松，微笑揉他头发。

“妮妮也说不是小孩子了对不对。”

“嗯。”

“妮妮的身体也是，经常很痛很难受是不是，所以之前开儿也帮过妮妮……”

“嗯。”

“现在……”边伯贤说不下去的时候便低头沉一口气，才又抬头深深凝望和他此生挚爱的人儿别无二致的美丽脸庞，只是无论沉多少气，他还是说不出“开儿不在了”这种话，于是他说，“现在，要换伯贤哥来帮妮妮了。”

青年扬起眉头，很快，又点头。乖巧得像他心尖最紧张的宝贝。

“妮妮要知道，这件事只有妮妮最爱的人才可以对妮妮做。”

“最爱的人……”

“嗯，妮妮没有那么爱，或者根本不喜欢的人，是绝对不可以对妮妮这样的，知道吗？”

“ ‘根本不喜欢’。”妮妮老实地跟着重复，自己理解一遍。

“那个人有多喜欢妮妮没有关联，要妮妮爱那个人才可以，知道吗？”不知为何那一刻男人还是紧张了，“对妮妮来说伯贤哥是这样的人吗？”

眼底一片澄澈的青年看看他，然后点点头，“嗯……”说这话时，妮妮害羞地微笑，“是哦，开儿，伯贤，就是妮妮最爱的人了。”

“那就好了。”男人呼地松一口气。

妮妮的大腿几乎拉成一字，坐在沙发边缘低头看着男人一点一点挤进自己了。他疼哭了，喊出声，也掐得伯贤的肩头全是指甲嵌进去的血痕。但伯贤用下面的肉棒让自己那么痛，后来却又那么舒服了——就像开儿的手指曾经给他的感觉一样。

伯贤第一次光溜溜地趴在他身上大口喘气，令他既慌张又骄傲。不懂这以后究竟有什么改变了，但是……他好喜欢。

 

“伯贤……”伯贤又像往常那样插他了，妮妮反手摸索着扶住男人反复耸动的腰。

边伯贤压抑粗重的喘息埋头啃一口他的后颈。  
妮妮便自然地跟随他哼出一声呻吟，“伯贤去哪里了？”

 

Kai离去后，害怕再有任何事发生，边伯贤几乎不太出门了，弟兄们都觉得他是太爱那已逝的情人和情人的智障儿兄弟所以分分秒秒都想厮守，他却是答应过妮妮要竭尽所能地让自己安全。

“伯贤都跟妮妮在一起，”漂亮的青年那样纯真又挚诚地跟他说，“这样就不会受伤，妮妮不会让伯贤有危险。”

“谢谢，”边伯贤凑上吮妮妮的下唇，“谢谢妮妮。”

“嗯。”青年满足又羞赧地搂住男人。

 

“对不起，”浮动的频率加快，动作也越发恨起来，边伯贤回答，“中午有件一定要出面的事。”

所以才会在妮妮醒来之前离开家，害妮妮等到现在。

对不起。

边伯贤又诉说一遍道歉，俯身牢牢贴住妮妮。

“唔……嗯……”妮妮呻吟，颤乎乎地回应，“妮妮有点怕，就像开儿以前那样……伯贤说有事又不让他跟去，每到那时开儿就坐在妮妮身边……一句话不肯说……一直抽烟……”

“妮妮不喜欢那样……可是现在……知道……”

被狠狠戳到性感带，青年熟透的美味葡萄般晶莹而饱满的身体贪婪地享受着男人献祭般地冲撞，猛地发抖。

开最不喜欢伯贤出去，原来伯贤一个人出去，是这样担心和难过的感觉。

艰难地扭头回身看边伯贤，妮妮睫毛沾着泪水，在被插射出来之后脱力又晃神的时间颤抖着轻声说出来：妮妮现在知道那时开儿的心情了。

边伯贤愣住，半天，伸出手攥住身下青年后颈上方的发尾。

“开儿担心伯贤会回不来……妮妮也是……”

懵懂的青年还不知“危险”悄悄降临。

边伯贤还没射。

“妮妮……”他猛地埋头，伸出舌头由青年优美的颈骨向上舔，“伯贤哥还没出来。”

青年竟真的紧张，“怎么办……”

因为只有他一个人舒服怎么办，伯贤也要舒服才可以。

“这次伯贤哥也可以 ‘凶’一点吗？”男人其实不是真的在征求意见。

妮妮想了两秒，然后点头，“嗯。”

他虽然很多事都不懂，但也有秘密。每次伯贤都好像很抱歉，但其实……“凶”的才最舒服——这件事他还没有告诉伯贤。

将妮妮翻过身来面对他敞开双腿，摁住妮妮的肩抵住屁股疯狂撞击之前，男人的眼神忽地阴翳了短短一秒。

“妮妮最乖，”边伯贤埋进青年漂亮滑软、冒出的汗也都仿佛散发惹人犯罪的致命香气的颈项和胸膛——他的声音已经许久不曾这样狠厉果决，“最乖，所以陪伯贤哥，我们一起把开儿找回来。”

边伯贤的话令青年发怔，妮妮还需要时间想明白。而在那之前下一轮的疯狂便又揭幕，两人牢牢相连的身体又狠狠相撞起来。

 

-tbc-


	5. 三足鼎立5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

Ⅴ

 

两人就这样搂抱着，虽然床很大，但他们总紧紧挤在一起，一起压在床中央，又一起翻滚到床的边缘，一直搞到窗外天幕完全降下，一片深谙只闪烁灯火的柔光。

边伯贤光着膀子坐卧在床头，被子搭在腰线上面一点。他的房间防火警报已经拆了，于是从他那边的床头柜抽屉取出烟点燃，一个人默默吸，没叼烟的那只手搭在身侧、明明枕头很大很舒服，却总喜欢埋头靠在他腰眼熟睡的妮妮身上。

“呼……呼……”

寂静昏暗的房间，男人沉默地聆听青年憨厚而轻柔的呼吸。

烟圈慢慢缭绕，令他眼圈发红。

不知从哪里流传起来，性爱后的一支烟，快活似神仙。边伯贤嗤笑，转头将烟蒂摁灭在琉璃烟灰缸里。

妮妮咕哝一声，又出于本能般地往他身上挤。边伯贤垂眼看，微笑着钻回被子，转身将妮妮抱住。

 

他和Kai都是老烟枪了，早年还在底层混，压力那么大，随时可能送命，他们时时烟草来镇压心中晦涩不定、年轻的恐惧。妮妮却不会。

Kai将妮妮看得比任何事都重，能避免让哥哥吸二手烟便一定会躲着。但妮妮很可爱，带出门遇到旁人吞云吐雾，他都要皱眉往胞弟或者边伯贤身后躲，但这两人抽烟时，他又没什么反应。

“不嫌臭吗？”边伯贤有次逗他。

妮妮看看他，“但还是开儿和伯贤的味道，所以，喜欢。”

男人宠溺地笑着揉乱他头发，惹得心智单纯的青年举起手晃动着甩开他。

“干嘛呢？”这时Kai从远处走过来，见他们二人互动，笑笑地问。

边伯贤抬头，也笑，“办完了？”

“哦，”青年点头，又啐一口，“那死老头，敢在地铁上摸我屁股，当然要好好招呼他了。”

边伯贤微笑。他其实知道比起这个，Kai更怒不可遏地是妮妮也被摸了，所以到了下一站他直接突然回身瞪猥琐地贴在他们后面的咸湿汉，对方惊吓到，他便一把扣住对方手腕，直接掐了手指将他拽下车，然后拖到厕所一顿猛揍。

其他人对他行注目礼他便喊回去：“看什么，这死变态偷摸我。”

猥亵犯本来就活该被揍，加之Kai那样高挑俊俏，众人自然更认为那人罪无可赦，支持他施以惩戒的行为。

只不过路人可能不知道Kai的惩罚是要踢爆猥亵犯的肚子。

边伯贤起身，美丽又骄傲的青年便伏上去双臂绕住他脖子，轻轻靠过来吮他的唇。

“唔……唔……”仿佛今天的能量又补足，被恶心的人冒犯的窝火一扫而空，Kai闭着眼睛沉醉在这个浅吻中微笑，然后松开边伯贤。

“妮妮，”他牵起同胞哥哥的手，哥哥便听话地站起来，“下次谁再敢碰你一定要大喊知道吗？”

刚才妮妮恐惧地攥紧他衣袖的瞬间，他真的心脏都被掏空了。不过那个傻x已经被他揍得半死不活，也算为妮妮报了仇了。

勾过男人的脖子，又紧握妮妮的手，Kai快乐地催促：“快点，再不走警察来了。”

他们勾肩搭背，很快离开现场。

 

搂住妮妮，边伯贤忍不住又埋头嗅吻怀中香软人儿的颈项。

妮妮还在梦中，但熟悉的气息和触感令他冥冥中感到舒适，浑身放松，伸出手臂糊涂地伸了个拦腰，放松下来双臂又轻轻搂住贴在他胸口的男人。

伯贤时常咬他奶头，好像伯贤很喜欢的。清醒时妮妮就低头看，睡着了也会觉得舒服，下意识地将伯贤抱住。

然而在另一头，因失误被俘的朴灿烈就没有这么惬意。双臂被铁索高高吊起，身上粗细不一的鞭伤，俊俏的脸庞和飘逸的头发全都浸在汗水中。

呼呼喘着粗气，朴灿烈又从昏迷中转醒，抬眼望住前方长着可爱面孔，下手却狠辣无情的大眼睛小个子的男人。

“呵……呵……”他昏昏沉沉，觉得离死期不远。

“想起来了吗？”都暻秀问。

“什……么……”

都暻秀看着他，虽然朴灿烈现在已经虚脱到无法察觉，但他确实眼神和声音都没什么温度：“那条项链，刚才不是给你看过吗。”

细细的链子，穿着一枚形状古怪的纯金打造、上面又镶满璀璨的碎钻，易拉罐拉环形状的装饰品。

“那种怪东西……没见过。”男人声音已沙哑，却还是和之前一样回答。

都暻秀沉默。

他虽然只是手下，为边伯贤做事，时间久了却觉得和这位东家有默契。前几天老大安排下来让他捉这个人来，虽然对方身手矫健，但并不是没有机会，对方在光明中，而他们在暗处，是以连续埋伏了几天，终于逮到机会，任务间隙对方落了单，令他们将这位耀眼的警队英雄活捉。

要让他来说，都暻秀并不觉得朴灿烈有嫌疑。

但老大发话了，似乎笃定是朴灿烈搞的鬼，一定要他招。

 

他还记得那天，边伯贤怒不可遏地抄起桌前厚重的水晶名牌牟足全力往前一掷将办公室的一只底下分会贡上来的古董花瓶砸了个粉碎。

“这图是哪里的？”边伯贤抬眼，阴翳地问。

“前、前天手下的一家典当，说、说有批货值钱，就拿来看，我、我就觉得眼熟……才想给，给您看看……”站在都暻秀前面说话的是某位分会会长，没想到自己的汇报令老大如此恼怒，此时哆哆嗦嗦。

边伯贤双臂伸直双手分开撑在桌面，垂眼又瞄了一下桌上那张彩印着一条项链的纸片，终于攥起它在手心捏成一团。

眼熟。他当然会觉得眼熟了，因为那串项链，是他和Kai的——

 

“定情信物？”收到这件礼物时，Kai并没有给他预想中的反应，而是嫌弃地拿起它，仔细打量，“伯贤哥你是不是那些腻腻歪歪的香港古装片看多了？”

“干嘛这样啊？”边伯贤那时心情那样好，佯装堂皇地陪Kai一起大惊小怪，嫌Kai不懂他的用心。

Kai却忽然又笑了，二话不说戴上它，而后凑到男人身边几乎一个虎扑紧搂住爱人。

“哥……我好高兴。”Kai贴在他耳边，柔情地诉说。

很久以前他们炎夏中穿着短裤汗衫，在市郊破旧的酒屋门口顶着烈日蹲坐盯梢。Kai心疼他，轮到自己睡觉了却牺牲掉休息时间，跑去远处小商铺买了两听啤酒，回来开了和他一人一个。

以前穷，Kai跟了他好几年，边伯贤一件像样的礼物也没送过。像那种很老很旧的mv里的剧情，男人土气地留下易拉环，当做戒指玩闹性质地套在青年的无名指上。

“收了我的戒指就再也不能跑了，”男人扣住青年的手，托起来放到嘴边吻一口，肉麻又抱歉地，“以后发达了一定给你买那种，镶满了宝石，贵到不行的。”

他是真的在心里下决心了。

所以除了头，第一桶金边伯贤找人打了那串项链。送到Kai面前，说这是他们的“定情信物”。

Kai虽然嘴上嘲笑他，却抱他抱那样紧，从来不愿意分离。

就如那日，后来他们不得不冲进去加入战局，手持砍刀拿自己的命去拼，一片修罗地狱般的混战，Kai一直戴着那枚易拉环“戒指”，之后两人都一头血地冲出来，总算捡回小命，Kai都还舍不得取下它。

一直到几日后，实在脆弱的拉环脱落，Kai才万分遗憾地将它的两片“残骸”收进床头抽屉，难过了好久。

戴上他的项链，Kai低头捏着那只镶了钻石的金子拉环好久，然后抬头冲他微笑，“哥，我戴着它，一直到我死为止。”

“嘘——”边伯贤靠过去，手指碰触青年性感的双唇，“这么不吉利的话怎么说出口。”

“因为，”Kai闭上双眼，幸福满足得直像叹息，“我就是会爱伯贤哥那么久——爱到我还有最后一口气，直到死了我才要停下来……”

男人笑出声，“傻熊宝。”

枪战中浑身浸在血里的Kai推他快走，已经替他吃了几颗子弹的青年猛吐了几口血，以性命相逼要他决不能回头。当时Kai的颈项仍绕着那条项链，因为他说过，要戴着他直到生命终结，要爱边伯贤爱到不能爱为止。  
而如今，那串项链，离开了Kai，孤单地躺在某间黑道帮衬的典当行陈旧的展览柜中。

 

-tbc-


	6. 三足鼎立6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

Ⅵ

 

妮妮很喜欢洗澡。他喜欢清澈水流落在身上，将白蓬蓬的泡沫抹在身上的触感，再又温水冲刷洗净。虽然小时候的记忆很模糊，但他的体肤记忆到当年长久得不到清洁、浑身黏腻难受的感觉。又或者大冬天也没有热水，他晓得那时他已经“出了事”，头脑不清楚，开就拾一只塑料面盆，牵他去隔壁的几家住户求开水，回来用冷水兑了帮他抹身子。

周围也都是挣扎在边缘的辛苦人，但两个半大孩子来逃水，多多少少会施舍一些。几家人要下来，给妮妮这样的小朋友十分简陋地洗一次澡怎么也是够了。

天那么冷，不知是出于给自己家里省水还是贪恋暖热，开兑出来那一盆水还是很烫。一般人碰到是会抽回手的那种，但妮妮会乖乖地蹲在他旁边，伸出被抽到伤痕结痂又有新瘀痕的胳膊，让同胞弟弟沾湿了毛巾帮他擦拭。

他知道自己笨拙，但其实妮妮洞察力并不差，和开一样，天生再加环境，如果有心留意，微小的变化也能捕捉到。

“开儿不洗吗？”他坐在脸盆旁边的小凳子上，低头让弟弟帮他擦头发。

“我本来就懒，不想洗。”十岁出头的男孩抽抽鼻子，满不在乎地说。

妮妮很困惑。开儿对他说：想要的就说想要，喜欢的说喜欢，不喜欢的更一定要说不喜欢。

但开儿却说谎——开儿和他一样爱干净，开儿也不懒，却还是对他说不想洗澡。

但这只是偶尔浮上来的记忆碎片。

妮妮现在记得认识伯贤哥之后，开又变回那个很爱干净的弟弟。隔三差五就进淋浴房洗很久，还不让他进去看。

明明很多时候，开根本都是在他洗澡的时候跟着进来，帮他冲身体，或者干脆一起洗。

那时很舒服的事就会发生，妮妮因为知道开绝不会伤害他，走进他的淋浴间或是泡澡时冲了身体跟着踩进来，就是要亲他，抚摸他身体让他感受那种紧张震颤过后的放松。

他真的很喜欢，于是每次都听话地搂紧开，照着开小时候教他的，快乐时就诉说快乐，难耐时便皱眉，或是叫出声让开知道。

“妮妮好乖。”开儿会舔着他耳朵，浓重喘息地这样鼓励。

现在伯贤也会这样。

妮妮觉得满足，便会微笑着回抱住他们。

他记得有次很好笑，正和开儿面对面坐在浴缸里，弟弟耐心地帮他打泡沫抹在腿上，还玩笑地挠他脚掌心，逗得他在没过上臂的水面扭来扭去地躲。这时门突然砰一声开了，伯贤很着急地冲进来。

瞧见他们，一副没料到、很惊讶的样子，但伯贤很快便走向马桶。

“啊，哥！”对面的开很嫌弃地大喊一声。

“抱歉抱歉，”笑起来非常和善可爱的伯贤已经蹲起了马桶，双手合十，一点架子也没有地求饶，“我急嘛。”

“哼。”Kai回头瞪他，而后倾身靠到妮妮眼前，“伯贤哥太坏了，妮妮不要学他。”

“好。”妮妮快乐地笑。

现在他和伯贤在一起也很快乐，但开儿不在身边，毕竟还是不一样。

“什么？”妮妮愣愣地看着前方的男人。

边伯贤微笑着为他端来早饭，火腿和煎蛋，肉还被他煎焦了。但他让妮妮避开那部分就好。

“我说，妮妮昨天讲梦话。”男人在妮妮旁边坐下。

“真的吗？”

男人点头，“嘟嘟囔囔的，一直在说，泡沫，洗澡，好烫之类的。”

“啊……”青年垂眼，想起了前一晚梦里的往事。

“啊，还有，”边伯贤又想起一个，“妮妮还说了 ‘好臭’跟’好舒服’，这是什么奇怪的组合啊？”

“奇怪？”青年努力消化一下男人的提问。

“哦，那个，”他终于想起来，于是忽然窃喜地偷笑一下，轻轻做一个双手捂住嘴的动作，“还不是因为伯贤。”

“因为我？”男人讶异。

“都是伯贤，臭臭的，”妮妮很高兴地揭晓谜底，“在我和开儿洗澡的时候。”

反应了一下，边伯贤想起以前的囧事，“啊，啊，那个。”

“妮妮呀，我那不是……”叱咤风云的他改成做小伏低状，有些想为自己正名地着急解释，同时又哄着妮妮，“我那是着急的，平常不是那样啊~~”

妮妮一直笑，男人一急便一把揽过他将他搂怀里，更加逗得妮妮咯咯笑。

“不过……”搂着可爱人儿在怀，男人突然沉吟起来。

妮妮也在他怀里停驻，抬眼好奇地盯着他。

边伯贤低头，凝视青年可爱的容颜，最终略微无奈地笑了，“没什么。”

“昨天是伯贤哥不对，今天一直陪着妮妮。”

青年愣一下，继而幸福地靠到他肩上。

昨天出去也是为了交代此刻最要紧的一件事，今天他的手下就会开始顺着典当行给的线索地毯式搜查了。

妮妮对“死”的理解不如他们这般深刻具象，但对于Kai……边伯贤从不会在第二天对妮妮说、省掉的无数个故事——那无数个夜晚妮妮在他枕边，梦乡中依然因思念胞弟而不断轻声呼唤“开儿”，说着说着底下枕头便被苦涩的泪浸湿一大半。

因得知Kai生还的消息而激动得骨骼都在颤抖，又突然萌生类似“近乡情怯”的不知名恐惧。

几年过去了，还会一样吗。

妮妮更加没有错。他实在不想教他可爱的妮妮期待后却又等来失望。

或许还不是时候。失去Kai后这片灰白的世界他和妮妮挣扎着也挺过来，边伯贤并不介意在他今生挚爱回到他这里之前，再多片刻等待。

 

-tbc-


	7. 三足鼎立7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。  
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮  
> 本章涉及微灿开

Ⅶ

三日后，釜山。

听到门口的声响，美丽的中年妇人从卧室走出来，站在客厅问正准备出门的儿子：“晚饭回来吃吗？”

青年犹豫了一下，才点点头：“哦，哦妈等我回来吧。”

“好。”尽管儿子已经过了上大学的年龄，看起来还是异常年轻的美丽妇人微笑点头。

俊美高挑的青年便也回以微笑，这才出门。

其实金钟仁最近几天非常着急。他回到这个家也有几年了，醒来时茫然不知世事，只有父母一脸忧心地守候在病床旁边，很紧张他。

他胸膛上下各有一处枪伤，据说当年是呼吸停过一次，又被医生从鬼门关救回来了。之所以他这样一个普通的青年会受如此重伤，都是因为他高中时代误入歧途，离家出走混了帮派的缘故。一次火拼，同伴抛弃他率先  
逃命，才将他推向险境。

医生说那两枪，其中一发稍往心房近一寸他便早就是死人了。

送进手术室前满脑子血，不止一处钝器重伤，进行了缝合，但或许记忆皮层受损，醒来就忘记了一切。

醒来后，母亲抱住他痛哭了。看起来十分威风严肃的父亲也特意用和蔼态度叫他放心，告诉他从高中开始废弃的学业可以再慢慢捡起来。

父慈母爱，他也复学，在考试院呆了两年，考上了当地一所大学，虽然照年龄已经比他的同学们大许多，但金钟仁外形如此青春漂亮，校园里不论男生愿意忠诚地“哥”长“哥”短，女生更爱嗲嗲地喊他“欧巴”。那么多人，当然有非常可爱养眼值得开展恋情试一试的。金钟仁并没觉得自己对任何人感到抗拒，他自己也说不出，是什么阻止了他。

他每周要进行一次心理评估，是父母求他去的。金钟仁觉得面多他这个叛逆儿子，爸妈也都尽最大努力在引他回归征途了，评估也是为他好，担心过去的阴影阻止他重新回归社会，他便答应了。

只是这个评估，有时咨询师会问他古怪问题。这么久也不肯松口告诉他不用再来，而是心理辅导的同时，不时会有令他莫名其妙的提问，渐渐的金钟仁也觉察出来，于是问：“医生，我以前是知道了什么秘密吗？”

那个精明的女人忽然吓一跳，“怎么了吗？是不是想起了什么？”

俊美的青年茫然地摇头，“只是……忽然觉得，我会不会知道了什么不得了的内幕，黑帮才要除掉我。”

女人露出怜悯神情，安慰道：“别想太多，钟仁呐，慢慢来就好。”

“嗯。”

但那一刻金钟仁确认了，比起帮助他，他们对他的过去更感兴趣。

这也是近几日金钟仁烦恼的根源。唯一不会给他这种感觉的，传说当时第一个发现他的警官，灿烈哥，在他出院后定期会给他短信或电话，也约出来见面聊天。大了几岁的菁英警官，又是救他的人，苏醒后重新生活的金钟仁对他有种天生的好感，所以更经常主动找灿烈哥诉说他心里那股不可名状、但他努力在试着表达的烦恼。

明明生活已重新步入正轨，他的世界却开了一个大洞。

父亲深沉，母亲温柔，唯恐再次失去他而对他客气又支持，他醒来后就没碰过听说以前抽的很凶的烟草，校园里的一切也算他终究有了自己的生活，一切都这么顺利又正好。但他，仍会在毫无预兆的时刻感到由胸腔深处散发的巨大悲恸，往往因它潸然落泪，自己却豪无知觉，经常是周围的人一脸诧异地喊“钟仁哥？”，或是等他察觉，早泪流满面。

那样完美的父母，但因为是毫无记忆的存在，像无根的叶，想紧紧抓牢，却总会一不留神就被风吹走。父母似乎有所顾虑，金钟仁也小心翼翼，维持生疏礼貌、义务般的亲情。

和灿烈哥失联已经超过三天，这次以前，青年并没有感知这个人在他的世界里地位已经这样重。

 

而稍显尴尬的是，他的新生活里有连灿烈哥也无法对他启齿的一部分。那就是那些悲伤，就像他的性欲一样，来得很没规律，很没预兆。

也是，他回归家人好几年了。因为之前的叛逆，父母换了住址，现在周围的邻里都对他感到陌生，他也没有对象，正值青壮年，时常有欲望需要解决，这是很正常的事。但他的……时机总来得这样突兀，刺激又强烈，似一股火苗由小腹底下攀升，迅速占领血液、细胞，令他可以毫无征兆就浑身战栗，随机被热潮控制。

他不得不在去辅导中心的路上转进附近的购物中心，在特意设计过的环境雅致的卫生间自渎。

掌心温热，上面有一些茧，在他咬住下唇、逐渐投入的过程中加剧升温。

是不是因为每次高潮过后那份空虚的感觉，令他觉得生命中好像非常的重要的一部分不在了，具体是什么他又不得而知。于是更迷惑，于是更茫然，但他连该如何去找寻都不清楚，十分无力。

轻轻颤抖着迎来高潮，金钟仁松开手直接抽了纸巾将门板上沾到的体液擦干净，又扯了一些擦拭手掌。

从购物中心绕出来，金钟仁却察觉不对。

他的新生活里一样可有可无的新能力——他总是能辨别人群中的不友善。不知怎么获得的这项能力，或许是误入歧途那几年？他这样想。

而现在他的直觉告诉自己：有人在跟踪他。

于是加快脚步，他的第六感自动发出讯号需要往哪里躲，连续穿过几条小街，转头就看不见人影。

可那种惊魂甫定、背后冷飕飕的感觉挥之不去，金钟仁加快脚步往辅导的大楼走，远远却又见几个神色凶狠可疑的人守在大楼入口附近，盯着他来的放向。

这时再转身，后面之前甩掉的那几个已经迎上来。

金钟仁没办法，只好硬着头皮回头问：“你们有什么事？”

几个壮汉却面面相觑，互相对视一下，齐齐看向他：“大哥。”

换金钟仁愣住。这几个人看着就不好惹，缘何对他毕恭毕敬。

“大哥，您跟我们回去吧。”

金钟仁困惑，“回去？”

守在门口那几个也已经趋近，在他身后意欲推着他走。

他猜到是以前帮派那些混混终于还是不绕过他，左右各瞄一眼想趁周围还有人在借机挣脱。

对手却似乎看透他打算，收紧包围，金钟仁察觉危机来临，正欲挣扎那几个人已经拥上来往他嘴里硬塞了东西，完全不顾身在街市，趁金钟仁已经开始昏沉架了他迅速离开现场。

 

-tbc-


	8. 三足鼎立8

被抓住时那些人给他下了药，金钟仁很快昏迷过去。但奇怪的是意识虽弱，他仍然有些许感知。混沌中知道自己被放在车后座，那些人还小心替他系了安全带。

有段路很颠簸，金钟仁明明都知道，却无法睁开双眼，从觉得有感知，却又醒不过来。

直到那些人扛他下车，搭着他一路走，走了很长时间，终于将他放上柔软床铺，四周陷入寂静，四肢无力意志消沉的金钟仁才彻底昏死过去。

不知过去多久，金钟仁感觉自己做了很长一个梦，紧闭双眼的他脑海中一片黑暗，但恍惚的人像不断闪现，令他额角冒汗。

而后，他忽然察觉嘴唇真实的触感，比他稍稍凉一些的两片唇瓣轻柔地贴上他的，覆在双唇，小心翼翼不敢轻易动作。

不一会儿，金钟仁又感到温热的液体滴在他脸颊，顺着面部轮廓，滑落到脑后。

有人亲了他，还落了泪。浑身酸麻睁不开双眼的金钟仁满心疑窦。

他沉睡很久，不知是第二日还是已经到了第三天，刺眼的阳光照射在他脸上，才终于真的睁开双眼。

本能地侧过脑袋想撑起身，金钟仁呆住——他看见坐在床头一脸温柔欣喜等待他醒来的青年。

而这名青年，长着他的脸。

不止是脸，金钟仁震惊万分，愣愣用胳膊肘支起身体，瞪住眼前人。

他打量一下，这个人连身材简直也和他一模一样。多看两秒，金钟仁才发现这位仿佛是“克隆人”的青年，眼底的情绪单纯可爱，像……像小朋友。

“开儿。”青年说话了，金钟仁更惊得出冷汗——声线也几乎一样。

那人双臂搁在他床头，双手捧住脸颊，毫无心事地微微笑着，眼中透露简直不知如何是好的快乐。

“开儿，你回来了。”说罢，青年伸开双臂，靠上来将他紧紧抱住。

金钟仁动弹不得，但胸腔中突然涌出极赤忱热烈的情绪，像终日行走在黑暗中突然看见太阳的狂喜，又似庸庸碌碌平凡却也没有烦恼的人第一次见识爱情。

青年狠狠抱着他，金钟仁呆愣片刻，终于缓缓抬起双臂，犹豫又小心地回抱怀里的人。

对方忽然呜咽一声，害他心都跟着颤动。

“妮……”声音软软的，青年靠在他肩头，可爱地撒娇，“妮妮好想你。”

“妮妮？”

“嗯，妮妮和开儿是兄弟，一辈子都在一起。”仿佛是在诉说某种小时候天真的誓言，将自己唤作“妮妮”的青年满心幸福地又将他搂紧一些。

金钟仁依然大惑不解，但怀里这个人的存在便是最真实最牢靠的证据——他的面容、身段和声音，若真不是克隆，那么这人必定是他的孪生兄弟。

金钟仁这才意识到，之前认知的一切，包括所谓失去记忆后的“生活”，很可能全是假象。

“开儿饿吗？”妮妮松开他问。

金钟仁想了一下，点头。察觉和他长得一样的青年眼中的惊讶，金钟仁才发现短短时间他睫毛与眼周湿了一大片，原来不知情的状况下他竟已经泪流满面。

青年望着他，终于又笑了，“伯贤说你肯定会饿了。”他快乐地站起身，走到身后不远处的茶几上拿了一只纸盒回来。

金钟仁一看，竟是一盒炸鸡。

奇怪，竟知道他最喜欢的是这么不健康的快餐。

妮妮捧着纸盒送到他眼前，一脸鼓励。血浓于水，虽然还不能真的算“已经认识”，金钟仁对同胞兄弟有本能好感，于是也微笑地拿了开吃。

而妮妮就这样靠在床边看他越来越狼吞虎咽，一直在笑，眼神珍惜爱慕无比。

“可是……”突然，青年像想起什么，便又开口。

金钟仁抬头，“嗯？”

“妮妮……现在也是伯贤的，开儿不要生气。”

这个“伯贤”妮妮已经提过一次，可这个伯贤又是谁。金钟仁疑惑。

“妮妮。”金钟仁轻咳一声，妮妮立刻紧张地凝视他。

“我这是在哪儿？”

妮妮大惑不解，歪着脑袋盯着他看，“在家啊。”

“家？”金钟仁回头看后面巨大的窗户，和窗外碧绿的山景。

“嗯，”妮妮又狠狠点头，“是伯贤、开儿和妮妮一起的家。”

金钟仁已经知道他的孪生兄弟智力是和同龄人不一样的，于是也不追问，表示了解地点点头。

妮妮便高兴，抱住刚才一直放在床边的熊玩偶，期待地问：“妮妮可以跟开儿睡吗？”

金钟仁愣了一下，注视青年真挚的神情，想到和釜山“那家人”生活的这几年，他的兄弟恐怕都和那个“伯贤”在这里生活，几年没有他的消息，现在找到他，亲近自然是本能。

于是金钟仁点头答应。

妮妮开心地笑了，凑上来，却扶着他的肩膀靠上来亲昵地吻在他的嘴唇上。

金钟仁呆住，下意识地反应，一把推开他的同胞兄弟，剩对方一脸惊愕又受伤地凝望他。

 

-tbc-


	9. 三足鼎立9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

被推开的妮妮一脸惊愕，片刻，金钟仁觉得自己反应过度，不由有些心疼地主动靠近。

“妮妮……”

对方眉头轻蹙，小心凝视他。

金钟仁不知为何心里发酸，不由自主便说出道歉的话，“对不起……”

而妮妮又看看他，微笑摇头，又主动靠过来，抬腿踩到床上，钻到另一边被子里。

“开儿想知道什么？”他靠到金钟仁身边，抬眼问，“我陪开儿说话。”

“嗯……”金钟仁想一下，“小时候的事。”

妮妮便开怀笑，“好。”

于是他们一边吃炸鸡，一边聊以前的事。

 

“是吗，妮妮是哥哥？”

“是啊，为什么怀疑。”青年拧起眉头，瞪他的模样也非常可爱。

因为是金钟仁没见过的表情——换作他自己是绝对不会做这种表情的，于是觉得新鲜又喜爱，令他轻笑出声。

妮妮着急：“我说要照顾好开儿的，虽然……虽然之前开儿受伤了……”

他并不是什么都不懂，伯贤说这次开儿回来很不容易，不记得以前的事可是很快就会回到原来的样子。

他害怕自己将好不容易回来的开儿吓跑，心里着急，问伯贤他该怎么做。

伯贤只是微笑，轻轻捏他脸蛋。

“妮妮什么都不用在意，不用担心，”男人微笑，“因为在这世上妮妮就是跟开儿最最亲近的人。”

“嗯。”

“所以不用害怕什么该说什么不该说，想到什么都直接告诉Kai就好了。”

男人的声线清澈，对他总是这么温柔，妮妮想了一下，深深点头。

“那伯贤呢？”忽然他又问。

“嗯？”男人一时没反应过来。

“伯贤是什么呢？”如果他就是开儿最亲密的人。

闻言，男人垂眼，像是有那么一瞬不想眼前直觉其实非常敏锐的可爱人儿察觉情绪。

“我啊，”转瞬他又抬头，笑眼弯弯，对妮妮说，“我是这世上最爱Kai的人了。”

妮妮愣住。

“虽然妮妮肯定会不同意……”

没有……青年着急想开口解释。

“但是我有这个自信，”伯贤抬起手抚摸他的头发，无比怜惜，“即使是和妮妮比，我对Kai的爱也不会输。”

这好像是一个很简单的辩论，他只要稍微争辩，伯贤一定会让他。但那一刻伯贤眼中的温柔和哀伤，让反应虽然慢，心思却细腻的妮妮放弃了继续这个话题。

他倾身靠上去，隔着柔软的小熊玩偶将男人揽进怀里。就像这时他隔着娃娃抱住心爱的开儿一样。

“很喜欢它吗？”金钟仁指指玩偶。

妮妮靠在他肩头，头都没抬，“嗯，”妮妮点头，“因为是妈妈走之前送我们的。”

“是吗。”金钟仁心中有一百个问号，此刻更觉得震撼，因为终于出现关于他真正父母的讯息，可是妮妮的声音听起来那么悲伤，他料到他们的童年并不是什么美好的童话，所以克制着好奇，镇定回应。

“嗯……”妮妮有点闷闷不乐，但还是选择坦白，“其实玩具是妈妈给开儿的，因为我笨笨的……”

小时候那几年是为数不多可以清晰记忆的年月，出事前妈妈也没有很喜欢他，这是之后他都一直记得的。然而现在他已经很幸福，连开儿都回到他身边，妮妮说起这个，只是有些难过，并不会再陷入悲伤。

“没有，妈妈是送我们的，”然而金钟仁不知哪来的冲动，本能地便说出安慰的话，“因为妮妮很乖很可爱，一点也不吵，妈妈才留它陪我们。”

明明已经相伴了半辈子，对此时的金钟仁来说，却是第一次见面的“哥哥”。尽管是第一次，妮妮又是这样的状况，骨血亲情让兄弟俩完全没有顾虑。现在哥哥在身边，即使心里有一大堆疑问，那种浑身仿佛注入活力的快乐，金钟仁知道不是虚假。

他们从小时候聊到长大，妮妮用孩童的语言跟他描述他如何保护受伤的自己，有了能力出去闯就带他一起头也不回地离开，一开始的痛苦艰辛，以及遇到那个男人——边伯贤——之后的幸福快乐。

妮妮很显然对这个男人充满爱意。金钟仁很是狐疑，因为他被掳到这里，想必就是这个男人的指使，但他现在都还没见到这个人。但妮妮这般欣悦甜蜜地说“伯贤”的事，他不忍打断。

他只是在听到震惊内容时瞪大眼睛提问：“我也很爱他吗？”

妮妮好像听到奇怪的话，望着他点头：“嗯，开儿说过最爱 ‘伯贤哥’，一刻都不想他从视线中离开。”

金钟仁不语。

“还有啊，伯贤身边出现没见过的人，开儿就会变成一只小刺猬。”

“我吗？”金钟仁依旧惊讶。

妮妮笑着点头，“伯贤说那时的开儿说话也像对着那些人乱刺，好可爱。”

金钟仁蹙眉，不置可否。

“可是妮妮说……”

“嗯？”

“我以为他是妮妮喜欢的人……”

闻言，哥哥不解地看定他，问：“开儿不爱伯贤了吗？”

“不是，只是我不记得……”

半天，妮妮才叹气，神情有些可惜，之后却又打起精神，就着靠在金钟仁身边的姿势，扶着小熊玩偶的手掌一下一下地，用玩偶的“熊掌”抚摸金钟仁的手背。

不知不觉，金钟仁也歪头和妮妮靠到一起，静静看他可爱地用玩偶逗弄自己。

 

那一大盒炸鸡他们吃了很久，又一直在说话，外面天黑了，身上药效也可能还没散，金钟仁感觉他和妮妮都越说越小声，之后便双双睡着。

再睁开双眼，已经是一片黑暗。

金钟仁挣扎一下，想起身却依然太累。当他转身，又忽地激灵，恨不得浑身马上冒冷汗——妮妮没有睡在旁边。

突然耳边又有细微的动静，金钟仁一下子扭头看另一个方向。

稍稍适应黑暗的双眼望见黯蓝幽光中一个男人的剪影，十分清瘦，也不算很高大。只是这个男人怀里抱着妮妮。

金钟仁努力睁大双眼，想将人看清，但对方整个身影陷在黑暗里，妮妮的脑袋靠在他怀里，好像因为很习惯被这样抱起，没被吵醒。

男人见他躺在床头看向自己，也愣了一下，接着，他就着抱住妮妮的姿势低头，将嘴唇贴在伸出的食指后面，为了不惊动妮妮，艰难地对他做了一个“安静”的手势。

金钟仁在黑暗与寂静中一言不发，凝视男人的动作。

“妮妮晚上醒了会找我，”男人在这时开口说话了，声线似一股清澈的泉水流泻在干涸孤寂的心，“我抱他回去睡。”

金钟仁靠在枕头上，注视男人依然没说话，但他脑中像被投了炸弹，一个劲地嗡嗡响。

原先那几年总觉得缺失的生活，他现在仍不知道眼前这男人究竟是谁，在原来那个他的世界里扮演着怎样的角色，他甚至没看清男人的容貌，但男人的身影出现和他声音响起那一刻，金钟仁脑海里吵闹万分，就像他浑身每一处肌肉都对男人的出现给出反应，冲他的理智叫喊——妮妮和现在出现的这个男人，他曾觉得缺失的部分，全部回来了。

 

-tbc-


	10. 三足鼎立10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

妮妮有时会在半夜醒过来，那时边伯贤如果不在身边，处在黑暗和不安中的他便会非常害怕。但这一夜妮妮睡得很安稳，也许因为这次他是在胞弟身旁入睡。

妮妮是被身上窸窸窣窣的动静扰醒的。

“唔……”他睁开朦胧睡眼，一片漆黑中也没有很害怕，渐渐适应了光线，认出男人的轮廓，他问伏到身上的男人，“伯贤？”

男人俯视着他，朝他微笑。修长手指已悄悄探到身下，钻进他裤子，揉弄他下身，按压那一处小巧的入口。

青年还处于睡意朦胧的状态，搞不懂之前睡在开儿旁边，怎么现在伯贤又压到他身上，但伯贤的体温他一向喜欢的。

他动了动双腿，男人趁势挺腰，挤进他胯间。

“好硬……”男人坚挺的下身抵着，妮妮不禁轻声说。

男人笑了，埋头亲他脸颊，逗得他扭头躲开。

边伯贤又捏住他的下巴，要他凝视自己。

“妮妮要躲开我啊？”他逗情人。

妮妮声音闷闷，倒也不是不高兴，“伯贤在干嘛？”

“让我进去，妮妮。”边伯贤说。

青年被压在身下，抬眼直视男人的眼睛，半晌，温柔又眷恋地微笑，同时展开双腿，叫男人可以整个挺进来。

裤子被扯下来，“啊……”顶进来的一瞬青年仰头呼出声，马上被衔住双唇，被一寸一寸往更深处开拓时，便又专心陷入缠吻中。

开始的疼痛过后，像以往每一次一样，后面愈渐酥麻舒服，他情不自禁，将男人抱紧，双腿牢牢绕住男人的腰。

这次伯贤比之前更狠一些，一只手掌压住床板，另一只手捧起妮妮的屁股，捏住他臀瓣，狠狠往里撞。

两个人都出了汗，妮妮一面晃一面凝视他，觉得他累了就抬头凑上去亲吻他鼻尖和耳畔。

边伯贤晃神，感受到柔软甜蜜的亲吻，又回过神来，埋头对着青年可口的双唇一通狂啃。

房间的窗帘牢牢拉起来，但窗外天边已经透出旭日的红光。

青年轻笑，“伯贤好像肚子饿的小狗。”

男人揉弄他下身的欲望，一面护着他的腰往深处最后冲刺。

猛烈摇动下妮妮知道伯贤这次也是要两人一起，于是温柔地凝视他，忍不住时就咬住嘴唇，他不懂自己天真的神情令男人又胀大一圈，最终低吼着“尿”在他屁股里，他才放松，和伯贤一起出来。

 

金钟仁半夜被吵醒后又陷入睡眠，这一觉直睡到天色大亮。

有时很不安稳，有时又沉得像是死去一样。他不能辨明自己的身躯对于一开始被下的药适应的情况，只知道这一觉是很酣甜的。

但不知从什么时候起，觉得怀里有个东西。

“唔……”他睁开眼，垂眼看见一颗可爱的脑袋——不知什么时候妮妮又回他床上了，却没去另一边，而是直接钻进被子缩到他怀里。

“妮妮？”他往后仰，小心呼唤。

喊了几声，怀里的人终于醒来，困倦的模样，抬头看到他的那一瞬间又绽放美妙的笑容。

“开儿醒了。”妮妮盯着他，快乐地说。

金钟仁先爬起床，看着卫生间的门开着便走过去。

站在半身镜前，他发了半天愣。他没有受伤，对方并没有把他怎么样，但隔了不知一天还是两天的功夫，他的世界已经天翻地覆。

低头看洗手台，放着两只杯子，一只里头插了一副还没拆封的新牙刷，另一只里面立着两副旧牙刷。而与漱口杯和牙刷相反的方向，放着一小块香皂和一瓶剃须水，墙上挂着几条毛巾。

金钟仁发愣——他隐约察觉这并不是什么招待外人的客房，这间是主卧。

而卧室的主人，为了他——他和妮妮，暂时退避三舍。

正努力消化眼前这一切，门外他可爱的同胞兄弟轻轻呼唤：“开儿好了吗？”

“哦，马上。”金钟仁着急地赶紧拆开牙刷封套。

 

洗漱过后，金钟仁拿起叠好放在手边的新毛巾，擦拭面部后他想了想，而后将毛巾扣到墙上挂钩上，和其他毛巾并排。

妮妮早一脸期待地盘腿坐在床上等他，见他出来，马上下床要带他出去。

发现和昨天不同、换了一条短裤穿的妮妮，金钟仁神情有一瞬的疑惑，但很快便过去。

妮妮带他来到客厅，背对大片落地窗已经有一个男人坐在摆着几样早餐的桌签。

手还被哥哥牵住，金钟仁愣住。

看男人剪影，他认出是昨晚半夜那个抱妮妮走的男人。而照妮妮告诉他的，这个男人便是这幢宅子的主人边伯贤。

他身子不由僵住，动弹不得，害迈开步子的妮妮一时松了手。

男人放下咖啡杯，抬头冲他们方向微笑。

“睡得好吗？”

他这样问，但和半夜金钟仁听到的那个声音又不一样。依然清澈温柔，青年却隐隐觉察出一份强势、叫人不容置疑。

见他一直僵在原地不动，男人垂眼笑了一下，“我没有这么可怕。”他抬头，凝视金钟仁，向他解释。

妮妮不太明白这一来一去，只站在弟弟身边等待，注视着开儿，觉得他神色终于和缓下来，才又握住他的手，引他到男人对面坐下。

而他自己，则绕过桌子来到边伯贤身边。

金钟仁目不转睛盯着对面，男人像刚洗过澡，头发没有完全吹干，发梢沾着水汽，乖顺地耷拉在额前耳际，某一瞬，让他觉得对方看着像一种很可爱的小狗。

然而对方又拿起咖啡杯啄一口，突然抬眼目光向他扫过来，他又不便地望向旁边。

妮妮在男人旁边坐下，好奇地看他面前的早餐。

“想吃哪个？”边伯贤转头，笑着问。

“嗯……这个。”妮妮指了指培根。

男人看起来很开心，“真贪吃啊。”

妮妮蹙眉。

不过边伯贤还是替他用叉子戳了一块递到他嘴边，妮妮乖乖凑上去。

“不过可以理解，”男人宠爱地笑，“妮妮累到了，多吃点。”

吃得很香的妮妮嚼着嘴里的肉，腮帮子鼓起来也十分可爱，男人抬手捏捏他脸颊。

吃完了，培根的酥油留了一点在嘴角，妮妮也不在意，倾身靠上去亲亲男人的嘴角。

边伯贤笑着假装不便要往后面躲，妮妮忽然停下来。

“怎么了？”男人连忙正色问。

“唔……”青年低头，很难忍受地用手捂住下面。

过了一会儿，妮妮抬头，像以前遇到这种状况时那样，“这里好疼……”注视边伯贤，他对他的男人说，“伯贤疼一下它……”

 

-tbc-


	11. 三足鼎立11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

道上什么光怪陆离违背伦常的事都有，兄弟阋墙也并不算新鲜新闻。

还在为别人做事时Kai和边伯贤都不敢碰别人看似好心递来的药物，因为那太耽误事，大哥们的事情若办不好，谁都没好日子过。

有阵子Kai尤其担心，是妮妮忽然发烧卧床几天的时候。Kai也跟着形容憔悴，推了好几桩活，成天守在矮床边，紧紧握住妮妮的手，放在唇边轻吻。

“哥，”边伯贤回来，Kai坐在小凳子上抬头看他——他从不在边伯贤面前掩饰自己的脆弱，别人面前，他是很强悍的——他这样问，“要一直出不了头，妮妮怎么办？”

边伯贤知道他的忧惧又涌上心头，一言不发放下行头便坐过去跟他靠紧。

他将Kai牢牢搂在怀里，劝慰他：“怎么会出不了头，伯贤哥的厉害，你不知道吗？”

Kai闻言，扭头疑惑又嗔怪地瞪他，“哥你怎么这时都还占我便宜？”

边伯贤佯装无语，“我还不是想你放心，”说着他又轻柔地贴在情人耳边起誓，“不会的，一定会有好日子，那时我照顾你，我们一起照顾妮妮，伯贤哥就在这里答应你。”

Kai笑出声，“你最油嘴滑舌最会骗人了。”

“会吗？”男人又惊讶。

“当然，那几个大哥每次都被你骗。”他知道伯贤哥为着他们两兄弟，每一件差事也尽力斡旋了，多抠一点是一点，为着他们三个能过得舒坦些。

男人纵容地笑了，“可我永远不会骗你。”

男人甚至伸出小指，要跟美丽骄傲的情人幼稚地拉钩发誓。

Kai打量边伯贤半晌，终于半气半笑地也伸出小指。拉了钩，男人忽然改口说：“说好了啊，要一辈子爱我。”然后擅自将拇指压过来要跟他盖章。

“啊~”Kai一脸“就知道是这样”的嫌弃，却也乖乖将拇指靠过去和男人的紧紧压在一起。

那时两人的指腹简直就像两人的心，心心相印，说出来可能觉得土气，但曾经他们彼此的心就是有这么近。紧贴在一处，从未曾想到痛苦的分离在前方蛰伏，仿佛就是要那么甜蜜的他们明白，世上的一切，都终将枯萎。

 

妮妮背对着他，金钟仁定定注视身材高挑又匀称却穿着宽宽睡衣的兄弟低头，双手捞起衣角将布料撩到腰际上方一点，露出舒服的同款棉质睡裤，和他精瘦漂亮的腰线。

隔着印有可爱熊宝宝花纹的睡裤可以隐约看到与体格相比尺寸算小巧、形状和肌肉却非常紧俏的屁股，朝向金钟仁的方向，令和同胞兄弟重逢还不到十个小时的青年动弹不得。

妮妮站在前方，边伯贤坐着，抬头看他，手掌无声地覆上去罩住他的下身，隔着布料就开始或轻或重地揉弄，惹得妮妮收低下巴，凝视男人的过程中攥住衣料的手指越来越紧。

男人弄得用力时，他的双腿轻颤，又站不直，大腿弯一些，差点要坐到边伯贤腿上。

“哼哼~”男人轻笑，没有嘲弄的意思，反而捧住青年的腰，一把将他拉下，摁他在腰上。

妮妮十分喜爱，松开弄皱的睡意，双臂环住边伯贤的肩颈，与他面对面，柔情又可爱地对视了一会儿，他凑上去亲男人的嘴唇。

边伯贤仰头加深这个吻，情动中手掌穿进衣服，直接抚弄妮妮背部的肌肤，惹得不会遮掩心事的青年缓缓摇动腰肢，露骨又煽情。

金钟仁坐在对面动弹不得。妮妮跟他聊天，说到以前三人的关系，他不是很理解，现在记忆没有了，也就完全不能再感同身受。他原本想，至少他和妮妮又相见了，他最确信的，世上最亲密的血亲。其他的都是其次，都可以慢慢来。但他没想到意识刚清醒就看到“活春宫”，对象还是同胞兄弟妮妮，和那个妮妮说，“属于他的”伯贤。

才没有属于他呢。金钟仁双眼圆瞪，注视着男人将妮妮搂在怀里，煽情地揉弄他身体，宠爱万分地替他手淫。

这个人，是“属于妮妮的”伯贤，跟他哪里有半点关系。

唯恐再待下去就真只有限制级画面等着自己，金钟仁立刻起身，想也没想便离开座位往房间走。

餐桌边的二人正在兴头，好似谁也没注意到他的离席。

 

回到卧室，金钟仁坐到床边，忽然觉得呼吸发热，于是不耐烦地将领口往下拉一些，低头忽然瞄到床头放着的手机，他如获至宝，立刻拿起刷开屏幕。

没有一通未接电话，也没有一条未读消息。他起码消失了两天，这要是照以前，是根本不可能发生的。但此刻认定了妮妮才是亲人的金钟仁冷静下来想，毫无音讯的手机联系人，更是他过去身份根本都是虚假的佐证。

“呵……呼……”扯开了领口也没有好一点，他像发了烧，胸中和下腹各聚集了一股热，不断蔓延。

这几年他一直感到狐疑的，毫无征兆也不分时辰的情欲，答案会在这里吗。

金钟仁粗重喘息，几乎支撑不住地伸直手臂撑在床单上。

“开儿——”妮妮在这时跑进来，见他半卧在床头，立即紧张，靠到他身旁。

金钟仁歪头，努力看清他，眼神略带疑惑，像在提问：你怎么在这里？

因为之前明明是在和——

所谓心电感应，刚和妮妮重逢的青年还根本没有机会研究这件事，但智力不如同龄人的妮妮却凭他眼神就懂了他难以启齿的疑问。

“伯贤帮过我了，可是……”他依然担心弟弟，凝视金钟仁的眼睛，“我想开儿已经回来了，最后我想亲亲开儿……”

由于先前被推开，他有些担惊受怕，不敢再凑近。

金钟仁的脸颊已经通红，眼前仿佛冒起水汽。他几乎艰辛地对焦，看住和他有着同一张脸的妮妮。

虽然没再说话，但心灵似乎真有无形的羁绊。妮妮观察弟弟的眼神，知道开儿不再抗拒自己，于是小小心心，靠上去，轻柔地用自己的两片唇，覆住开儿的。

等待片刻，他才悄悄试探，俏皮地舔吮开儿的唇瓣，而这次，弟弟无声地接受了他，甚至双唇微启，让他舔到里面，两人都闭上双眼，舌尖轻轻嬉戏起来。

 

这一切都被靠在门边的男人尽收眼底。

边伯贤刚才帮妮妮用手纾解。他原本不介意就这样再来一次，但妮妮，可爱的妮妮担心开儿寂寞，泄在他手心之后，有些内疚地靠在他怀里，“伯贤。”

“嗯？”

“妮妮去陪开儿好吗？”

边伯贤微笑，“好啊。”

“我会很小心的。”搂着边伯贤的脖子，妮妮一本正经地跟他“宣誓”。

“好。”男人笑得更开心。

他帮妮妮将衣裤整理好，轻捏一下他的屁股，鼓励他回卧室去找Kai。

 

清洗了手心，边伯贤也来到卧室门口，见到的便是兄弟两人撑在床头嬉戏般地拥吻。

这样宛如昔日的画面，却令男人的脸色晦涩阴沉。

回到他身边后的晚上，Kai沉睡中都双眉紧蹙，明明应该已经什么都不记得，过去亡命天涯命悬一线的恐惧仿佛还不肯放过他。

他的命令是将Kai毫发无伤地带回来，并没有深究这几年Kai生存的环境。

那些所谓的正义之士统共没有几招，一定是将Kai变相软禁了，以便日后待他恢复记忆可以获利。

或许像那样双手双脚完全离开这个黑道的日子会过得比较安全，又更像之前那样什么都不记得，只按照警方编造的人生轨迹生活会更开心，虽然无聊，至少不会带来更大的伤害。

那样对Kai的安危说不定更好一些。

只是他很自私，他无法放Kai走。而就算退一万步他不为自己的私心，为着妮妮，他也要将Kai夺回来。

边伯贤早做好准备，回来的这个，已经不是那时他们从他身边夺走的Kai了。只是亲耳听到和亲眼相见之间仍然有巨大落差，即使他暗无天日的残酷世界混迹这许多年，仍被杀了个措手不及。

可当他看得久了，阴翳表情又慢慢缓和，逐渐被似水柔情替代。

“金钟仁”，他看自己就像看一个陌生人。但金钟仁是他的Kai，他们一定要在一起。

想到这里，边伯贤垂眼，叹口气便准备转身离开。最后还又贪恋地多看一眼这对美丽绝伦的孪生兄弟。

至少从今天起金钟仁愿意让妮妮陪伴了。他们兄弟又再重逢。

若今夜的美梦能换走昨日的恶梦，该多么好。

 

-tbc-


	12. 三足鼎立12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

早年圈子很乱，中途市厅发布政策狠狠整顿过，后来虽然又渐渐喧嚣起来，但比起早前毕竟好一点。

边伯贤帮几位大哥做事，开始当了小头目，逐渐活越做越大，成了帮派中坚力量。那时跟Kai交往也好一阵了，好多跟他地位均等势力相持不下的对手明面上跟他客气，背地里却对他拥有这名神枪手相助心怀妒意，甚至对上头也颇有微词。

“哥，你在意吗？”Kai赤裸身体，伏在边伯贤背上。

“什么？”男人口齿含糊，食指与拇指捏住烟蒂，伸直手臂将它拿得离身后的人远一点，才扭头回望。

Kai微笑，“老大要是怪你，我就先去帮他。”

“说什么狗屁话呢，”男人粗犷地啧一声嘴，“我的人不帮我去给别人干？”

“诶一，”嫌男人的话晦气，骄傲的杀手在身后狠狠拍他的背，“干活就干活……”什么给别人干，这哥哥到底会不会说话。Kai眉头紧皱。

可Kai在外面厉害，哥哥面前他是最美丽火辣的情人。转眼弟弟态度便软化，又埋头伏在男人后肩，“他们总抓着这条不放，在老大那里说哥坏话，我讨厌这样。”

边伯贤嗤笑出声，收回手又叼一口烟，马上又回头。

他扣住Kai的后颈，压青年靠过来和他接吻。

随着双唇张开，朦胧的烟雾在两人近到不行的鼻息之间缭绕。

边伯贤叼住Kai的唇，野兽一样开咬。

他的神枪手，是许多敌人锋利又肃杀的梦魇，许多同行的眼中钉，除出某些不愿承认的欲念，他们只欲将他除之而后快；但在他面前，Kai就只是Kai而已，心思纯净，一眼就看透，傻傻喜欢他，可爱到令人发疯的美人。

面对他的突然狂吻，Kai轻声笑，闭上双目迅速沉迷其中，卷住他的舌头，牙齿故意发狠似的磨，弄得他的舌苔怪痒怪痛，边伯贤干脆转过身子仰躺在床角脑袋微向下仰，他任由Kai趴在身上闭着眼睛对他一阵乱啃乱亲，一手揽住Kai的裸背，一手食指与中指夹着抽到一颗头的烟。

“小心，”可真怕伤到他莽撞起来就什么也不管不顾的青年，“烫！”烟头在这时烧到他的手。

边伯贤条件反射地松了手，好在那时他们还不舍得换地毯，烟蒂落在硬邦邦的石英地面，很快便死去。

Kai睁开眼睛，眼瞳亮晶晶，像头迷人的小兽。半晌，他拉过男人的手，垂眼望了望被烫到的直接，而后伸出舌头，极缓慢仔细地舔舐起来。

他不时挑眼望边伯贤，与他的动作搭在一起，混合出一种极色情的氛围。

“啪！”边伯贤忍不住用空闲的那只手狠拍他挺翘滑润的屁股。

臀肉像可口布丁晃了晃，立刻被男人捏在掌心。

“哼嗯~”Kai将男人的手指含到嘴里，哼笑着囫囵不清地嘲弄，“又硬，哥真贪心。”

“全是Kai的错~”男人也和情人开玩笑。

年轻的杀手张开双腿，一只手臂伸到后面扶住男人，扭扭臀部，温吞却结实地将哥哥吃进屁股里。

他一收缩括约肌男人立刻发出爽快的抽气声，“嘶——”

Kai松手，将哥哥的手指由嘴里放开。他喜欢得靠上去亲舔男人的鼻尖。

“轻点。”边伯贤掰着他臀肉求饶。

“不要。”Kai拒绝。

“绞断这根东西以后你找谁爽啊？”男人放肆地跟他开黄腔。

Kai没回答，专注地亲吻边伯贤单薄柔软的唇，而后才隔开距离。

“哥，我好喜欢你。”

“哦，知道了知道了。”边伯贤听过无数遍，频频点头。

“伯贤哥呢？”青年语含期待。

男人仰躺着，抬手将手指插进青年的头发，稍稍紧了紧，青年枉顾那丝轻微的疼痛，眼神炯炯凝视他。

“知道的吧，在你之前我搞过别人，”边伯贤此时声音低沉充满磁性，又补充，“好多人。”

他的杀手正呑着他的阴茎，闻言拧起眉头狠狠瞪他。

“但我只爱上了你。”边伯贤仰头，终于够到青年的软唇。

Kai虽然厉害，但就边伯贤这招他最受用。他立时心软，任哥哥翻身将他压在床上，掰开双腿抵在男人的上臂，大敞身体，随哥哥大操大干进来。

吭吭的叫床声中突然混进一缕鼾声。

Kai受惊吓，扭头往床边望去。

妮妮裹着男人的卫衣，背对他们蜷在小沙发上睡觉。

Kai才又松口气。

“哥怎么总爱买这种松垮垮的衣服，”摇摇晃晃中他和边伯贤竟聊起来，“明明个子这么小。”他做出一个看似十分娇气的表情对男人，以示嫌弃。

“唔啊！”立刻换来男人往他更里面凶狠的一撞，令他沉湎地抬起双臂将边伯贤的脖颈环住。

“有什么关系，”边伯贤瞄妮妮一眼，“你们穿起来不就正好了。”

Kai已经沉醉在一记狠过一记的撞击中了。

“哥……在打桩吗……？”他糊里糊涂问。

边伯贤被逗笑，想起之前自己的口误，挽回道：“我的Kai不给别人干，只给我干，嗯？”

他捏Kai的乳头，猛地加快冲撞的速度。

“嗯……只给伯贤哥……干……”Kai蜷起脚趾，以几乎不能呼吸的紧密程度缠住男人火热的身躯。

 

“操你妈！”喧嚣的路边，染了一头灰金头发的高挑青年脾气暴躁地朝刚发动起来的汽车的后备箱猛踢一脚，铆钉靴底狠狠砸在金属表面。

而这辆车就像它的主人那样自知理亏，突突突窝囊地逃跑了。

Kai还不解气，对着地面又踢又蹬，闹得自己上气不接下气直喘，才转头冲路边喊：“妮妮，走了！”

和他身材一致、长着同一张脸的同胞哥哥才怯怯地从人行道走出来。

圈住妮妮的手，青年抽了一口气。

反应迟钝的哥哥在这时张开双臂抱住他。

“干嘛呀？”以火爆脾气著名的Kai声音柔和下来，不由自主地抬手，回抱住妮妮。

“开儿不要伤心。”

“谁说我伤心了。”

或许还不知道大人其实也都会“嘴硬”，但妮妮是最懂开儿情绪的人。

开儿因之前一直出现在周边的一个人，那个人不能勇敢地站出来牵开儿的手而在刚才决定彻底退回去当缩头乌龟。全天下那一刻就只有妮妮知道，坚强倔强的开儿其实很难过。

“开儿不要难过，”他轻拍开儿的背，安抚着，“妮妮永远爱开儿。”

过半天，胞弟在他颈窝闷闷哼一声，“嗯。”

这时，离他们不远处一家小小的店面，突然一名清瘦的男人被推出来。

“滚啊！说了多少遍！”店家狠狠谩骂，“说了不赊账，死远点！”

热闹的小街，行人都驻足，因感到奇怪而短暂地向陌生人投以注目礼。

男人根本不在乎这点围观，不当一回事，抬起头来又看了眼店门，而后撑自己起身，象征性地拍了拍裤腿。

好奇的妮妮还搂着弟弟，脑袋却扭过去盯着男人看。

本来就离很近，这时男人也注意到旁边新鲜的视线，于是转头向他们望去。

五光十色的霓虹，喧嚣的街市，消瘦的男人额角有伤，轻轻往下渗血，但能辨认容貌十分秀气俊朗。

男人也看清，对面是一对双胞胎，一模一样的那种，气质不太相同，但一样漂亮。

他忍不住吹一声口哨。

看起来凶一点的那个立刻警惕地瞪他，同时将对面的兄弟护紧一些。

男人觉得好笑，走近一步却停下。血有一点渗到眼睛，令他蹙眉。而他停步，是因陡然察觉眼前陌生青年如同野兽般神采奕奕的双眼中同时又蕴含一股犹豫与伤感。

边伯贤低头，摸索了半天从口袋掏出皱巴巴的烟盒，抽出一支递上去。

Kai本来想看看他到底要干嘛，面对男人突然递来一支烟，有些不明所以。

“不是吗？”边伯贤看对方好久不接，自嘲道，“我还以为是失恋，这种时候抽支烟明明就会好一点……”

他的嘀咕越来越小声，因为他竟忘记刚才在店里被围殴遭了一通毒打，现在明明是得马上去医院的状态。终于青年还没接过手上的烟，他就已一头栽倒下去。

 

边伯贤睁开眼睛时人在医院，躺在病床上，周围还有好几床别的病人。

他想起身，但筋骨发疼，立刻令他龇牙咧嘴。

旁边响起一声轻笑。

边伯贤望过去。

他的床边坐着一名面相陌生、应该是从没见过，但不得不说十分性感漂亮的青年。

这名青年笑了他一声，望他一眼，又低头——他手上捧了一只透明盒子，里面装满草莓，而之前青年也低头忙着的，正是将草莓的茎叶摘下来，只留鲜红柔嫩的果实肉身。

捡了一只已经处理好的，青年将它送到男人嘴边。

边伯贤将信将疑，一半困惑一半戒备地盯着青年指尖的草莓不动。

“对面那家超市买的，”青年对他的抗拒一脸愕然，解释道，“很好吃的。”

“不喜欢吗？”本来在照顾除了妮妮以外的人这方面Kai也是缺乏耐心的，他催促。

又盯着看了许久，边伯贤终于探过去，张开嘴咬住那颗草莓。

Kai见他吃下嚼了，才心满意足地笑了。

 

若是Kai有记忆，Kai会回来，他可能也会想告诉边伯贤：他也遇到过不少人。但他也是。他就只爱上了伯贤哥一个人。

 

-tbc-


	13. 三足鼎立13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
> 本章有涉及到灿烈的情节出现

不知是不是还在药物作用下，金钟仁才醒。明明昨晚睡得很早，一睁眼已是午后，他四肢睡到酥麻，缓缓起身，穿上拖鞋往外走。

意识清醒过来，但记忆仍旧朦朦胧胧。前一晚他又做了同一个梦，又或者像他这两天一直狐疑的，那根本不是梦——在睡梦中，有人来到身边，俯身万分轻柔地吻他，舔他的唇，而后咸湿的液体顺着相贴的肌肤落到他脸颊，滑落到他颈项。

但他像被魇住，无法自主甦醒。

 

他来到空旷的客厅，远远望见妮妮侧身站在流理台边。

妮妮没有穿鞋，赤着一双脚，一只脚尖垫在木质地板轻轻施压往下点，看在同胞弟弟的眼中，自然是万分可爱讨喜的小动作。

妮妮低着头，手上拿着调羹，正专心地舀放在大理石台上的酸奶来吃。

感官敏锐的他听到动静，一转头便看见金钟仁。

“开！”漂亮的他绽放笑容，弟弟向他走来，他便微笑抿唇含住调羹，将上面残存的酸奶吮掉。

金钟仁走到他身边，忽然肩膀被搂住。

妮妮整个人趴到他身上，还沾着酸奶的嘴唇贴上来对着他就亲，短短两秒就蹭了他一嘴。

金钟仁只有瞬间的讶异，而后便露出拿妮妮没办法的宠爱笑容，收起手臂将哥哥圈在怀里。

妮妮跟他一般高，却歪着脑袋满怀新奇地打量他。

“好喜欢。”每一个音节都带着笑意。

“什么？”

妮妮又将脑袋往另一边歪，“开儿不会推开我了。”他的快乐在不断向弟弟诉说，不再被拒绝的幸福满足。

金钟仁愣一下，而后无奈地笑。

前一晚他确实没再拒绝妮妮的示好，甚至他们嘴对嘴，舌头绕舌头地接了吻。若是以前，金钟仁想都不会想自己有一天会和一个男人这么做。但对象是妮妮，他的同胞兄弟。妮妮靠近他时，第一次是条件反射的诧异，第二次，就只有胸腔内不断往外扩散的温柔悸动——他浑身的细胞都在告诉自己，他疼惜这个人，若会令这个人受伤，他便决计不会冒一丝风险。

所以他没再拒绝，而是顺应肌肉与细胞最迅疾的反应，张开双臂拥抱住妮妮，安静地、温柔地和他亲吻。

这次也一样，妮妮直勾勾盯着他看，双眼滴溜溜转，尤其机灵可爱。然后他凑上来，亲了一下金钟仁的鼻尖。

那一瞬金钟仁恍惚，仿佛就在这一刻大脑空白。仿佛这样的场面发生过无数回，但他什么都记不起。

他只得将妮妮拥得更紧。

“嗯？”突然他又松开手，隔开一些看眼前跟他同样容貌的青年。

妮妮也好奇地凝视他。

金钟仁这才注意到妮妮身上穿的是一件深绿色的帽衫，胸前有图案logo，虽然套在他身上不大不小看着刚合适，但金钟仁直觉认为这件衣服不属于妮妮。

而这个认知，令他心湖的疑惑再度扩大。

他找回了妮妮——更准确说，是妮妮找回了他。金钟仁认为他的过去会跟着一起回来，毕竟生命里最重要的人已经又在一起。但这样的感觉无时无刻不在围绕他：他的现在和过去，连接这两者的部件缺了一环，因此形成完全的断层。他跨不回去，他的过去也再也找不过来。

他知道这样款式的卫衣多数都故意做大，能包住屁股，但妮妮腰线比一般人要高一些，衣服的下摆已经遮住他一小截大腿的肌肤。但就算这样他套着这件衣服，肩线也只正正好，可见它的主人真正另有其人。

“醒了？”一把清澈的声线突然响起，金钟仁惊得马上朝声源瞪过去。

男人不知从哪里回来，刚进门就是宽敞无比的客厅，自然第一时间看到他们兄弟两。

面对青年算不上友好的注视，边伯贤没太在意，只好脾气地将刚才的问题换陈述语气又说一遍：“你醒了。”

金钟仁第一反应是不想回答，但转念他想起妮妮说，他和这个男人也有关系，于是想答应看看。话说出口，变成一声尴尬而局促的“嗯”。

边伯贤自鼻息发出一声哼笑，向他们靠近。

金钟仁的心脏几乎是有声地加快了跳动频率，随男人逐渐接近的脚步，他被自己愈来愈大声的心跳搅得紧张万分。

但边伯贤并没把他怎么样。

他来到妮妮身边，轻轻捏了一下妮妮的脸颊，“好吃吗？”

男人的眼中尽是宠爱。

妮妮点头，同时牵起金钟仁的手。

“开儿陪我。”

这句并不是在回答什么，仅仅只是陈述最直白简单的事实。妮妮说的话还是小孩的逻辑，本来边伯贤一眼便看得出，但他仍然要说一遍，因为这个事实是这样地令他快乐。

“嗯。”男人柔情万分，忍不住揉他头发。

边伯贤先是看金钟仁一眼，才往妮妮靠去，亲昵地贴贴他脸颊。

“又穿我的，”他的手掌探到青年后腰，露骨地捏一把被布料遮住的臀肉，“这么淘气呀。”

高挑的青年心里欢喜全表现在肢体语言，他低头往男人怀里钻，脑袋乖乖靠到边伯贤肩头。

“伯贤的味道好闻，好喜欢。”他眷恋地环住男人的腰，甜蜜地舍不得放。

金钟仁却呆住。

「哥，我好喜欢你。」

他的思绪似脑震荡，震荡恍惚。

男人正和妮妮亲昵，察觉他神色有异，于是探头问一句：“还好吗？”

金钟仁努力维持镇定。

这时，妮妮从边伯贤肩窝抬起头来。

“伯贤。”

“嗯？”男人笑着注视他。

“伯贤身上又沾上那股味道了……”妮妮拧眉，十分不悦的样子，不住嘀咕道，“开儿也说很不喜欢……伯贤好久都没这样了……”

男人立时紧张地抬手嗅嗅自己的衣袖，“啊。”

妮妮的感官和Kai一样异常敏锐，他闻出自己身上隐隐透着股铁锈味道。

那是血的味道。

 

有次他重伤，头上裹满纱布，但鲜血不断渗出来，染脏一片又一片雪白。Kai紧握他的手不肯放，在旁边也不肯走。

「道上混的还怕血吗？没出息。」边伯贤疼得牙齿打颤，可见到Kai的表情，难过得似天要塌了，他咬紧牙关也要“数落”这名本来什么大场面也见过的杀手。

「我不怕，可我不想看伯贤哥这样。」Kai抽抽鼻子，回答染上哭音，「我没关系……」

男人心软，挣扎着抬手，扭扭青年的脸蛋，「傻开开，」他学妮妮平时和Kai嬉闹时的戏言，想安抚他的青年，Kai的眼眶却涌上泪水。

「好了别哭了，我真的没事。」边伯贤赶紧抚摸他头发，转口风，问他，「妮妮拜托好了？」

Kai点头。紧闭双眼的那一秒眼泪唰地落下来。

事出突然，他急着赶来看伯贤哥，只得委托伯贤哥手下亲信暂时看着妮妮。

但病房门被叩开，小弟们放人进来。

「开儿，伯贤。」妮妮怯生生走进来，看见房里只有他们，马上快步来到他们身边。

同胞弟弟哭了，扑鼻而来的剧烈血腥气，妮妮急得也跟著落泪。

这回由Kai满脸疼惜不舍地出声数落哥哥：「傻妮妮。」

 

开儿有多不喜欢伯贤身上出现这股味道，妮妮牢牢记住，像“他爱开儿”这件事一样深深烙在他心田。

尽管现在已经好很多了，伯贤很注意，大量的时间都在身边陪他，但再次闻到，他的潜意识立刻提醒机体，令他精神紧绷住地慌张。

“伯贤不要像上次那个哥哥一样……”妮妮凝视男人，软软地请求，“阿秀说是警察的那个哥哥……”

站在一旁将两人对话完完整整听到的青年猛地打了一个寒颤，像被雷劈中一般。

“妮妮，哪个哥哥？”金钟仁不由捏住妮妮的肩膀，将他身体掰过来面对自己。

妮妮被他突然瞪大双眼质问自己的行为吓到，怔怔看住他不知该怎么答话。

男人在此时不悦地蹙眉，抬手将妮妮护回自己怀里。

“是不是灿烈哥！”虽然失去记忆，金钟仁的反应力从没减退，他几秒就理出一套思路，这几年一直和他保持联络的当时救下他的警官灿烈哥失踪数日，而后他马上便被捉，回到这里。

原来一切都和他有关！

“ ‘像那个哥哥’……”他痴痴回味妮妮的话，马上反应过来，“你把灿烈哥怎么了！”

情急之下，金钟仁忘记妮妮跟他说的话，忘记自己和边伯贤的“关系”，焦急万分地瞪视眼前的男人。

而边伯贤护住妮妮，手掌轻抚妮妮的后脑勺，面对他的急切他的质问，此时就只是冷漠地注视他。

金钟仁自己是被掳来的，知道这个人不是善茬，听妮妮说的，担心灿烈哥的安危，更心急如焚。

凝视青年这一连串表情变化，边伯贤没刻意做出什么反应。

只有他自己，听到体内骨骼都气得震颤的声响。

金钟仁也正凝视他，竟在一瞬间突然露出忌惮神情。

呆呆看着男人，金钟仁确信刚才有那么一秒，恐怕只有半秒，男人的眼底闪过一丝恨之入骨、欲将对方杀死的狠辣与冰冷。他此时很乱，弄不明白自己是怎样捕捉到，但这个男人那短短一刹那流露出的恶意，他确实捕捉到。

两人都不说话，气氛迅速降至冰点，顽固的僵持。

 

 

“呀金钟仁！”道上的人和本人都管自己叫Kai，那是边伯贤唯一一次愤怒到叫出情人的本名。

“干嘛？”青年看那辆车开走，回头冲男人喊回去。

边伯贤三步并作一步冲到路边将他拽回人行道，“你疯了？”他吓得不轻，又出离愤怒，恶狠狠瞪住情人。

“哥，”Kai马上体察出他这份掺杂着恐惧的愤怒，于是放低了声音问，“你怎么了？”

“你不知道那是谁？”边伯贤仍用吼的。

Kai很担心，也没生气，愣愣点头，“老大的侄子。”

他当然知道，不然也不会任对方将车违停在路边，又听对方废话那么半天。

“他玩男人的！”

Kai困惑地扬起眉头，“这……不是正常么……”道上很多这种啊，“而且……”青年没说下去，如果气氛再好一些，他说不定会开玩笑：而且哥不也是吗，也在玩我啊。

但哥哥这般肃穆，他自然噤声。

边伯贤快被他气炸了。

他望着Kai。

原本套着夹克，但那实在是酷热炎夏的一晚，因为太燥热，Kai脱掉夹克，为防它掉下去又没真的脱掉，只将它卷在两只手腕上。里面Kai就只穿了一件过于夸大的白色背心，腋窝到胸膛根本什么都挡不住，稍微从旁边看去就一览无余。

而他的Kai就以这个样子跟整个帮会出了名不择手段的色坯子说了话。

他地位虽以稳固，但对方是头目的亲戚，若真有什么过分的指示下来，他绝对不可能牺牲Kai的。

边伯贤直到此时情绪才平复下来，仍呼呼喘气，惹得Kai一脸担忧地靠过来用掌心软软的肉为他擦汗。

“哥。”Kai内疚，但仍觉得自己没有错，对方说有大活，事关下一次推举管理者，他才停下来听那个人说。

但伯贤哥这样对他动气，也是第一次，实在把他吓到。心里感到委屈，声音不由柔软下来，“我下次不会了……”

伯贤哥没回答，只死死攥住他的手，十指紧扣，牵着他往回走。

虽然被拽着走，跟着哥哥的步伐，走着走着Kai便笑了。

他抬起另一只手，双手一起将男人的手掌裹住。

“不嫌热啊？”边伯贤只微微转头，不肯认输地“数落”他。

Kai脸上笑容更盛。

他第一次见伯贤哥为他吃醋，还吃这么大一口，自然心里尽是甜蜜。他要将这一晚牢牢记在心底，直到他和妮妮还有伯贤哥都老了也都还一直在一起，直到永远。

 

-tbc-


	14. 三足鼎立14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
> 本章主要白x妮

安静的居室，流理台边，三个男人就这样站着，金钟仁和边伯贤对视，僵持不下。

心里确信了灿烈哥的失踪肯定和眼前这个人有关，青年瞪视男人。

Kai有一双生动的眼睛，像只精力充沛的野兽，狠起来能将对手撕碎那种。但也漂亮至极，乖起来晶莹地凝视哥哥，又或是他生气，倔强地瞪住哥哥，身段高挑结实的他，楞得像大型猫科动物忽地变成幼崽，无论哪种时候，那双眼里璀璨的光芒，生机动人。

边伯贤有一秒恍惚了，误以为时间还停在原地不动，Kai从不曾离开。

但是短短时间他醒悟过来，于是自嘲地笑了。他左手护着妮妮，右手抬起来就这样捏住面前青年的下巴。

金钟仁依旧在瞪他，但他有一定要说的话。

“金钟仁，”边伯贤自己都没注意，他的音量低下来，是因为自己也不曾料到居然这辈子还会这样念出青年的名字，“你还真是搞不清状况啊。”

心爱的青年倔强瞪视他的眼中升起困惑。

边伯贤捏着他下巴，贪心多看了一眼，才叹息，“只有这一次。”

“什么？”因为被他捏住，青年嘟囔着反问。

“就这一次，”边伯贤用拇指指腹抚过金钟仁的嘴角，“因为别的男人这么着急地跟我说话，不准有下一次了。”

金钟仁愣住。

“还有，”边伯贤松了手，捏捏靠在怀中妮妮的后颈，双眼却注视金钟仁，“不要再吓妮妮，你看。”

妮妮靠在边伯贤肩窝，不敢抬起头回望，金钟仁刹那便感到内疚万分。

“妮妮……”他想道歉，边伯贤却一把抱起妮妮，令他惊讶得睁大双眼。

明明块头不大，可就这样将比自己高大的妮妮公主抱在怀里，男人一句也没解释，抛下他，抱着妮妮转头往卧室走去。

快到门口，妮妮抬头，视线越过边伯贤肩线，怯怯地，更多的却是担心，这样悄悄凝望金钟仁。

金钟仁对上哥哥的视线，和他对望，直到男人抱着他的哥哥进了屋，抬脚一把关上房门，砰地一声，客厅才又回复寂静。

 

一天的审问结束，都暻秀从地下室上来，也满头汗。

“阿秀哥，”小弟满脸堆笑着上来递水，“今天好不好搞啊？”

都暻秀一脸正色看看他，虽然论面相他算是很清秀可爱的，但严肃起来也很可怕，小弟被震慑到，吞咽一口口水，料到今天底下囚着的人依然死鸭子嘴硬不肯招，累得他的头头跟着一身汗。

“啧，”他催一口，抱怨道，“不晓得老大为什么非要留活口，照我说弄死他得了。”

都暻秀转头看着跟了他也有段时间的小男生，无奈地笑着推了他脑门一下，“少说点吧。”

“诶，是是。”小弟很佩服这位不苟言笑行事又最有效率的哥哥，都暻秀说了什么，自然最受用。

“今天是那天吧？”都暻秀接过毛巾擦汗，忽然想起来，于是问。

“嗯？”

“交代你的事。”

“啊，啊！”小弟想起来，“对，是今天了，我这就去！”

都暻秀便望着他一路小跑到大堂取了机车钥匙和钱包便走了。

“什么事啊？”背后忽然响起一把浑厚的声音，都暻秀回身，是帮会里排行比他要高的小头目。

“哥。”他鞠躬。

“怎么跑得那么急？”大哥用下巴示意门口刚才他的手下匆匆离开的地方。

“老大托我每个月给他交收费电视的钱。”都暻秀照实说。

大哥愣了一下，而后笑出声。

“哦，原来是这个，哈哈哈，”得知厉害的都暻秀并不是瞒着他有什么小动作，大哥放心地笑了，“那你去忙吧。”

“是。”

“不过老大也真是……”大哥意犹未尽，叹笑着走开了。

老大住的那幢宅子，电视的收费和水电这些是分开的。都暻秀看这位分会大哥笑得一脸无奈又略带嘲弄的模样，猜想他是听说了帮会流传的笑话：他们的老大边伯贤家里电视只买两种台，成天只放动画片和益智节目的儿童台，和只播三级片和A片的成人台。

其实没什么好笑的，也不至于可以当成趣味的黄色笑话流传，都暻秀对于他们对这件事的热衷和偷窥欲达成般的窃喜，其实甚是不解——他们又不是不知道，老大家里一直以来只有那个智商不过10岁的同性爱人。

儿童台自然是妮妮要看的，每天轮番播放色情影片的成人台，则是同居数年的情侣正常的需要。

不过对于底下小弟笑闹着传播这则轶事，然后近似钦佩般地窃笑着感慨“我们老大真行”，都暻秀并没有什么意见。

 

 

边伯贤弯腰，将妮妮放到床上。

“伯贤，不等开儿吗？”妮妮坐在床中央，微微抬头，看着他问。

边伯贤疑惑地回望他。

“开儿刚起来，还没吃东西。”妮妮温柔地解释。

边伯贤摇头，叹笑一声，“不等开儿了，伯贤现在就想吃了妮妮。”

青年愣了一下，然后迅速脸颊绯红，吃惊得双手捂住嘴巴。

见他可爱的模样，边伯贤笑出了声。

“这么吃惊呀？”他膝盖压在床上，倾身靠近，“还是妮妮害羞了？”

青年不回答，只可爱地凝视他。

边伯贤握住妮妮的手，将它们压下来，而后抚摸他脸颊，垂眼对着那双软唇吻了上去。

 

有一次边伯贤提前和妮妮说好要出门办事，回来时客厅空荡荡的没有人，便料想妮妮可能还在贪睡。

推开卧室门，却见妮妮已经醒了，坐在床中央，对面墙上的电视开着，音响发出一声高过一声、女人激情的叫床声。但妮妮却没在看，而是低头看自己，甚至抬着双手捏着自己的胸口揉来揉去。

“在干什么？”男人赶紧觉得好玩，却又担心，马上靠过去。

妮妮抬头，疑惑地看他，“伯贤，为什么我这里长不大？”

边伯贤呆住。

“这里面的人说，”妮妮转身指电视，“男人都喜欢像那个女生那样大大的。”

“妮妮也说 ‘那个女生’，”边伯贤笑着解释，“妮妮是男孩子，男孩子就是这样的。”

“像伯贤这样的……”妮妮伸手抚摸男人的胸膛，正好边伯贤领口松了两颗扣子，他的指腹就这样抚过男人的肌肤，又落到单薄的衣料上。

边伯贤低头，满眼笑意地捏住妮妮的手，将它放到嘴边亲。

觉得有些痒，青年想将手抽回来，男人却不让。

只好就这样，妮妮的手被伯贤牵起来舔吮，两人坐在床中央。

“唔……”

“怎么了？”边伯贤没抬头，声音已经染上情动。

“那个女生还说会怀孕。”

边伯贤又停住。他抬头，看着妮妮。

青年一脸困惑为难，“怀孕是不是就会生小宝宝？”

男人想答话，青年却又追问：“那个男生，像伯贤对妮妮那样，弄那个女生……”

他问完，不安地偷偷瞄边伯贤一眼，又马上别开视线。

边伯贤马上明白了，于是温柔摇头。

“我们不是说过这个吗，”他松开妮妮的手，靠上去将青年整个抱到怀里，“妮妮是男孩子，男孩子不会怀小宝宝的。”

“那……不会有小宝宝，伯贤，”妮妮抵在男人肩头，声音透过男人的体肤传出来，闷闷的，“伯贤还会爱我吗？”

男人放开青年，细长的手指刮刮他鼻尖，又用自己的鼻尖抵住了磨蹭。

妮妮被逗得呵呵笑，又因觉得痒，双手抵住男人的胸膛和手臂，受不了地要将他推开。

“说什么傻话，”男人不害臊地得寸进尺，埋头舔吮妮妮的胸口，“不管妮妮什么样，伯贤哥都爱妮妮。”

“真的吗？”青年被男人逗得倒到床上，仰躺着抵住男人的身躯问。

“嗯，”边伯贤觉得沉醉，埋头狠狠亲一口青年光滑的脖颈，“爱死了。”

“像……爱开儿那样？”妮妮就这样让伯贤亲了好几下，愣愣地似乎想了好一会儿，才终于问。

边伯贤俯视身下可爱地凝视着自己的人儿，却也等了好一会儿，“嗯，”他这才闭上双眼埋到妮妮的胸膛，“和爱开儿一样。”

 

此刻，男人投入地吻着他的青年，双手流畅地解开睡衣纽扣，扯下来抚摸青年光滑的肌肤，丝毫不掩饰浓烈的欲望。

而另一名曾经也属于他的青年正在紧闭的房门外，怔怔地凝望。

金钟仁的心脏狂跳。他不明白，那道门没有锁，但他却无论如何也无法迈出步伐，就像那个男人，明明近在咫尺，他们的过去，却已经在太遥远的地方。

 

-tbc-


	15. 三足鼎立15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

站在那扇门前，犹豫再三，金钟仁推开卧室的门走进去。

这几天一直是他睡的宽敞大床上，被子高高鼓起一坨。忽地那揉作一团的被子里，传来一阵笑声。

“啊~伯贤……好痒……”

金钟仁认出这是他的哥哥妮妮的声音，那样轻快，又有点难耐，可不管怎么说，这几天和妮妮重逢，他第一次从哥哥嘴里听到这样欢乐的笑声。

但很奇怪，这一刻他不能真的为哥哥的快乐感到高兴，而是怔忪站在原地，盯着床上不断翻搅的被单。

突然，被子被掀开了，边伯贤露出脑袋，头发胡乱翘起，也不是很在意。他重重吸口气，低头看了看，应该是看到妮妮，马上便笑出来，而后又一头栽回去，抱住那团被子里的人一顿猛亲。

妮妮被他逗得哈哈笑，转眼又不禁发出呻吟。

“嗯……伯贤……嗯，喜欢……”

金钟仁一个激灵。

他低头，瞪大双眼，而后用左手压住右手手背，尽管他两只手都在轻颤。

床上正上演的艳情，是和他完全无关的事。他这样在心里对自己说。妮妮也从没掩饰过对那个男人的爱，他该转身离开。

正想撇开头，床上的男人敏锐地察觉有第三者出现，于是将被子掀到肩膀以下，侧头看他。

男人神采奕奕的目光，像对他施了咒，金钟仁迈不开步伐。

看了一会儿，边伯贤忽然邪笑，复又低头含住妮妮的嘴唇，手掌摸索到被子里面按住妮妮的膝盖，轻轻施压将它们压到青年身体两侧，而后继续坚实地往里挺动。

金钟仁就这样看着男人压着同他长着同一张脸、身材也几乎一样的妮妮，将他的双腿挑上来，陷在柔软的被子和床单里，也将结实的大床撞得反复晃。

“啊，啊，嗯啊啊……”妮妮突然双眼紧闭，张嘴咬住下唇，像努力抵御着什么的袭击，身子不断抖动起来。

边伯贤压在他身上，专心注视他的神情与动作，手掌抚过他的额发，俯身亲他额头。

妮妮依然闭着眼睛，难耐地扭头面朝床边。金钟仁看见，他漂亮的睫毛都在轻颤。

就在金钟仁为眼前景象发呆的时候，妮妮缓缓睁开双眼。

看到胞弟，一瞬间青年像是难以置信，睁大双眼，明明很热很累了，额角和眉梢挂着汗珠，但他看清——那真的是Kai。

他笑开怀，向金钟仁站着的方向伸出手臂。

“开儿，开……”身子仍不停摇晃，男人压着他埋头在颈项，舌苔不断舔舐他的颈子，舒服又痒痒的，但青年还是很执著地望着门口的人。

他伸展开五指，向金钟仁的方向探。

“呜嗯……”男人在他体内的震颤，妮妮又不禁发出被戳中性感带的哼声。

“开……”他缓过神，又柔柔地呼唤。

金钟仁终于迈开脚步，快速来到床边，一把握住妮妮伸过来的手，单膝跪在床边，和他十指紧扣。

“开儿，真的回来了。”妮妮笑了，转头跟伯贤说。

男人没答话，恍惚中只轻笑，汗水顺着鼻尖滴到妮妮脸上，而妮妮，用空着那之后抹掉男人的汗，而后将手指送入自己嘴中，含吮起来。

青年的世界里，并没有过多道德束缚，原本也没几个人的世界里，开儿和伯贤，就是最重要的存在了，简简单单，将所有的爱与笑容都留给这两个人，尽管他自己并没有这样的意识，但一直以来，妮妮就是这么做的。

而等了那么久，这两个人，竟又都能同时守在他身边。世上再没哪件事，能这样令妮妮幸福了。

金钟仁紧握住妮妮的手，不知为何心里涌出无尽的伤感难过，他不敢看妮妮，只坐在床边地毯上，埋头将脸藏在双膝之间。

他没捕捉到男人多看他一眼。

 

完事后，妮妮晕晕乎乎，边伯贤侧卧在床另一侧，抱他在怀里，低头帮他理顺因剧烈的动作乱掉又汗湿的额发。

金钟仁刚才被紧紧攥住的手，他自己松开，然后一下子起身，默默走出去。

 

客厅的沙发，面朝一片落地窗，窗外一侧是翠色的山，另一端是遥远的、灰蓝的大海。

金钟仁默默来到落地窗前，站立在那里，忍不住眺望远处的景色。

他被掳来的路上没有知觉，不知道这幢豪宅具体坐落在哪，但那个男人貌似极有势有财，这里一定也是很好的地段了。

附近可能有港口，辽阔的海面，有几艘船舶，收进青年眼中，只剩小小的星星点点。

夕阳西洋，红彤彤的太阳嵌在暮霭中，一点一点向下坠。这样眺望，连潮水也极遥远，随听不见声音，但金钟仁痴痴地注视着闪着粼粼波光的广阔海面，仿佛耳畔也响起浪涛的声音。

这几年他在釜山生活，浪涛声原本是他最最熟悉的。

他忽然难受起来，那个女人，貌似和他没有关联，那个男人想必也是毫无关系的存在，但这几年他们都在身边，共同生活。金钟仁怀疑，他们对他，究竟有没有感情。

 

边伯贤等妮妮睡着了，卧在身旁又看了一会儿，才下床出来查看。

刚才衣服全脱了，从被子里出来，他便套上睡袍，穿上拖鞋。一走出卧室，就看到青年挺拔却落寞的背影，夕阳令他周身轮廓都似镶上了金光。

再决绝狠辣铁石心肠的男人这一刻也会感到悲伤。Kai真是他的天使，上帝可怜他和妮妮，才终于舍得又放Kai回来他们身边。

边伯贤垂头，疲惫地揉了揉眉骨和鼻梁。

青年听到动静，警惕地回头，瞧见他的脸，立刻摆出戒备神态。

男人觉得好笑，“哼”，真笑出声，却更多是无奈。他来到金钟仁身边。

青年马上别转过脸继续对着前方，不理他。

 

气氛又僵持了半天，还是男人先开口打破僵局，“担心吗？”

金钟仁马上知道男人问的意图，他转头瞪视边伯贤，问：“你有没有把灿烈哥怎么样？”

男人像是听到极其可笑的事，嗤笑出声，“你怎么不问他做了什么我抓住他。”

金钟仁不语。

“你的， ‘灿烈哥’，潜伏在我手下三个月，搅黄了几桩事，”边伯贤遗憾叹息，“我很久不出来了，难得出门做趟事，被人这样捣乱，是谁都会不开心。”

“可他是警察……他救过我。”男人的语气虽缓，但语带愠怒，一点也不好惹，担心相熟的哥哥的安危，金钟仁伤心地蹙眉。

边伯贤却凝视他，半天，也跟他一样蹙眉。

“唉，我的小傻瓜。”然后他又擅自舒展了愁容，抬手揉揉面前青年的头发。

青年吃惊地瞪他，边伯贤却不以为意，也不再看金钟仁，而是像刚才金钟仁那样凝视远方。

“Kai，Kai。”

念了两声，身边也没有回应，边伯贤注视金钟仁，最终问：“钟仁，知不知道你为什么是Kai？”

这根本是最困惑金钟仁的问题，他才恨不得别人能为他解答。

金钟仁摇头，随即疑惑又期冀地凝视男人。

边伯贤见他不经意流露的纯真神态，不禁叹笑。

“我还等你告诉我，为什么这么中意这个名字。”确实相识时青年就是这样介绍的。

「我是Kai，这是妮妮。」

在那个阳光明媚的病房，妮妮跟不远处的小朋友聊了一会儿天回到他们病床，笑起来就和阳光一样明媚的青年搂住哥哥的肩，快乐地向他介绍了自己和相依为命的哥哥。

 

“你知不知道，你的名字也有 ‘海’的意思。”男人突兀地说。

金钟仁愣了一下，他在大学的课程，选过日语，非常潦草地学过，只是为了应付拿学分的考试。但男人这么问，他一下子想起来曾经学过这个音。发音记忆他不太在行，不知当时为什么听到那一秒就记住了。

他心思婉转的时候，男人一直凝视他，一丝变化也不想错过。

 

 

“哇！”美丽耀眼的青年也曾在这片落地窗前站定，伸展双臂像是要拥抱醉人的夕阳，“哥，我好喜欢！”他回头看边伯贤。

边伯贤牵着妮妮，另一只手松开，沉重的行李箱砰一声落到地上。

“冲那么快，想累死我啊。”男人抱怨。

Kai笑嘻嘻地绕回他身边，黏人地把他搂住。

“哥以前说会一起住进别墅，我都不知道会成真，”他不理会男人的“埋怨”，只双臂绕着男人撒娇，“哥怎么这么厉害啊。”

男人坏心地用胯顶一下，“我的厉害你最该知道。”

Kai被逗笑，歪头小野兽般地作势啃他下颚。

旁边妮妮也笑出声。

“妮妮，开心吗？”Kai问。

“嗯。”哥哥点点头，靠在他们身边舍不得分开。

青年一下子跳起来，又回到窗前远眺那片海。

“哥，”他下肢不动，扭腰回身望边伯贤，“我是Kai呀，是 ‘大海’一样的男人。”

“哈哈哈哈~”平常他才是负责逗这对美丽的兄弟欢笑的人，但这一刻边伯贤被他的青年逗得哈哈笑。

 

金钟仁看了半天，确信从边伯贤莫测的神情看不出任何讯息，遂放弃。

他再回头，圆圆的红日已有一半没入海水中。

窗前的海还是同样的一片海。他却不是他们的那个Kai了。

一刹那，金钟仁为这个事实感到悲伤。悲伤到男人悄悄靠过来，搂了他的肩和他并排站，他都没有做出反抗，只顺应气氛，和新认识才这几天的男人肩碰肩，靠在一起看太阳缓缓沉堕。

“唉……”边伯贤重重叹息。

“怎么了？”金钟仁扭头问他，音色已经软下来。

“其实我们以前都没这样一起好好看过夕阳。”

青年不解地望他。

“那时因为不想失去这份地位，还是一样每天在外面跑，”男人听起来是真的沉痛遗憾的，他感慨道，“但我是想的。”

那些以前从没在意过的琐碎生活，那些曾经一起历经过的人间烟火。

男人是有野心的，但那并不是什么复杂的远大愿景，他也只不过就是想和这个人一起经历这所有的人间烟火罢了。有意义的或是没意义的，都一起经历；感动后珍藏，或是吃到教训后一笑了之；我们一起和这个费劲的世界周旋，所有所有，都和你一起。

 

 

他们混帮派的没什么打卡上下班的琐碎事，但都暻秀完事后，依然在帮会商事的楼下大厅，坐在茶几前面也没什么事，只是愣愣地想事情没急着走。

“咳咳咳……”

之前在地下室被铁链吊起的高大男人，被抽打后咳了血。而这个人前方的地面，已经被血污染尽。

都暻秀叹气，“不想活着吗，老大不过想知道一些很简单的事，你并不会背叛你的信仰。”

他原本以为边伯贤交给他的活可以很快完成，没想到这个不慎暴露身份的卧底警察这样顽强。

“噗！”男人突然厌恶无比地吐一口，口水混着浓稠的血沫。

“暻秀呀，”男人的声音嘶哑万分，但仍有磁性，突然这样熟稔的称呼，都暻秀吃惊地回头，“你相信吗，那坏家伙的末日就快来了。”

说到这，像是全凭意志力在撑的朴灿烈竟满足地笑了。

都暻秀吃惊地瞪视跪在身前吭吭喘气的男人。

朴灿烈咬住牙关，挣扎着又抬起头来，头太昏沉，又被血污染得看不清前方，但他辨认出都暻秀，他昔日的战友。

这个可爱的家伙一脸难以置信地瞪他，像他以前逗弄这家伙时一样，还是那么招人喜欢。

“其实用不着我们警察动手……”朴灿烈沉重喘息，但像是拼了命也要告知都暻秀这句话。

“他忍不住再次爱上那男孩的那一刻……末日……钟仁就已经为他造了一个，在前面等他……”

说出想说的话，男人吃力却尽情地笑出声。

 

-tbc-


	16. 三足鼎立16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
>  
> 
> 本章白x开，灿烈和暻秀都有出场

都暻秀是唯一拥有老大宅邸钥匙的手下。虽然他帮边伯贤做事也没几年，但严格地执行“人狠话不多”的性格特征，得到许多信任。

停在大门外面，不用和安保通话，按动电子钥匙，铁扎门便自动打开，都暻秀将车驶进去。

绕过院子中央的花坛，他在别墅门口停车，拎起摆在副驾座位下面的塑料袋，开门出去。

都暻秀这趟是接到任务，来给老大一家送晚饭。

进了大厅，他直接往过道走——这幢时髦的两层洋房设计现代，还安了电梯。

电梯门打开，都暻秀来到二楼客厅，望见眼前景象，不由困惑。

两个男人都背对他，一人站在落地窗前，另一人在他身后不远处，斜倚在沙发上，看脑袋的方向似乎是在凝望站着的青年。

电梯门关闭，边伯贤从沙发中回头，“哦，来啦。”

虽然是老大，但他起身迎接客人，笑着走到都暻秀面前，接过他手上的晚餐打包。

“妮妮呢？”都暻秀问。

瞄一眼旁边关上的卧室门，边伯贤答：“睡着了。”

同往常一样，分辨不出情绪。

“都买到了？”边伯贤低头往袋子里看。

“嗯，趁热吃吧。”

边伯贤提着袋子往回走，又回头对他说：“你也吃一点再走。”

“我没事，已经吃过了……”

男人打断他，“没事没事。”

将餐盒取出来排在茶几上，边伯贤抬头，“吃饭吧。”

窗前的青年转过身，看看那几只餐盒，又看看男人，没说话，不过默默走到沙发旁坐下，拿起其中一副筷子。

尽管只是沉默又不冷不热的举动，男人眼尾还是悄悄弯出快乐的弧度。

金钟仁看看边伯贤，低头怪尴尬地嘀咕：“不是要吃饭吗……”

说罢，他的肚子竟然就很合作地咕嘟一声，令他羞赧地红了脸。

边伯贤假装没听到，揭开食盒。

金钟仁一一看了一下里面的食物，又抬头望边伯贤。

男人先拆了筷子夹起一只小笼包，整个吞进嘴里，一嚼汤汁便溢出来，令他满足地哼两声。

这一盒是小笼包，旁边是咕咾肉，最边上是炒花蟹。

金钟仁愣住，居然是中餐。

“这里的蟹可能没釜山那里好吃，”男人有些遗憾，解释道，“不过是熟人做的，你一向喜欢吃。”

金钟仁更不解。

边伯贤看他神情，更多的话似要脱口而出，转眼却又放弃。

他没有告诉金钟仁：那时一起他们住的那间廉价租屋楼下，Kai经常去讨要剩菜的小食铺；后来他们“发达了”，资助老板一笔钱开了小饭馆，Kai依然时时光顾。

为什么不说，男人一时也无法解释，可能他只是害怕自己变成用一段当事人不再记得的过去变相要挟“复合”的那种人。

半信半疑，金钟仁动了筷子，也夹了一只小笼包放进嘴里。

都暻秀来得很及时，汤汁都还温热，在口腔里喷薄而出那一瞬，青年露出惊喜表情。

真的很好吃，又觉得无比熟悉。然而转眼金钟仁又劝自己打消这样的想法：觉得熟悉，觉得想靠近。或许这些根本都是对方迷惑自己的假象。他又不是没有吃过中国菜，可能只是每家都会有的熟悉味道罢了。

边伯贤没管他思索的神情，招呼都暻秀也来坐。

忠诚的手下便也坐过来，先开始吃中间的咕咾肉。

“有心事吗？”咀嚼之间，都暻秀问旁边的金钟仁。

“嗯？”

边伯贤没管他们的对话，径自走向卧室，推开门进去了。

“是不是有什么心事。”都暻秀重复。

金钟仁第一次见这个眼睛大大、明明长得很可爱却又一脸严肃的男生，因生疏不太敢反应，只说：“没有。”

都暻秀审视地看看他，低头继续吃东西，又说：“什么都想不起来吗？”

好像认识他很久了，只是许久未见的重逢后最日常不过的闲聊。

金钟仁望着他，那双黑亮的眸子，深沉却也友善。突然间金钟仁决定对第一次见的人坦诚。

他点头，又轻轻摇头。

“想不起来，但很多时候觉得熟悉。”

都暻秀看他一会儿，忽然叹气，“真好。”

金钟仁不解地望向他侧影。

“我是真的，一丁点都想不起了。”

青年过一会儿才反应过来都暻秀的意思，“啊……”他忍不住遗憾感叹。

“不过我觉得没关系，”但都暻秀又说，“每次尝试回想，脑袋都痛，我就觉得，啊原来，过去都是不好的回忆啊。”

是吗。金钟仁忍不住嘀咕出声。

“你呢？”

“我？”

“试着回想过吗？”

金钟仁愣住，仔细想想，才摇了头。

那家人做得太好，几年来他只感到怀疑，但也从未深究。后来……后来他被截来这里，过去的记忆没有回来，但过去的生活忽然一下子全都涌到眼前，他确实忙着享受和妮妮的相处，也没时间特地努力回忆。

“你身上那些伤痕、枪眼，为谁受的没想过吗？”都暻秀倒不是在质疑，单纯提问而已。

金钟仁拉开衣摆看一眼，“他们说我以前混过……”

都暻秀笑起来，“还真是。”

气氛一下子轻快起来，金钟仁也不由地跟着笑。

边伯贤套了外套走出门，见到这一幕着实愣了一下。

“干嘛呢？”他面带笑意地问。

都暻秀起身，答：“没什么，和Kai聊了两句。”

边伯贤还是笑。

“要出门？”

“哦，暻秀呀，这趟喊你来也是，留在这里帮我看一下妮妮，”边伯贤轻轻带上卧室门，他只放心都暻秀，“妮妮醒了跟他说我和Kai去办事很快就回来。”

就像Kai没出事前他们有时拜托暻秀的那样。

“没问题。”

“还愣着干嘛？”边伯贤终于看向金钟仁，“换衣服，我带你出去。”

“去哪里？”金钟仁惊讶。

边伯贤忽然不说话，看定他，好久才回答：“你担心的那个 ‘灿烈哥’。”

金钟仁呆住，反应过来后才面露喜色：“真的？”

边伯贤没再理他，已经按下电梯。

 

 

这是一栋很普通的楼，破破旧旧，每层楼外面都挂着广告牌。

金钟仁跟着边伯贤下车，司机便将车开走，他又跟在男人身后进了楼。

刚才来的路上他特意认了路，男人也没想隐瞒，他们从市郊别墅区一路开进城里。

边伯贤和他都在后座，但离得很远。男人全程都在看窗外，他也悻悻。

走进来才发现大有玄机，下了地下一楼，原本应该是停车场的地方用钢铁墙面围出一格一格的房间。

边伯贤脚程很快，走在前面也不等他，低头查阅着短信，似乎确认是哪一个门了，突然站定，等金钟仁跟上，他看一下，便推开那道简陋的铁门。

一个上身赤裸的男人背对门的方向被拴住双手手腕吊起，膝盖跪在坚硬的地面。

“灿烈哥！”金钟仁一下子越过男人冲出去。

他来到那人前面，曾经一度熟悉无比的警官哥哥双眼低垂，有一只眼睑高高肿起，脸上有血痕。

金钟仁也注意到他背脊上的鞭伤与血痕，难过万分。

“灿烈哥，你怎么样……”善良的他声音也颤抖。

“钟……钟仁？”男人被他喊着，渐渐恢复意识，睁开眼睛。

“是我。”金钟仁见崇拜的哥哥被折磨成这个样子，悲伤又愤怒，立刻瞪视门口的另一个男人。

“你到底做了什么！”他吼出声，“疯了吗！快放开他！”

“没关系……”朴灿烈虚脱地咳嗽一声，还安慰金钟仁。

青年双眼酸涩，泪水即刻涌上来。

“傻瓜，怕这些，我还当什么警察啊……”他的声音沙哑得可怕，但语气仍乐观，暂时安抚住青年激烈的情绪。

“你呢，咳咳，你好不好……”男人艰难地抬头，想将金钟仁看清，无奈血液干涸在眼角，令他眨眼都费力。

“哥，别动，你别动，”金钟仁赶忙劝住，又瞪边伯贤，“你放了他！”

边伯贤低头看着这两个人，面对青年怒目而视，很久没说话。

“你如果还想他活着，”终于他出声，可是声音不再有温度，“现在就跟我走。”

那一刻，金钟仁呆住。边伯贤声音不高，但每一个字都狠狠震动他的鼓膜。

他终于相信眼前这个块头不大个头不高、甚至不时用极温柔的眼神看他的男人是掌管着一个大帮派的黑道大哥。

他无声地打量男人，又看看眼前的灿烈哥，善良的灿烈哥也听到边伯贤的话，但一脸“没关系”的虚弱笑容，鼓励金钟仁。

咬住嘴唇，终于金钟仁站起身，跟着已经转身迈出脚步的边伯贤走开。

“哥，我一定救你。”他悄悄说。

没关系。朴灿烈希望自己能将这句话发出声音就好了。

 

看守地库的手下在他们离开后进去喂了水和一些吃的，然后取下锁链绕成在警察手腕上。

本来都暻秀离开后他就应该将男人放下，但一时疏忽竟忘了，毕竟老大原本一字一句下了令：要留活口。都暻秀执行命令时出了意外不关他的事，但这要是在他看守下脱水死了，估计他就也得给这个“内奸”陪葬。所以恭恭敬敬送走了老大和Kai少爷，他轻手轻脚地放下了朴灿烈，让他到一旁软铺上躺好，才又锁门离开。

“真是抬头低头都是祖宗，造孽。”帮派中只能算打下手的他唉声叹气。

 

直到上了楼，快要迈出门口，一语不发的边伯贤才终于又回头，看着比他高半个头、如今惴惴不安的青年。

“金钟仁。”他说，态度十分平静。

对方立刻惊恐又万般警惕地看紧他。

“暻秀到我手下时，已经是另一个人了。”

金钟仁不知这残忍的家伙怎么突然说这个。

“他不记得过去，但并不影响他来到这里做事——失去记忆以后他便是新的人了，”男人突然自嘲似的苦笑，“你是金钟仁，”边伯贤深深望进青年忽然无措的双眸，“你不是我的Kai了。”

 

可能是担心他因突然的变故搞出格的事情，那个老实的家伙曾经暗示过，相信是带着善意。

“伯贤，我们为什么是自己呢？”

“说什么呢这家伙。”他的第一反应甚至是嗤之以鼻。

“我们的人格或许……是由我们的记忆决定的也说不定。”

当事人因失去过去的记忆，在自己都没有察觉的情况下成为了新诞生的人，只有他过去里的人，死死攥住那些回忆，相信他仍是原来那个人，不肯放。

 

“我不懂为什么我现在才相信他的话。”边伯贤凄然笑了，随后满心痛苦地承认。

 

-tbc-


	17. 三足鼎立17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

回去一路上，金钟仁都不敢吭声，因为身旁的男人全程低气压，沉着脸的状态下，面容尤其显得凉薄。两人依然并排坐车后座，依然离得很远一边一个，但金钟仁看到他上车时男人扫他一眼，眼神冰冷没有温度。

他早知这黑道大哥不简单，回想刚才的地牢，灿烈哥……金钟仁心里震慑，惴惴不安，不敢说话。

边伯贤一路依旧望向窗外，手肘搁在车窗与车门连接处，细长的手指若有似无地抚摸单薄的嘴唇。

“钟仁……”忽然男人开口，扭头发现另一边的青年似被吓到了整个身子微微一震。

边伯贤愣了好一会儿，才作罢，重新望向窗外，若有所思。

刚才离开时他还那么说，时到今日，他总应该相信了，金钟仁并不是Kai。Kai不会用刚才金钟仁那种感到恐惧震慑的眼光看他，从来不会。

一直以来相信被这个人救了的金钟仁看到朴灿烈受伤的模样，心痛地斥责他。边伯贤不久前还郑重告诉过这名青年：别让他再看见他为别的男人生气着急。但气极之下，金钟仁早忘记他的“威慑”，为一个很有可能是害他们陷入如今困局的男人忧心得眼眶含泪，而对他怒目而视。

那时边伯贤却没什么反应，只是就这样看着金钟仁。

那一刻，边伯贤是在欣赏金钟仁当时的焦急，因为这份焦急是源自他的善良。

 

「哥，」光溜溜地躺在他怀里时，Kai曾枕着他的肩头这样问他，「我们死后会下地狱吗？」

「怎么突然想这个？」边伯贤低头，拾起Kai的手指把玩。

「就突然想起，」他转身看看睡在另一侧的妮妮，声音轻柔，「我们毕竟杀过人。」

男人不语。

「但妮妮什么都没做，他又没错，如果因为跟我是兄弟……」说着说着，Kai的声音轻轻颤抖起来，「我连累了妮妮怎么办……」

早已看淡这些事的边伯贤揉Kai的肩膀，试图抚慰。

「或者妮妮去了天堂，我一个人在地狱，想他了怎么办……」Kai听起来像是要哭了。

「放心，」这点边伯贤倒是很自信，「地狱里我在陪你。」

青年抬头望他一眼，依旧伤感地问：「那妮妮想我们了怎么办……」

边伯贤无奈地笑了。他拿这个人没办法，这么漂亮又厉害的Kai，敏感脆弱起来令他束手无策地心疼。

「是哥哥疼你疼得不够吗？有空想东想西的~」翻身压住青年，男人只好用俏皮话化解这份忧惧。

Kai破涕为笑，「哥说话好像小混混~」

「我可不就是小混混，要不然怎么骗得到你爱我爱得死去活来？」

「我才没爱你爱得死去活来——」Kai不满。

「那我先出去了。」男人作势要起身。

「不准，」高挑又有劲的青年一下子抬起小腿将男人的腰绕住，施力将他更往自己身上压，「不准出去，哥要好好爱我。」

「你可真霸道啊。」

「哼。」

 

虽然干着杀手的活，Kai也很善良。那些杀人越货的勾当他来做，也都是出于他善良的本心——妮妮。他爱着妮妮，为了养活自己、更好地照顾妮妮，他才将双手浸到血污里。偶尔袭上心头的害怕，也不过都是替妮妮心疼叹息。

边伯贤从小是在坑蒙拐骗的环境中艰难求生，很早就出来混，见惯了太多心善的人最后被狠心的人啃得骨头都不剩。开始跟着几个很出名也着实心狠手辣的大哥贩药，只是因为他不想成为那些被“吃掉”的人。

与Kai相遇前，他真以为自己其实没有“爱”这种能力。因为他早已麻木，甚少怜悯。但面对Kai和妮妮这对兄弟，他总心怀疼惜，又带着征服欲。意识到这件事花了些时间，意识到以后，他便晓得这就是一个男人的爱情应该有的模样。

所以在地牢中，他没有怪金钟仁，而只凝视不远处半跪在地上的人。他看到青年眼里的光辉，那么忧郁，又那么明亮，令他骄傲无比，令他心醉。

而刚刚汽车开过的街道，与他们初遇的小街只隔一条巷子，于是他第一反应便是回身去找Kai，看清金钟仁的神情，才恍悟自己不是也已经承认了吗：Kai已经不在这里。

Kai离开的几年，他和妮妮，妮妮虽然不太懂准确表达，但他们二人都饱受思念之苦。

终于金钟仁回来了，起初失而复得的狂喜冲淡了一切不搭调。过了几天，那种不合愈发喧嚣，越是想忽略不去想，越是欲盖弥彰。

那些警察，将他和Kai逼到绝境，他眼睁睁看Kai的呼吸停掉，痛苦嘶吼，而后按Kai的嘱咐去救落在别处的妮妮。那些警察救回了他最心爱的人，却又永远改变了这个人。

“……下车吧。”直到车停稳了，边伯贤从繁乱的思绪中醒过来，看着金钟仁仍坐在旁边，车门也没开，好像是在等他号令，才无奈地发了话。

青年如蒙大赦地走出去，看得出步伐小心地在他前面进了楼。

“钟仁。”二人等在电梯里的时候，气氛紧张又尴尬，边伯贤望着金钟仁，突然开口。

“嗯？”好像之前那句“想要他活命”的威胁十分奏效，青年无比谨慎紧张。

“让我抱抱你，”男人悲伤地笑了，“你可以拒绝的。”

金钟仁倒愣住了。他怎么都想到男人会在这时提这种要求。

几秒之前仍觉得威慑的冰冷面容，现在看却感到男人的委屈，和善起来，似一只害怕被抛弃的小狗狗。

忽然想起妮妮说的，他和这个男人曾是一对情侣，如今男人的受伤令他感到心脏像是被什么尖利的东西刮着，钝痛不止。

男人安静地等他，终于金钟仁缓缓点头。

边伯贤像没料到他真会同意，挑眉看他，才小心走到他身前，张开手臂，给了他一个极标准、没有花样的拥抱。

刚从外面进到室内，男人的拥抱令他觉得暖和。

而面对面相拥，金钟仁这时才真正意识到男人个头比他小一些，很瘦，但抱着他很有力，而且越来越用力。

“唔……”金钟仁忍不住哼一声。

“怎么了？”男人没放手，而是在他耳边问。

“太紧了。”金钟仁觉得尴尬。

“那我松开一点。”

“嗯。”

边伯贤果然松开一些，双臂在他背后，虚虚地环住他的背。

金钟仁双臂搭在身体两侧，一个人的体温有限，但不知为何男人身上的热度带来无限温柔暖热，令他忍不住鼻酸，浑身细胞都跟着肌肉发软。

 

屋内，妮妮正和都暻秀挤在沙发上看电视。

“这个吗？”指着屏幕中旅游频道的海岛，妮妮问。

“嗯，”都暻秀点头，“下次度假去这里，我帮你们安排好不好。”

“好啊，”妮妮高兴，忽然一脸兴奋地凑过去，像是要告诉都暻秀一个超级大喜讯，“阿秀我跟你说，开儿回来了！”

都暻秀莞尔，配合地睁大圆圆双眼，惊讶道：“真的？”

“嗯，”妮妮幸福地点头，“这次开儿也可以一起去了。”

他幸福地靠回去，继续看电视里美妙的旅途风景。

忽然他又一下子站起来，拖鞋也没传好突突往电梯门口跑去。

“妮妮！”都暻秀追过去。

电梯门在这时打开来。

这时，金钟仁的双臂已不由环住边伯贤的背脊，两人维持着拥抱姿势，站在里面。

“伯贤~”妮妮快乐地呼唤。

金钟仁这才惊觉原先在电梯里觉得时间那么慢，明明就只有两层楼而已，他们很快就到楼上了。

他尴尬地松开边伯贤。

男人笑一下，走在前面先抱住妮妮，他跟在后面，脸颊慢慢红起来。

“开儿怎么了？”妮妮过来看他。

金钟仁强迫自己镇定下来，装没事地摇头。

可是明明脸颊就红了。妮妮奇怪，而后好像察觉出什么，机灵乖巧地笑了。

“傻开开~”他幸福地捏捏金钟仁的脸蛋。

 

-tbc-


	18. 三足鼎立18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
>  
> 
> 爆字数了，开心^_^

睡梦中金钟仁又感觉到有人在亲他，想躲开便将脑袋撇向一旁，那人的吻追过来，柔软双唇贴在他脸颊，一寸一寸，而后覆住他的唇。

久违的温柔触感，令他楞得心伤，双眼仍处在紧闭状态，泪水却滑落下来。

金钟仁虽处在睡眠中，但意识到这种状态不正常，或许是男人下了药，令他这几日的睡眠一直昏沉，分不清过去和现在。梦里总出现模糊又熟悉的剪影，他却认不出来。

就这样在梦中漫游的思绪想着想着，忽然那吻变得调皮起来，一下在左边，一下跳到右边，啾啾啾地将他的脸蛋亲出声音。

“妮妮……”他困困地笑出声，“别闹……”

同胞兄弟轻快地在耳边笑起来。

“开开，起床啦。”

金钟仁睁开双眼，妮妮果然趴在他身旁，像是因很久没有机会叫他起床，新奇而兴奋地望他。

“这么早……”每天他醒来，都感觉自己骨头睡酥了，但之前妮妮都没来叫过他起床。

其实说到底每晚他和妮妮共枕而眠，但第二天妮妮都会从别的房间再进来跟他挤进一个被窝——边伯贤每天深夜也都记得来抱妮妮回自己床上睡的。

“嗯，今天开开要和我们一起出门。”

金钟仁感到奇怪，妮妮凑得很近，靠在他身上，调皮地朝他耳根吹气。

一边躲一边笑，金钟仁问：“出门？”

“嗯，”妮妮点头，“和伯贤一起吃饭。”

金钟仁更加奇怪，在家里抬头不见低头见，虽然确实也没说过几次话……

被妮妮拉起床，到了客厅男人已经等在那里，看到他们二人出来，微笑着说：“随便找以前的衣服穿吧。”

金钟仁愣住。

想了一下，边伯贤又说：“不喜欢的话穿妮妮的也可以。”

他知道妮妮不介意。

 

金钟仁又回去卧室拉开衣橱，一半一看就是妮妮的，居家休闲风格居多，而原本属于Kai那半边，全都是些个性张扬的设计。

他为难，原本想从妮妮那里选一套，忽然想到，会不会穿Kai的衣服才比较好。挑了半天才找到比较普通的牛仔和皮夹克，虽然裤腿很紧，可他穿正好。

走出卧室，他莫名感到拘束，迈出的步子也带着不确定。

边伯贤看到他，愣了一下，才牵过妮妮的手，也对他说：“走吧。”

司机等在别墅门口，边伯贤自然地松开手，让妮妮和他一起钻进后座，自己开了副驾的门。

 

全程金钟仁都在思考，为什么突然边伯贤要带他和妮妮出门，别墅里什么都充足，他也有一大堆疑惑难解，似乎没有必要一定要出门。

轿车行驶了很久才停稳，下了车，金钟仁抬头发现是一家意大利餐厅。

边伯贤没看他和妮妮，直接进了门。

而妮妮小心地牵过他的手，和他一起跟着往里走。

眼前的景象令金钟仁由原本的懵懂转为惊讶。

好几张长桌拼成更长的一条，有的穿西装，有的穿麂皮，也有牛仔或皮衣，许多穿衣风格各异的人坐满了两边，只留最尽头的三个座位。

他哑然，是因为这样威武严肃的阵仗，却是在装潢风格轻松的西餐馆。

见到边伯贤，原本坐着热闹交谈的人立刻停止说话刷刷一齐站起来。

虽然没有出现两排人集体“大哥好”行礼的阵仗，但金钟仁看着他们轻松中又总显得忌惮的表情，更确定边伯贤确是他们的头目。

妮妮不愿和金钟仁分开坐，边伯贤倒微笑，将自己的中间座位让给妮妮，和金钟仁面对面。

每个人的面前都分好了餐，等他们坐下，大家似乎心照不宣，也没问什么，开吃的同时也都继续之前的攀谈了。

这顿饭金钟仁却吃得味同嚼蜡。

他想那配着迷迭香的鸡腿、那1/4片火腿番茄披萨，还有浓稠的蛤蜊汤，应该都是很美味的，只是心里着实紧张，实在无暇品味。

金钟仁不时瞄男人一眼，但边伯贤没有看他，只和旁边的男人说话，对方好像有什么要汇报，边伯贤微微凑过去，笑着听那人一直说，偶尔插一句，对方就聚精会神地听他说。

时而往他的方向瞄一眼，金钟仁便一下子很紧张。

他只和妮妮一直聊天，妮妮很快乐。

等妮妮吃完，边伯贤看一眼便起身，其他人也不敢坐着，陆陆续续跟着起来便预备走。

可是，边伯贤自己好像也没吃多少。金钟仁想。

 

“我们不回去吗？”车又在行进中，金钟仁往往窗外，问道。

妮妮握着他的手，心情很好地看外面的风景。

“嗯，”半天前面副驾的男人才回答，“去店里看一下。”

金钟仁搞不懂这些门道，悻然不再多问。

原来边伯贤说的“店里”，是黑道的风月场所。金钟仁记忆中没到过这样的地方，外面还是晃晃白日，室内烟雾笼罩，照明黯淡，闪着迷幻的幽光。

男男女女亲昵地依偎在一起，成群结队扭动身体，也有人聚在一起喝酒，桌上摊着一堆可疑的药包。

之前吃饭那一伙人只有几个的车跟着一起来，边伯贤下车后只等着妮妮，牵过他的手和他一起走。而金钟仁，他知道男人的意思是他不是妮妮，懂得照看自己，也默默跟着。

认出边伯贤的人都站起来或是友好地点头招呼，男人也八面玲珑地挥手社交。直至到了已经预定好的正对舞池最大的沙发座，边伯贤抱着妮妮坐中间，点了汽水，跟上来的手下又寻了机会挤到他身边继续说事情。

“开儿，这里。”妮妮让他坐到自己另一侧，高兴地将面前一瓶啤酒推到他面前。

金钟仁愣住。

“这是开儿最爱喝的。”妮妮笑着说。

“谢谢。”妮妮记不得太多事，但Kai的所有，他都最了解了。金钟仁注视同胞兄弟，忽然满心感激。

“妮妮，”边伯贤倾身靠过来，对他的哥哥说，“我到那边去一下。”

“好。”妮妮点头。

金钟仁就这样看着男人起身，跟两个男人走去了旁边的围栏前站立。

他正奇怪，“啊……”

走上台阶的都暻秀也看见他们。

这么大的场地，金钟仁都不知道是到哪里去找这么多大白天还无所事事寻欢作乐的人。但这么好些人之中，他一个也不认识，他们偶尔偷瞄他，以为没被发现，但金钟仁直觉敏锐，察觉旁人好奇、艳羡与爱慕的眼神。

但那些视线的终点，通通是Kai，他觉得和自己没半点关系，于是，权当熟视无睹。

除了妮妮和边伯贤，唯一的熟面孔是前一天见过面的都暻秀。

对方也有地位，快步来到他和妮妮身旁，也没人敢拦住。

“阿秀。”妮妮圈住都暻秀的胳膊。他的天真快乐，是因为此时场景，完全就是他们的过去。开儿，伯贤，阿秀，他们都在身旁。所以他以为一切恢复如故。

“我们为什么来这里？”金钟仁需要弯腰，扶着妮妮的大腿凑过去跟都暻秀大声说话，对方才能在这吵杂环境听得清。

“嗯？”

“这里，他，”他看看不远处的男人，又问都暻秀，“为什么带我来这里？”

都暻秀也看一眼还在谈话的边伯贤，笑了，“总要带你来一趟。”不管记忆有没有恢复。

果不其然，青年一脸不解。

都暻秀短暂愣神，才整理神情。他微微感慨，现在的Kai，真的将黑道上的一切尽数忘记了，眼前的金钟仁，是真的打从心底里相信自己和他们并无关联、活在阳光下的人了。

青年还在等他解答。

“伯贤一定要带你出来见见别人，”都暻秀也尽量提高音量确保金钟仁听得清楚，“要让道上混的人知道，你回来了、你依旧是他的人、他还是要罩你。这样那些人才明白，不敢轻举妄动，懂吗？”

金钟仁听完，很久没有反应。

他终于想起来再看一下男人在干什么，抬头一阵晕眩。一定是室内太“云山雾罩”，弄得他头痛。

不知从哪里冒出来三两名衣着暴露身材火辣的小妞，攀住和边伯贤说话那几个男人，但她们的身子和手臂，都似有似无往边伯贤身上抚过去。

什么啊。金钟仁咳嗽两声，觉得头更晕了。

男人在这时察觉他的视线，抬眼望住他，表情玩味地停滞，然后才跟旁边人说了什么，从一堆莺莺燕燕包围中退下来，回到他们这里。

都暻秀自然起身让边伯贤坐回妮妮身边。

“好吃吗？”男人笑着也抓了两根薯条，搂住情人的肩膀，情绪很好地问。

妮妮点头，边伯贤便走过去索吻，逗得妮妮一阵轻笑。

金钟仁坐在另一边，无暇顾及旁边亲昵嬉闹的两个人——他脑袋里嗡嗡响，顿时又索然无味。

这时发现刚才妮妮推到他面前的啤酒，原本不打算喝的金钟仁不知自己是怎么想，拿起瓶子直接仰头往喉咙里灌。

他原来在釜山念学院，和社团的同学以及前后辈也都聚餐喝过酒，一瓶啤酒而已，还难不倒他。

边伯贤还一副很厉害的样子，店里的啤酒也不是很好喝，他闷闷地想。

 

和都暻秀聊了一会儿，目的达到，边伯贤看一下场子，便起身要走。

“你们继续，”他拍拍手下们的肩，又向吧台示意，做了个动作以示账单不用担心，又回头说，“走吧。”

自然是对妮妮说的，就算男人的手已经一直牵着妮妮舍不得分开哪怕一秒钟。金钟仁望望两人紧握住的双手，还是跟在他们旁边一起离场。

 

回去的一路上，金钟仁忽然觉得后劲上来了，身体微微发热，脑袋晕晕。他更沉默。

“怎么一直不说话。”回到别墅，男人走在后面问了，他装作没听到，径直进了卧室，看到柔软的大床便一下倒上去。

“妮妮。”金钟仁翻个身，仰躺在床上呼唤。

“开儿，”妮妮在客厅答话，声音一听就是在被那个男人“干扰”，“我先洗澡，要等我一起睡觉哦！”

“好。”金钟仁已经快睡着。

他听见淋浴的声响，透过宽敞的空间传进耳朵，等了一会儿他有点冷，衣裤袜子都没精力脱，直接将自己蜷进厚实的被窝。

 

微醺时特别好睡，这个他是知道的。而且幸运的是，这次没有梦，令他可以睡得酣畅。

唯一不好的一点是睡得早了，依然失去对时间的把控，被身上的压迫力和唇间触感扰醒双眼微张时，周身明明都还是深夜的昏暗。

“唔，妮妮……”他呢喃，想让妮妮不要闹——天还暗，他可以白天陪妮妮玩，这时妮妮也需要安睡呀。

突然间他察觉不对，缓缓睁开双眼，看了一会儿适应了昏暗。

视线上方男人的脸贴得很近。边伯贤没说话，撑在他身体上方，压着他胸口，嘴角带着浅浅笑意，凝视他。

为什么是在这样半睡半醒、懵懵懂懂的时候。金钟仁迷惘地想了一下。

昏沉中努力思考的神情令男人俯身对着他的唇又印下一吻。

边伯贤离开他的嘴唇，金钟仁还愣愣注视着男人。

么。男人低头，对着那两片软唇又啾一口。么，么。一下，又一下。

金钟仁糊里糊涂的，渐渐回过神来，边伯贤在亲他，而这些吻的触感，和之前那好些夜晚寂静朦胧的亲吻，感觉起来是一样的。

男人持续着蜻蜓点水的亲吻，四片唇瓣轻轻地、短暂地靠在一起，又迅速分离。

直到某个瞬间，两人双唇相贴时正巧金钟仁呼吸，唇瓣轻启，男人的舌头就这样探进他嘴里，舔吮的同时也卷住他的舌头。

“唔……嗯……”金钟仁忍不住发出声音，慢慢地嘴也微微张开，火热的唇舌沉默而激烈地翻搅在一起，津涎悄悄从嘴角渗下来。

这时他才开始怀疑自己是不是在梦里。而思绪中突然飘过一阵香气，不属于他在这里认识的任何一个人，是白天欢场里缭绕在边伯贤身边那阵令他不悦的香气。

金钟仁忽然发狠咬一口边伯贤的舌尖，但刺痛只轻轻一瞬——怕男人会真的痛，他不敢太用力。

男人沉声笑了。

之后，男人一手扶住他的脑袋，浓情热吻中有一下没一下地用轻抚他的头发。另一只手手开始往下探，不规矩地由侧面钻进被子，按住他大腿内侧的肌肤，时浅时重地揉捏。

他一定还醉着。金钟仁想。所以边伯贤的双唇才会这么舒服，令他舍不得推开他叫他走。

但下身因男人的掌心略过而酥麻的触感，令金钟仁不禁在被子里按住边伯贤的手臂。

黑暗中金钟仁仰视伏在他身上的男人，张口第一个音因紧张而显得干渴，很快又恢复正常。

“不要……”混沌中他大概知道若发展下去会变成什么样，现在这种迷蒙的局面，他根本没准备好接下来要发生的一切。

男人等了半天，终于松开手。撑起身，更远地注视他好久，然后侧过脑袋对着他的侧颈印下克制着情欲的、亲昵的吻。

“睡吧。”边伯贤的声音，像冰凉的夜，一滴雨水轻轻滴落到手背上。

奇怪的是，金钟仁忽然觉得心安。

“嗯。”他抱住被子，侧着脑袋看男人撑起身，在床边凝视他，而后转身走开了。

 

-tbc-


	19. 三足鼎立19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
> 稳步爆字数^^接下来的剧情发展令我心情激动❤️

都暻秀底下帮忙的小弟今天又去帮老大交电视费。像他这种“基层人员”收入只比正常去打工高一点而已，很多小头目一般交代事情下去，小弟们都是要用自己的钱垫着以此讨好大哥，但都暻秀风格不太一样，一板一眼，严谨规矩，倒不像黑道，更像公务人员。

他安排下面做的事都让手下打单，然后回去报给他。

小弟看了看收据，发现比以前每个月贵出一些，核对了电视节目单，发现边大佬从这个月开始多订了一些台。他平常也看那些，综艺啦，影集啦，打发时间而已。

而这正是金钟仁这段时日在做的事。

他靠在床头，挂壁电视中是午后的综艺重播。

谐星制造笑点时他每次都很给面子，跟着咯咯笑，不是弯身去够床头柜，上面放着薯片和芝麻海苔的零食。

电视里那个高高傻傻的男生又自爆输了游戏，金钟仁笑开怀，突然又轻声呼喊：“啊，妮妮！”

枕在他肚子上的哥哥皱着眉不好意思地从他身上起来，嘴角还沾着残余的香草冰淇淋。

“……对不起。”妮妮闷闷地道歉。

那些笑料对十岁不到的小朋友来说理解起来有些难，但妮妮那么想每分每秒都在开儿身旁。

一起低头看中间的床单，以及那上面黏着的一大坨冰淇淋球，两人都愣愣的。

是刚才笑起来胸腔震动着让靠着他的妮妮没抓稳，稍微化掉的单球就这样掉落到床上。

“没关系。”金钟仁揉揉妮妮的脑袋，表示理解，然后从另一边的床头柜抽了一大堆纸，包起那块冰淇淋，然后走去客厅将它丢进垃圾桶里。

他看见男人正坐在餐桌前，拿着手机。还要给妮妮再那一只新的，握着甜筒，金钟仁往回走时瞄了一眼边伯贤的手机画面。

还以为这个男人是在查手下发来的短信之类的，结果是在打手游。

他有点无语。

边伯贤自然察觉他在看，抬头看他，笑着问：“怎么了？”

金钟仁也低头注视他。

这个清瘦的男人之前明明那么恐怖。这段时间一直都不怎么出门，像这样哪怕没有和他们待在一个房间，互不打扰做自己的事，偶尔需要时才说上几句话，可仍是一种和平相处。渐渐的，金钟仁自己都能察觉心里对这个男人的戒心已经变低了。

“没什么，”他摇头，“以为你在做事。”

“我是在做事啊，”男人失笑，“在通关。”

金钟仁也笑一下，不理他，转身回卧室去给妮妮递冰淇淋了。

边伯贤也不再管他，赤着的脚抬起一只踩在椅子边缘，聚精会神继续打游戏了。

金钟仁是真的不知这男人到底怎么回事，无法掌握情绪，更不懂要怎么跟他交流。

妮妮告诉他，在他——Kai——出事后，边伯贤就几乎不怎么出门，事情都交代别人做了。

“是最近老往外面跑，”妮妮的表情有些许寂寞，“开儿以前不是最不喜欢伯贤一个人去外面吗？”

“我吗？”

“嗯。因为开儿说，”妮妮模仿记忆中弟弟的语气，因为两人根本长得一模一样，所以就和当时的Kai一模一样，“ ‘伯贤哥没有我怎么办’，开儿一直这么担心来着。”

半天，金钟仁才答：“……是吗。”

面对已经亲密“如昔”的妮妮，他只好无奈地笑。

那个在地牢中冲他露出那么恐怖神情的、一手遮天的男人，真的没有他不行吗？严重到会令以前的那个自己寝食难安地担心的程度吗？至少就现在金钟仁看来，边伯贤就算待在家里，好像还是什么都知道，什么都掌控在手中，不需要任何人的照顾就能活得风光无比了。

他忘记Kai深爱那个男人，每个人的所爱之人在心里总是处在很不公平的位置，有时那人做什么都好，有时做什么都错；有时根本面目可憎，然而大多数时候，那人就算本事通天仍然觉得他需要自己，担心他一个人会遇到未知的危险，担心他离开自己就什么都处理不好。因为爱是盲目，爱是不公平。

不过这种“边伯贤厉害得很”的感觉很可能也不准，金钟仁也开始渐渐这么觉得。因为每个深夜他醒来，和男人在黑暗沉默中相拥相吻，被抓来之前他明明也出去约会，却从不知另一个人的体热和唇舌，可以令自己感到这样安心满足。

可能Kai还藏在他身体某一处，在一天最脆弱的时刻，悄悄醒来。

妮妮和他说很多Kai的事。金钟仁晓得，Kai一定想回到最爱的伯贤哥身边。如果不能，那么至少他会愿意在夜深人静的黑暗里，再次亲吻这个他最、最深爱的男人。每到那个时候，金钟仁将身体还给Kai，纵容自己在金钟仁和Kai这两个身份的混乱中享受男人因紧拥着他、不断扩散到他肢体的暖流，和时而温柔时而又狂放的吻。

他喜欢Kai，金钟仁想着。妮妮口中Kai是多么可爱的弟弟，那么厉害，似乎撇开情人的身份也的确是男人最得力的心腹，但是爱着伯贤哥的Kai固执而热情，又傻傻的，仿佛边伯贤和妮妮的陪伴与爱，就是自己的食粮。

唉，Kai多么好。有时金钟仁对于只有他回到了男人和妮妮的身边，心里是遗憾的，替这三个人感到惋惜。

“每天看电视，腻吗？”边伯贤没抬头，只这样问。

“你每天待在这里也没做什么，腻吗？”金钟仁也没回头看，只留下这一句。

他尽量不去想象男人在身后会是什么表情。无疑边伯贤笑起来时很潇洒，有点坏坏的，但很潇洒。边伯贤没有表情时又太冰冷了。但这些金钟仁都提醒自己不要去想。

“一会儿陪我出趟门吧。”

“嗯？”金钟仁终于回头看。

“暻秀没空，我们带妮妮一起去。”边伯贤暗灭手机屏幕站起身，准备换掉便服了。

 

金钟仁完全没想到都暻秀没空来照看妮妮，是因为今天都暻秀要领罚。

他完全没想到，边伯贤会带他和妮妮来看他们放走朴灿烈。

车快驶到大楼前，金钟仁顿生不安，然而车子绕了几个弯，最终停在一道小巷前。

金钟仁透过车窗已经发现那个高大挺拔的身影，在一个小个子和其余几个人前面。

他连忙推开车门冲出去。

“灿烈哥！”高喊一声，男人便扭头看他。

脸上新伤旧伤一起，弓着背，看起来很疲惫，但朴灿烈仍是十分英俊的男人。

看清来人，他明显惊喜。

“钟仁！你怎么——”他扶住冲过来的青年，“他们怎么肯放你出来？”

“嗯？”金钟仁站稳后，有点不明白朴灿烈的话。并没有人关他。

“哥，你好吗？”他仔细查看男人上上下下，不久前唯一的会面，灿烈哥被吊着，一身鞭伤，偏偏当时的边伯贤凶神恶煞，他太害怕自己的反应会害到警察哥哥，根本大气不敢喘。

现在那男人又是发什么神经，突然就带他出门，突然就这样放了朴灿烈。

都暻秀看见边伯贤也下了车，留了打手在原地，自己走去巷口。

“伯贤。”对于始终没能从朴灿烈口中套出消息，他很自责。

边伯贤挥挥手，表示不要在意，远远眺望窄巷中互相扶持住的两个人，却始终没迈开步子。

“伯贤，”妮妮靠在他身边，问，“那是开儿的朋友吗？”边伯贤点头，“嗯，新朋友。”

闻言，妮妮寂寞地点点头。

再不懂事他现在也察觉，那个幸福骄傲地说着“全天下我只要伯贤哥和妮妮”的开儿已经改变了。

“这样放掉，会不会有事？”都暻秀依旧谨慎，也有些不安。

“该捣乱的也已经捣乱了，”边伯贤看看他，拍拍他肩头以示宽慰，“放心，那些人也不是想把我搞死，况且……”

况且Kai现在毕竟回到他身边了。他倒是想看看这些警察葫芦里又是卖什么药。想着这些，男人的表情又阴翳起来。

 

“哥你不会有事吧？”金钟仁难过。

伤口还在痛，朴灿烈咬牙切齿，马上又故作轻松，“少不了要写检讨了。”

知道这是在安慰自己，金钟仁心疼又苦涩地皱眉。

朝巷口望了望，朴灿烈也正色，看住金钟仁，郑重地说：“钟仁，要小心，如果……如果有联络，有任何危险都可以找我，我会来救你的。”

“灿烈哥……”金钟仁伤心。

“走了。”

金钟仁吓一跳，回头发现不知刚才男人已经快步来到很近的地方，低沉地发话。

都暻秀也跟上来，让手下押住朴灿烈往巷子另一头走。

“你不会又要对他做什么吧？！”金钟仁又怒又急——他看过黑道片，突然害怕不是什么放人而是要灭口。

“在你眼里我就是那种下三滥？”男人露出觉得滑稽、带嘲讽意味的笑，“放心，暻秀只是要带他绕远一点。在这附近他回头就把我的窝掀了怎么办？”

看不出是不是真的担心，男人戏谑地笑着，头也不回地走了。

“开儿，我们也回去吧。”妮妮过来握住他的手，他有些怕，“你手好冷。”

紧握住妮妮的手，“嗯。”金钟仁点头。

 

兴师动众出了一趟门，见面不过几分钟，时间大多花在往返路上。

男人一个人走前面，到了家也不用电梯，而是走楼梯。

这样金钟仁也不敢做别的，和妮妮一起跟在男人身后上楼。

回到楼上，边伯贤一个人站在客厅中央，背对他和妮妮，很久不说话。金钟仁心里紧张，可这样的局面，他拿不准哪句话又会激怒这个男人。

“妮妮，”终于，边伯贤回头，微笑着对情人说，“先回卧室换衣服好吗？”

“嗯，”感觉出气氛不对，妮妮攥紧金钟仁的衣袖，“开儿呢？”

不等金钟仁回答，边伯贤率先替他发言：“开儿一会儿就来。”

“好……”

两人隔着一段距离，双双注视着妮妮进了卧室。边伯贤跟着走过去，是为了带上门。

“妮妮乖，”他冲屋里的人说，“我们一会儿就来。”

“好。”金钟仁听到妮妮的回答。

空荡的客厅就这样只剩他和边伯贤了。

男人回身，一步一步向他走近，金钟仁只觉动弹不得。

“这段时间我太宠你……”边伯贤低头，像是在责怪自己，“我总是这样，一不留神就忘记你已经不是那个人。”

金钟仁完全明白他在说什么，所以才更不敢动。一段时日的相处令他在这名恶煞这么说着的时候，也会开始共情——会怒火中烧的吧，换做是他也会这样，那样期待爱人能够回来，一再给予时间和空间，留在这里的却只有他金钟仁，若他是边伯贤也会无力，也会愤恨不平。

不觉间边伯贤已经来到他面前，一把捏住他的下巴，双眼迸发出狠厉的光一般，瞪住他玩味又危险地打量，“我终于想起来，我可以不用对你这么客气。”话音未落，男人抬腿便将金钟仁绊倒在地，丧失了Kai的记忆，那些搏斗的技能也还没想起来，金钟仁措手不及。

边伯贤动作利落，一手摁着金钟仁的胳膊一手扼住他咽喉，膝盖抵着身旁的地面整个人压上来。

“金钟仁，我已经原谅你很多次，”边伯贤依旧俯视金钟仁，却不是温柔深夜两人甜蜜亲吻时的那种眷恋、欣喜、无上宠爱的情绪，只剩野兽狩猎时的锋利无情，“我说过不准再让我见你为别的男人心急，对不对。”

金钟仁懵了，终于开始挣扎，是因为牢牢按他在地上的男人已经用硬挺的下身抵在他胯上。

 

-tbc-


	20. 三足鼎立20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
> 不仅爆了字数，而且本章全程开车，强制xing爱

金钟仁只觉得自己要被撕碎了。

压在身上的男人双膝分开，膝盖死死地抵在腰两侧的地面，将整个身体的重量压下来。

他块头更大，一开始因为完全料不到男人会有这样的举动，愣了半晌。边伯贤一手压着他手腕，一手扯他裤头，他终于反应过来，剧烈挣扎，抬腿踹男人的腹部，蹬腿试图挣脱，双臂拼命抵住压在胸前的身躯。

使了这么大力气，却还是挣脱不掉比他小了一个码的男人的桎梏。

可见边伯贤是以多巨大的决心，付出了超过实际力量多少倍的意志力，将他死死按在身下。

金钟仁感觉到自己的心脏骤然剧烈震颤一下，浑身肌肉都像在这一瞬间被注射了麻醉剂，冷汗一下子遍布全身。

边伯贤扯掉他的裤子，对着胯下一通乱揉，疼得金钟仁龇牙咧嘴。

那一刻男人的手掌有一丝停顿，极短暂的迟疑，金钟仁逮到机会，一条胳膊撑着地面就要起身，另一边抵死抗拒男人的胸膛再度靠近。

“啪！”

金钟仁呆住。忽然世界一阵轰隆。

边伯贤照着他的脸一巴掌轰上来。一定已经超过百分之百的用力，扇得他的脸颊彻底面向侧面，耳膜阵阵轰鸣，视线由突然的黑暗到冒起异色光圈再渐渐恢复正常。

他不知道自己心里是在期待什么，金钟仁的心此时似被掏空。

他没有费神转过头重新瞪身上的男人，因为边伯贤已经扯着他内裤的边缘往旁边猛撕，“嗤啦”一声，拉开极大的口子，将他的性器完全暴露出来。

男人抬腿，一只膝盖挤到他双腿之间，而后慢慢往外面移——金钟仁的一边大腿就这样被挤着往旁边打开。

“不……”开口时唇角感到刺痛，刚才那个耳光可能使他的嘴角撞到牙齿，擦破流了血。

金钟仁感觉到男人的指尖是冰凉的，掰开臀肉丝毫不掩饰目的地揉捏着后面的入口。

“脏……”他颤抖着，忽然像失掉了所有力气，最后之小声地抗议，“不……”

但男人置若罔闻，吐了唾沫在手心探到底下动作粗糙狠厉地抹了几把，便一手抠住他的大腿，一手扶着自己狠狠顶开那张小嘴，一寸一寸、即使干涩痛苦也一点一点往里挤，终于整根莫进去。

金钟仁差点疼昏过去，浑身肌肉都紧缩了，脚趾也蜷起，可惜双腿完全使不上力，瘫软在男人身侧。

他一定是一脸忍耐极端痛苦的表情，边伯贤却完全没有反应，只有嵌在他身体里的楔子，又热又硬。

边伯贤俯身将胳膊压在他胸膛，掰着他的大腿肌肉，沉默地开始了挺进。

那样干涩那样疼，还闻到了血的腥味，金钟仁咬紧下唇，可仍然挡不住身子被撞击下，自然发出呼痛的吭声。

“啊……啊……唔……”

短短时间已经满脸都是泪痕。

他想这样的时候，他真该痛呼出声，疯狂嘶吼，拿出浑身力气抵抗，踢开男人，解救自己。但他身体里装着另一个灵魂——Kai的灵魂。

金钟仁能感觉到这另一个人，从脚尖到头顶，浑身的血液都为插进他体内的这个男人沸腾，令他在超越想象的剧痛中，感受到一丝一丝、逐渐扩散的战栗快感。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”一阵尖叫由身旁传来。

妮妮太久没有等到他们，又听不到动静，于是从卧室走出来看，站在门口，却看到不远处盘在一起状似扭打的二人，他慌了神，于是尖叫着冲过来。

“开开！”妮妮先呼喊他的名字，金钟仁在疯狂晃动中无声地叹出一口气。

冲到身前，妮妮双手按住伏在弟弟身上的男人，拼命扭边伯贤的肩背。

“伯贤……不要这样……伯贤……呜……”天真的哥哥感受到男人浑身散发的戾气，虽然过去他一直见伯贤和开儿这样亲密，他也察觉得出这次不一样。

肌肤之亲，以及血液相连，妮妮对这两个男人都有爱意。但对Kai的感情，出自本能，后天培养的那些，尽管深厚，但危机时候，妮妮知道伯贤现在是在伤害开儿。

他紧紧攥着男人的衣服，将边伯贤的衬衫扭得一团乱。

本来边伯贤就扯低了裤子，衬衫衣摆掀上来， 被妮妮拽得鼓起来空空一大块，露出背部肌肤，被妮妮攥得红了。

“妮妮……”边伯贤压着嗓子扭头看。

直视男人通红的双目，妮妮呆住，停下手上动作。

“妮妮……”这时，金钟仁也抬起手。

“开开！”妮妮赶紧和他双手紧握，难过心痛，一下子便落了泪，泪滴像热烫的烛液灼伤金钟仁的手臂。

“妮妮，”箭在弦上，疯狂的冲撞一点也没有减退。金钟仁身子一晃一晃，张着嘴喘息，可是握住妮妮的手掌，软着声音安抚，“没事……我没事……”

妮妮仍然一直落泪，换了双手护紧金钟仁的手，嘴唇贴上来，闷在他们牢牢扭在一起的手背，“开儿……开儿……”

金钟仁被撞得脑袋发昏，耳边是妮妮柔软、动情、忧心万分的呼唤。

前端突然被箍住——边伯贤探出手捏住他的性器揉弄，粗暴的动作却令他不由发出更加粗重的喘息。

“呵……呵……嗯啊……”

他忍不住将双腿更打开一点，空着的那只手，悄悄攀上压着他的男人，扣住男人的肩背。

边伯贤松开压住他的手臂，“嘶”地一声将他的上衣撕碎。

金钟仁整个胸口暴露出来，边伯贤只停顿了半秒便猛地埋头，对住金钟仁的胸膛霸道地乱亲乱啃。

痛苦中，一种奇异的满足感由心脏向外扩散。金钟仁被一股无处名状的热度蒸腾得晕乎乎，他的肌肉不听他使唤，热硬的楔子每一次顶进伸出，软肉便自动收缩，尽可能地将男人紧紧包裹。

边伯贤伏在他胸口呼呼喘气，他的内心却升出愈渐浓郁的满足。怪极了。

渐渐地，金钟仁满脸通红。但他不懂是被操出来的，还是有什么令他感到无比的害羞。

突然一阵天旋地转，身体腾空——边伯贤勾着他的腿和腰将他抱起来。

金钟仁第一个反应是抱住男人的背，牢牢挂在他身上。

两人的下体还紧紧连接，重力令他将边伯贤结结实实地吃到很深的里面。

“呵……”重重呼出一口气，金钟仁忽然很害怕自己掉下来，双手不由更用力，手指几乎嵌进男人背上的肉里。

不知道边伯贤是不是在笑，因为感觉到男人的肌肉紧绷了一下，随即又放松下来，抱着他，妮妮担忧又乖巧地一直牵着他，贴在身旁，三人一起回了卧室。

被放到床上时金钟仁的下面还吃着边伯贤，平躺下来，青年立刻勾过男人的脖子将火热的身躯按到自己身上。男人的腰又开始在他腿间不停地凶狠地耸动。

金钟仁不再需要边伯贤揉搓他的前端了，他坚硬得似一块粗大的烙铁，男人每次戳中某一个点，他都刺激得打颤，蜷曲脚趾双腿勾住男人的腰，自己都没察觉地暗示边伯贤再往身上压，再离他近一些。

就这样被操射了，金钟仁双眼迷蒙，凝视身上的男人，妮妮在旁边倾身过来小心地亲吻他的脸颊和嘴角。

金钟仁扭头，主动张开双唇和妮妮的嘴唇贴在一起，两人都闭上双目，舌吻起来。

眼前一片黑暗，但金钟仁探到边伯贤的手，抓紧了带着男人探到自己小腹，一阵乱抹，将他射出的精液抹开。

边伯贤托着他也染得一团黏稠的手心，放在嘴边，张开舌头放肆舔吮起来。

嗵，嗵。下身依旧在被撞出响声。

金钟仁忍不住蹙眉，“边伯贤……痛……”他呼唤，“太、太快……你慢一点……”

男人从他的手腕舔到指尖，声音危险又性感，“金钟仁，”他说，“你再想一遍，以前不是这么喊我。”

又狠狠撞一下，金钟仁身子整个往前耸，以至于他声音都颤抖：“唔嗯……”

眉心紧蹙，金钟仁纠结了好半天，才终于开口，“哥……”

“伯贤哥……轻一点……”他一只手被大肆舔吮，另一只手竟不由地抬起抚摸男人的脸颊。

边伯贤愣住。

“哥……慢一点……”青年的声音染上哭腔，可是肉穴明明越吸越紧，身体也被操得愈渐露出好看的绯红。

边伯贤也咬住嘴唇，疯狂加速撞得金钟仁整个脑袋往后仰，而后一股脑射在里面。

因为记忆被刷新，金钟仁从没感受过，只觉得屁股里面被一股脑浇湿了，非常奇异，但足以叫他晕眩。

他昏过去了。

不知过多久醒了过来，身边已经一团黑暗，两方的压力令金钟仁察觉自己的左边是边伯贤，右边是妮妮躺在身旁。

他小心地动一动，立刻感觉到剧痛。

搂着的他的男人胳膊也动了动，他转头看，边伯贤就已经在昏暗中睁开双眼，望着他。

四目相对，金钟仁也不说话，和边伯贤在沉默中注视彼此。

真奇怪，金钟仁感到身体又渐渐发热，好像小腹中有一股燥热，在什么都没发生的当下迅速升腾起来。

边伯贤意味幽深的眼神，像是看出来他表情有异又像是不知情。

这个恶棍真的很过分。一瞬间金钟仁突然气愤，拧起眉头。

而就在那一瞬，边伯贤凑过来吻住他嘴唇。

四片唇肉接触到的一刹那，金钟仁自动给出回应，伸出舌头和男人纠缠在一起。

像一场彼此都讳莫如深的游戏，在沉默中再次揭幕。

金钟仁用膝盖撑自己起身，骑到男人腰上，低头从男人的内裤里掏出那根渐渐抬头的性器。

他像以前处理自己那些毫无头绪的情绪时一样，帮男人上上下下撸了几把，男人就完全硬挺起来。他再稍稍抬身，低头看着扶住男人的动作，小心翼翼，却根本没给自己别的选择，缓慢又坚定地将边伯贤吞进去。

这次是他主动的，体内有一个地方，像是不能被边伯贤照顾就怎么都不满足。他骑在男人身上摇摆身体，在边伯贤顶上来的时候就故意向下压，让自己的肉洞牢牢嵌在男人的肉刃上。

他出了汗，汗滴从额头顺着面部轮廓滑落，低头便看见汗水的薄雾凝聚起来，自颈间往下滑，经过起伏的胸膛，精干的小腹，仅凭男人的操弄便又再度热硬的性器，沾湿毛发，又融进男人的小腹。

这一场加时赛尤其绵长，最后金钟仁浑身颤抖，下体已经开始一阵一阵射出体液，肉壁缠住的男人的柱身也明显地快速耸动，一切就绪亟待最后一刻的倾泻。

金钟仁双手按在边伯贤的胸口，恍惚晃动中突然视线又和边伯贤交汇。

他茫然极了，男人无声的凝视，明明看起来没什么情绪，感情冰冷，但就是像两道极富热度的光芒，灼烫他的心房。

金钟仁再也受不了，弯身压住边伯贤，主动咬住男人的唇舌。

最后男人爆发在他屁股里的时分，金钟仁意识又迷糊了，只隐约记得自己黏黏糊糊的，从男人腰上倒下来。

边伯贤翻身抱住他，浓情地舔吮他的口腔好一会儿，终于他倦极，沉沉睡去。

他只记得，入睡前一秒，黑暗的眼前一闪而过的，是某一瞬间边伯贤仰视着他的双眼。

 

这一觉，像睡了足足一个世纪那样久。但其实也就只是由夜幕到天光。

金钟仁被窗外晨间鸟儿清脆的鸣叫吵醒，这一次，他睡在边伯贤左手边，枕着男人的胳膊。

他撑起身，边伯贤的身子扭向另一边，和埋在他怀里的妮妮靠在一起。

呆愣了好半天，突然脑海中划过一道闪念。

他并没有被囚禁。若要逃走，现在是唯一的机会了。

金钟仁咬紧牙关，腿上的肌肉都紧绷，勉强着起身了。

他的衣服在客厅，但上衣已经被撕裂。

窗帘遮挡住大部分晨光，昏暗中金钟仁几乎屏住呼吸，小心翼翼打开衣柜，随便抓了衣裤。

光着身子逃跑的模样是否有些狼狈，他有短短一秒这样怀疑过。

可似乎想要逃离这个男人的魔掌，再没有别的时机、别的方法。

艰难地走到门前，鬼使神差的，金钟仁扶住门框回头看了一眼。

这一眼，却和躺在床上的边伯贤的视线在空气中再度交汇了。

金钟仁呆住。

男人的眼神此刻一点也不凶狠，那么、那么悲伤地看着他，知道他要逃走了，明明马上就有办法阻止他，但边伯贤什么也没有做。

右手还绕在趴在他身上乖乖安睡的妮妮肩头，边伯贤什么也没有说，沉默地注视他。

金钟仁突然觉得呼吸都要被夺走了，泪水一下子涌上眼眶。

他根本不知道这莫名其妙的情绪是怎么冲出心脏。

可他知道，他必须要走了。如果不是此刻，那么他永远也逃不掉。

咬紧牙关，金钟仁扭回头，艰难地、强忍着剧痛，终于离开这间卧室，渐渐从男人的视野中消失。

 

 

-tbc-


	21. 三足鼎立21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
> 突破性进展^^

圣诞节的夜晚，热闹街头人满为患。

「比起从前，现在的你应该过得更好。就像你填满了我所有的空虚~」

星巴克里居然难得地放起了将近二十年前脍炙人口的老歌，店里大多都是情侣或是结伴的客人，甜蜜气氛满溢在空气里。

金钟仁平安夜和以前同学们一起过的，今天也和社团几个很好的同辈去吃了烤肉。现在已近深夜，他们散场后各自回家，而金钟仁则推门走进这家咖啡店。

海滨城市在这样的严冬也并不是非常严寒，但晚上阵阵冷风还是能把喝到微醺的人一下吹醒。

尽管店员推荐他这个时间点可以点不含咖啡因的饮品，金钟仁还是点了多加牛奶的拿铁。等到咖啡，又站了一会儿，才等到角落的两个女生起身拎起大包小包离开，他默默走过去。

服务生很快来收拾，他道了谢才终于坐下。

“在这个美丽世界，若曾觉得非常寂寞，为了寻找另一半而经历的彷徨，也全都会变成过去的事~”

那样轻快的旋律，诉说着甜蜜的故事。

金钟仁的手机突然震动起来，他赶紧放下咖啡杯，划开屏幕。

是语音通话的要求。

“你好？”

“开开！”几百公里的距离，透过手机信号传递到耳边。

妮妮着急地在另一头呼唤他。

“哦，”金钟仁不由便笑出来，“妮妮在干嘛？”

“在干嘛，在想开开……”天真的妮妮声音里尽是寂寞。

金钟仁在这一边，知道哥哥看不到，但还是不禁跟着蹙眉。

 

一周前，还在享受重逢的喜悦、什么都没有多想的妮妮，醒来后突然被告知“Kai已经回去了”，困惑不解后，泪水便落下来。

撇开妮妮心理年龄不谈，换做是他一定也是理解不了的事，金钟仁这么想。 因为就连还没有记起以前事的他都觉得，他和妮妮算是历经长久的分离，又终于相认了。因为血缘的纽带是很难忽视的，他们是双胞胎，冥冥中有默契。

但是喜悦的重逢后，他离开了，回到了釜山。

回程那天的前一天，发生了很混乱的事。他和边伯贤做了，准确的说，是边伯贤强迫了他，但那之后，他让身体中的本能操纵自己了。

在男人的枕边苏醒令他错愕，情急之下做出决定，在男人最没有防备的时候，选择“逃亡”。

捧着从衣柜里借的衣服，他甚至没有和妮妮道别。他可怜的哥哥醒来后发现他又不在了，该是多么崩溃。金钟仁坐上了车，浓烈的后悔袭击了自己。

他狼狈地在客厅穿上衣服，不舒服地夹着双腿往外走。预想中的阻拦并没有发生，甚至，看守大门的工人上前来询问他要去哪里，还打了电话给边伯贤的司机。

“Kai少爷，这个。”他向金钟仁递上了一样东西。

金钟仁看着手里的手机，又不解地看着他。

“老大说你要是一个人出来了，就把这个还给你。”

“……”半天，金钟仁才应一声，“哦。”

手机是充好电的，他坐在轿车后座，开机后没过一会儿，就听到连续的信息提示音。

灿烈哥发来一串地址，告诉他自己在修养，案子换了别人来跟，告诉他釜山的家还是可以住，如果他能看到，一定要马上给他回电。

金钟仁看着那一连串消息，愣了好半天，才将屏幕按灭。担心灿烈哥又因为他被连累，金钟仁决定暂时先不跟他联络。

边伯贤的司机非常客气，就好像，男人早知道，是故意放他走的，还安排好了之后的一切。

司机送他到车站，又拿出一只大皮包，里面是他被抓来时的衣服、鞋袜和钱包。金钟仁愣愣接过那包东西，司机又跑开，买了车票再送回来给他。

出于身体的不适，和十分烦乱微妙的心情，金钟仁一路上都恍恍惚惚。

回到釜山已经是午后，三年来万分熟悉的回家之路，如今骤然陌生。

他从包里取出钥匙开门——自然，这间公寓如今一个人也没有。但是家具设备都没有消失，金钟仁走到客厅，拿起餐桌上的字条。

「钟仁，看到马上跟我联系。」

是灿烈哥，后面是短信里一样的联络方式。

看来原来警方为他“安排”的父母，在他被边伯贤抓去后也就不再需要履行继续扮作他父母的任务了。

金钟仁心里有许多难过，但回到这里，是他在遇到之前那些事之后作出的选择，他暂时没有办法考虑比这更远的事。

“哦妈……”可是呼唤不由自主地流露，金钟仁将包放在地上。

“钟仁……？”房内忽然有声音，是他熟悉的声音。

“哦妈？”

美丽的妇人二话不说，走上前将他紧抱入怀。

金钟仁想也没想也抬手回抱住这位数年都以妈妈的身份照顾他的女人。

“你有没有受苦？”妇人捧着他脸蛋，眼中满是忧虑，“回来就好！”她又将金钟仁搂紧。

金钟仁鼻酸。他没想到“妈妈”并没有消失，还在这里等他。就算是任务，但相处的感情是真的，被另一个人记挂住的感觉始终那么温暖。

就这样他回到了以前的生活。短暂消失了一段时间，又再度开始去上学，不过这次没有人再要求他定期去心理检测，或许是怕不小心触发他们一时也无法控制的回忆。

若不是妮妮很快就联络他，之前发生的一切真好似一场荒唐的旧梦。

 

“没有做别的事吗？”他忍不住放软声音，温柔地问。

“没有。”妮妮听起来像在赌气。

好久没说话，金钟仁耐心等待，然后听到妮妮问：“现在可以看开开吗？”

金钟仁会心一笑。傻哥哥，他们的脸明明就长得一样，但他当然说：“嗯。”

挂掉语音电话，金钟仁拨通视频邀请。

等了一会儿，妮妮点了接通，手机屏幕中出现他可爱的脸孔。

“在干嘛？”金钟仁盯着屏幕，发现妮妮一侧脸颊枕着白色的枕头。

“没起床吗？”

妮妮听到以后皱起眉头，“因为太困了。”

金钟仁微笑。

“开开……还好吗？”妮妮有些小心。

金钟仁连忙点头。

“我好想开开……”

“不能回来吗……”

金钟仁也觉得寂寞。

他想妮妮肯定更加无助。

但要怎么回去……上次他回来，屁股疼了三天，之后复学去跟系里的教授打招呼，都觉得自己走路怪怪的。而且，原本他就是适龄青年，电脑里谁还没收藏些“激情视频”，复归原来的生活也有一周，和以前一样，他还是要解决生理欲望。只是那些事之后，现在他看视频里丰满妖娆的裸体美少女，看她们在男人身下扭，看男人在她们身上震来震去，他依然坚挺地勃起，但脑子里挥之不去的画面，却是自己被那个男人压在床上的想象。

他张开双腿，放男人进来大肆进犯，浑身潮红，不时痉挛，就像他的肉体在为男人的入侵欢呼。有时，妮妮也乖巧地趴伏在他身边，凑近他亲舔他汗湿的脸颊。他会像上次真的发生的那样，扭头和妮妮接吻。

在这以前完全不能想象的荒唐性事，现在却只有想着这些，那些时常突兀地冒上来的无理欲望才能纾解。他该怎么办。

“是妮妮吗……”

“嗯？”

“是不是妮妮，惹开儿不高兴……”

金钟仁立刻解释，“当然不是……”

但他不知要怎么解释，接受他们说的以前那种生活，对于还只有朦胧的记忆碎片作支撑的自己来说，还很困难。

“啊。”妮妮忽然在手机里轻呼一声，瞪大双眼往向上方角落的方向。

金钟仁一时不解。

“伯贤回来了！”妮妮很快又看住他，快乐地解释。

金钟仁蓦地心紧。

「这一生，等待这一刻已经等了多久，就像身处梦境一样。现在的我不再孤单，因为有你在身旁。」

这首不断重播的情歌实在过于甜腻，金钟仁听着歌词，心里难以抑制地感受到一股奇异的期待又不安。自心湖荡漾开来，像是他正喝的不是甜甜的加多一份牛奶中和苦味的拿铁，而是生榨了一整只的柠檬，酸涩、兴奋又紧张。

“伯贤。”妮妮的声音透过公放传过来。

“嗯。”

是边伯贤的声音，依然很清澈。金钟仁更紧张起来，他仍只能看到妮妮的脸。

但是边伯贤的声音传过来，他知道男人就在妮妮身旁。

“干嘛呢？”男人也问妮妮一样的话。

“和开儿说话。”妮妮乖乖回答。

等了有两秒，男人才说：“哦。”

金钟仁的心提到嗓子眼。他不知道之后边伯贤会说什么。

“开儿怎么了？”重新看着他的妮妮敏锐地察觉他过于在意的表情，于是问他。

金钟仁的脸倏地红了，他赶忙摇头，没有发出声音。

“妮妮。”突然男人在那头说。

“嗯？”妮妮的双眼又望着边伯贤的方向。

“出去一会儿，好想你。”金钟仁都没察觉自己已经屏住呼吸，这么吵杂的环境都仿佛害怕错过男人在那一头说的话。

边伯贤不在手机屏幕里，但这句话，他几乎能在脑海里勾勒出那个清瘦男人微笑的模样。

“让我亲你一下。”边伯贤又说。

突然手机画面天旋地转，传来不甚清晰地指腹与机身摩擦的杂音。

“咚”，一声提示，金钟仁眼睁睁看着屏幕变成一团黑。

一瞬间他觉得浑身血液都似要倒流了——边伯贤竟然挂断了他和妮妮的视频通话。

「Oh~我的爱，为什么现在才来到如此寂寞的我身边？Oh，我的爱，我爱着你，从现在开始所有的时间，都和我在一起~」

男歌手清亮的声线唱出歌曲甜蜜的结局，金钟仁将手机放到桌上，摆在咖啡杯旁边，视线却仍紧盯那张黑掉的屏幕。

他下意识抬手，揉揉自己的肩头。

咖啡店里脱掉了厚重外套剩里面咖啡色高领毛衣的他，感受到之前和同学吃烤肉时喝酒的那种微醺，又渐渐上头了。

那天边伯贤伏在他身上，低头对着他的锁骨和肩窝霸道舔吮，凶狠得像要把他吞掉；男人黑暗中鹰隼般决然又锋利、燃烧着爱欲的眼神，此时像浑身散发的酒意，将金钟仁的所有感官包围。

 

-tbc-


	22. 三足鼎立22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
>  
> 
> 舍不得让他们太久分居^^

 

首尔郊区的别墅，温暖的卧室，舒适的大床，边伯贤搂着妮妮。因为Kai还是走了，妮妮有些怪他，但仍然舍不得跟他生气，倚在他怀里发了一会儿呆，不一会呼吸平稳下来——妮妮睡着了。

 

边伯贤小心地抽回胳膊，为妮妮掖好被角，赤脚下了床，来到卧室的窗前。他将窗帘拉开一点点，外面已经一片黑暗，遥远的地方有闪烁的星点。

 

Kai以前和他闹过别扭。

 

那是很久以前了，他能言善辩，药卖到别的帮派罩着的区，敌人气得要买凶宰了他，Kai收到消息，怒不可遏，激烈的性格使得他当下就冲去对方大本营。结果当家人的千金也在现场，当时就喜欢上俊俏耀眼的他。

 

然而当时他们这边的老大收到的消息是，要想讲和，要把Kai送去他那里——到底是收去做女婿还是自己留着尚未可知。边伯贤那时混出名堂了，Kai因为身手好干活又利索一样有名，道上的人大多知道他们的关系。但地位不够，前方一样有艰难险阻，随时准备毁掉他们的努力和幸福。

 

Kai有几天魂不守舍，很怕对方拿边伯贤的前程威胁他。他自己没什么所谓，但妮妮和伯贤哥谁都不能动，这就是他的人生信条了。伯贤哥也跟着好几天尤其沉默，令他担心得吃不下饭。

 

一个星期后，对家老大的女儿突然说换人了，要边伯贤过去他们手下。

 

担惊受怕了好几天的Kai得知这件事后，二话不说冲到男人的“办公室”，当着那些的小弟的面，冲边伯贤的脸直直扇了一巴掌。

 

用力之狠，也将哥哥的脸整个轰得往一侧扭去。

 

小弟们吓得大气不敢喘。

 

半边脸迅速印上通红掌印，边伯贤缓缓回过头，凝视眼前的青年，微笑问道：“消气了？”

 

Kai原本紧蹙的眉心瞬间软化，伤感地看着他，半晌，迈出最后一步将自己投入他怀抱里。

 

 

边伯贤双臂在胸口环绕，凝视远方暗蓝的天空，回忆已经黯淡的往事。

 

当年他对Kai，宠爱得过了头。害怕那种复杂局面会让青年年轻的心过于沉重，宁愿不声不响抗下这份负担，是这样他才自己去接近麻烦的根源。

 

 

男人的眼神无声地诉说爱情，青年马上领悟过来。

 

骄纵的黑道千金，感情生活名声在外，可能觉得只要想要，亲爱的爹地都会为她办到。对迷人的杀手一见钟情，但对方一直躲避，很快她便厌倦，为新出现并有心靠近的男人着迷。

 

“哥怎么办……”Kai最爱这个人，就总觉得哥哥可怜，招惹上原本和他无关的狠角色，不好收场怎么办。

 

边伯贤无奈苦笑。他真不知道。

 

当时故意接近摆出暧昧态度之时他只考虑到先让Kai“脱险”。

 

“哥怎么这么傻……”Kai的声音柔软下来，代表他内心的疼惜。

 

男人并没有告诉情人弟弟，他那么做，实在没太想结果。这趟浑水中他唯一的关切，是万一他们的老大最后保不了他们，那么至少他可以做到，最后痛苦内疚的那个不是Kai。所有错都可以怪到他身上，但Kai不能因为他而受伤。

 

“我又没关系，当了对头老大的 ‘驸马’，不就离自己当老大又更近一步？”他故作轻松说狠话。

 

Kai顿时又气得锤他一拳。

 

身后弟兄们被这两人的互动逗得偷笑。

 

“大哥你们慢慢搞吧~~”知道气氛缓和下来，他们纷纷退出房间。

 

Kai顺势在男人面前蹲下，粗暴地扯下他的裤裆。

 

“哥。”Kai伏在他身前仰望他。

 

边伯贤微笑低头，手指插进Kai的头发，“嗯？”

 

“我帮你吹箫。”

 

边伯贤笑出声。这个可爱的家伙脑袋里又酝酿什么“诡计”呢。

 

“十分钟，哥没忍住的话，就再也不准这样。”再也不准什么都自己扛。

 

“好啊。”男人捏捏青年圆圆的漂亮又可爱的鼻尖。

 

边伯贤根本没用心忍耐，Kai把他的东西吞进很深的地方，双手抱住他的胯将整个喉头压到他的龟头上。

 

射的时候青年的喉咙发出难忍的咕嘟声，撤离时嘴角挂着银丝，Kai笑着露出整齐洁白的牙齿，“我赢了。”他那么快乐地向哥哥宣布。

 

“嗯。”边伯贤还是这句最简单的应和。

 

“以后哥做什么都要跟我商量。”他推着男人一起往旁边沙发躺，褪掉自己的裤子，低头小心地扶着哥哥的东西往下坐。

 

大多时候办公室门都没锁上，他们的过去，曾无数次在这张简陋的沙发上欢畅。

 

衣服连撕带扯落在旁边地上，完事后两人气喘吁吁，光溜溜地紧搂在一起，会令他们隔阂的事仿佛从没发生过。

 

“伯贤哥答应我了。”Kai被男人从身后贴着后背罩在怀里。

 

“什么？”

 

Kai扭头，“下次遇到这种事之前，跟我商量。”

 

“要这样吗？”男人开始打太极。

 

“哥说话要不算数吗？”

 

“刚才是迫于形势，”边伯贤朝怀里一头汗的漂亮青年瞪大双眼，露出难以置信的眼神，“是你用你的性感强奸了我，害我就范的金钟仁。”

 

青年这下在他怀里一下转过身，觉得荒唐，“哥你自己都说了，我这么性感漂亮还得强奸你，我他妈亏太大了吧。”

 

“开开说这些不会脸红吗？”

 

“是伯贤哥先耍流氓。”

 

“哼。”男人假装生气，把青年的脸蛋捧住凑上去嘬他的嘴。

 

“怎么这么肉肉的，跟个猪一样。”

 

Kai在他怀里拼命挣扎，“伯贤哥才笨得跟猪一样。”他想气哥哥。

 

“我不笨怎么爱你爱得跟疯了一样。”男人却这么说。

 

Kai一听就再怼不下去。他自己凑上去，将哥哥喜欢的丰润的软唇送给哥哥。

 

 

边伯贤终于重新拉上窗帘，缓缓走回床边。他低头轻吻妮妮的额头。

 

曾以为会一直那么幸福。那些迅速坠入黑暗的过往，时隔多年回想，浓郁的甜蜜仿佛仍触手可及。

 

但Kai如今在没人能找得到的地方。

 

是这些如今已只手遮天的自己都无可奈何的事，令他的世界地老、天也荒。

 

 

而对于那样一根“桃色”的橄榄枝，他们的回应实在太明显的消极怠工。自己和女儿都被毫不犹豫地拒绝，丢了面子，对方老大怒了，势要掘地三尺将躲避中的边伯贤挖出来处置。

 

但突然他们的老大暴毙身亡，道上乱糟糟闹了几天，边伯贤再出现在弟兄们的视野，已经是新一任当家人。

 

多年之后边伯贤想起这件事仍要嗤笑––––因为那时的自己当真就有那么天真，以为只要当上了老大，他最心爱的人，就再也没人能够伤害他。

 

 

“钟仁，”晚饭时，“母亲”再度提出建议，“要不要见见朴警官？”

 

金钟仁停住筷子。虽然妇人站在他身边，依然照顾他起居，但每次说到灿烈哥，他们都是警察的身份，令他局促尴尬。

 

“哦妈，我再想想。”他仍尽可能温柔地回话，习惯了当乖巧的儿子，不希望妈妈对他失望。

 

“好，也别勉强。”

 

“嗯。”

 

 

第二天上学，同学在走廊上看见他，就叫住他。

 

“钟仁，晚上去PC房？”他勾住金钟仁的肩膀。

 

“干嘛？学校机房线路更好。”

 

“诶一，要是学校能查的网址，谁跑PC房？”

 

金钟仁不懂地看他。

 

“好几个片子，怎么样？”同学向他展示手机里的图片。

 

金钟仁觉得好笑。

 

“你少唬我，最近你这表情，一看就是欲求不满了，走走走。”他拐着金钟仁往外撞。

 

金钟仁被爽朗同学逗得哈哈笑。

 

突然手机响了，金钟仁被勾着脖子，半天才掏出手机看屏幕。

 

陌生号码。

 

以前金钟仁不会接的。但回来以后一切都不再一样，他想了想，按了接通。

 

“……你好？”他试探。

 

“……你好。”对方等待两秒才回答。

 

不是金钟仁期待的那把声音。

 

“我是都暻秀。”

 

“啊，你好。”

 

“Kai少……不，钟仁，我在校门口等你。”

 

金钟仁吓一跳。

 

“怎么了？”他马上猜是不是出事了。

 

“唔……”都暻秀在电话那头好像在思忖该怎么组织语言，“钟仁，你先不要反应过度，是……妮妮不太好。”

 

“什么？”金钟仁叫出声，把旁边同学吓一跳。

 

“他太想你，生病了。”

 

金钟仁一颗心像落到寂静的湖底。

 

“你先出来，我们再商量。”

 

“我马上来。”金钟仁挂掉电话，推掉了同学，离开教学楼，焦急地一路跑向大门方向。

 

 

-tbc-


	23. 三足鼎立23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
>  
> 
> 爆字数开心^^我个人非常喜欢这一章

“认识的哥哥吗？”走到校门口，金钟仁呆站在那里，被他甩掉的同学好不容易追上来，以为他走了，却还在，眺望远处门外等着的那个小个子，一身和他们学生党不一样的“社会人”装扮，所以这么问了金钟仁。

 

金钟仁先摇头，回头看了同学一样，又反应过来，说：“嗯。”

 

“什么啊。”同学更摸不着头脑。

 

远处，都暻秀站在一辆黑色的越野车前，更显出他小个子，看到金钟仁站了半天，也不行动，没有喊他，什么都没做，好像等金钟仁主动走过去。

 

金钟仁看了看同学，只好跟同学说：“今晚有事，你们先去吧。”

 

“什么事啊？”

 

“重要的事。”金钟仁头也不回地向门口跑去。

 

 

就这样他坐上都暻秀的副驾。车内空间宽敞，他靠着椅背比之前坐过的车都舒服，腿放着也不容易累，几小时回首尔的路程好像也变成可以忍受的了。

 

但金钟仁现在最担心的，是哥哥的安危。

 

“妮妮怎么了？”他焦急。

 

都暻秀专注地注视前方路况，往京釜高速公路开。

 

“是他要你骗我回去的？”金钟仁一下警觉起来。

 

都暻秀这才瞄他一眼，然后继续专注前方。

 

“你把伯贤想得那么卑鄙吗。”他说。

 

金钟仁一愣，“没，没有。”

 

“放心吧，不是……”意识到说的不对，都暻秀很快改口，“不是放心，是我没骗你，妮妮真的生病了。”

 

“他想你想得不行，偷偷落泪，胃口也不好了，像是……”像是得了相思病。

 

金钟仁鼻酸，他可怜可爱的妮妮。

 

“昨天开始胃痛不止，老大就没让他下床了。”

 

小时候饿得多了，“他从以前胃就不好……”金钟仁脱口而出之后才发觉奇特。

 

他愣住，不解自己又是怎么知道这么多。

 

都暻秀只又多瞄他一眼，没有多做回应。

 

“你靠着睡一觉吧，”他说，“看来这几天你也没休息好。”

 

金钟仁讶异。

 

“黑眼圈，有点无神。”他解释。

 

青年忙拉下副座前方的遮阳板，对着镜子按着下眼睑看了看。

 

都暻秀说的没错，要去见妮妮了，哥哥看到他无精打采的样子会更难过。可是……若是他精神百倍地回去了，哥哥难道就会开心吗？

 

“这车是你的？”为了让自己不要胡思乱想这些，青年转移话题。

 

“嗯，怎么了？”都暻秀语气十分平和地和他聊天。

 

“没，就是……感觉不像你的风格。”潜意识里他觉得都暻秀讲原则讲道理，好像可以像朋友一样聊天。

 

“是嘛。”都暻秀笑了一声，“买的时候也没特别想法，不过觉得很熟悉。”

 

“就好像，以前我也都开这种车。”

 

想起眼前这名边伯贤的得力助手说过自己也失去以前的记忆，金钟仁理解地点头。

 

今天比平常多了两节课，到了下午已经疲倦，不知不觉金钟仁睡着了。途中都暻秀将车开进加油站停留片刻也有感知，但困倦的他并没有下车。

 

被彻底叫醒自然是已经回到了那幢别墅的大院前。相较第一回的惊慌恐惧和逃离时的狼狈仓惶，这次金钟仁只担心着妮妮。

 

他整理一下，等都暻秀停稳在别墅门口便马上下了车。

 

明明之前没有住多久，也已经逃开有段日子了，再回到这里金钟仁熟门熟路，直接由旁边的楼梯一步三个台阶地跑上楼。

 

楼上的客厅空空如也，没有亮灯，卧室传来光亮，金钟仁毫不犹豫跑进去。

 

虽是光源，也只是一盏小台灯而已。妮妮盖着厚厚的被子，脸别过去看向另一边。

 

男人站在床的另一侧，望着妮妮留给他的别扭的侧脸，两人好像在闹矛盾。

 

边伯贤看见气喘吁吁的金钟仁，一丝惊讶也没有。

 

也对，都暻秀会来找他一定也是这个男人的授意。

 

“妮妮-”

 

床上的青年突然瞪大双眼，挣扎起身看向门口。

 

金钟仁赶紧绕过去来到床头。

 

看清楚台灯下弟弟的面容，妮妮一把扑进金钟仁怀里，“开开……”

 

好像发了烧，金钟仁觉得怀里的身躯比自己热许多。他离开一点，抚上妮妮的额头。

 

“妮妮怎么了，不舒服？”

 

妮妮狠狠摇头，露出笑容对他说：“没有，开儿回来了，开儿……”

 

他不愿金钟仁走，又埋头靠住弟弟肩头。

 

金钟仁一时说不出话。

 

“好多天了……开儿却不回来，开儿不爱我们了吗……”妮妮的抱怨像小朋友，直接又难过，像是害怕自己说的成了真，音量很小，如耳际的呢喃。

 

“不，不是的。”金钟仁轻声回答。

 

“妮妮，”严厉的声音突然响起，边伯贤在另一头，“不是说过这件事了吗。”

 

金钟仁微微抬头，看着站立在阴影中的男人。

 

“这个人不是Kai，Kai已经不会回来了。”男人的声线，忽然镇定又无情。

 

金钟仁愣住，不一会儿，肩头的衣服便湿了。

 

“妮妮，”他捧起妮妮的脸蛋，哥哥的眼眶盈满泪水，止不住地汹涌往下落，“妮妮。”

 

他心痛万分，将妮妮紧紧揉进怀中。

 

伯贤才是生病的那个，这几天反复说现在抱着他的人不是Kai，说Kai已经不见，再也不会回来。

 

可是……这就是Kai呀。

 

青年大概能理解男人说的“不是Kai”是什么意思，因为钟仁不记得以前的事了。

 

但就算全都不记得了，Kai和妮妮这样的骨肉兄弟之间又有什么隔阂——妮妮眼中，紧搂着自己的人正是开儿，从诞生之前就和他紧紧缠在一起、一辈子都不分离的兄弟。

 

所以同样亲密的伯贤一再提醒他，开儿已经不在了，不会回来了，只让他的困惑与日俱增，令他伤痛欲绝。

 

他伏在金钟仁肩窝，肚子里天旋地转般的痛，烧得浑身通红，晕晕乎乎地持续流泪。

 

豆大地泪珠染湿一大片布料，金钟仁心乱如麻。

 

不远处男人却只冷冷看，整个人浸没在未知的灰暗里，不久又叹息。

 

“妮妮……”

 

金钟仁一边心痛地轻抚妮妮地后脑勺，一边小心地观察男人的表情。

 

边伯贤也在注视他，接着对妮妮说：“放他走吧……钟仁也有自己的生活不是吗。”

 

妮妮开始呜咽。也不回答，只牢牢箍住金钟仁，像谁要把他们分开就要拼命一样。

 

他不能理解，他的开儿为什么要撇开他和伯贤过新生活。那样的新生活又有什么意思。

 

同样爱着开儿的伯贤会不会也这样觉得？但伯贤是大人，不像他。伯贤懂得控制感情，所以才一再安慰他，告诉他要成熟一点，不要再让钟仁烦恼。

 

真男人该为了心爱的人，将野兽死死地锁在牢笼里，而不是放任那只困兽挣脱牢笼，冲出来伤人。

 

“因为太爱Kai了，如果放那只怪兽出来伤人，”伯贤曾那么伤感地告诉他，“Kai会受伤，妮妮也会痛苦难过，伯贤哥不想那样。”

 

伯贤每夜抱着他，哄他入睡，他试图理解伯贤说的那些话，但是思念泛起来，像海啸将他淹没。

 

因为太思念开儿，又觉得对不起伯贤，自责和难过才会令心思纯净的妮妮举目两难。

 

“开儿……不要走，开儿……”妮妮不停抽泣，“我会很乖的……”

 

再也不会因为肚子饿跟开儿闹了，不会在开儿和伯贤亲密的时候感到寂寞，他都会控制的，所以开儿不要走……

 

听妮妮断断续续、哭着说这些，金钟仁鼻腔酸涩得不行，斗大的泪珠也跟着落下来。

 

此时他多希望，记忆能像压在箱底的毛衣。寒冬降临，将挤压的毛衣一件件翻起，并不那么潮流崭新，陈旧，甚至还有破洞，像他的过去，或许挖掘出来会发现，往事并不美丽。但他和妮妮，现在已经快冷到不能呼吸。他们需要那些破旧却熟悉的毛衣，暖和即将破碎的心。

 

又或许，他们只需要彼此的体温而已。

 

“妮妮，我留下来……”金钟仁哽咽。

 

男人紧紧皱眉，“妮妮！”

 

几乎是呵斥，边伯贤的声音令就算背对他的妮妮身躯僵住。

 

这好像并不是他期待的结局，一会儿男人就整理好了情绪，略显疲惫地揉揉眉心，又放低了声音安抚，“妮妮，我们说好的不是这样，你这样让钟仁很为难……”

 

“他是 ‘钟仁’，不是我们的Kai了……”

 

将边伯贤的一字一句收进耳朵里的妮妮哭得更厉害，突然挣脱金钟仁的怀抱，双手死死捂住耳畔，不想听男人再说下去。

 

孪生哥哥在自己眼前这个样子，金钟仁心碎欲绝。

 

“我是Kai啊！”

 

妮妮怔住，眼眶噙满泪水，凝视同样满脸泪痕的胞弟。

 

金钟仁扶住妮妮的双臂，要他好好听，“我是开儿，是妮妮的开儿，”然后他的视线又落到后方边伯贤身上，“我是Kai……”柔软的声线，恸心的泪眼，几乎是一种请求，“我是Kai……”

 

男人冷淡注视他的表情，仿佛他们激烈的情绪，就只令他欲言又止。

 

早在失去Kai的五年前，他就已经体会过肝肠寸断的滋味，边伯贤不想再浪费感情。

 

这是以现在他的立场、位置，想为自己做到的事。不想再放任自己伤心，无论做什么也于事无补。他想省下痛心，只保护眼前这对迷人又心碎的兄弟而已。

 

“开儿不走了吗？陪在我身边吗？”

 

一直温柔说着“嗯，不走了”、“永远陪着妮妮”和“好爱妮妮哦”的金钟仁坐在床边，伸手替哥哥和自己擦眼泪。

 

好一会儿，哄妮妮睡着了，抬头发现男人已经不见。

 

金钟仁站起身，靠在床头太久，手脚都酸麻，使得他踉跄一下。

 

回到客厅，男人在黑暗的桌前呆坐，手上捏着一听啤酒。

 

不知是不是喝得沉醉，男人神色一点也不像他得茫然。仿佛只是感受到了青年的气息，边伯贤抬头望向金钟仁。

 

“留下了？”

 

犹疑许久，金钟仁点头。

 

“不走了？”男人执着地又问。

 

这次，金钟仁态度坚定：“嗯。”

 

边伯贤轻笑一声，又喝一口啤酒。

 

“上次我跟妮妮解释过，我只留帮得到我的，和我的女人。”他娓娓说，“你现在帮不到我了。”边伯贤在只有微弱星光染亮一隅的空间，近乎偏执地凝视眼前的青年。

 

“那么，现在要当我的女人吗？”

 

望着金钟仁一时无法回应、惊愕又懵懂的神情，边伯贤想金钟仁并不知此时自己正贪婪地享受着可以欣赏到他这样神情的时刻。每一分每一秒他都想这个人在他的视线以内。

 

青年漂亮、可爱、迷人、温柔又懵懂的模样，他并不是什么浪漫的男人，但凝视这样的金钟仁，他的Kai，边伯贤想起那首天真又绝望的情歌这样唱——他是一名无耻的赌徒，而爱情，是他必输的赌注。

 

 

-tbc-


	24. 三足鼎立24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
>  
> 
> 答应了要更新的我，抱歉来迟了T^T醒来能看到就好了，happy new year❤️

金钟仁钻进被窝和妮妮贴着睡了一觉，苏醒时都能感受到骨头酥麻，外面一定也早日上三竿了。

 

睁眼便看见同胞哥哥放大的脸，就在他身前，捧着脸蛋，喜悦之情满溢在弯弯的眉眼和勾起的唇角。

 

“妮妮——”金钟仁喊哥哥的名字。

 

妮妮便轻轻凑过来，稍稍撅起嘴，柔软双唇靠到他嘴角。

 

金钟仁会心微笑。

 

妮妮一下跳起来，“开开起来啦！”他快乐地先跑出去。

 

暂时放弃很多事不考虑，这样的时刻令金钟仁觉得，回到这里或许真是不错的选择。

 

 

男人早在餐桌前坐定，气定神闲喝咖啡，面前有吃到还剩一口的面包。

 

“妮妮。”他微笑着招呼情人过去，妮妮直接圈住他的脖子低头亲他一口。

 

边伯贤笑得眼睛都要不见，“这么高兴吗？”

 

“嗯，”妮妮起身，觉得不尽兴，弯腰又啄他一口，“好喜欢。”

 

男人大笑。

 

金钟仁仍有些拘束，尤其想到前一晚男人的话，弄不清边伯贤究竟意味何在。

 

“来坐啊。”边伯贤好像一点都不在意，拍拍旁边座椅的皮垫，对于他离这么远面露诧异。

 

在此时的金钟仁眼中，面前的男人凶狠过洪水猛兽，好像稍稍靠近一步，边伯贤就会露出獠牙伸出利爪，钳制住他压住他啃他的肉了。也许是另一种“啃”……他又在想什么。

 

金钟仁下意识地摇了摇头，妮妮和男人都一脸莫名地看他。

 

 

金钟仁没想到他才刚回来第二天，边伯贤又带他和妮妮出门。

 

汽车还是往夜总会的方向，妮妮靠在他肩头，坐在前面的边伯贤透过后视镜视线正好和他交汇。

 

“有什么问题吗？”察觉他批判的视线，男人问。

 

金钟仁多望他一眼，选择不回答，扭头看窗外。

 

他还记得上次跟这个男人去他的夜总会，一堆浑身散发暧昧药味的陌生人，还有花枝招展的男男女女，还有抚摸男人肩膀的艳女尖利的指甲。

 

男人从透视镜中能看到他闪避的双眼，但并未深究。

 

到达目的地，边伯贤先下车，等他们跟过来，牵过妮妮的手，特意叮嘱金钟仁：“等会儿别出岔子。”

 

金钟仁完全不知他指什么。只是入口旁边停了一辆长长的豪华轿车，锃亮的纯黑色，停在常驻店里的逍遥客那些颜色各异的跑车中间，尤其突兀。

 

“是生意上的伙伴，所以……”边伯贤回头，见青年一脸不解，于是补充说，“不要太抗拒。”

 

男人指的是他的态度。金钟仁领会过来。

 

既然决定留下来，金钟仁合作地答应下来。

 

 

和上次不同，服务生迎接他们，直接领他们绕到包厢，没有别人能打扰的地方。

 

开了门，长条沙发上已经先坐着两个人。

 

“呀，边伯贤，你这趟真难约。”一个男人笑嘻嘻起身，个头和边伯贤差不多。

 

他拉边伯贤过去，亲切地拥抱了边伯贤。

 

金钟仁诧异––––他原以为除了Kai和妮妮，这个男人拒绝所有人的靠近，原来不是这样。

 

其实他又知道什么……他认识这个男人都不到一个月，除了他已经不记得的过去，他根本是无关的人。

 

“哇……”这时另一个男人瞪圆了双眼看金钟仁，“他们说Kai回来了我还以为是假的。”

 

说着也站起来，主动向金钟仁靠近，手臂绕到他背后拍一拍，一副很有义气的模样。

 

对于金钟仁来说是第一次见面，心里感到突兀，但因为进门前答应了边伯贤，他尴尬地微笑。

 

“这么生疏？”男人惊讶，隔开距离好好打量，半天，又看不出线索，“是Kai没错啊。”

 

金钟仁还是笑。他不由自主想男人发出眼神求救。

 

但边伯贤没有管他，牵着妮妮的手坐到客人们为他们留好的位置，金钟仁只好愣愣跟过去。

 

很快边伯贤和“生意伙伴”聊起生意的事情，金钟仁听不懂，也没兴趣，于是靠在妮妮身边帮他按点歌板。

 

“咔嚓”，他听见手机快门的声音，一抬头，发现坐在妮妮另一侧的边伯贤刚放下手机。

 

“还这么腻歪，”边伯贤的朋友戏谑地感慨，“真行。”

 

金钟仁更不明白。

 

男人低头刷开新的画面–––––他认识那个画面。边伯贤将刚才拍的他和妮妮脑袋靠在一起选歌的照片po到自己的sns账户上。

 

“那是什么……”他不禁将内心的困惑问出声。

 

边伯贤听到了，若无其事地将手机亮给他看。金钟仁凑上去，界面上全是妮妮的照片，吃冰淇淋，睡觉，蜷起腿手指捏着脚掌坐在床头专注地看前方的电视……各式各样的妮妮。直到刚才上传的最新一张，他终于也出现在画面里。

 

金钟仁惊讶，“这是给谁看的？”他追问。

 

“给谁看？”边伯贤好像听到很不可思议的话，细长的手指轻点画面右上角，“看到没？”

 

两个大大的0，原来这是男人个人的私密账号。

 

“哈哈哈哈~”旁边的伙伴将他们的对话听了个真切，忍不住笑出声，“这臭小子，自己看都不够，怎么舍得让别人看。”

 

男人笑着收回手机。

 

“Kai还真是……”另一人感慨，“忘记好多事。”

 

妮妮听到他们说话，有些闷闷不乐。

 

边伯贤便伸展手臂搂搂他的肩，“会想起来的。”

 

金钟仁不语。他不知男人这句话是对谁说，安慰妮妮，要他警惕，还是只不过是自己喃喃自语。

 

这时包厢的门从外面推开，经理装扮的人领了两个漂亮的女生进来。

 

金钟仁一瞬间肌肉紧绷，神情不由地戒备起来。

 

边伯贤的朋友又笑，“哈哈哈哈，哪有改变，Kai还和以前一样，赌气时像只见人就扎的小刺猬。”

 

“哈哈哈就是就是~”另一个也附和。

 

边伯贤拿起茶几上满满的啤酒瓶，低头喝了一口，嘴角轻轻勾起来。

 

不知为什么金钟仁心里有点沮丧。

 

“放心啦，只是来陪我们喝酒。”

 

他们也混了少说有二十年黑道，早是习惯了这些排场，前些年出来和边伯贤谈生意，旁边那个漂亮弟弟Kai就是现在金钟仁这个表情，但冷着脸归冷着脸，还是会让男人心平气和跟他们谈妥了才勾着边伯贤的胳膊拽他走。

 

金钟仁觉得气闷，跟妮妮低语一声，就起身说要上厕所。

 

门外看场的人见了他一律行礼喊“Kai少爷”，他简直不厌其烦。

 

他不是真想上卫生间，只是站在水池前的半身镜对面，打量里面的自己。

 

他们都确信他是Kai，如果Kai确实在，可不可以教他这种情况该怎么做；可不可以告诉他这种心气不顺的滋味又是因为什么。

 

金钟仁望了半天，最终也未寻获丝毫线索，就像Kai偷偷藏起来了。因为他霸占了原本属于Kai的位置，Kai要惩罚他，在他心烦意乱的时刻，也绝不会给予指引。

 

最终金钟仁也只低头用清水洗了把脸，从旁边摆好的干净毛巾里挑一条出来擦拭干净，便往回走。

 

回到包厢，里面竟热热闹闹地唱起KTV。

 

这段时间令他心惊肉跳的男人还是坐在中间，妮妮的身边。

 

但金钟仁不由睁大双眼——几个混黑道的竟然点了女团歌，边伯贤夸张地耸着肩，双手放在两颊旁边作出可怜巴巴的表情，跟屏幕中的几个少女做一样的舞蹈动作，嘴里还轻声哼唱甜蜜的少女情歌。

 

“觉得自己长大了，但不知为何我的心自己却无法控制，越想远离，越被你吸引~为何我总被你吸引，宝贝。我真要哭泣，你竟不知道我的心意，真是太过分了你~”

 

这样俏皮委屈可爱的流行歌曲由眼前这名横行黑道的夜叉唱起来竟然都不违和，旁边妮妮像是很习惯男人这样耍宝了，跟着节奏摇晃身体，双手时而拍拍膝盖，时而跟着男人的动作和歌声拍手应和。金钟仁瞠目结舌。

 

刚才还一身威严的两个陌生男人现在兴致来了，哈哈大笑着在旁边“助威”，看到金钟仁回来了，热情万分地绕住他的背拱他回到男人身边。

 

“告诉自己你很荒唐，告诉自己你很不懂事，但还是无法安慰自己，我的宝贝宝贝；或许你知道这样的我吗？不想就这样消失，所以告诉我你属于我，宝贝~”

 

边伯贤从善如流，开玩笑似的对着他继续唱。

 

金钟仁坐在他面前，不知不觉面红耳赤。

 

什么啊……这个男人知道他心乱如麻所以才故意选了这么一首歌吗……

 

边伯贤突然又转头，钻进妮妮颈窝亲昵地拱一拱他锁骨与肩窝之间美妙的空间，妮妮快乐地欢笑出声。

 

金钟仁在男人另一边，望着这样的两人，无奈地微笑，脸蛋却更加红得发烫。他究竟是怎么了，金钟仁在心里悄悄叹息。

 

 

-tbc-

 

注：本章用到的歌是twice的TT，前年的mama啵啵在台下跳过的那首kk


	25. 三足鼎立25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

回来一路，心情都很不安。回到别墅，边伯贤没说什么话，直接指了浴室的门，“你进去处理一下。”

金钟仁感到莫名，“什么？”

“去处理一下，有淋浴，说明书在水池旁边。”

青年更不解。

边伯贤搂住跟上来的妮妮，贴着他耳朵说了声先回卧室，转过脸时又没了刚才瞬间露出的笑脸。

他先往浴室走，金钟仁跟在他身后。

边伯贤在水池前弯身，从柜子里拖出一个带着导管和盛放液体的容器组合在一起的装置。

“这是什么？”

边伯贤扭头看金钟仁一眼，答：“灌肠用的。”

看金钟仁呆在那里，男人笑了，“这不是正常的吗？”

从抽屉里取出一只密封的塑料水瓶，拧开来往容器里灌，边伯贤低着头，自言自语似的：“你真的什么都不记得了……以前，着急的时候都不肯我帮忙，要自己先弄干净，赶紧来吞我。”

青年怔怔说不出话。

“好了，”男人将导管放到龙头下冲，然后递给他，“插进去，”他用漂亮的手指比一个长度，“进去这么多。”

“躺在里面弄，”他指指身后那个过分宽敞的淋浴间，“饱到承受不了了，停住，等几分钟，再去排泄，懂吗？”

边伯贤的语气十分平淡，金钟仁站在他身旁，听得惊心动魄，脸颊发烫。

看他半天没行动，边伯贤又问：“要我帮你压腿？”

青年赶忙摇头。

那男人就对他的犹豫感到奇怪：“嫌慢？我找找肛门栓还有没有剩……”说着就又回身弯下腰翻开抽屉开找。

那也是塞进去等待几分钟就能迅速排泄的栓剂。

“不、不用……”金钟仁阻止他，“这个就可以。”

边伯贤看他一眼，没再说什么，走出浴室。

而这是一个鼓胀、漫长、令人难受的过程。

边伯贤起身一直坐在外面客厅等着，手指漫不经心地敲着桌面。他不停按亮手机，直到过去十分钟，起身回去浴室。

淋浴房里，青年脱了裤子，剩一件内搭T恤在上身，躺在瓷砖地面上表情隐隐狰狞。

“唉，”边伯贤叹息，“什么事都做不好。”

他的语气不像是责备，也非担心，甚至无法分辨他说的是躺在地上的人，还是此时的自己，抑或是身处这样困局中的他们所有人。

拉开玻璃门，边伯贤蹲到青年身前，手掌轻轻放到金钟仁小腹上。

青年睁开双眼看着他，睫毛湿了，因为忍着很难受，呼吸也紧张。

“胀吗？”边伯贤问。

青年点头。

“想不想拉肚子？”

青年又点头。

“等了多久？”

金钟仁声音软软地颤抖，“我不知道。”

边伯贤又叹气，握住青年的手拉他起来，“可以了，”他指示，“马桶你不用我教你怎么用吧。”这自然并不是提问，边伯贤随即头也不回地转身走了。

原以为很快出来，这回边伯贤却又在客厅等待许久。

“这次又出什么问题？”他又回到浴室门口，不耐烦地提问。

青年蹲在马桶上，胳膊肘压住两边大腿，脸埋在双手中。

边伯贤愣了一下，然后走近。

“擦干净没？”他轻声问。

半天，因为坐着而矮了好一大截的青年狠狠摇头。

边伯贤好像一点都不介意，歪过身子按了冲洗按钮，然后又点了冲水。

两次水声过后，他勾住青年的腋窝。因为不合作，男人显得很吃力才将金钟仁拉起来。

光着双腿的青年站立在他身前，别过脸去不肯跟他对视。

“不是决定要留在我身边？”边伯贤觉得好笑。

金钟仁还是不肯回头看他。

“留下来就要做这档事，”他只好又耐心解释，“我不是已经跟你说过？”

突然眼前人扭过头来狠狠瞪他。

边伯贤笑了，然后问：“弄干净了？”

虽然小腹里依然酸胀难受，但确实……都排泄出来了。金钟仁点头。

男人拽住他T恤下摆，将他拉近自己。

“把腿抬起来。”边伯贤说。

金钟仁不解地看他。

“抬起来，我要进去。”边伯贤只好解释地更清楚些，“记忆没了你人也变笨了？”

失去记忆好像变成青年的一个死穴——他不愿这个人老提起这件事，甚至心里十分急躁。

听边伯贤这么说，他扶住边伯贤的肩，慢慢抬起一条腿。

男人托住他大腿拉到腰肌，凑近了说一句：“勾住。”

他不由屏住呼吸，照边伯贤的指示做。

男人的手指按住后方入口，刚才清洗的水渍还残留着，一下子便进去两根手指。

因为刚才导管也塞进去，现在并不会有特别的异物感。

边伯贤灵巧地按压了入口附近的肌肉，引得他直立的那条腿不禁轻颤。

“扶好。”男人突然整个人贴过来，另一只胳膊从他腋窝下面绕过去。

还等不及反应，下面硬挺的头部就送了进去。

金钟仁咬住嘴唇，照边伯贤说的扶好他的肩膀。

浴室也开了暖气，脚掌心都踩在温热的瓷砖上，感觉到室内的热度，金钟仁脸颊也发烫。

“你呀，”边伯贤抱着他，下巴压在他肩头，转头对着他耳朵诉说，“每次都脸通红。”

“……是吗。”半天，青年才懵懵会这么一句。

边伯贤笑了，“是呀。”

他捏一下手感很好的臀部肌肉，“那我开始了。”

金钟仁点头。

 

 

回到卧室的妮妮打开电视看，本来以为弟弟和伯贤很快就进来，也是很久等不到。他好奇走出来，四周都看了看，最终听到浴室的动静。

走到门口往里看，发现他正在找的伯贤和弟弟面对面站，开儿抬起一条腿，挂在伯贤身侧，两人身体靠在一起，却有空隙，两人的下身在步调一致而紧密地震动，伯贤却弓身拱在开儿胸口，低头不知在啃什么。

开儿咬着嘴唇，终于还是忍不住呻吟出声，“唔……呜……”

在妮妮的回忆世界这本就是无比熟悉的声音，他悄悄靠过去，来到弟弟和伯贤身边。

他凑上去，给弟弟的侧脸一个吻。

金钟仁像沉浸在某种东西里，突然惊醒，他看清身旁的人，反应了一秒，就靠上去。

兄弟两人亲密地伸出舌头缠吻。

不一会儿，边伯贤从青年胸前钻上来。妮妮先反应过来，于是转过去亲亲边伯贤的鼻尖。

男人还环着金钟仁的腰，已经笑着松开一只手臂揽过妮妮，激烈地接起吻来。

青年站立着，为了维持连接状态弓着腰，原本就辛苦，他回过神，眼前是和他长得一样的哥哥跟边伯贤舌吻的画面。

心里忽然烦躁起来，他开始挣扎。

男人压着他后腰的手臂紧紧箍一下——边伯贤睁开眼睛，微微侧过头来瞄他一眼。

想也知道他表情不好看，男人却好像看到什么很好笑的东西似的，戏谑地看他，嘴唇与舌头和他的哥哥翻搅在一起。金钟仁在那一刻感到突然袭来的窘迫仓皇。

他不顾一切靠上去，混乱地搅乱两人的吻。无师自通般，他收缩下身，将男人缠得更紧些。

他知道这样边伯贤会更舒服。

妮妮笑出声，突然松开边伯贤，让他顺利地和男人贴在一起。

边伯贤呼着热气，打在他鼻尖。

“这么着急吗？”男人才柔声问一句，他抑制不住，紧紧勾住男人的脖子，捧着边伯贤的脑袋，张嘴啃这个男人单薄的、能言善辩、令他感到可恶的双唇。

把体格比自己高大笨重的青年抱到腰上时边伯贤发出夸张的吭声，金钟仁不肯理这个人，脑袋枕在他肩上，双眼望着身旁牵着他的手的同胞哥哥。

“开儿太重了，”听不出边伯贤是不是开玩笑，他对妮妮说，“乖，帮我托住你弟弟的屁股。”

单纯的兄长绽放笑容，“伯贤好弱。”

男人故意向上顶一下，金钟仁叫出声。

“这样还弱吗？”他朝这对兄弟中可爱的哥哥坏笑。

牢牢圈着边伯贤的腰，金钟仁突然心气不顺，照着男人的颈子咬一口，惹得黑帮老大嗷嗷叫。

太辛苦了，这样的姿势，他害怕边伯贤掉出来，很吃力地吞着这个男人。

不是要抱他回卧室吗。青年埋头，用柔软的嘴唇刮了刮刚才被他咬出牙印的地方。

“快点……”他催促。

“什么？”边伯贤笑着问。

“快点去床上。”

“去干嘛？”

男人一定是在逗他。

“边伯贤！”他生气。

男人突然掐他的腰往后退，“说了你以前不是这么叫我——”

害怕边伯贤真的出去，青年慌不择路箍紧他，身子软在男人身上。

“伯贤哥……”嘴唇就差一点就贴到边伯贤的耳垂，他柔声说，“抱我去床上。”

 

-tbc-


	26. 三足鼎立26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

半夜青年醒来一次，睁开双眼周围黑乎乎的。从床上爬起来，咬紧牙关，双脚踩在地板上，走往卫生间的过程双腿都打颤。

打开卫生间的灯，金钟仁盯着镜子看，然后洗了把脸。

身后异物感还是很重，毕竟在他现有的记忆中，这是第二次和那个男人发生肉体关系。不过这个过程中，他切切实实地感受到了，他的身体，因男人的侵入而兴奋不已；他的身躯，原来并不属于自己。

 

边伯贤将他的双腿掰开，双手压住他脚踝，扛到自己肩膀，将他的屁股暴露出来，敞开了身体被狠|干到底。

已经抱他回到床上，妮妮趴在他身侧，不时靠过来小动物般赐予他亲吻。

他出了汗，眼前雾蒙蒙的，意识也不是很清楚，但被边伯贤压在身下，连接在一起的地方被这个男人进进出出，火辣辣的疼痛中逐渐攀升出一股难以言喻的快感，令他通体酥麻，轻颤由小腹向全身蔓延开来，他发起抖，最后双唇都在颤。迷蒙地仰望压在身上的男人，金钟仁也看不到自己的神情，是不是因为被干得很凶而意乱情迷，但他注意到边伯贤的眼神，神采奕奕像有光芒几欲迸发出来，火热又幽深，只凝视着他。

这是认识边伯贤以来，从来没在他眼中看到过的神色。

“呜……呜……”青年情不自禁，轻声呜咽。

一只手被妮妮握住，金钟仁将空着的一只手伸到他和边伯贤身体之间，急切地想要裹住自己的欲——他恨不得能马上为自己纾解。

男人却捏住他的手腕。

晃动中金钟仁迷茫地对焦，望住边伯贤。

“开儿以前从来都不用自己弄，”男人坏笑着，对快要被操昏的他说起以前的事，“开儿好乖，向来只要我进去了，就会被干到高潮，射得我跟他满身都是。”

金钟仁不由收紧旁边妮妮握住的手。听这个男人提“开儿”的名字，屁股被这个人撞得嗵嗵响，他觉得自己快昏厥过去。

可是心底不知为何升起一股好胜心。他咬咬嘴唇，竟也真松了手，放任坚挺的下身压在小腹上，随边伯贤捣进来的节奏晃动颤抖。

“要是……开儿做不到呢……”他糊里糊涂地问。

边伯贤额头出了汗，摇晃中滴下来落在金钟仁脸颊。

男人一阵晃神。身下人突然这一问，他不知道金钟仁是不是故意问起“开儿”，但在他眼中，青年用这种方式问他自己的过去，根本是小朋友爱用自己名字取代第一人称的撒娇，就像妮妮那样。

“开儿做不到……怎么办……”金钟仁还在身下执着地问，音色软噗噗的，就像他下面的出口也被男人堵住，撞出体液，湿噗噗。

边伯贤的欲望蓦地又胀大一圈，皮肉的摩擦，金钟仁的甬道感受到被再次撑开，逼得他哼叫出声。

“嗯……呜呜……”青年觉得委屈，因为男人还没有回答他。换作以前，若开儿没有被操射出来，开儿若是做不到了，要怎么办。

“不会哦，”边伯贤伏低身体，叼住他的下唇轻轻啃一下，“开儿从不教我失望。”

男人松开他，炯炯有神地凝视他。

听到边伯贤的回答，金钟仁突然觉得酸涩难忍，本来就痛，他自然地落了泪。

“开儿……”妮妮见他哭了，担忧地靠上来，轻柔地舔吮他的眼泪，“开儿，不哭了……”

青年却更心酸，泪水汩汩往外冒。

男人突然伸手攥住他头发，金钟仁刺痛得紧皱眉头。

边伯贤埋头亲舔他脸颊、鼻尖和嘴角，毫无章法，混乱又张狂，气势汹汹，像是要就这样把他吞掉。

“哥……伯贤哥……”这个称呼就似藏在心底，在青年陷在情欲的困局走投无路时自然地冒上来，伴随浓浓的哭腔，呼唤出声，“哥……”

边伯贤发愣。这个不知不觉以攥紧他手臂的青年，是Kai啊，是他一度失去、又在寻回来，他挚爱的Kai。

很快边伯贤又恢复理智，反应过来身下抱着他哭泣着向他撒娇的，并不是当年那个完完全全只属于他的Kai了。但他依然会心软，在欲望边缘，边伯贤终于用手掌覆住金钟仁的欲望，握起后在疯狂加快的步调中为他手淫。

青年情难自已跟着他呻吟起来。

“哥，伯贤哥……”

“嗯？”边伯贤都见到自己的汗在晃动中滴到金钟仁颈项。

“以前是不是……你和开儿，都不戴套子……”

“什么？”边伯贤为青年新奇的提问角度感到惊讶。

“因为，唔……”金钟仁又忍不住呻吟一声，“你都直接进来……”

边伯贤没有马上回答。

一会儿，青年又问：“伯贤哥是不是想射进来……”

金钟仁双眼已经被泪水模糊了，看不到此时边伯贤脸上情深又无奈的苦笑。

“你真是话太多了。”像是一个责怪，边伯贤轻声说。

紧接着他将金钟仁的双脚压着向下，按到青年两侧肩头。

身体几乎完全伸展开来，但濒临爆发的紧绷状态下，青年并没有闲暇顾及。

他让男人彻底压下来，疯狂冲刺后射了进来。

小腹和胸膛剧烈起伏，甚至有一丝抽搐，金钟仁感觉到男人发泄后的欲望从自己体内滑了出去。

他满身满头汗，呼呼喘一会儿气，很快便昏睡过去。

 

而刚才，他是在边伯贤和妮妮之间撑起身。他不知道昏过去之后发生了什么，只知道他们三人这样共用一张柔软舒适的大床齐齐沉入梦乡。

而下身除了依然火辣辣地疼，并没有过多黏腻不适感。有人帮他清理过了。

看住镜子，金钟仁打量自己的脸。无疑他的身体记得边伯贤，为他的侵入欢欣鼓舞。但他和Kai到底有什么区别，是否仅仅只是“拥有过去的记忆”这一个不同。凝视镜中的自己，许久，他还是找不到解答。

动作缓慢而小心地往回走，寂静中声音很容易捕捉，金钟仁听到卧室里有新的动静。

他屏住呼吸，轻轻靠到门边。

只见宽敞的大床上鼓起来一坨——男人在他离开去卫生间的这段时间里醒了，现在正翻身压住他的哥哥，和妮妮挤在一起，两人捂在被子里，窸窣的动静像是他们说悄悄话，又像是互相亲舔的动作引起。

一瞬间金钟仁觉得无法迈出脚步，缓缓退后，他转身背靠住墙面。

忽然又觉得想哭，现在明明边伯贤没有对他做什么……边伯贤在对妮妮做罢了。他的内心为什么会觉得疼。

而最气人的是真的太痛了，他甚至不能一屁股坐到地板上。

 

 

老大一早交待好了要送早餐，都暻秀有这幢宅子的钥匙，喊了一声“伯贤”，没有得到回应，猜自家老大还在睡觉，他直接拎着外卖袋子上楼，本来只需将吃的放在桌上，却瞄到沙发上趴伏的青年。都暻秀愣住，来到金钟仁身边。

青年脸朝向外面，枕在自己胳膊上，肯定是经历过什么，屁股朝上这样艰难地趴在沙发上睡觉。

这原不是他可以管的事。打算转身离开，“唔，哥……”青年忽然呼唤。

都暻秀一愣，犹疑的瞬间，金钟仁睁开双眼。

看到眼前离得很近的人，青年睁大双眼。

好不容易看清了，他问：“暻、暻秀哥？”

“嗯，”犹豫了一下该怎么称呼，都暻秀答，“钟仁呐。”

他向青年解释自己只不过是来送早饭。

“伯贤说这几年你都过得规律，叮嘱我不要误了早餐饭点，早点送过来。”

说完这些，都暻秀观察金钟仁的表情。青年眉头纠结着，神情忧郁。

“辛苦你，哥。”

都暻秀摇头。

“我！”金钟仁忽然开口，但一秒声音又矮下去，“不，没什么……”

“怎么了？”都暻秀很冷静。

“暻秀哥是不是为……为伯贤哥工作很久？”

都暻秀点头。

“Kai也在吗？”

都暻秀看着他，“嗯。”

“妮妮也一起吗？”

“什么？”

“妮妮也……和他们一起？”

“是啊。”都暻秀搜索自己的记忆，确实他来的时候就是那样，Kai和伯贤在道上是很有名的，如胶似漆的一对，还有Kai的孪生哥哥妮妮也一起。

他不知三人之间到底是什么样的相处模式，不过混混们编排出的东西，总是露骨又愤世嫉俗的。

青年现在看起来闷闷不乐。

“那，哥，”过了一会儿，金钟仁问，“有没有别人……”

“嗯？”

“有没有别人，喜欢伯贤哥？”

都暻秀不理解。

“他身边，没有吗？”青年一下子急切起来，“那种很厉害，能帮他很多忙的……”

这孩子究竟要问什么，都暻秀一时不解。思索了一会儿，他回：“没有吧。”

金钟仁听到答案，神情稍微放松，但似乎并没有完全卸下警惕。

“你要吃早饭吗？”

“嗯？”

都暻秀笑，“既然你都醒了，就先吃吧，伯贤反正是要买给你的。”

“……好。”金钟仁转头望了望关上的卧室门，然后答。

 

 

黑暗中，男人在床上翻了个身，胸膛贴住伏在他身侧睡觉的青年。

五年了。失去他时他整个身躯没在血泊中，现在竟能像回到过去，又安然在他怀中熟睡。那一瞬，边伯贤怀疑这是不是做梦。

抬手捏捏自己的脸，“嗷。”边伯贤呼痛，幼稚的模样完全不像一个震荡黑道的乱世枭雄。

原来是真的……Kai，或者说金钟仁，真的回到他身边。

他的心被温柔击中，忍不住凑过去，昏沉的暗影中，他亲吻金钟仁的脸颊。

那么轻柔，然后覆住金钟仁的嘴唇。

害怕吵醒他，边伯贤小心翼翼，眷恋地吻了一会儿，才搂着他再度陷入睡眠。

然而金钟仁挣扎起身的动静还是轻易地吵醒了他。

假装还在睡觉，感觉金钟仁已经走进浴室，边伯贤才睁开双眼。

“唔……嗯……”金钟仁起身后就睡在他对面的妮妮紧了紧双眼，发出被吵扰到的呢喃。

妮妮睁开双眼，缓缓对焦，看到眼前的男人，“伯贤？”

“嗯，妮妮。”边伯贤笑着靠过去，将妮妮搂进怀中。

“开儿呢？”妮妮很快警惕，可能是之前开儿突然离去还令他记忆犹新。

边伯贤温柔安抚，“在卫生间。”

“真的？”

“嗯，一会儿就回来。”

妮妮在黑暗中睁着美丽的双眼打量他一会儿，好似确定他没骗人，才低头安心钻到他胸膛。

“妮妮。”

“嗯？”

“妮妮喜不喜欢这样？”

怀中人久久不回应。

边伯贤才又说：“像这样，Kai回来了，但那不是原来的Kai了。”

“伯贤老是胡说，”妮妮在他胸口闷闷怪他，“那就是开儿啊。”

对同胞哥哥来说，不论是Kai或是金钟仁，和他之间都没有隔阂。所以对妮妮来说，就是一样的，记不记得过去并不重要。

但他呢。边伯贤在心底叹息。

“可是……”妮妮忽然用手指按住边伯贤的胸口，“酸酸的。”

“什么？”

“我的这里，”妮妮戳戳边伯贤的胸肌，“刚才伯贤亲开儿的时候，我这里酸酸的。”

边伯贤愣住。

“那这样呢？”过了一会儿，他低头迅速地亲了一口妮妮的额头。

妮妮在他胸膛抬头，惊讶地望他，看了一会儿，露出微笑。

那真是足以点亮暗淡光影的无比可爱的一抹笑容。

边伯贤往下面拱了拱，和妮妮面对面，捧住他的脸蛋，一下又一下，蜻蜓点水般轻吻起妮妮的脸蛋和唇瓣。

妮妮甜蜜地轻笑出声。振奋得男人一下子来了精神，翻身上来将他笼罩在身下。

“伯贤好馋哦，之前明明吃过开开。”妮妮调皮地“嘲笑”男人。

“那还不都是，你和开开都太可口了。”埋头沉进妮妮的颈项之前，边伯贤温柔叹息。

 

-tbc-


	27. 三足鼎立27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

静置在大理石制流理台上的手机发出信息提示音，青年穿着拖鞋走过去按亮屏幕。

 

“呀！你小子退学了？”

 

“回话！”

 

“什么时候啊？”

 

连续几条消息都是他的社团好同学秀洪发来的，金钟仁愣愣看了半天，最后暗灭手机。

 

“有人找你？”远远的声音问。

 

金钟仁回头，看着边伯贤，摇了摇头。

 

他回身向男人走去。

 

“开开，真的不再吃吗？”妮妮坐在男人身边，桌上是他们的午餐，都暻秀送来的鲍鱼汤面和糖醋肉。

 

“我已经饱了，”青年温柔地摇头，对哥哥说，“妮妮再多吃点。”

 

妮妮微笑：“好。”

 

视线落在坐在妮妮旁边的男人身上，金钟仁稍一犹豫，边伯贤的目光也迅速扫向他，带着冷淡的疏离。

 

金钟仁愣住，不知该不该迈出脚步时，男人招呼他：“过来吧。”

 

他这才终于来到边伯贤旁边。还未落座，男人忽然伸出手臂，将他一把勾过去。

 

没有防备，金钟仁一屁股坐到边伯贤腿上。吓了一跳，他低头望，男人仰头，嘴角扬起的弧度带着一丝调侃般的戏谑。

 

金钟仁马上挣扎，男人却卯着一股劲，压住他不让他起身。

 

“你真是什么都忘了，”边伯贤微笑，“开儿最习惯坐我腿上。”

 

青年一听，脸上立时流露寂寥神情，虽然已尽力克制，却还是被男人尽收眼底。

 

Kai本来就不难懂，面对自己的男人，情绪都写在脸上。虽然现在是金钟仁，但就边伯贤对他的了解程度，还没有什么表情变化瞒得过他。

 

金钟仁接受着男人打量他的目光，心中五味杂陈。

 

他知道边伯贤是故意的，连他都感觉得出来——边伯贤总爱对他提起Kai的事。

 

“开儿最喜欢……”“开儿向来是……”“开儿开儿开儿”。

 

一定是男人狡猾的计策，他都察觉了。但他还是束手无策。

 

寻不回过往，男人提起的事全都是抽象。但这个名字，男人每一次提起，都让他的心焦躁起来。

 

妮妮也会叫他“开儿”，和他聊过去的事。但不像这个男人说起时，让金钟仁觉得那样无力又烦恼。

 

边伯贤原本犀利冷淡的眼神每次都软下来，情深款款地看着他，对他说出过去和Kai的种种。

 

青年没有这样的自觉：他就是Kai，和拥有着“过去”的Kai是同一个人。

 

于是内心的情绪也投映在脸上，男人注视他美丽的眉心纠结起来，迷人的双眼蒙上忧郁受伤。

 

“好了好了~”边伯贤捏住侧身坐在他腿上的人的下巴，向下压的同时仰头凑上去，像哄小孩子，轻轻舔吮金钟仁的嘴唇。

 

金钟仁顺势环住边伯贤的脖子，低头靠着男人额头，心里既委屈又舍不得放，享受男人送上来的亲吻。

 

这次他答应妮妮和边伯贤留下之后，除了头一天男人带他出去见了道上的伙伴，之后所有的时间，就都和妮妮、边伯贤窝在这幢别墅内。甚至一楼都没去，就在二楼他们实际使用的生活空间——客厅，卧房，浴室。

 

边伯贤一早告知他，要留下来，他要能够成为边伯贤的帮手，或是当边伯贤的“女人”。

 

他知道失去记忆前，自己是一名杀手。但规规矩矩地作为一名“迷途知返”回归校园的青年，金钟仁实在难以想象，自己的双手竟杀过人，自己竟真的背负着人命债。

 

他无法成为边伯贤的杀手了，可他真想留下来——妮妮需要他，离不开他，他也再舍不得和同胞哥哥分开，还有边伯贤……这几天金钟仁习惯男人眼神的冷淡，却又总觉得可以体察男人漠然的眼底隐藏的寂寞，令他忍不住就接受边伯贤的要求，忍不住也想将男人拥紧。

 

于是这些天，他一直在做边伯贤的“女人”。

 

男人在任何时间任何地点，想要时便抱住他，从他的后颈开始，沿着他背脊的线条一路亲吮，将他在室内所以穿着单薄的衣衫撩起，或是直接撕开。不管妮妮是不是在旁边和他说话，或是因困倦而睡着，边伯贤都会趴到他背上，目的极明显地扯下他的裤子，告知他自己的需求，要他满足。

 

其实他们也没别的地点可去，不过这层楼而已，金钟仁想。

 

平常边伯贤很注意，在他和妮妮朝夕相处时，有话要和他说，从来只叫他“钟仁”。

 

但做那档子事时边伯贤从不这样喊他。“Kai”，“开儿”，边伯贤只这样喊。

 

笃定了他不会反抗，边伯贤将他压在沙发里、餐桌边、地毯上，甚至在他上完厕所回来经过身边也一把拽住他手腕，扯他下来迅速地搂抱到一起，在他还没反应过来的时候就已经扶着热硬的欲望，抵在他身下，突突地亟待再度攻破防线。

 

边伯贤是对的——他确实不会反抗。金钟仁很怕他抗拒了，男人赶他走，这样他就再也没办法日夜陪伴他可怜可爱的哥哥，无法和哥哥说悄悄话。

 

而关于对过去记忆的找寻，金钟仁自觉并没有非常浓厚的兴趣。

 

以前是杀人都不眨眼的可怕角色，寻回记忆到底是好是坏，金钟仁不敢想。

 

他让边伯贤伏在身上，挑开他的双腿挤进来，摁住他的肩膀狠狠往里挺。男人的眼神、呼吸以及下体都太过火热，包围他，像是要他融化。

 

每一次边伯贤呼出热气，用手掌拨开他的额发，金钟仁凝视身上的男人，热忱的视线总教他迷糊。就好像，在拥有他时的边伯贤是完全不同的一个男人，日常中的若即若离全都不见；平时不想费心多跟他解释一句的边伯贤会振奋失控，挺动到出一身汗，然后压着他呼呼喘粗气。

 

即使高| 潮时男人叫他“开儿”，金钟仁依旧觉得满足。

 

然后在他反应过来之前已经开口问边伯贤：“你和开儿是怎样？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“是不是……喜欢压住他，像你总爱压住我一样。”

 

男人好整以暇地微笑，“你喜欢别的姿势吗？”

 

金钟仁不晓得要怎么回应。

 

“要不要试试？”男人提议。

 

他想想，然后点头。

 

边伯贤就捧着他的背拉他起身，让他坐着从上往下吞，二人双双陷进沙发里。

 

他捧着男人的脑袋，低头看边伯贤舔他胸口，觉得太痒要将男人推开，一句“开儿最喜欢这样”，又令他停手。

 

然后他开始问：“和妮妮呢？”

 

男人好像不懂：“什么？”

 

金钟仁迷迷糊糊，“和妮妮是不是也这么……频繁地做。”

 

边伯贤抬头咬他下颚，狡猾地不肯答，“你问题可真多。”

 

 

亲吻的过程中，金钟仁感觉男人的手又滑到下面，因为习惯了家庭气氛，他穿着宽松的四角裤，手指已经由裤腿伸进裆口，捏着他的臀瓣往更里面探。

 

“伯贤哥……”他慌张地伸手按住边伯贤的手腕。

 

边伯贤停下来看他。

 

“不行，”他有些为难，看看男人身后还没将注意力放到他们身上的妮妮，又看着边伯贤，“还……还肿着。”

 

男人听了却又露出不解神情。

 

一定是装作听不懂的。金钟仁都知道，却没办法。

 

他倒不怀疑边伯贤瞒着他和妮妮做了，因为他也是男人，边伯贤这些天所有的精力都在自己身上。他只见他们亲昵无比地拥吻，但后方反反复复、男人总不给他机会休息因而更加火辣的触感，提醒着他边伯贤不会有别的精力再去弄别人。虽然对哥哥感到抱歉，却又隐隐令他稍微安心。

 

“太麻了……”他咬住嘴唇，有些抱歉，“所以还不行。”

 

边伯贤审视地打量他，半天，笑着松开他。

 

就在这时，远处的手机又连续发出提示声。金钟仁和边伯贤注视彼此。

 

“去吧。”半天，男人鼓励道。

 

金钟仁才真起身，拿了手机又回到他们身边。

 

“同学？”边伯贤问。

 

“……嗯。”

 

边伯贤没再说话。

 

金钟仁读了好几遍原来同学因他退学一头雾水的震惊质问，想了半天，还是鼓起勇气说：“伯贤哥……”

 

“嗯？”男人正背对他，在为妮妮擦拭沾到油的嘴角，听到金钟仁的呼唤，回头看他。

 

“我可不可以回去……不是，不是 ‘回去’。”语带试探，发觉用词不对马上修正。

 

男人停下手上动作，转身面对他。

 

金钟仁更紧张，“可不可以……继续念书？”

 

 

-tbc-


	28. 三足鼎立28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

“你、你说要干嘛？”都暻秀刚听完自家老大的吩咐，简直不相信自己的耳朵。

边伯贤在那头才又重复一遍。

“你说你要什么？”都暻秀内心还是不信的。

学籍，金钟仁的学籍。

老大是哪根神经烧坏，好好的黑道，要这种技术性的东西干嘛。

“要、要怎么弄？”都暻秀摸不着头脑。

“……我哪知道，你问我？”那头也懵了，一瞬间甚至有些不耐烦。

“你就别管了，搞到手帮他安排好就可以了。”挂掉电话前老大甩下这么一句。

都暻秀莫名其妙，不过他向来是只干活不多问的人。虽然道上做事，不外乎用钱摆平或用刀摆平，边伯贤这次交代的事，还真有些技术含量。首先和过去不同，金钟仁现在是有了警方给的合法身份的人，虽然他打听到之前在釜山，也是在各方警力的监视下懵懂地生活，但既然获得“重生”，是规则世界里的人了，要想把这个人再带回他们的世界，就要有点手段。

拘禁朴灿烈时拿到了对方的电话，虽然料想对方已经从这个案子撤出，都暻秀还是试了试。

没想到回复来得非常之快，不出几个小时，新生的那个人，证件号、假的家庭信息、学籍情况，就全部有款有条地发了来。

都暻秀不知道是不是朴灿烈本人回复，这一切顺利得蹊跷，甚至不知是不是警方早就在那头等待好。但边伯贤有话在先，他只管完成交到手上的任务，于是凭着到手的情报，喊上两个小弟就出门办事了。

 

另一头，边伯贤挂掉了电话。

虽然已过午后，他们还是没有下床。窗帘紧紧合上，妮妮习惯睡午觉，安然地侧卧在床的一侧。

放下手机，双臂环在他脖颈的青年不管他，又收紧双手，上身更压上来。

“伯贤哥……”金钟仁坐在他腰上，缓缓摇动中低头亲吻他的眼尾，然后反手握住边伯贤伏在他后腰的手掌，拉到前方，带领男人抚摸自己的欲望。

“哥，”他用自己的双唇靠了靠男人单薄的唇，悄声道，“我要高潮了……”

手上紧了紧，仿佛是在督促男人赶紧帮他粗暴地揉一揉，好叫他射出来。

那一瞬间，边伯贤是怔忪的。

「哥……我要去了……」

「要……要去了！伯贤哥……」

Kai也爱这样。挺着腰，用硬邦邦的欲望顶哥哥的小腹，告知哥哥自己濒临极限，催促哥哥照顾他。

但那都已成为曾经。

金钟仁完全不记得Kai的事了，但偶尔，青年在性爱中的反应，令男人在不经意的瞬间忆起往昔。

感觉到他的分心，金钟仁收紧双腿，长长地绕住边伯贤的腰背。

“唔……呜呜……嗯……”他一手按在身下带动男人帮自己纾解，一手轻抚边伯贤的脸颊，歪着头跟他舌吻。

“哥……哥……”现在，金钟仁叫他“伯贤哥”，也信口拈来了。用Kai的脸，Kai的声音，与Kai有着微妙不同的神情，叫着他“伯贤哥”。边伯贤不去揣测现在的青年喊这一声付出了多少真心。计较太多的话，他害怕前几年以为Kai已经死去的痛苦又会将他吞没。

是，他也怕的。即使已经如愿当上老大、一生无忧，即使看似已再没有什么能令他烦忧。以前一个人时他就发了疯想出头，不过贪图好日子，想“平步青云”、“位列人臣”，那是每个有野心的男人的愿望。认识了Kai和妮妮两兄弟，再想混出头、当老大，不过是他想给全世界最美最好的情人一份配得上他的生活。

“伯贤哥，”金钟仁的双唇离开他，垂着眼睑在临近爆发的边缘迷迷蒙蒙地凝视他，神情一瞬间有那么一丝和妮妮一样的憨傻可爱，他颤抖着说，“我忍不住……要去了……哥，你呢？”

边伯贤怔怔注视坐在身上的人儿，一时说不出话，半晌，反应过来，埋头靠进青年怀里，啃他含蓄而柔软的胸肌。

他狠狠揉搓青年的欲望，又掐着他的腰，精神大振挺了数十个来回。

两人手心和小腹都被射得一团黏湿，才扶着金钟仁的背，换了姿势将他压到床单上，抚摸他额角和发梢，捏捏他下巴，低头印上一吻，然后挤上去开启新一轮冲撞。

他还没释放，待会儿总是要将青年屁股里弄得一团湿。虽然最后也都会带青年去浴室清理，不会真要他太难过。

Kai以前耍起脾气来，箍住他不让他出去，说要将伯贤哥的东西留到明早，犯懒时跟他讨价还价不肯下床。

「就要伯贤哥，不准走，陪我到明天。」

然而到了明天，小懒猪只顾呼呼睡，边伯贤不得不咬着牙把结实的他抱到浴室，开了水龙头等到热水出来，在小懒猪昏昏不欲醒的时候就帮他清洗。

妮妮胃很脆弱，疼起来又不肯说痛，蜷着身子在床上，默默忍痛；真的疼到极点，也只一语不发，安静地噗噗掉眼泪。

Kai为此急破头，抱起妮妮紧紧相拥，像两个小孩子用彼此体温取暖。

但边伯贤自然晓得，两兄弟一起长大，小时候受的那些苦Kai也一起经受了。知道这个，所以每次事后再累再没心思，他要把留在Kai身体里的东西抠出来。

而不爱戴套子完全是被Kai惯出来的。

「出院那时不是一起检查过吗？」骄傲的情人说得有理有据，「那之后哥碰过别人了？」

「开什么玩笑。」边伯贤觉得无语，无奈地笑。

「那不就行了。」

真是想要他想得不得了的小疯子。

很多年前，男人出院前做了全身体检。他拉Kai一起。

「我没钱。」青年这样回答。

边伯贤作势从口袋里掏半天掏出两只五百元硬币，「听话，这次咬咬牙做个体检，以后几年保险套的钱都省了，多划算。」

他是开玩笑，青年却愣住，半天给不出反应。

「怎么了？」走到前面的边伯贤回头。

Kai只定定看着他，「哥……」

边伯贤微笑。他最受不了青年这样软软叫他。那之后，他们就是彼此的唯一了。

Kai爱缠住他，甜蜜地说：「伯贤哥就是我的天地，除了伯贤哥，我和妮妮谁都不需要。」

 

那天金钟仁问他，是不是就喜欢压住Kai做，男人并没有这种意识，顺势换了姿势，从那之后，青年却变得很喜欢坐到他胯上缠住他的腰要他。好像在他心里这是一种区别自己与Kai的办法。

不需要他，道上的弟兄看待金钟仁时簇新的眼神，也都知道他们一见青年，便知道这不是当年那个人。

有时他希望自己和Kai也像妮妮那样有血缘关系就好了。对妮妮来说一切多么便利，生下来是他的开儿，就一生都是他的开儿。

胡乱地想着，胡乱地发泄了。金钟仁一脸昏昏欲睡，躺在身下。

边伯贤要抱他起身，体格上有差异，又刚用过劲，抱起的瞬间发出哼声。

金钟仁一下子惊醒，慌张地捂住边伯贤的嘴。

“干嘛？”男人热切的呼吸扑在掌心，青年又觉得痒，悄悄收手。

“妮妮……还在睡觉。”

“你还记得是趁着妮妮睡着来搞我啊？”边伯贤调笑。

金钟仁露出窘迫神情，像瞒着哥哥做了错事。好像他利用哥哥的单纯，背着妮妮和伯贤哥好了很多次。

这种羞愧感，就好像边伯贤原本并不属于他。可若所有人说的是真的，边伯贤原先就是他的。

“在想什么，眼珠滴溜转。”男人轻笑一声，抱他往浴室走。

 

到了晚上都暻秀就把资料全传过来，边伯贤难得开了电脑。

金钟仁来了这好些天都没见男人进过书房。

“伯贤又打游戏吗？”弟弟帮忙擦了嘴，妮妮问。

金钟仁摇头，表示他全无头绪。

然而没多一会儿，边伯贤便打印了几张纸出来，回到他们身边。

“我有话跟你说。”他看着金钟仁。

青年的心蓦地紧张。

“……金钟仁。”边伯贤这样开口。

“嗯？”

“你说要回去上学。”

“嗯……”青年低头。

妮妮在身边，但不是很理解。他没上过学，Kai是中学中退了的，但他不明白那是什么。

现在伯贤说开儿要回去上学，回去哪里，本能地他又紧张起来。

金钟仁感觉到哥哥浑身紧绷，于是立刻握住哥哥的手，“我不会走的。”他小声而坚定地说。

男人注视他，好像对他这个反应还算满意，嘴角轻轻勾画一抹微笑。

“可以，我可以让你去，”边伯贤说，“但有条件。”

金钟仁凝视边伯贤，大气也不敢喘。

“首先，钟仁，你不可以走远。”说着，边伯贤在他身旁坐下。

他将打印的东西递到青年面前，“你要选附近的学校。”

金钟仁凑过去看。

“还有，你不可以再当全职学生，”边伯贤伸手勾住远一些的妮妮，揉揉他搭在桌上的小臂，看看妮妮，又看看金钟仁，“因为你不可以丢下妮妮。”

“一周三天，这是我能给你最多的时间了。”

青年转头望望困惑的哥哥，然后对边伯贤点头。

这些他完全理解。只是男人的语气，不带感情，像在同他谈一桩生意。

边伯贤见他点头，凑上来指着纸上的信息，“你看看吧。”

他也没念过多少年书，他的经验和智慧都是道上混着血泪吞进肚子里的。青年一下子提出要重返校园的要求，边伯贤认为，这是警方赋予这名青年新生的同时，他得到附带的一项崭新的权力。

这或许是上天的意思。在历经肉体与灵魂差一点便永隔，在差一点就永失所爱的惊险之后，这是Kai应得的，和以前不同的，站在阳光下的机会。

他作孽太深，轮不到他。边伯贤心里沉吟。

但老天终是可怜五年间和骨肉血亲分离的Kai，他想不到自己还有什么理由阻止。哪怕他对于又要让Kai去他看不到的地方，感到本能的抗拒。

“你看暻秀帮你划出来，这些，不需要全日制，”他不熟悉这种“术语”，要照着打印的信息才能读出来，“你也不能去住校，我虽然在家，但妮妮需要你。”

金钟仁看边伯贤凑近了说这些，沉默不语，脸颊却渐渐发红。

“钟仁，你接受吗？”不在床上，男人语气淡淡的。

金钟仁看看边伯贤，突然凑过去在男人脸颊“啾”一口。

“开开~”妮妮在身旁害羞地捂住嘴。

边伯贤愣住，不知这是哪一出。

金钟仁盯着他，不知为何像是要在他双眼里寻找什么。

“你怎么了？”男人只好又问。

“伯贤哥，是不是什么事都交给暻秀哥去做？”

金钟仁突然这样问，黑道老大也愣住，“嗯，算是吧。”半天的沉默，“哦，我知道了。”

 

说要回去上学，其实金钟仁也拿不准。之前他也没怎么正经念书，只不过认识一帮同学，还有那时他必须定期去心理评估，虽然后来知道那是警察审查他的手段。

釜山的“母亲”还和他保持联络，理解他现在接受了过去的生活，留在了可怕的男人身边，语重心长地劝他，之前既有的生活也不要放弃。因为尝过那种青春斑斓的生活，心中时时觉得遗憾，于是才鼓足勇气，向男人提出他的愿望。

对学校和专业都没什么要求，他知道自己不是可以挑选的状态。选了最近的一所，金钟仁花了很长时间才和妮妮解释清楚，安抚住哥哥。

妮妮听他说是已经快要落泪，再三保证了他绝不会走、每天都可以一起睡，才稍稍安心。

这天，边伯贤难得出去办事，第二天就是说好要去见学校的主任，金钟仁在房间里陪妮妮，跟他说以前在学校的事，顺便想着还要准备什么。

妮妮兴致勃勃，可是听他说一阵，又觉得云里雾里。

“看电视吧。”金钟仁提议，他知道这个时段妮妮要看动画。

于是他在床上寻找遥控器。

遍寻不着，他又拉开床头柜。

“这里！”妮妮在另一头找到遥控器。金钟仁却在抽屉里看到一张光碟。

由一次性塑封套装着，什么都没有写。

感到奇怪，他将它拿起来。

“啊，礼物！”妮妮在身后凑上来说。

“礼物？”

“嗯，”妮妮答，“那时开儿说，伯贤快生日，所以妮妮陪开儿录礼物。”

金钟仁更好奇，“妮妮，看这个好吗？”

“好啊。”他点头同意。

妮妮也好奇。

其实，开儿没有机会送出这礼物。在那之前，开儿就出事了。后来伯贤还是在家里发现这张光碟，但妮妮从没见伯贤放过。也不知伯贤是不是真的看过。

金钟仁利落地将光碟放入机器，开了电视调好频道。

屏幕中出现一张和自己一模一样的脸，金钟仁却知道那并不是Kai——是妮妮离镜头很近，好奇地打量。

真实的妮妮在这时靠过来，搭住他肩膀。

「好了？」视频中，一个青年在妮妮身后说，「过来。」

他招呼视频中的妮妮回去——他是Kai。

金钟仁发现镜头正对着他们现在身处的这张大床，视频里，Kai和妮妮也一起坐到床上。

「哥~」Kai快乐地冲镜头喊一声，然后拥住妮妮，开始亲吻。

金钟仁发呆。他没想到这样，所谓“礼物”，原来是这么香艳。屏幕里Kai脱了自己和哥哥的衣裳，很快浑身赤裸的一对孪生兄弟便双腿卷在一起，在床上翻滚着拥吻。

他们叠在一起，下身和下身贴住了前前后后磨蹭，很快都起了反应。Kai便蹲下身张嘴帮懵懂的妮妮纾解，啧啧的口水声清晰地落进屏幕里。

妮妮咬着自己的手指，很快茫然地释放。

Kai却还精神抖擞。

他赤裸着，下身非常挺拔，但他丝毫不介意，骄傲地用膝盖压在床单上立起身。

身上出了汗的他笑得无比灿烂，揉乱头发，然后凝视镜头，对他当时以为会在镜头另一端收看的人说话。短短只言片语，之后Kai笑得更快乐，那种幸福，仿佛所有的星光，都为他璀璨。

说完想说的话，他忽然害羞，将刘海拨到头上，露出蒙着汗水的额头，腼腆笑着，蹭着床单来到镜头前。

金钟仁看着Kai低头亲了一口屏幕，然后掐断信号，电视屏幕开始飘起雪花。

边伯贤办完事回来，客厅没人，卧室灯亮着。平时也是妮妮缠住金钟仁要他陪着看动画的时间，他往卧室走。

到了门口，却瞧见床上青年呆呆坐着，妮妮托着他的手，担忧地凝视他，却也不说话。

金钟仁泪流满面，感觉到门口动静，缓缓转头，望向边伯贤。

男人怔住，“怎么了。”

他走近，在快到床尾的时候，青年压着膝盖大腿直立起来，在男人还有一点便来到他身边之前，张开双臂，将自己整个投入到边伯贤身上。

这迅疾的动作和突然展开，男人不解，却也什么都没说就搂住了主动抱上来的青年。

金钟仁紧拥边伯贤，心碎欲绝。

「伯贤哥就是我的天地，我和妮妮都属于伯贤哥，」视频中，明媚美丽的青年对着镜头，心中想着最爱的男人，一字一句，说出爱的誓言，「我爱伯贤哥，直到天与地都消失的那一天。」

 

-tbc-


	29. 三足鼎立29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

哭了很久，青年的呜咽渐渐小声。伏在男人胸口，金钟仁偃旗息鼓，呼吸也逐渐平稳。

确定他并没有睡着，是边伯贤还听到他不时抽鼻子的动静。

“好点了？”半天，男人问。

压在他左胸的青年不知听没听见，好像只想自己的心事，没有答他。

妮妮看到弟弟哭，不知为何悲从中来，边伯贤回来后，也跟着哭起来。但现在妮妮已经呼呼睡着，本来搭在男人右边胸口，慢慢滑下来，蜷在边伯贤身体右侧，沉沉酣睡。

卧室一时间很安静，仿佛心跳都听得到声音。

“听得见吗？”边伯贤真的问，“我的心跳声？”

过了一会儿，金钟仁才慢慢地压了压脑袋，“嗯。”

“它说什么？”

金钟仁在他胸口抬头，眼光望向他。

边伯贤也垂眼看，视线交汇。

“它说：你太重了。”

青年蹙眉，露出困惑神色。

“你和妮妮块头都这么大，把伯贤哥压死了。”

愣了一下，金钟仁破涕为笑，用指节揉揉眼角，往前靠了靠，更牢牢地枕在男人胸口。

 

“哥，你想不想他？”过了很久，金钟仁问。

边伯贤沉默。

他知道怀中人问的是谁，但过了一会儿，他还是反问：“谁？”

“Kai。”金钟仁听起来闷闷的。

空气静静地流动，这间安谧的卧室，他们连时钟的走动都听不到。

以为男人不会回答了，金钟仁却感受到耳畔胸腔的震动，边伯贤应道：“嗯。”

“……有多想？”一时青年也不懂自己为什么要问这种自虐的问题。

男人的手漫不经心地揉着他的头发，很缓慢、很温柔地答：“每年，每月，每一天，钟仁。”

边伯贤压低下巴，望金钟仁。而青年也在这一刻仰头看向他。

“没有一分一秒，我不在想他。”

那一秒，男人痛苦欲哭的表情狠狠击中金钟仁的心，令他凑上去，和边伯贤接了一个无比忧伤的吻。

离开彼此的双唇后，两人又注视了对方好久。

“哥。”末了，金钟仁开口。

“嗯。”

“你觉得……还会再见到他吗？”

面对金钟仁，察觉他双眼中燃烧的直觉，边伯贤许久没有再说什么。

“……准备好了吗？”终于他转移话题，“明天就去学校了。”

“我想不到要准备什么。”这是真话。

“那怎么办，我们可帮不了你，”边伯贤笑，“我和妮妮也不上学，你不是知道吗。”

“我……”金钟仁着急起来，“我也没怎么上学……”

他闷闷不乐。

可是男人的双指柔柔地绕他的发丝，令他精神缓和镇定下来。

“哥，他……Kai离开了多久？”

“五年。”

“哦……”

“怎么了？”

金钟仁摇头，“那我好像，在医院都躺了一年。”

“……疼吗？”想了一会儿，边伯贤问。

金钟仁也想了一下，才回说：“醒的时候疼，但大多时候我都没醒。”

男人笑了一下，胸腔震动的频率令趴在身上的青年安心。

金钟仁忍不住，叹息一声。

边伯贤只能当做没有听到。

有时候，他们也并没有多少选择。不是不明白，只是他太想Kai回来，于是现在金钟仁的面目，他也变得看不清楚。

“妮妮……有没有哭很多？”

“嗯，”边伯贤点头，“每天流泪，很多个早晨，泪眼模糊地醒过来，一睁眼就叫你……叫开儿，见不到开儿，哭得抽筋，怎么劝都劝不住。”

那时他不得不打电话叫都暻秀来，两个人将痛苦嘶喊的妮妮压住。Kai身边听话憨甜讨人喜欢的妮妮像被愁痛魇住，食不下咽，谁的话都不听，急煞了人。

叫医生到家里来打针，药水缓缓注入血管，哭成泪人的可怜人儿才缓缓止住，陷入沉睡之前，泪水默默流淌的双眼都一直哀怨地凝视边伯贤。男人心如刀割，然而，毫无办法。因为那时他们都只相信，Kai再也不会回来了。

胸口缓缓湿了一块，边伯贤低头，只看到金钟仁的头顶，依然觉得乖巧惹人怜爱。知道他哭了，男人重重呼一口气，逗弄似的捏捏青年的脸颊。

青年也忽地重重叹息。

“换我回来……有没有失望？”

不是Kai，却是他金钟仁。

“怎么会，妮妮不知多快乐，你永远是他兄弟。”男人说。

“哥呢？”青年追问，“伯贤哥。”

“我有什么失望。”

虽然不算很久，但金钟仁感受到男人回答之前的停顿。真的不算很久，但因为他的心也几乎跟着停滞，每一秒，都像欲死的折磨。

他不信，但他不好跟边伯贤计较。

此时此刻，心里仿佛是对男人感到愧疚的。

“伯贤哥……之前抽烟了吗？”

“什么？”边伯贤感到突然，下意识嗅了嗅自己周围，才想起来，“啊，回来之前抽了一根。”

妮妮总对他身上的味道很敏感，他甚至都没在车上抽，而是上车前，在大学门口叼了一支，还引得进出校园的学生对他侧目。一是没怎么见过有人这样在高校门口大摇大摆抽烟，而是边伯贤外貌虽说不是绝对俊美，但俊俏潇洒绝对不差，烟圈缭绕，成熟颓丧的气质很是吸睛。

金钟仁动了一下，撑起身往前蹭了一下，看着边伯贤，然后埋头又吻了一下。

边伯贤愣愣看青年在他胸口撑起身，一时也忘记喘息。

“我喜欢。”

“什么？”

“伯贤哥身上的烟味。”

男人眼底展露笑意，“是吗。”

他已尽力抑制心底的遗憾。

“……”金钟仁仔细打量他，终于还是说，“哥还是希望他回来。”

“嗯？”

漂亮的青年眼中也如有两团火焰在燃烧，然而固执凝视男人的时间里，静静熄灭。

“你还是希望Kai回来。”他好似死了心。

边伯贤说不出话来。他能言善辩，但一般是为了脱身，或讨人欢心。对待眼前人，他反而说不出平时总信口拈来的情话。

“钟仁，你是不是因为Kai是杀手，心里抗拒。”

金钟仁倒真没想过这个，他只是偶尔想到Kai的身份，觉得不安。

边伯贤的语气像是很理解，“道上敌对的人，觉得他像恶鬼一样恐怖。”

金钟仁掌心覆在他胸口，静静不出声。

“但我眼里，他却是最美的天使。这世上，再没人比得过他。”

青年的眼神渐渐凝结出固执，定定地，紧咬着男人似的。

“他是我洁白的曼陀罗，是不易群生的不死鸟。”

“哥，曼陀罗，全身都有毒的。”

金钟仁不知道自己为何会知道这个，他根本不记得这短短几年中，究竟谁教他这个。

边伯贤凝视他，眼神逐渐凝重悲伤，“嗯，”他点头，哀戚地告诉青年，“这正是我的意思。”

纯白的，却又艳丽妖娆的曼陀罗，整柱都有毒，能用做麻醉，也能用它治病。

「快出来呀，伯贤，小伯贤~」

出院之前，无微不至照顾他的Kai扶还不太能独立行走的边伯贤去厕所，很幼稚地盯着他胯下，催促他快快解开裤子掏出来。

边伯贤被他逗得哈哈笑，“哈哈哈，啊好疼。”结果引起胸腔激烈震动，男人呼痛。

Kai紧张得不得了，轻抚他胸口，一下子委屈，“哥，你没事吧？”

边伯贤假装生气，瞪他：“要我没事还戏弄我？”

“我哪有。”Kai为自己鸣不平。

“再说，你那里的家伙，等你出院，还不都是我的。”

“呀。”边伯贤觉得荒唐，瞪住青年，不出一会儿又觉得好笑，“那你说，我身上还有那些东西是你的。”

Kai对他微笑。

那一秒边伯贤确定，全世界是Kai的笑，最令他着迷。

“这里，”青年伸出手指，轻轻点他鼻尖，“这里，”嘴唇，“这里。”眼尾。

他要男人眼中永远有他。

“这里。”然后是眉心。

仿佛确定，男人拥有他，往后便用不必蹙眉。

最后，Kai的手指来到边伯贤的左胸，对住他心脏。

“我要伯贤哥，这里也都属于我。”

边伯贤笑着回答：“你可真是贪心的小家伙啊。”

Kai不否认，手掌探到下面替他压下裤腰，“快点，哥不嫌憋得慌吗。”

边伯贤也不研究植物，但Kai和妮妮两兄弟，总令他想到奇奇怪怪的花草名目。

曼陀罗喜光，适应性强，不择土壤，开出的花朵又大又美。

全柱有毒，可做麻醉剂，又有人用它当药镇痛镇心。

Kai是谁的毒，谁的药。不过毒了他一个人，又拯救他于烈火燃烧的人间而已。

“睡吧，明天还有事，”边伯贤抬起胳膊，手掌抚摸金钟仁的后脑勺，要他趴回他身边安睡，“我不能陪你，暻秀会和你一起。”

 

这不是金钟仁要的答案。他倔强地看着边伯贤，不肯听话。

眼前人的容颜令他无时无刻不为之心动，但此时，男人的心万分寂寞。

他突然也不想敷衍。

于是优美的手指顺着金钟仁的发梢，拂过耳垂，停留在脸颊。

边伯贤在昏暗中，沉沉的，几乎用了一辈子的力气，说：“Kai是我的青鸟，飞上云霄，消失不见，再也不会回来了。”

他曾对青年说过一次，自己不再期待他重新做回Kai了。现在，他是对自己说了。

 

-tbc-


	30. 三足鼎立30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

他的心中有一只沙漏，不停运转，随时计时。对于寻回旧时光，他仿佛只有很短一段时限，如果在那之前不能找回他的记忆，边伯贤，他的哥哥，都会不见。

 

金钟仁一周去学校的时间已过，放学后也不和新同学寒暄，直接出校门上了车。他要快些回到家。

 

脑袋靠着玻璃窗，他往窗外不断飞逝的街景，乱糟糟想着前些年的机遇，白驹过隙，好似一晃而过。刚被抓过来时，他拼了命想逃走，现在所有路他闭上双眼也能在脑中自动描绘。但他再也不想走。绝对不可以离开哥哥，可怜可爱的哥哥，他的眼泪可以轻易将自己的心击碎。还有伯贤哥。

 

伯贤哥那么强，可面对他，看起来那么寂寞。他舍不得。

 

就算伯贤哥等的并不是他，他都知道。除非伯贤哥亲口赶他走，他都要留在伯贤哥身边。

 

原本就是的，Kai爱伯贤哥，他也喜欢上伯贤哥。喜欢万籁俱寂时分，趴在男人胸口，就算他个头比较高，哥哥是哥哥，轻轻揽住他，低头四片唇瓣相抵，舌尖淡淡的烟味，令他怅然，又忍不住回味。他不愿放手。

 

尽管日暮天光，伯贤想念的是Kai的甜蜜笑语。

 

几天而已，同学们都很有善意，看他不是很爱社交，每天下课就回去的样子，关怀他“爸妈很严吗？”或是“去打工吗？”。

 

金钟仁都摇头。

 

“我是双胞胎里的弟弟，”他照实说，“哥哥身体不太好，需要我。”

 

同学们便纷纷理解。

 

他走上楼，看到客厅，男人将妮妮抱在腿上，两人正拥吻。

 

妮妮穿着睡衣，额头抵着边伯贤，甜美地笑，轻轻呼喊：“哥哥。”

 

金钟仁莞尔，悄悄走近。

 

他有时真羡慕哥哥，因为单纯的心智，小朋友一样。对待边伯贤，也可以像小男孩面对倾慕的兄长，乖巧地喊一声“hiong啊”，那是大人不太用的语气，憨厚可爱非常。

 

会羡慕妮妮，因为他有时也想对喊一声“哥哥”。

 

 

看到他回来，男人松开手，扭头看他，“结束了？”

 

“嗯。”金钟仁的挎包早放在电梯门口的地板上。

 

边伯贤护着妮妮靠在自己身上，越过他打量。

 

青年一身挺拔，绀色衬衫塞在卡其色的灯芯绒裤子里，非常潇洒。

 

这一套是前两天边伯贤去时装店里买的，其实他混黑道的对搭配哪里在行，店员跟他说是时下最流行的，他就财大气粗地包了好几套。

 

陪同的都暻秀偷偷笑。

 

“怎么了？”

 

都暻秀很含蓄，喜怒不形于色，固然不太表露。他只说：“钟仁去学校，你很紧张吗？”

 

“我吗？”边伯贤奇道。

 

都暻秀还是笑。

 

“还有这套，也帮我包好。”

 

“好的。”时装店的经理笑呵呵。

 

“你简直，好像，是要送小孩第一天去上学的紧张又骄傲的爸爸。”

 

听到都暻秀的诚实点评，边伯贤失笑。

 

转念一想，他接受了。

 

“是嘛，我是很骄傲啊，”边伯贤也笑了，“他是迷人的开儿。”

 

难得在他面前表露对新归来的金钟仁的想法，都暻秀反而觉得很珍贵。他也不会调笑，只老实点头，“他是很迷人。”

 

同样迷人的黑帮老大忽又假装对他警惕，趋近了审视似的盯住他：“诶，你不可以看上他，他是我的。”

 

都暻秀不再分辨，笑着走去店员那边帮忙拎起几只沉重的大袋子。

 

其实边伯贤一直是骄傲的。不管青年有没有去上学。包括拥有这个人这件事本身都令他骄傲无比。

 

还不到时候，他甚至没办法到金钟仁的校园去，亲眼看他漂亮的人儿作为一名朝气蓬勃的大学生在人前生活。

 

之前金钟仁跟他聊Kai，他那么奋力克制心底的寂寥。每一天的现实都在提醒他，枕边人并不是他想要的Kai，但很矛盾，金钟仁明明就是他的Kai。

 

于是最近他经常想之前都暻秀跟他提过的——人或许是靠记忆定义自己的人格。失去记忆，他就是崭新的人了。

 

但他也不可能再放金钟仁走。就算妮妮那次没有思念成疾患了病，金钟仁总还是要回到他身边。

 

他一步一步当上老大，原也不是毫无因由的。够狠毒，够冷血，还要许许多多正常人觉得病态可怖的品质，才可以做到他这一步。早年他贩药，为了勾住货源，都不知拆散多少原本正常幸福的家庭，整垮多少个个体。但若他总要回头想，他，Kai，包括他们尽心竭力只为呵护好他的妮妮，可能都根本活不了这么久。

 

命原本就是很玄妙的。本性凉薄的边伯贤也不曾料到他会在那时遇到Kai，会在那些时间、地点，付出或许是他体内仅剩的、全部的情。

 

 

“怎么了？”金钟仁站在身前，低头问他。

 

边伯贤这才发觉自己竟不觉看得痴了。他摇头。

 

金钟仁微微一笑，靠过来坐下——这几天他总这样，每天回到家，总好像特别想哥哥，眷恋地靠着妮妮，蹭蹭和他一模一样的青年的脸蛋，只有这样，好像才能一扫刚进门时的沮丧，将力气找回来。

 

妮妮安静地歪头任他亲昵，微笑着靠向他，和弟弟拥抱。

 

他们像西方人那样喜欢用肢体语言，其实他们表达方式依然含蓄，每次都忍不住抱抱亲亲，实在是因为从小形成的习惯——这是智力受损的妮妮最能够直接明白的方式罢了。

 

“唔……”可是被弟弟抱着，妮妮感觉到伯贤要走，又伸手握住边伯贤的手腕。

 

“伯贤……”他抬头望已经起身的男人，“我还想亲亲。”

 

男人无奈的笑，“妮妮这么爱撒娇啊。”

 

纯真的青年蹙眉，伯贤这么说，就好像他以前不知道自己爱撒娇似的。

 

“伯贤。”他又念一声。

 

边伯贤便又坐回去，陷进沙发，托着妮妮的手默默地亲。

 

“还要……伯贤，还要……”妮妮亲昵地往他耳畔呼气。

 

他们一直是这么亲密。

 

只是如今金钟仁也在身边。

 

妮妮一直很乖，有开儿和伯贤在身边就已经满足。但Kai离去后，他和边伯贤之间发展出爱情。这些天虽然都没有说，但妮妮和伯贤的注意力都在开儿身上，以至于他们两个反而不能好好思考彼此间的关系。

 

金钟仁什么都没说，男人也就当问题都不存在。

 

但妮妮是不懂的，他只懂得向这两个最爱的人无条件付出他的爱和真心，对于未来的负责无法思考。

 

他翻个身，双臂撑住沙发椅背，即使睡衣很松垮，一截后颈肌肤已展现出优美的肌肉线条。

 

“伯贤，”他扭头，抬眼看身后的男人，“伯贤，这里想你。”

 

边伯贤微笑，依然牵着妮妮的手。

 

而此时，金钟仁双膝也压在沙发坐垫上。

 

他的视线在男人和妮妮间来回。

 

总会面对这个问题，只是直至事到临头，他才知道心里五味杂陈，是这样复杂的滋味。

 

金钟仁咬咬下唇，靠到妮妮身边，学妮妮也将双手搭到椅背。他甚至狠狠扯了扯裤腰，松开裤子拽到露出大半臀瓣，也回身朝男人望去。

 

边伯贤怔住。这对兄弟是美丽的精灵，有时又是夺人心魄的妖精。

 

金钟仁的眼底闪耀的那一点执拗和占有欲，和幽深记忆里的Kai是那样一致。

 

 

-tbc-


	31. 三足鼎立31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
>  
> 
> 准备要渐渐加入嘟嘟的故事了

也不是一帆风顺，边伯贤和Kai不时也有争吵。

 

都暻秀还记得那一次，边伯贤替当时的头头扩展业务，保护费收到别家社团的地盘，首先要打通关系，搞定好几个人。失去记忆无处可去的他刚开始为边伯贤做事，对方还不太相信他，不交给他独立的业务，出去他都总跟在边伯贤后头帮忙。于是亲眼瞧见男人放下身段和面子，揣起脾气赔着笑脸，一个个负责人去见，一重重关卡去过。

 

那次的冷战，不长不短。Kai和边伯贤生气，因为打通收货和保护费管道的应酬过程中，对家社团的艳女总贴住男人不放。边伯贤在做事，跟对方派来谈事情的人慢慢聊，周围人在做什么，也就好脾气地没太去管。

 

被Kai知道，心里吃味，跟情人哥哥闹别扭，就故意去夜总会“夜夜笙歌”。其实说是欢纵，不过是多喝些酒，留过通宵，进舞池热舞，还跳上台借着酒劲与醋意扭动身体罢了。

 

边伯贤没吩咐，但都暻秀正好负责那一带的巡视，好像Kai也是故意要让能在边伯贤面前说得上话的人看到，所以那几晚都暻秀都在。

 

青年并不是不胜酒力，不过照道上的人那么喝，极快极猛，还是很快就醉了。那时帮派的几家夜总会已经都是边伯贤在管了，Kai是他的人，于是他要喝酒他要上台劲舞喧闹，在场也没人敢拦他。都暻秀便时时盯着，他知道这名年轻漂亮的青年对边伯贤来说，重要过自己的眼珠子，冷战归冷战，若真有个什么事，男人狠起来可能在场一个都逃不掉。

 

闹到第三个晚上，都暻秀站在场外看舞池中央的青年握住台子上的钢管，伸直手臂身体随重力牵引摇摆，迷蒙又诱人。手机突然震动，都暻秀拿起来看。

 

边伯贤知道他就在Kai身边，于是传一条消息给他：

「你告诉他：白哥说，脑残，中二病，去看医生。」

 

都暻秀刚读完是愣住的，之后还是忍不住笑出来。

 

这几天Kai不肯回去睡，就在这附近刷卡住酒店，玩闹的场所，边伯贤不在时他也不带妮妮单独出来玩闹，妮妮是在边伯贤身边的。

 

不知是不是故意这样，因为都暻秀接过电话给Kai，又在旁边看着他拨通男人的电话。

 

「你让我哥接电话。」接通了，青年冷着嗓子。

 

对方答了一句，他更生气：「我说我哥。」

 

「……边伯贤你别跟我抬杠，妮妮哭的话我饶不了你。」

 

多么厉害骄傲。但都暻秀注意到Kai的神情，在不远处变幻迷离的彩灯映照下，眉心忧伤地微微蹙起。

 

男人那样聪明，若他此时也在面前，会知道青年的表情出卖他倔强不服输的语气，代替言语诉说着思念。

 

挂了电话Kai将手机递回给他。

 

「你自己的呢？」都暻秀随口问。

 

青年愣了一下，然后将手机放回他手上，说：「拉黑了。」

 

是这样都暻秀才知道，吵架时Kai就将男人所有联系手段拉黑，边伯贤完全是接触不到的状态。但就算他不说，一定还是有眼线实时汇报。

 

所以男人听了几天情人放纵寻欢的情报，终于忍不住传一条消息让他转告。

 

那样的气话让老实的都暻秀觉得好笑，又是无法当着其他人的面告诉青年的东西，他等到Kai口渴了喘着气下台找水，把Kai拉到一旁，才如实转告。

 

他以为骄傲的青年会生气，哪知听完Kai的表情只停顿一秒，而后说了句“哦”，就转身去吧台问酒保要水了。

 

他也不是没尝试帮忙，跟Kai解释过：伯贤真的是应酬，当时的情形，对方老大亲自带来的人，他也不好太拂了面子……

 

「我知道，」Kai很快说，「但伯贤哥要自己跟我说。」

 

「他亲自跟我说，我马上原谅他，」对那个男人，Kai很清楚也很坚定，「不管哪里，只要他在，我就飞奔过去。」

 

都暻秀莞尔，那时便知道这两个人没有所谓化不开的仇。

 

他失去记忆，不知加入帮派之前的自己，有没有跟别人有过感情。对过去的疑惑他不是很执着，也不是说有过感情生活就一定要找到，但伯贤和Kai的相处，经常戳中自己，令他觉得，自顾不暇的乱世，能找到天地间和自己最完美的那一个该多么好。

 

 

而此时边伯贤的客厅里，长排沙发不停地摇动。双生子都光着下身，金钟仁的左边小腿和妮妮的右边小腿勾在一起，双双陷在柔软的靠垫中。

 

金钟仁的表情像在生气，执迷地紧盯头顶男人俯视着他们的脸。

 

同胞哥哥在他身旁，因体内被火|热地进进出出而恍惚呻吟，金钟仁想挣扎起身，但边伯贤的手掌压在他小腹上。

 

其实男人也不是很用力，但就好像浑身热度都聚集在指尖和掌心，轻抚着，按压着，刻意避过金钟仁勃发的下| 体，不去管它。

 

“唔……伯贤……伯贤……”柔软的呻吟发出自妮妮的喉咙，他抬胳膊，勾住边伯贤后颈。

 

另一只手和金钟仁的紧紧相握，因为弟弟不时歪过头来亲吻他耳际，那好像是一种原生态的怜惜，不受任何人的指使。两人，三人都陷在欲念中，男人和弟弟或许各怀心事，但妮妮是单纯的，男人的另一只手不断抚慰着他，钻到他身体里的火热抽动愈演愈烈，令妮妮更加恍惚，睫毛被疲惫的泪水和汗水染湿了，他眨眨眼，凝望边伯贤，渴望一个吻。

 

男人笑了笑，接收到他的讯号，俯下身亲吻他的眉心和眼尾。

 

金钟仁就是在这样的情况下感到泪水从自己的眼眶涌出来。实在太慌乱，他无法诉说是什么令他这样委屈。

 

按住男人的手背，他艰难地撑起身靠上去，伸出舌头舔舐男人的胳膊和肩头。

 

边伯贤又轻笑，扭头看他一眼，发梢都汗水的雾气，两人火热地对视，而后四片唇瓣天雷勾动地火地相遇，纠缠，难舍难分。

 

似是在贪婪地啃食一种难得的珍奇，又仿佛是饥渴地汲取赖以为生的养分，金钟仁亲边伯贤，亲得很混乱很没有章法，沉默又激烈。

 

他已经忍不住自己去抚慰下身难以纾解的欲望，终于男人松开手掌，绕到他脑后，捧住他后颈，在不断震动他哥哥身体的同时，沉浸在这个和他心神同步的舌吻中。

 

金钟仁一开始眉头紧皱，因为他心里较着劲。原本做| 爱时，他总会忍不住分神，想如果是Kai会怎样。但这一次，他一分一秒都不想分给Kai——伯贤哥是他的。

 

这段时间男人太惯着他了，每一天都将他填得那么满，所以才会令现在的他觉得空虚——即使伯贤哥是在疼爱妮妮，他也觉得不满足。

 

他起身，膝盖跪在沙发上，伏在男人胸口亲啃。像是中了魔咒，陷在非常浪荡的情绪中，一步一步缓缓往下蹲，来到男人的小腹，肾上腺素操控住他的行为，使他眼神迷蒙，低头埋进男人和哥哥连接的部位，毛发刺得他的脸痒痒的，但情欲的气味笼罩住一切。

 

他伸出舌头舔舐，因为不能更靠近，耳畔全是男人狠狠撞到哥哥体内的声音。

 

“哥……伯贤哥……”金钟仁仰头，期许地凝视男人，“我也想要你……”

 

他很快低头，将看着自己的手伸到下面，感受自己的两根手指缓慢而坚定地塞进体内。

 

 

都暻秀还记得那时天都快亮了，夜总会里狂欢的人还在，但不再像前半夜那样喧闹。准备去劝Kai回去休息，男人就在那时突然从门口进来。

 

尽管精神萎靡，还是有几个人认出这是管着这家店的老板，“啊，大哥！”

 

边伯贤没理他们，眼睛扫了半圈，锁定吧台前闷闷喝酒的Kai，然后也没说话，径直走向舞台，跳上去，直接从立架上取了麦克风。

 

知道这是老大发了火，他们都是和老大的情人同处一室放纵的人，更多人静下来听他“发落”，脸色越来越沉重。

 

边伯贤握着话筒，从台上往下望向Kai的方向。

 

“一开始别人根本没当回事，觉得只是在玩，很快会散，像以前一样。其实连我自己也没想到，连我自己一开始都不看好……”男人不管Kai有没有被他的声音吸引，就算没有转头看自己，他依然继续说，“其实也不怪别人那样想，你们看他这么花心的外表，和我这么纯良的本性，好多人都觉得我好可怜……”[注]

 

他故意说得戚戚然，众人却忍不住发笑。

 

“后面几个大哥称赞我说我灵巧，犯事从来没被捉进去过，”边伯贤自己也轻笑一声，接着说，“其实我是早就在坐牢了。”

 

在场的人惶然，大家都尴尬。

 

“我那晚在闹市，看到一个好骄傲漂亮的家伙，他也发现我，我就多看他一眼，”他指向Kai，“就因为这一眼，我在这个人的牢里一蹲快十年了……”

 

短暂的寂静后，众人哄堂大笑，也有人鼓掌吹口哨，欢呼调笑。

 

“大哥！漂亮！”

 

平常边伯贤作为老大就是可以不时放松下来开开玩笑的性格，这样服软的姿态不知多讨喜。

 

他口中那个骄傲漂亮的家伙，终于转头看他。

 

边伯贤见他望着自己了，转身去跟乐队说话，然后音符响起，他竟破天荒地开始K歌。

 

伴随舒缓的吉他节奏流泻的是很多人第一次听到的男人的歌声，与空气碰撞，清澈动情又流畅，但却是他们听不懂的歌。

 

Kai定定地凝视台上的男人，渐渐泪水涌上来，眼眶里打转，朦胧他视线。

 

边伯贤曾跟他坦诚，其实他没什么聪明才智，尤其为了办事要去学新东西，觉得辛苦又缓慢。那时为了拓展业务范围，他们和东南亚几个帮派杠上，那阵子Kai很奇怪怎么伯贤哥老守着几首特别老的香港歌在听。

 

“前几天听他们哼哼，就问来听，找找感觉嘛。”男人笑。

 

“那哥现在哼的是什么意思啊？”Kai俯身过去从背后抱住边伯贤。

 

“嗯……”男人翻了翻歌词，是翻译好的韩文词，“ ‘见到你，吻到你，才是得到天与地’。”

 

Kai原先赌这一口气，怎么都要男人先道歉。边伯贤没道歉，但又唱起这首歌。

 

当时的对话是在比那都要更早的以前，换作平时的他们肯定已经不记得。

 

但他们竟都还记得。因为印象实在深刻。

 

“会等你，我等你，无论分开天与地。每一吻，我将留起，再等直至再吻到你；也请你，记紧留起你心，直至我再亲你……”

 

男人跳下台，在手下们的欢呼声中张开双臂。

 

「无论是哪里，只要是伯贤哥在，我就向他飞奔过去。」

 

都暻秀看着Kai像之前他说的那样，奔向那个人，将自己撞进男人怀中。两人微笑凝视对方，Kai抬手抹抹眼泪，边伯贤笑他“傻瓜”，然后两颗脑袋自然贴近，浓情拥吻。

 

 

“哥，抱住我，爱我……”泪水静静滑落，金钟仁心里十分喧闹，有争执时的意气用事，有陌生又熟悉的旋律，他抽出手指，伤心而眷恋地凝视眼前人。

 

-tbc-

 

[注]这段话不属于我，来自张智霖演唱会上说到和袁咏仪的爱情，觉得可爱动人，所以引用了这一段，特此说明。希望并不会显得突兀^_^。


	32. 三足鼎立32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
>  
> 
> 记录日常

醒来时金钟仁特意拿起床头柜上的电子闹钟，才四点，外面都一片黑，但他撑起身穿好拖鞋，往卫生间走去。

 

开了灯关上门，他来到洗手池前，站定望望镜中的自己，然后低头拉开抽屉，取出一管凝胶。

 

“开儿……”温柔的声音在门外响起。

 

金钟仁回头，看到妮妮轻轻推开门，向他走来。

 

“要我帮忙吗？”哥哥还很困，带着睡意问。

 

金钟仁一时没反应过来。

 

“这个，”妮妮指了指他手上拿的东西，“我帮你涂。”

 

“你会？”他问这个并没有别的意思，只是单纯觉得妮妮可能不懂那是什么。

 

没想到哥哥点头，“伯贤以前教过我，说如果太累他忘了，我又不小心先醒，觉得不舒服的话就自己涂。”

 

“哦……”金钟仁点头。

 

 

于是就演变成这样——孪生兄弟中的哥哥站在弟弟身后，手上抹了一把厚厚的凝霜，靠近弟弟精实的后腰，往更下方探去。

 

“疼吗？”担心力气重了弟弟会痛，妮妮小心翼翼。

 

金钟仁摇头。他一条腿夹在马桶上，回头时背部延展出好看的肌肉纹理。

 

“开儿好勇敢。”

 

其实还是有一点痛。冰凉的凝胶抹到下方，私密的入口处有些红肿。

 

男人在卧室大床上睡觉——被他那样缠住，伯贤哥累了。

 

金钟仁自己也是事后才意识过来，要男人进入自己时并没有想太多。

 

边伯贤离开妮妮的身体，他便缠绵地靠过去，紧紧拥住男人。

 

“伯贤哥，”他撒娇，“抱我回卧室。”

 

男人捏住他臀肉，揉几下再托起他大腿根，抱他回去，两人一起跌进大床。

 

金钟仁将上衣扣子解开，露出胸口，赤裸的双腿张开，圈住男人消瘦的腰际。

 

他让边伯贤坐在床上，自下往上挺进来。妮妮光着腿，乖乖跟着他们回到卧房，双膝压着床单，趴着来到他们身边，痴迷地在他们二人之间缠吻。

 

三个人汗津津地抱成团，唇舌交缠，难舍难分。

 

男人爆发在他身体里时，金钟仁仰起脖子，有一瞬的恍惚。他不知自己这样算不算卑鄙。

 

妮妮不太懂，不会故意缠住男人索要什么，妮妮开口，只不过心里真的眷恋喜欢罢了。

 

但他多留在男人身边一天，不安就更深一份。

 

现在已经到了如果不能一回到男人身边就紧紧相拥就怎么都不满足的地步。后方已经因反复的性交而红肿疼痛，但抹上缓解的药膏，等待一两天，他又会忍不住暗示边伯贤他可以。

 

就像男人在濒临爆发之际俯视他，抚摸他汗湿的脸颊，动情又遗憾地诉说过去，如果是Kai，会为他怎么做。

 

他让男人硬挺又黏湿地从体内抽出来，然后起身下床，跪到男人腿边。

 

他仰头望着坐在床边的男人，等边伯贤扶着火热欲望搭到他脸颊。

 

他张开嘴等待，或者听话，任男人勾住他下巴迫他抬起头，对住他的鼻子往里射。

 

他允许男人想到什么都可以对他做，以前在a片里看到恨不得会喷鼻血的情景，现在都是边伯贤对待他的特权。

 

因为如果是开儿，会让这个男人为所欲为。

 

金钟仁试过在后半夜一个人醒过来，他和妮妮在边伯贤身旁，一人睡一边，他轻轻伏到男人身上，凑上去偷亲男人薄薄的嘴唇。

 

边伯贤睡着时均匀的呼吸也开始令他感到心安。

 

他一定是喜欢这个男人的，现在渐渐不再需要确认了。但Kai的过去令他一日胜过一日的紧张。就好比，他对边伯贤的喜欢是汉拿山，但男人和Kai的曾经，他们曾拥有的爱情，是这世上最雄伟的埃佛勒斯峰。他无法和Kai竞争——无论再怎么喜欢，男人最真切最刻骨铭心的爱，永远属于Kai。他万分迷惑，这和他金钟仁有什么关系。

 

但同时他的身体也被边伯贤唤醒了。

 

男人的唇齿在他周身漫游，小腹胯部后方、脸颊嘴边全都湿淋淋，灵活的手指像敲击钢琴键盘那样挑逗他的肌肤，火烫的掌心在背上和胸口爱抚——他变成离开边伯贤和性爱就活不下去的人。

 

数不清几次，不需要任何抚慰就可以爆发了。他精神昏沉，攀上高峰之前的瞬间，所有感官都仿佛迟钝，只能听见自己的心叫嚣着：他想拥有这个正压着自己的男人。

 

 

妮妮帮他抹好凝胶，臀瓣也沾湿了，金钟仁扭头，和哥哥拥在一起无声地吻了一会儿，然后一起回到男人身边，钻回被子，贴住男人的身体陪他睡觉。

 

早上边伯贤是被浓郁的香味催促醒来的。

 

他不知怎的睡出一颗乱蓬蓬的鸡头，头发毫无章法地翘起。随便揉几下，边伯贤下床，穿上拖鞋就循着香味往外走。

 

打通的空间，客厅旁边就是流理台，他看见一个高挑的背影。

 

上身搭了一件宽大的羽绒外套，从光裸的双腿可以推测出，青年并没有穿多余的衣服。

 

边伯贤认得那是他的外套。开儿和妮妮都比他大一号，但他向来习惯买宽松衣服，于是金钟仁裸身搭着他这件笨重的“棉袄”，也正好合适。

 

妮妮依然穿着可爱的睡衣，站在流理台对面，凑到前面看金钟仁正在料理的食物，一脸好奇期待。

 

“啊，伯贤！”他发现男人也起来，快乐地冲他笑。

 

边伯贤微笑走过去。

 

金钟仁转头看，男人突然凑上来吻他的脸，令他一时停顿。

 

“做什么呢？”边伯贤笑眼弯弯，问道。

 

金钟仁看看他，“拉面，”想了想又解释，“今天没人来送早饭，你一直没醒，妮妮说饿……”

 

边伯贤没回答，只将手伸到后面捏捏他臀肉。

 

金钟仁惊得身子轻轻跃起。

 

男人轻笑出声，眼神诉说着他觉得那是很可爱的动作。

 

“你还会做拉面？”边伯贤问。

 

“这有什么，”金钟仁倒觉得奇怪，“在釜山时……”

 

他忽然停住不说。

 

“在釜山时怎么了？”男人追问。

 

青年却抿唇，一副决心三缄其口的表情。

 

金钟仁有些懊恼。他说出在釜山这样的话，因为空白的那几年，他经常在“父母”没时间的时候自己煮拉面充饥。但意识到自己脱口而出，转瞬他就觉得不妥。因为那几年，似乎是他无法拥有过去、无法拥有边伯贤的元凶。即使男人似乎并不介意，他却无法再说下去。

 

边伯贤看了他一会儿，见他终是不肯答了，也不勉强，只轻声说：“这几年你倒是学会好多。”

 

“开儿现在好厉害！”妮妮在对面，可爱地笑着附和，又靠上前嗅一下，感叹道，“好香~~”

 

金钟仁抬头看妮妮，感激又苦涩地微笑。

 

对现在身边的这两个人，他也想还他们一个从未改变的Kai。但他做不到。

 

男人“啪啪”拍了两下他的屁股，而后转身回到卧室，过了一会儿才出来。

 

金钟仁已经关了火往盘子里盛汤面，听到身后男人又逐渐靠近的脚步声，他回头看。

 

边伯贤来到他身边，接过盘子的同时将手上绕着一串链子塞到他手中。

 

“这是什么？”金钟仁不解。

 

他将它解开来看，发现是条栓了一枚指环的银质项链。

 

“是白金，”边伯贤答，“带上吧。”

 

倒不是指令，但金钟仁还是听他的话，稍稍低头，将项链绕到脖子上。

 

这样简单的服从好像已经很大地取悦了男人，边伯贤脸上的笑容幅度逐渐扩大。

 

“今天要去学校吧？带着它，要记得露在外面。”

 

金钟仁问：“为什么？”

 

边伯贤倒一脸惊讶地反问了：“还是你要戴手上？”

 

金钟仁愣住。

 

“我是不介意，”边伯贤笑了，“怕你学校那些人缠着你问罢了。”

 

金钟仁这才反应过来，项链串着的是男人送他的戒指。

 

“哦。”他渐渐脸红。

 

边伯贤端着碗正要转身，那一瞬间金钟仁心里涌上一股冲动，令他突然急切地转身想叫住男人。

 

他突然想拥抱这个男人，但他想起他们明明已经几乎相处的时时刻刻都腻在一起，刹那也有一种不可名状的情绪莫名阻止了他。

 

就这样稍一犹豫，边伯贤好似没注意到他一个人在身后的挣扎，径自往餐桌去了。

 

如果是Kai就不会犹豫。忽然袭上心头的顾虑令青年满眼忧伤地凝视男人渐渐走远的身影。

 

-tbc-


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
>  
> 
> 这章有点虐

逐渐熟悉起来的同学对金钟仁脖子上多了条项链这件事好像无动于衷。其实这一次决心从釜山回来找妮妮，又终于决定留在边伯贤身边，金钟仁依然没有准备。

 

别说换洗的衣物，听到妮妮出事，他立刻就出发，根本来不及准备随身之物。于是这段日子，他的所有行头都是用男人给他准备的现成的。

 

学校新认识的同学也有人识货，看出他每天穿的用的都是价格不菲的东西，又都像店里专门挑好的搭配，一传十十传百，心里自然都当他是家里条件很好的大少爷因为某种原因临时插班过来继续读。于是金钟仁在高领线衫围绕的脖颈外戴了一条银质项链，别人都没太留意。

 

原本青年还以为会有人问他那枚白金指环是谁送的，又是什么意味，思忖了半天想不出合适的回答，但一天下来，竟没人问起。

 

金钟仁也只好默默的，像往常那样和同学们寒暄，上课一半瞌睡一半做着自己不懂得笔记，就这样一天几节课就打发掉。

 

 

金钟仁的学校已经在郊外，距这座校园还有一小时车程的更远的郊外，边伯贤和妮妮待在家中。

 

男人情绪非常好，吃过早饭，见金钟仁换上衣服，下楼上了司机的车，他就回来收拾餐盘，甚至亲自洗干净碗筷，惹得妮妮都感到新奇，跟在他身边一直注视他的一举一动。

 

之后，他搂妮妮在床上，一起看了会儿电视。妮妮背靠在床头，手上抱着巨大玩偶，边伯贤像往常一样，斜倚在妮妮身上。

 

“妮妮。”破天荒地边伯贤先开口搭话。

 

“嗯？”妮妮的视线被电视中童趣的画面吸引，答应着，却没朝他看。

 

“我有点想开儿……”

 

闻言，妮妮松开一些怀中抱着的玩偶，转头看边伯贤。

 

男人正微笑等他回答，不一会儿，妮妮也笑了，“我也想他，开儿快点回来，每次开儿不在，我都在等他回来。”

 

边伯贤又笑了。

 

他伸手揉揉妮妮柔软的头发，夸赞道：“你最乖了。”

 

心里反复回味的，是早上金钟仁离开前，坐在桌前，他的对面，颀长的颈项绕着他的项链。那枚戒指就刚刚好停在青年锁骨汇聚的凹陷处。

 

他颈子与胸膛的肌肤那样滑腻，那样柔软又带着倔强的棱角。这段说长不长说短不短的同居生活，青年表现出的姿态，仿佛男人随时想要，都可以将他压倒，在这处住宅的任何地方，攻城略地。

 

怀疑、不安又想拥有的目光时时追随他。顶着Kai的面貌，展露Kai的身姿，眼神却太不一样。

 

边伯贤偶尔察觉得到青年因瞒着孪生哥哥偷偷求欢的矛盾和内疚，但他也自知——他又何尝不是卑鄙的男人。

 

“Kai不会这样。”

 

“如果是Kai，早知该怎么做……”

 

他用这样的话语，拴住金钟仁。像在平静的心湖掀起一阵阵飓风，饲养着青年心底因缺失的那部分记忆而生出的狐疑和脆弱。

 

边伯贤没有将所有面貌展露在金钟仁面前——他和Kai毕竟不一样。

 

但他要这个人的心。就算是以金钟仁的身份，他也要青年发自内心，向他靠近。

 

金钟仁坐在他对面，分明红着脸。边伯贤也不确定自己有没有掩饰好，他眼中的惊喜兴奋。

 

无论Kai还是金钟仁，看着他时，举手投足都既看得到诱惑，又透着清纯。

 

只是戴着他的项链，却好像时刻被他的怀抱包围——青年并不像他善于掩饰，于是边伯贤将他困扰又害羞的情绪看透。

 

“妮妮。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“能不能乖乖的，”男人凑上去抵着青年的鼻尖问，“伯贤哥出去接开儿回来。”

 

妮妮展露幸福的笑容，轻快地点头，“伯贤和开儿一起回来。”

 

边伯贤勾起嘴角，靠过去搂住妮妮压他在床上，肆意亲密一番。

 

 

在食堂吃过午饭就只剩一节课，这一班大学生的心早有自己的计划，在讲师还在前面做最后交代之前，就已经各自飞向多彩的课后娱乐生活。

 

金钟仁收了笔记塞进挎包，看看墙上的时钟，猜边伯贤的司机已经到达在门口等他，默默拿起包就往外走。

 

热情的同学照旧从身后追上来。

 

“钟仁呐！怎么每次都走这么快？”

 

金钟仁转头看着他们。

 

因为失忆以及被警方控制的那几年，他的年纪要比这些青春朝气的大学生要长几岁，原本他们是不该这样对他直呼其名，但想到解释起来为什么既没有当兵又这么大还在读大学，涉及到背后的故事，更可能牵扯伯贤哥，太繁琐又有风险，金钟仁便宁可让一干年轻人这样“没大没小”，也都一笑置之了。

 

他微笑又解释一遍，“我哥在家等我。”

 

“太厉害了，”朋友们感叹，“钟仁每次都说要回去照顾哥哥，来我们班以来从来没去过MT？”

 

他们勾住金钟仁的肩，故意大幅度地摇摆，跟他开玩笑地带动他也跟着一起晃。

 

“去嘛！好不容易约到外文科的女生诶！”

 

青年只无奈地跟着笑。

 

快走到门口，金钟仁想着司机会把车停在哪里，抬头张望，却不由的地愣住。

 

时候还早，校门附近虽然热闹，但人并不多。

 

今早刚分别的男人，套着厚厚的外套，站在校门前不远处，不知在冷风中等待多久，手上点了一支烟，不时送进嘴里吸一口。

 

边伯贤偶尔望望身旁经过的人，他虽然当着黑道大佬，论年龄也不再是潮气蓬勃的小年轻，但论面相他看起来又似乎和这些学生无异。

 

只是他衣着打扮，还有眼中隐藏的倦愕锋利，隐约透露“他并不属于这个光明世界”的秘密。

 

他等了很久，鼻尖都红起来。冥冥中好像感觉到不同，边伯贤原本低头百无聊赖踢了踢地面，忽然缓缓转头，望向青年的方向。

 

他看见金钟仁被两个年轻男生勾着身子晃来晃去。

 

钟仁和他的新同学。那一瞬间边伯贤是这样做出反应，他并不是胡乱吃醋的男人，这是青年珍贵的“新生”，于是眼底不由溢出欣慰宠爱。

 

原本他是想给金钟仁一个惊喜——青年一直不安，所以他来接金钟仁回家。

 

原本他要微笑站在原地等青年走向他，或是做得更明显，笑着过去迎接。

 

一刹那边伯贤几乎要迈出脚步，但转眼他停止，僵在原地。

 

因为他们之间的距离并不算远，男人察觉金钟仁面对他的到来，呆立在原地。

 

好像世上所有的期待最终都会往相反的方向狂奔。

 

边伯贤在道上混了不是一天两天了，他瞬息就可以捕捉到别人的抗拒，更何况眼下情况，青年几乎是在用浑身每一处肌肉诉说着尴尬无措。

 

男人感到自己的右手开始颤抖，他只好用左手捂住右边手臂。胸腔往外燃烧的已经无法形容出来究竟是烦躁、无力或是滔天愤怒。但他不能发作。金钟仁还是这里的学生。

 

但他无法再在这里停留，即使青年不需多久就可以走到他面前。

 

金钟仁怔忪着，看着男人脸上一瞬间的欣喜情绪迅速冻结。他目睹边伯贤不耐烦地扔了烟，用脚踩灭，然后一言不发，决绝地掉头，丝毫没有眷恋地迅速走远。

 

 

这次金钟仁到家，天已经黑了。

 

因为老大亲自出来，司机没有出动。但他没有坐上边伯贤的车，别墅在线路很少的郊区，他只好打的回去。

 

走出电梯，金钟仁惊讶地发现客厅一片昏暗。

 

“妮妮？”他小心地呼唤。

 

然而并没有人回应，妮妮没有像往常一样，听到他的声音就快乐地从房间冲进来。

 

“就只是为了妮妮吗？”突然，一动不动站在落地窗前的男人发出提问。

 

金钟仁放下挎包，愣愣注视前方夜幕笼罩的黑色身影。

 

边伯贤缓缓回头，月光沉得他镇定的神情那么冰冷。

 

“金钟仁，我原以为你至少有一点想起你是Kai，”他说，已经听不出声音里有任何情绪，“原来在外面那些人面前，你一直是用那种眼神看我。”

 

陌生介意，甚至感到恐惧。

 

边伯贤太习惯那样的眼神。太多知道他身份的普通人那样看他。

 

“不……”金钟仁急急地分辨。

 

“不？”男人嗤笑一声，“那你是并没有害怕，而只是觉得丢人？”

 

金钟仁停住本来要往男人方向迈出的脚步。

 

“也对，你是 ‘金钟仁’，”男人一边说，一边悄声往回走，“被那些人知道你是黑道大哥的人就不好混。”

 

金钟仁面对边伯贤突然的控诉，惊慌无措。他只能定定站在原地，看着男人稳健地来到他面前，猛地抬手，细长手指不容置疑地捏住他的下颚。

 

“知道吗，金钟仁，”他的名字，男人念得特别重，几乎是咬牙切齿的愤恨，“这个世界真的恶心。但你知道Kai说过什么吗？”

 

“Kai说只要在伯贤哥身边，就算踩在地狱的刀尖上也像漫步在天堂的云层。”男人恨恨道，“他说只要有我，他和妮妮就可以忘掉一切苦闷。”

 

“但现在是你在向我施加无穷的苦闷。”

 

突然边伯贤松开手，像不久前在校门前消失时那样，留给金钟仁一个冷冰冰的背影。

 

“既然你只想当 ‘找回哥哥的弟弟’，我不妨碍你。但如果你还觉得记不得以前的事对我有亏欠，也大可不必。”

 

“我们没有关系了，”边伯贤背对他，走进卧室之前最后说，“从今以后我就只是你哥哥的男人。”

 

 

-tbc-


	34. 三足鼎立34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
> 本章有微灿嘟
> 
>  
> 
> 我发誓很快会再甜起来

天黑的时候金钟仁到家，和司机说了再见，绕过别墅门前的花坛，走进楼里，上了电梯。二楼客厅的灯关着，依旧只有窗外遥远的灯光缥缈地落在地板上，昏暗又朦胧。

 

「我的心说它永远爱你；我的心脏，它永远需要你；我的爱将点亮天上的整个夜空~Woo~」

 

金钟仁低头将包放到桌上，低头取下耳机将它们塞进去。

 

他沉默不语，假装没注意到旁边卧室紧闭的门。他只是点开听歌的软件随机播放，但歌里的爱情好像永远都那么简单动人，令他迷惑。然而现实却不能如愿，令人倍感挫折。

 

这两天，他只照原有的步调生活。

 

他想要陪伴哥哥，但边伯贤也在，气氛会变得太尴尬。

 

 

那天边伯贤决绝地走进卧室，灯也没开，但偏偏不出来。他吓到，不敢接近，又不懂该怎样挽回，只焦急却又无措地留在还没来及开灯的客厅，就这样怔愣着，一站不知站了多久。

 

直到电梯门又再开启，熟悉的声音响起：「开儿~伯贤~」

 

妮妮快乐地呼唤，看清眼前的情景声音又低下去。

 

「开儿你怎么了？」妮妮焦急地冲过来看他。

 

金钟仁不知为什么哥哥这么着急，直到妮妮抚摸他的脸，又将沾湿的掌心摊在他眼前。

 

「伯贤呢？」妮妮四处张望，「有人欺负你，伯贤替你出气！」

 

哥哥气鼓鼓的样子令金钟仁得到一丝安慰，但男人的名字在这时被提起，他心里并不好受。

 

「妮妮回来了？」男人的声音自卧室响起。

 

吸引了妮妮的注意，他松开捧住弟弟脸颊的手，却舍不得分开，牵着金钟仁的手，带领他一起往卧室里走去。

 

到了门口金钟仁看清，男人坐在黑暗中的床边，像一座雕塑，除了幽暗中朝他们望过来的目光，乘着哀伤。

 

金钟仁顷刻间感觉到心如刀绞。

 

边伯贤说的对，他失去了Kai的记忆，他是金钟仁。那么这是他第一次遭遇爱情。爱情原本是这么痛苦的事吗？但是Kai的爱又不是这么回事。

 

为什么Kai和边伯贤的事听起来那么幸福？金钟仁怔怔注视男人黑暗中凝视的双眼，动弹不得。

 

妮妮也被男人身上散发的气势吓到，有些犹豫：「伯贤生气了？」

 

他和妮妮站得太近，他分不清边伯贤看得究竟是谁。

 

过半晌男人摇头，微笑起身，「没有。」

 

边伯贤来到妮妮身边，冲他拧拧鼻子，做一个俏皮的表情，「暻秀带你吃好吃的了？」

 

妮妮默默点头。

 

他不明白伯贤原来说要去接开儿，却一个人回来，还突然要他跟暻秀一起出去吃饭。出门前伯贤的表情那么奇怪，好像在忍着痛，好像受了伤。

 

他也抬手抚摸边伯贤的脸颊，「伯贤，你还痛吗？」

 

男人和弟弟都愣了一下，然后男人笑着摇头，「不痛了，」伯贤的笑一直这样，带着点调皮，却又好看，「妮妮回来了。」

 

那天晚上男人像他刚来时一样，自动让出主卧，一个人去客房睡。

 

金钟仁一夜没睡。他想边伯贤会不会像当时那样，夜深后来抱妮妮去自己床上，后半夜又悄悄回来，为了亲他。

 

但什么都没发生。

 

第二天天亮，实在太困顿，金钟仁翘了课。可是待在家里，更如坐针毡。

 

边伯贤来叫妮妮起床，金钟仁不敢翻身，听到男人亲在哥哥脸颊的轻柔声音。

 

“唔唔……”爱困的妮妮可爱的咕嘟声引得男人发笑。

 

“起来啦，小懒猪。”窸窣的动静，是男人的双臂伸进被子，将妮妮捧起来。

 

边伯贤抱妮妮起床去浴室洗漱。

 

金钟仁背对那扇门，听轻巧的水声，浇息他的期望。

 

 

开了灯，金钟仁来到琉璃台前，抬头打开橱柜，拿出一袋拉面，开始烧水。

 

他听见卧室里并不是很清晰的笑声，那么欢快，那么幸福。是边伯贤和妮妮。

 

男人没有掩饰和妮妮的亲密关系，但却说到做到——不管他是不是妮妮的孪生弟弟，边伯贤眼中没有自己了。

 

「开儿不高兴吗？」

 

「开儿，学校不好玩吗？」

 

妮妮心思单纯，直觉却很敏锐。

 

终于，哥哥问他：「开儿，和伯贤吵架了吗？」

 

金钟仁尴尬地笑，不知怎么回答。他不想哥哥担心，他觉得边伯贤一定也这么想。他们都不想给妮妮增添多余的烦恼。

 

于是他摇头，「没有。」他学男人揉了揉妮妮的脸蛋。

 

哥哥还是不放心，不安地注视他，可是听到他的否认，暂时收起疑虑。

 

「伯贤有时比较急，开儿不要跟他生气~」妮妮劝道。

 

金钟仁点头。

 

「伯贤真的很喜欢开儿，开儿去学校，伯贤都说好想开儿~」

 

「是吗？」金钟仁第一次听。

 

妮妮用力点头。

 

「嗯，开儿不在时，伯贤和妮妮就一起想念开儿，」妮妮笑着问他，「我们是不是好傻啊？」

 

金钟仁狠狠摇头，然后抱住哥哥。

 

那个男人说得对，无论如何，开儿和妮妮不该再分离。即使他是金钟仁，也不能让妮妮再经历一次那样残酷的骨肉相离。

 

只是现在的他，心中有一股浓重又无名的委屈。

 

男人和妮妮一直在思念在等待的人是Kai，但他呢，因为想不起来，付出的爱就什么都不是了吗。

 

水咕嘟咕嘟烧开了，金钟仁撕开包装，将拉面放进去。

 

现在妮妮想吃时他也随时为哥哥做。妮妮兴奋地围观，快乐地在旁边等，边伯贤就坐在旁边看着妮妮笑。好像这些年他一直是这样，待在妮妮身旁哪也不去，看着妮妮在身边，就什么都不再去想。

 

金钟仁甚至将拉面端上桌时鼓着勇气问：「你要吗？」

 

边伯贤一脸震惊，抬头看他，「我不饿。」然后他对妮妮笑，「小心烫。」

 

金钟仁的心空落落的。

 

他并不是嫉妒自己的哥哥。男人的表达手段很巧妙，绝情地对他说了“终止”，但不至于叫他误会是为了报复他而故意表现出和妮妮亲密。

 

金钟仁看得出来，边伯贤和妮妮的相处亲昵自然，是他不在的这些年他们共同筑起的纯粹、甜美又坚不可破的柔情堡垒。

 

妮妮吃东西弄到嘴边，男人低头凑上去，耐心地用漂亮的指腹替他擦掉，然后卷进自己嘴里；妮妮在他身边转一会儿，发觉帮不上忙正觉得有些沮丧之时男人在沙发那边喊“妮妮，过来一下”，妮妮走过去，那人就一把将妮妮圈进怀里，跟他闹逗他笑，然后就这样抱着妮妮两人倚在沙发上，时而拥吻时而一起看窗外遥远的天边。

 

 

金钟仁觉得难过。若他是Kai，一定会知道该怎么做。

 

面熟了，他撕开调料包，倒进锅里，这样按部就班的动作，不需要思考，熟能生巧，一锅热腾腾的拉面就可充当一顿美味晚餐。

 

金钟仁关了火，却久久不能抬头。

 

今天本来没有课，他不想留在家里尴尬，于是去参加班里活动，他们在一家酒吧和别的专业的女生联谊。金钟仁心不在焉，很快说要出去透气。

 

他走出店门，忽然很想看到男人的脸。边伯贤一定正待在妮妮的身边，但就是那一刻，他疯狂地想这个人。就算对他冷着脸也好，他想见到边伯贤。

 

不打算回去跟同学打招呼了，他准备到路边打车。突然对旁边店门橱窗里多看一眼，愣在当场。

 

「暻秀哥？」

 

坐在靠窗位置的都暻秀正好抬头，也看到站在外面的他。

 

而金钟仁看清都暻秀对面的男人，更感惊讶，「灿……灿烈哥。」

 

他有点搞不清状况。

 

都暻秀出来迎他进去，许久未见的灿烈哥跟他打招呼，关切地问他最近怎么样，体贴地没问他边伯贤的事，和过去的事。

 

但金钟仁仍感到云里雾里。

 

他没什么反应的表情都暻秀看在眼里，冲对面的男人使一个眼色，朴灿烈便站起身，原本就高大的他身影几乎笼罩住面前坐着的人。

 

「钟仁呐，好好照顾自己，」临走前他嘱咐，语气是由衷的关切担心，「下次见。」

 

金钟仁愣愣点头。

 

等朴灿烈走出去，他才问：「暻秀哥，你们认识吗？」

 

都暻秀的表情却像是并不清楚。

 

「我不知道，钟仁，但是……」老实的男人答，神色有一丝困扰，「但看到你和伯贤，我开始想是不是也该试着寻找一下自己的过去。」

 

金钟仁望住他。

 

上次帮金钟仁找材料和之前他“拷问”过的警官取得联系，男人的接近看起来像诡计，但朴灿烈出来见他从来不带电话和装备，他试着临时改过地点，刻意刁钻，朴灿烈也愿意合作。即使他像上次那样制服这个人再囚禁起来似乎也易如反掌，都暻秀才觉得赌这一把，听听朴灿烈口中的他的过往。

 

然而此时，眼前的青年忧伤的神情却更令他担心。

 

「你们……没事吧？」都暻秀问。

 

那天晚上边伯贤突然打电话叫他接了妮妮出去，他大概猜到。

 

「暻秀哥，」金钟仁沉默了好一会儿，突然说道，「你有没有过那样的经历。」

 

「什么？」

 

「就是有时候，你好想奔向一个人，恨不得告诉全世界你和他的关系，」俊美青年的神色是那样困惑、自责而哀伤，「但突然间发现自己动不了，因为……因为太想得到那个人，就好怕当自己迈出一步，他下一秒就消失了。」

 

青年的声音趋于平静，但都暻秀看到晶莹的液体随他轻柔真挚的话语涌出眼眶，顺着脸颊滑落，落到他因窘迫而紧握住的手背上。

 

 

-tbc-


	35. 三足鼎立35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。  
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
>  
> 
> 比平常爆了一倍的字数，而且这章写得非常开心

面对青年忽然落泪，都暻秀有些慌张。他比较实在，默默做事，边伯贤交代事情清楚直接，他们并不花很多功夫寒暄。其他人觉得他和老大关系不错，其实，可能是一种气场相合的心照不宣。

 

所以金钟仁忍不住透露心中情绪，他有些不知所措。

 

坐在对面，都暻秀愣了一会儿，才问：「钟仁，你知道吗？」

 

「嗯？」青年用手背抹掉眼泪，双眼仍然酸涩，还是抬头看他。

 

「好像嗅觉是人的五感中最灵敏的。」

 

面对他无厘头的言论，金钟仁愣住，反问道：「是吗？」

 

「嗯，」都暻秀点头，「都是一种气味，能留存在记忆里很久。」

 

金钟仁看着他不说话。

 

「不是有的歌里总唱吗， ‘回忆带着香气’，」突然的煽情令老实的都暻秀不好意思地挠挠头，他接着说，「这个我自己也想弄清楚，看到你们，我最近时常在想，属于我的 ‘回忆的余香’又是什么呢。」

 

他并不是在提问，对面的青年闻言，还是不由露出跟着思索的神情。

 

 

回到家后的金钟仁回想和都暻秀的这段对话，满怀心事地吃完自己做的拉面。

 

卧室的门依然紧锁，不时传出偶尔突然的惊呼与愉快的笑声。

 

金钟仁坐在桌前，低头看着椒红色的拉面汤，怔忪之间眼眶又湿了，不一会儿晶莹的泪珠便滴落到汤碗里。

 

他会在家中碰到边伯贤，尽管这几日他们像陌生人一样。

 

边伯贤将主卧让给他和妮妮，自己一个人睡客房，但妮妮有时会说想伯贤而跑去和男人挤一张床。他们也仍会在客厅相遇。

 

那时边伯贤看他的眼神就像在看一个从不认识的人。

 

他只会在妮妮走出来后露出笑眼，放下手中的手机或报纸，微笑朝妮妮挥手，然后他的哥哥便快乐地走向男人，倚到边伯贤怀里。

 

男人的双眼不再望向他，金钟仁知道自己为什么会感到难过。

 

有时他从学校回来，碰到男人和妮妮正在亲热，两人甜蜜地拥吻。边伯贤从背后贴住妮妮，将他的睡衣扣子全部打开，优美的手指把玩他的乳尖，扣住他的腰肢，挠他痒痒。

 

妮妮双眼迷蒙，侧着脑袋下意识地往后靠，向男人索吻。

 

他又望见弟弟已经回到家里，便眉头微蹙露出困扰表情。

 

金钟仁不敢靠近。

 

是妮妮身后的边伯贤一边埋头吻着妮妮的脖颈，一边发出声音：“过来，妮妮要你亲亲他。”

 

金钟仁这才敢走上前，来到男人和妮妮面前，靠上去，小心翼翼，轻吻哥哥的脸颊。

 

“唔……”妮妮轻柔地呢喃。

 

边伯贤突然捉住金钟仁的手腕，将他的手按在妮妮敞开的胸膛，“抓住他的胸脯，他喜欢这样。”

 

男人的音色很冷峻，像真正发号施令杀人不眨眼的无情暴君，令金钟仁不由战栗。

 

但妮妮并不知道他和边伯贤的僵局，他说没什么，妮妮就相信。

 

妮妮甜蜜地撒娇，上身靠过来拥抱他，边伯贤在身后亲吻他露出的一截肩头和手臂。

 

金钟仁闭上双眼，和孪生哥哥柔柔地接吻。萦绕在鼻息的，是妮妮和男人发梢沾上的相同的柠檬味沐浴香波的香味。

 

完全斗志昂扬时，边伯贤一把抱起妮妮，好像很吃力，呼呼喘着气，可是笑容那样幸福，故意将脑袋伸向前去，凑到妮妮脸颊旁边亲他一口。妮妮先是没有防备，反应过来，瞪住边伯贤看，而后两人都笑，男人任妮妮伸出双臂将自己圈住。他们是那样甜蜜。

 

 

收拾了锅碗，金钟仁无法走进卧室。这里始终是男人的家，知道卧室正进行着什么，他无法去扫兴。

 

 

清晨，青年自然清醒过来。他扭头看，身边是同胞哥哥安宁的睡颜。

 

金钟仁觉得奇怪——昨天明明是趴在外头客厅的沙发里，胡乱地想着心事不知不觉睡去，醒来却莫名又回到卧室大床上。

 

金钟仁还是凑上去，靠靠哥哥的额头，然后起身。今天也是去学校的日子。

 

走出卧室他愣了一下。没想到男人也已经起床，坐在客厅，翘着腿上面放着一张报纸，手上拿着一只杯子。

 

边伯贤安静地读报纸，在他走过去之前都没察觉他的存在。

 

金钟仁弯身拾起地上的包，挎到已经换好行装的身上。

 

他望望男人，正准备走，突然边伯贤问：“去学校？”

 

是多此一问了，男人明明就知道，金钟仁看着他，答：“嗯”。

 

需要出门的时候司机总在门口等他。虽然边伯贤说和他没关系了，但他的出行并没有任何不便，男人没再限制他任何事。

 

其实他不需要这样的自由。但他不知怎么跟男人说。

 

以为不会再有其他对话了，金钟仁往电梯走，身后的人忽然叮嘱：“下午早点回来吧。”

 

金钟仁疑惑地回头。

 

边伯贤正抬头看他：“有人要见你。”

 

于是他更觉得奇怪。

 

“谁？”男人的那个世界，他已经没认识谁。

 

“社团的人。”男人的声音非常平静。

 

金钟仁因为实在想不出该说什么，就没回话。

 

边伯贤依旧直视他，安静又幽深地默默凝视他，金钟仁也不走，站在那里接受男人的目光。

 

“妮妮也一起去吗？”过了半天，他问。

 

“我让暻秀接他出去玩，”边伯贤摇头，“以前一起出生入死的兄弟，他们只是想再见见你。”

 

金钟仁明白地点点头，想了一下，才说：“那我早点回来。”

 

男人低头又看起报纸，只答他一声，“嗯。”

 

“叮——”按下按钮，电梯很快到达，走进去之间，金钟仁突然回头。

 

边伯贤已经没在看他。

 

“……哥，”似乎思考很久，他的声音里有那么多不确定，“我可不可以继续喜欢你？”

 

他说完以后半天，远处沙发上的男人才渐渐抬头，看住他的目光极其幽深。

 

“金钟仁，”边伯贤开口，声音像在叹息，“你不必这样。”

 

被他叫到的青年忘记电梯还在等待，屏住呼吸，只凝视着边伯贤。

 

“哥……让我继续喜欢你。”他竭尽全力，让自己听起来不像在请求。

 

“金钟仁，你不要再这样，”终于男人露出不耐烦的神情语气，“不要再露出那种神情。”

 

哪种神情？

 

男人好像真看得出他心里想的事，“Kai的神情，”边伯贤冰冷地答，“你知道你明明不是，就不要再装成是他。”

 

“我不干涉你要的新生活，你也该对我仁慈一点。”男人好似耐心被耗光了，厌弃地将报纸置于一旁，不再言语，沉这一张脸往卧室走去。

 

金钟仁迅速回身，不得不重新按下降按钮，只有两层楼，等待的时间明明很短暂，他却要使劲咬住口腔内下唇的皮肤，咬得那样用力，恨不得要出血，才可以忍住眼眶的酸涩。他不能在离开这里之前再落泪。

 

 

上完一天所有的课，同学们都已经习惯他会留下来和他们去社团活动，但金钟仁今天说家里有事要直接回去，想起他哥哥的情况，同学们拍拍他的肩也没问什么。

 

到了校门口，金钟仁一眼就望见停在对面的轿车。

 

有那么一秒他心中升起奇异的期待——今晚有应酬，边伯贤会不会在等？

 

他不由就加快脚步，过马路的红灯都好似一个世纪那么漫长。

 

终于来到车边，打开车门，“钟仁少爷。”

 

金钟仁原本期待的神情一瞬间冷下来。

 

应该是男人吩咐过，现在家里的保安和司机都只改口叫他“钟仁少爷”，以前他们都一直叫“Kai少爷”。

 

和他划清接线后，男人在这方面表现出一万分的小心抗拒。

 

“这是去哪里？”车发动后，他问司机。

 

司机通过后视镜看他一眼，很和气地说：“我先送您到边先生那里。”

 

“不是要吃饭吗？”

 

“边先生在老地方等您。”司机答道。

 

金钟仁不再做声。他并不知道什么老地方。

 

车行驶了好一会儿，才来到一处热闹的街市。一下车金钟仁便察觉不一样，地上不少垃圾，道路不算宽，两边都是小而简陋的店铺，有些店的门口，有明显无所事事的混混攀谈。

 

“到了，”司机替他开门，恭恭敬敬，“边先生在那家店里等您。”

 

金钟仁顺着他指的方向，是斜对面一间看不出什么特别的窄小店面。

 

店门上面挂着破旧的白底蓝字灯牌：延福美发店。

 

是年轻人绝对不会走进去的店。

 

金钟仁走过去，稍有艰辛地拉开锈住的拉门。

 

一进门便听见男人的笑声，“哈哈~所以我这不是带他来了？”

 

边伯贤翘着腿，坐在靠墙的破旧沙发上，边玩手机边和旁边捧着茶杯的大叔聊天。

 

“哥……”金钟仁有些尴尬。

 

那胖胖的大叔头发乱蓬蓬，听见声音就回头朝门口看，一见到他，惊讶地瞪圆双眼：“钟仁？！”

 

金钟仁愣住。

 

“你真的还活着！”大叔激动地过来抱住他，金钟仁不知作何反应被狠狠拍了几下背。

 

他越过个头不高的大叔的肩，看见对面坐着的男人微笑看着他们。

 

“快来！”大叔热情地拽他往旁边坐，金钟仁这才意识到，这是一家店面很小的理发店。

 

就这样糊里糊涂被压着躺下来，金钟仁瞄见眯眯眼和气的大叔手里拿着一把剃刀就走过来，不由身子紧绷。

 

“别怕，”一旁边伯贤出声安抚，“高大哥这里一直是老式手法，剃得反而干净。”

 

下巴被抹上了爽肤水，金钟仁这才反应过来，大叔是要给他剃须。

 

躺着的他不由往旁边看，无声地用求救的眼神向边伯贤询问。

 

“别动。”大叔依然和和气气，把他头按回来。

 

“要去见兄弟，带你拾掇一下，”边伯贤悠闲回答，“哥，等会儿帮他把头发撩上去，精神一些。”

 

“没问题。”

 

虽然手法传统，但大叔动作利落，没用多久，就帮他整理好，额发都梳到后面，用发胶定型。

 

“好了！”和蔼大叔在身后推了转椅让金钟仁面对边伯贤，“怎么样？还和以前一样帅到掉渣。”

 

大叔的表达有些粗糙但又很直白爽快。

 

“是。”边伯贤微笑。

 

金钟仁突然有些不好意思。

 

“大哥，我们要走了，下次再专程来看你。”

 

大叔笑得眼睛都看不见，连连点头答应。

 

意识到一定是关系非常好的旧相识，金钟仁也恭恭敬敬鞠了躬，才随边伯贤走出去。

 

他们走出店面时，正好有人经过门口，边伯贤停了一下，金钟仁差点撞到他身上。

 

面对突然横出来的手臂，金钟仁看着眼前的男人。

 

“伯贤哥？”

 

“啊，对不起。”男人道歉，松开挡住他的手臂，又继续前行。

 

车在对面，司机等着他们。

 

可就在这时，刚才经过店门口的陌生路人又转身往他们这里走。金钟仁只跟在边伯贤旁边，并没有注意到一切发生。

 

耳边突然传来钝重的摩擦声，很快，金钟仁便嗅出一股浓烈的血腥味。

 

电光火石之间，他被身旁的边伯贤一把推到地上。

 

金钟仁的手心狠狠按在粗糙的地面，被细碎石子扎进肉里，他抬头看。

 

边伯贤只留一个背影给他，然而左肩的衣袖已经被血浸透一半。

 

“哥！”脑子像一秒就烧着了，金钟仁大喊。

 

但身后突然传来激烈又吵杂的叫骂声。

 

边伯贤寻声后头望，“西八。”他骂出声，因为刚才拿刀捅他的人还在面前，又飞快地回身和那人对峙，同时弯身迅速从裤脚掏出一把军刀，随便一甩便露出锋利刀尖。

 

金钟仁见男人没有半丝犹豫抬手狠狠往前面刺下去。

 

动作太快对手没有防备，发出惨叫。

 

男人没有携带，手臂抬起又落下，几个来回，在不速之客侧颈狠狠插了几刀。

 

“呀啊啊啊！”身后赶来的敌人才看清发生什么，已经发了疯地冲过来。

 

边伯贤猛地回头，满脸都是血迹。

 

金钟仁挣扎着起身，焦急万分：“伯贤哥！”

 

边伯贤的视线只落在他身上一秒，很快抬头看他身后。

 

还未来得及回应青年的呼唤，边伯贤飞速冲上前。

 

“钟仁！”边伯贤大喝一声，已经跨到金钟仁另一边。

 

“嗵！”笨重的声响，金钟仁迅速而仓皇地转头，边伯贤身子已经向后倒，后背砸到他肩膀上。

 

“哥！”他看清男人的小腹插着一把刀，大喊出声。

 

“走，走！”边伯贤没看他，只腾出一只手攥住他衣服，使劲将他往旁边推。

 

“民澈你他妈是死了吗？！”边伯贤大吼。

 

那是司机的名字。

 

话音刚落，车门便打开了。

 

原来这一切发生太快，司机低头取出储藏盒里的枪，也才刚推门出来和老大一起迎战。

 

对方没到十个人，但浑身散发恶气，手持锋利刀刃一起冲上来要把他们砍死。

 

但毕竟是老大出门，就算完全没预料到危机，司机也会带枪。

 

“去死吧！”带头的人嘶声大吼明明就是冲着金钟仁来的。

 

“砰！砰！”几声震耳欲聋的枪响，对手已经纷纷重伤倒地，痛苦呻吟。

 

本来就是习惯了黑道火拼的混乱街区，原本稀稀落落的路人早逃跑了。

 

“哥！”金钟仁抱住受了伤倚靠在他身上的男人，抹得满手的血。

 

“我没事。”边伯贤咳了一声，一口血沫立时喷出来。

 

金钟仁急到完全没意识到自己已经满脸泪痕，紧紧护住哥哥的双臂，“哥，哥……”他不断呼唤。

 

边伯贤却咬着牙硬是挣扎起身，还牟足了劲将金钟仁推得一下跌坐到旁边。

 

金钟仁慌然失措，注视男人踉跄着走到倒地的敌人身边，仍紧捏着的军刀狠狠抬起又落下，将刚才向金钟仁冲过来恨得要杀了他的那几个一个个地了结了。

 

男人沉重艰难地喘粗气，一脸猩红的鲜血，双眼也似迸发着偏执可怖的红光。不像黑道老大，而像是流落石井里冷酷又狠辣的杀人狂，有人触了他逆鳞，动了他最珍惜心爱的宝贝，令他忘却身份架子，不顾自己生死也要替他的心爱出这口气。

 

「 ‘回忆带着香气’。」

 

金钟仁已经呆住，望着边伯贤，脑中突然飘过之前都暻秀跟他说的话。

 

他闻到血腥味，还有令他自己都难以置信的，他总觉得，那股刺鼻又令人不悦的气味里，混杂着从伯贤哥颈项和指尖飘散的烟味。

 

原来这就是他记忆中的余香。

 

 

-tbc-


	36. 三足鼎立36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。 
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

脱掉外套和里面的衬衣，褪掉裤子，又低头抬腿脱下内裤，金钟仁走进淋浴。

 

豪华病房的卫生间，沐浴香波是轻盈的樱花味，他将它们挤到沐浴球上，往身上抹，很快白色的泡沫在身上散开。他稍微靠后站，暖暖水流又将它们冲刷掉。

 

他低头看心房附近那两处已经愈合的枪眼，若有所思。

 

洗过澡擦拭身体，他没急着换上干净衣服，而是赤裸着从旁边挂钩上取下刚才放上去的衬衫——原本很宽大，但穿他身上算正好了。

 

它是边伯贤的衬衫。

 

男人的手下之前送了好几套换洗衣服过来。

 

他裸身套上男人的衬衫，穿上拖鞋，就这样推开门走出去。

 

以男人的“职业”，医院这种地方想必是经常来报道了。当了这么久老大，许多事不必亲力亲为，但他听闻边伯贤早期也曾辛苦地奋斗，和Kai一起。想必那时他经常受伤，以至于这次护士看到后来赶过来的小弟们那么大阵仗，也没过于惊讶。一方面是见怪不怪，一方面是社团打通了关系能光明正大在这里得到救治。

 

作为这家医院的VVIP，男人自然住进豪华特护病房。

 

金钟仁一开始走进来，觉得里面像豪宅的卧室。但他看了看床，问边伯贤的手下：有没有更大的床？

 

「钟仁哥，这已经蛮大的了。」小弟挠挠头，「因为以前白哥受伤，妮、不是，您哥哥是一定要来陪的，所以医院还特地给他留着大床。」

 

金钟仁想了一下，「帮我问问呢。」

 

「行。」手下得了令，利落地跑走了，不一会儿就回来，用手势比了ok，跟金钟仁说，「医院说可以住去最大的那间，比这张还宽出几十公分。」

 

「好。」

 

就这样伤口缝合好的边伯贤才被护士们推进这间新安排的病房。

 

金钟仁走出浴室，边伯贤坐卧在床头，左肩到右边腰眼缠了好几层绷带，药水和淡淡的血水颜色稍稍染开，但因为不久前才换过，还没到需要更换的程度，护士暂时没来打扰。

 

他没有看金钟仁，右手轻轻放在身旁靠着自己睡觉的妮妮，有意无意地拨弄指尖柔软的头发。

 

边伯贤看起来很惬意，一点也不像受了重伤被捅了几刀的样子。妮妮在很靠近的地方轻柔的呼吸令他的心神镇定下来。

 

金钟仁注视这样的边伯贤，没说什么，默默走到宽敞舒适到不像病床的病床旁边，小心掀开被角，抬腿伸进被窝，跟着整个人钻了进去。

 

边伯贤没有阻止他，只是放任他从另一个方向靠过来，小心翼翼地搂住自己的腰。

 

“伯贤哥。”

 

“嗯？”男人没看他。

 

“你痛不痛？”

 

边伯贤闻言，轻轻嗤了一声，牵动伤口，马上又抽一口凉气。金钟仁紧张地撑起身抚摸他绕在小腹上的纱布。

 

他听到那些人喊的话，他们是冲着自己来的，至少是为了杀掉Kai才在那里围堵。

 

边伯贤终于看他，说：“不痛。”

 

而金钟仁穿着的衬衫胸口露出来，就这样伏在男人身侧。边伯贤的视线落在他胸膛。

 

“这是我的衣服。”男人的声音很平静。

 

金钟仁低头看看，点了一下头，“嗯。”

 

“他们给哥拿来很多衣服，在那边。”他指指身后窄长的衣橱。

 

边伯贤不答话，金钟仁又低头看了一眼自己的胸口。

“伯贤哥。”

 

“干嘛？”边伯贤像是被他烦到，神情却已没那么严肃。

“我这里，”金钟仁指了指自己胸口的枪痕，“是因为什么？”

 

边伯贤垂眼看他，“你知道的是什么？”

 

“我妈妈……我是说警察局的那个‘妈妈’。”青年不由有些愧疚。

 

“嗯。”男人只是很平淡地应了一声。

 

“他们说我误入歧途，被人出卖了才会受伤。”

 

“这种事我们都遇到过，‘被出卖’。”

 

“是吗？”金钟仁有些惊讶，但也没怎么激烈反应。

 

“嗯，常有的事了。道上很多人要除掉你，我是说Kai，”边伯贤看着金钟仁，说，“但这两处伤，都是为了救我才中的枪。”

 

金钟仁感到内心震荡。

 

“Kai好勇敢……”他感慨。

 

“是啊。”边伯贤回应。想起深爱的情人，男人眼底盛满思念与哀伤。

 

“那么这两个伤口，是爱伯贤哥的证明。”金钟仁抚摸那两道枪痕，又轻轻往男人身边靠了靠。

 

边伯贤有点奇怪地望向他。

 

“妮妮在睡觉吗？”他往男人另一侧望，有点明知故问。

“嗯，”男人微笑，戳了戳妮妮的脸蛋，“小笨猪。”无比宠爱。

 

“妮妮应该不会突然醒过来？”金钟仁试探。

 

边伯贤终于仔细打量他的表情。

 

“我好想亲伯贤哥，跟伯贤哥做爱，”金钟仁看着男人的眼睛，有些过意不去，“虽然哥现在还有伤……”

 

“……钟仁，”过半天，边伯贤才叹气，“我说过你不必这样，你不是Kai，我们不用勉强。”

 

然而这一次，青年的神情没有动摇。

 

金钟仁也坐起来，直视男人。

 

“边伯贤，”他直呼男人的名字，异常坚定，“你就是爱我。”

 

边伯贤注视他。

 

“不管是Kai还是我，不管我想不想得起来，你都爱我。”

 

他凑上去，伸出舌尖轻柔地舔舐了男人的侧颈，额头靠着边伯贤的下颚，忍耐着情热，呼呼喘气。

 

边伯贤转头看他，神情奇异惊愕。

 

“你想起什么了？”

 

金钟仁摇头，“但我不会输了。”

 

他记得男人是怎样不顾一切挡在他身前替他挨了这两刀子。

 

“我是伯贤哥的人，不会把哥让给Kai的。”

 

他握住边伯贤的手，指引男人抚摸自己的胸口。哥哥柔软的指腹轻抚他的曾经，Kai曾为哥哥受的伤。

 

他的心再也没有疑惑了。

 

-tbc-


	37. 三足鼎立37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。 
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
> 本章含灿嘟暗示

都暻秀推门走进病房，发现大床上三个人都在睡觉。

 

边伯贤在中间，因为身上缠着绷带，一条手臂被绕起来搁在胸前，他的腿应该也受伤了，但床够大，四仰八叉地闭着眼睛呼呼大睡。

 

妮妮侧卧在他右边，脑袋紧靠着他的身躯，像个婴儿蜷在他身边。左边是金钟仁，却是靠在边伯贤怀里，手臂轻轻搭在他胸口。

 

他不是第一次见了，以前给边伯贤办事经常出入他们那幢宅子，这种画面那是时常有的。他一般不打扰，放下要交的东西就走了，但这回确实有事要说，便轻咳两声。

 

边老大还是皱着一张脸呼呼大睡，身边人倒哼了两声，脖子转了转，而后咕哝着睁开眼。

 

金钟仁往声源处望，“暻秀哥？”他缓缓撑起身。

 

“哦，不好意思吵醒你了。”都暻秀道歉。

 

金钟仁睡得迷迷糊糊地，揉着眼睛摇头，“没有。”

 

可他穿拖鞋的时候又打了个哈欠。

 

“睡很晚吗？”都暻秀微笑着问。

 

“嗯……”金钟仁不由嘟着嘴，懵里懵懂的，“一直在跟伯贤哥聊天……”

 

这倒是奇事。都暻秀露出略微惊讶的表情。他大概知道之前是发生了什么，男人和眼前的青年因为回不来的过往，关系降至冰点。按他家老大对Kai的执着，他以为边伯贤和金钟仁要成为陌路了。而就在这节骨眼他们遇了袭。忘掉自己身手的金钟仁毫发无伤，到时好几年不出来只在幕后远程操作的大佬受了重伤。都暻秀第一时间找到了朴灿烈。

 

虽然那个高大的男人是警方，但都暻秀是有话就说的性格。

 

“是你们搞的鬼？”不像边伯贤和妮妮，有时可能会被对Kai的思念所蒙蔽，他一开始就对金钟仁回来这件事感到怀疑。

 

大个子在电话那头感到冤枉，“怎么可能呢，你们都是些什么人，我们有那本事？”

 

都暻秀依然全程戒备。

 

“不是，你啊，”那头话锋一转，“边伯贤进医院了吧？你这么直接联系我，他知道了不生气啊？”

 

都暻秀沉默一会儿，答：“伯贤明白事理，不会乱惩罚手下。”

 

“哼。”男人在那头嗤一声，不置可否。

 

看着眼前青年刚睡醒懵懂的样子，都暻秀只问：“知道是谁下手的吗？”

 

金钟仁摇头。

 

预料之中的回答。

 

“但他们是冲着我来的，”青年忽然又说，“我是说Kai。”

 

都暻秀愣了一下，而后点点头。

 

“暻秀哥，你说，”青年去旁边拿了一瓶矿泉水，朝他望过来，“伯贤哥是不是害怕他会失去Kai，才那么奋不顾身地救我？”

 

他把矿泉水递到都暻秀手上。

 

都暻秀答不出来。他也是个没有过去的人，若要回答这个问题，恐怕先要去问声称认得他的那名傻大个警员。

 

金钟仁好像也没想打破砂锅问到底，回到床边坐着，捏过身体轻轻靠上去满怀爱意地抚摸了一下还在睡觉的边伯贤的额发。来到男人身边后他总见男人对妮妮做这个动作，回想了一下，他竟不记得边伯贤有没有这样对过他。

 

以前就只有害怕，但现在他想拥有他。

 

金钟仁还记得入睡前的情景，他不顾男人的抗拒躺到他身边，倚着边伯贤，有一出没一出地找他搭话。

 

“哥。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“哥……”

 

“干嘛？”

 

“Kai离开以前，”金钟仁斟酌着问，“你和妮妮做过吗？”

 

过了两秒，边伯贤答：“没有。”

 

金钟仁轻声呼出一口气。

 

“但之前他们有时会玩给我看。”

 

“怎么样玩？”金钟仁趴在边伯贤肩头，仰头问。

 

边伯贤垂眼看看他，可能因他好奇的表情觉得好笑，轻轻牵动嘴角，笑了一下。

 

“他们双腿叠在一起，下面吃着同一根按摩棒，你知道吗，那种两头都带着倒刺的，前前后后，做给我看。”

 

金钟仁感到心跳逐渐加快，“伯贤哥喜欢吗？”他有些紧张。

 

“嗯。”男人点头。

 

“我也要为伯贤哥那样。”

 

“钟仁……”男人似乎感到头疼。

 

“还有呢，”金钟仁却追问，“哥还喜欢Kai怎样？”

 

他刻意忽视男人之前“他永远不会变成Kai”的残酷宣告。

 

这次边伯贤想了很久，才轻声答他：“他整个人我都喜欢。”

 

金钟仁安静靠着他。

 

“他身体很结实，为了追寻快乐，又愿意为我摆成很过分的姿势。”

 

“他上肢短得可爱，后入时可以靠上去；他仰起脸，索吻的样子急切又迷糊，可爱极了。”

 

“还有，他会故意紧紧裹住我，里面一跳一跳的，很软，很热，我简直为他疯了。”

 

金钟仁不敢出声，深深吸一口气，又悄悄呼出来。

 

以前想到边伯贤这样柔情万种地描述都是因为Kai，他心里酸涩恨不得咬破嘴皮。但此时他想，这些他都可以为伯贤哥做到。

 

虽然伯贤哥没有提起，他也顺应着绝口不提，但伯贤哥绝对爱他，无论他是谁。

 

是哥哥的爱让他浑身的力气又回来了。

 

他们的身体，他们的心，明明就互相吸引。

 

虽然全然不知过去发生过什么，但他身上的枪口，边伯贤身上的刀痕，是一份不灭爱情的证明。

 

身在男人左右，令他感受得到胸腔中嗵嗵跳动的心脏，已经过了十几个小时，但他的血液依然会因为想起男人奋不顾身挡在自己身前而火热。

 

“哥，”他贴住边伯贤的侧颈，轻吻一口，慨叹道，“能认识你，我真的好高兴。”

 

他不是Kai，待在边伯贤身边并不是“回来”。可是能够爱上伯贤哥真的太好了。还有妮妮也在陪伴他们。

 

他握住边伯贤尚能自由活动的那只手，让男人抚摸自己的脸颊。

 

“要记得我是钟仁哦，伯贤哥，”他满足地闭上双眼，“我爱你。”

 

 

“是有事吗？”金钟仁问都暻秀。

 

都暻秀一反常态，之前的冷静睿智不太看得出来，倒有点愣神。

 

“啊，嗯，”他反应过来，“伯贤下午就要出院。”

 

“这么快？哥不要养伤吗？”

 

“钟仁你不知道，医院还是复杂些，这种状况，下头也希望老大回去静养。”

 

毕竟那座偏远的别墅从外界看，真似座很难攻陷的堡垒。

 

金钟仁点头。

 

他轻轻摇晃边伯贤的肩膀，呼唤男人起床。

 

“哥，醒啦，快点醒过来。”

 

“唔……嗯……”男人嘟囔一声，转过头。

 

金钟仁笑出声。

 

那种自信和被宠爱的神采投射到别人眼中，都暻秀错觉自己见到了Kai。

 

 

-tbc-


	38. 三足鼎立38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。 
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮

双胞胎二人一左一右，扶边伯贤从电梯里出来。

 

“伯贤小心哦~”妮妮很郑重很紧张，低头看路，搀着伯贤，一步一步往外走。

 

金钟仁轻松些，因边伯贤胳膊上缠着绷带，他在另一侧轻轻靠着，扶住哥哥一些。

 

没在医院逗留，都暻秀来提醒，老大受伤，即使待在病房里也不大好，然后就安排了边伯贤出院，亲自开车送他们回来。金钟仁留意到后面还跟了几部车，他们到达，那些人下来几个，然后陌生车辆绕着花园停了一排，声势很大。毕竟是一个帮派的大佬出了事，金钟仁第一次见这样的排场，不过也觉得应该。

 

边伯贤对他说晚上有约，他想想回答说“那我早点回来”还就在昨天。然后伯贤哥带他去了一家很老旧的美发店，见了老相识，出来后遭遇危险。

 

金钟仁不知道那场乱战程度算不算严重，他回去釜山生活那段生活短暂了解到，男人的帮派靠贩卖违禁药品和走私生意赚钱，但他也早听说老大好几年不出面，在边伯贤身边，他一点也没接触到道上的生意，不知道他们还会遭遇这样的刀枪混战。

 

他松开手自然地走到厨房，取了杯子为男人倒了一杯水。

 

“哥，”他走到餐桌旁，将水杯递给边伯贤，“感觉怎么样？”

 

男人看他一眼，答应一声，“还好。”

 

“痛不痛？”金钟仁又问。

 

边伯贤摇头。

 

青年投过来温柔担忧的眼神，令男人有一瞬分神。

 

那个说出“我不怕，可我见不得伯贤哥受伤”的人仿似仍在他身前，因他一时大意受了伤而生气，又止不住心痛疼惜，璀璨明眸盈满担心忧郁，投射到他身上的目光因那股爱意也像加了温，令习惯无情厮杀的男人感觉到人间暖热。

 

边伯贤一手托着水杯，另一只手不方便，他将水杯放到桌上，忍不住伸过去牵住金钟仁耷拉在身侧的手。

 

金钟仁愣一下，边伯贤捏捏他手指，像是在宽慰他，“我没事。”

 

青年深深看他一眼，神色依旧不能放心，但比刚才轻松一些，“嗯。”

 

妮妮很乖，站在旁边，安安静静听他们对话，看他们互动。

 

电梯门又开了，都暻秀远远地将另一只巨大的皮质旅行包放在地上，和边伯贤交换了一个眼神，对金钟仁说：“有些事要办，有什么状况你随时找我。”

 

金钟仁点点头。

 

都暻秀走后，偌大房间陷入一阵沉默。

 

因为边伯贤很久没受过伤，这次缝了针，妮妮被带到医院时局面还很混乱，他有点吓到，想起多年前Kai离去时的混沌绝望，身体像被掏空，愣愣看着他们不敢讲话。回到家，内心压抑的情绪松弛下来，就有些累，妮妮揉自己的眼睛，打了哈欠，却舍不得从边伯贤身旁走开，安静地守在他边上。

 

“妮妮。”这时金钟仁招手要他过去流理台边。

 

他看看边伯贤，男人冲他温柔地笑，给他许可，“去吧。”

 

金钟仁等孪生哥哥来到身边，凑近了跟他说话。

 

边伯贤坐在桌子对面，看容貌一模一样的两个人小声说悄悄话。

 

“真的吗？”金钟仁隔开距离，有点讶异地看哥哥。

 

妮妮点头，“嗯，说就好了。”

 

这对迷人的兄弟在说什么，男人终于感到好奇。

 

金钟仁继而看向他。

 

“伯贤哥。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我……我想做，”青年有些害羞，又有些犹豫，“又怕你还没好，别人说我欺负你。”

 

边伯贤惊讶地睁大双眼，转瞬他又觉好笑，“哪个别人？”

 

金钟仁看看旁边同胞哥哥，又望向边伯贤，答不出却也不肯认输的样子。

 

对望许久，谁都不肯先认输。

 

是妮妮肚子饿得咕咕叫的声音打破沉默。

 

他们齐齐望向妮妮，妮妮有些抱歉，脸渐渐变通红。

 

“哥也饿了对吧，”金钟仁说着转身，抬手打开头顶橱柜，拿出两包拉面，“我做给你们吃。”

 

又扭头看着男人，怪不好意思，“我只会煮拉面。”

 

妮妮在旁边高兴得靠过来搂搂他，金钟仁跟着笑，看不到身后边伯贤的表情。

 

其实边伯贤脸上没什么表情，望着两兄弟，表面很平静。心里，他想着以前，Kai根本不下厨，连拉面也懒得煮。每次做完爱，睡久了肚子饿得叫起来，Kai就跳下床，用手机点外卖。

 

边伯贤累得起不来，时间久了两人有默契，Kai也不需要问，直接点两盒炸鸡，萝卜片加啤酒，再为妮妮多点一听可乐。

 

早年他们总吃不饱，像是要用性欲充饥，赤身露体搂抱在一起，天昏地暗一直做；后来发达了，山珍海味吃过不少，回到屋里关上门，依然发了疯似的做。就像某种年幼时养成的习惯，融进体肤伴随他们一生。不着片缕盘着腿在床上坐在他旁边直接拿手抓了鸡翅大快朵颐吃得满嘴满手油的Kai，和骑在他身上、蹲在他身前又或是仰躺在他身下的Kai，对边伯贤而言，Kai吮吸指尖残留油水唇肉和舌头与指尖碰撞的啧啧水声，以及Kai在耳边呢喃的感性露骨的爱语，都是他听到过最美丽的天籁之音。起初是现实不允许，后来是已成习惯，他和Kai，食欲情欲，混作一谈。

 

“哥，你知不知道，”金钟仁低头等锅里的水烧滚，一面漫不经心地搭话，“我以前好像在哪节课上听到老师说……”

 

金钟仁的声音将陷入回忆的边伯贤召唤回来。

 

“嗯？”

 

金钟仁抬头看他，笑了一下，然后转头小声跟妮妮说：“可以拆包装了”。

 

“好。”

 

“好像是说…… ‘人生有三样东西，别人拿不走’。”

 

“哪三样？”边伯贤并不好奇，但还是问。

 

“说是 ‘知识’，吃进肚里的 ‘食物’……”金钟仁歪着脑袋想了想。

 

“还有一样是什么？”

 

“唔…… ‘回忆’。”金钟仁看着边伯贤。

 

边伯贤察觉到，青年的双眼中再也没了早前那些彷徨小心，只剩一种和他记忆中的Kai重叠的盛放鲜花般艳丽夺目的光彩。过去他深深为那种光芒痴迷，愿意为它付出生命。

 

刚被推选出来做老大、最最得意那一阵，男人带着孪生兄弟吃尽珍馐百味。都是草根出身，他和Kai的吃相都不算好看，大快朵颐，发出臣服于美味的感喟般的啧啧动静。

 

他先吃饱，就停下来，提醒爱人：“慢点，小心噎到”。

 

Kai扭头看他，嘴里塞着一块肉还鼓鼓的。

 

“好吃吗？”边伯贤问。

 

Kai又咬几口，将那块肉咽下去，点了点头。

 

“现在弟兄们都知道我们以前没吃过好东西。”边伯贤看看身后站着的一排弟兄，调侃青年，也是自嘲过去的艰辛。

 

Kai摇头，不认同他的话。

 

“以前是吃不起，但我爱的男人从来没让我饿过肚子。”他望望身后又回头，像是要告诉后面的兄弟，但声音听起来并不像是说给他们听。

 

“他总是把最好的那块放我碗里。”Kai没看边伯贤，只低头像什么都不曾说过那样如常又夹了一口肉放进嘴里。

 

如今边伯贤凝望不远处金钟仁数“1，2，3”，低头和妮妮一起将面倒进沸腾的锅里，独自在记忆的森林徘徊恍惚。

 

“ ‘知识’我好像跟它没什么缘分，虽然现在去念书，但我也不知道自己怎么想，”金钟仁用不轻不重的声音喃喃自语，“吃的东西，我可以烧给伯贤哥吃。”

 

“至于最后一样……虽然我还是想不起来……但是哥，”他又望向边伯贤，“ ‘我’就是伯贤哥的回忆。”

 

边伯贤怔忪不能作答。

 

突然，好像从窗外楼下掀起一阵吵杂。

 

他们静静对视，听身后喧嚣了一阵，然后电梯“叮”地打开。

 

“不是说边伯贤受伤了？！”一个尖利的女声已经离得很近。

 

金钟仁探出头去。

高大的保安在后面试图拽住女人的胳膊阻止她，无奈对方意志坚决动作很快，挣扎间五大三粗的他也很狼狈。

 

“丽花，你怎么还这臭脾气。”边伯贤没起身，低头笑了一下。

 

衣着暴露艳丽的女人看住边伯贤，确定了他胳膊上缠着的绷带，神情动摇了一下。

 

“原来是真的。”女人有点惊讶。

 

“你爸还好吗？”边伯贤问。

 

“老样子。”女人轻巧地答。

 

“边先生，对不起！”保安这时逮到机会，固定住女人的手腕，将她半抱起拽回电梯。

 

边伯贤更加没动，看着女人由一瞬的震惊转为恼怒，一路骂着被保安带回电梯，踢打的过程中电梯门关闭。

 

厨房没有门，和更远一些的电梯由一道墙阻隔，边伯贤坐在对面，从客厅往仍站在那里的金钟仁望。

 

事出突然，金钟仁一脸惊愕，渐渐缓和下来，边伯贤发现他脸上又露出严厉警惕。

 

“ ‘丽花’，是谁？”金钟仁问。

 

“一个大哥的女儿。”边伯贤似笑非笑。

 

金钟仁咬咬嘴唇。

 

读懂了他的表情，边伯贤轻笑一声。

 

青年立时露出受伤神情。

 

“钟仁，她刚才来闹那一出，不是因为我。”

 

金钟仁又不懂了。

 

“她刚才没走近，没看到你。”

 

“什么？”

 

“她本家住得很远，突然冲过来，”边伯贤看着他，解释道，“是为了见你。”

 

“我？”

 

“也不是，”男人又摇头，“她喜欢的不是我，是Kai。”

 

金钟仁愣住。

 

“……我吗？”

 

“哦！”边伯贤觉得他这样表情很是可爱，笑着说下去，“何止，什么丽花，度研，原来带你出去，她们见过你几面，都爱上你。”

 

这是第一次听到的新鲜事，金钟仁好奇又吃惊地瞪边伯贤。

 

“嗯，你不记得以前，不知道Kai有多迷人美丽，让人疯狂。”

 

美丽又疯狂，曾经他独一无二的情人，有那么多人恋慕他想将他据为己有，但这样的Kai，死心塌地，偏偏一心就只想和当时名不见经传什么都没有的边伯贤地老天荒。

 

-tbc-


	39. 三足鼎立39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。
> 
> 涉及：白x开，开x妮，白x妮
> 
> 本章开车

“哥，你喜欢Kai什么呀？”

边伯贤压低下巴，看看躺在身侧的青年。

“为什么想知道这个？”他反问。

“嗯……”金钟仁思索一下，答，“就是想知道。”

男人轻笑一下，说：“好多，他身上有好多地方让我喜欢。”

“比如呢？”金钟仁追问。

“他心思很单纯，”边伯贤缓缓说，“但是面对我，他很诱惑。”

“有时候很浓烈，有时又很清纯。那么性感，但又纯情得可爱。”

金钟仁安静地听着，不出声。男人说完，他收紧手臂，将边伯贤更紧地箍住。

“嘶……”边伯贤发出轻轻的呼痛声。

他又赶忙紧张地坐起来，一脸担忧地问：“伯贤哥你没事吧？”

边伯贤摇头，抚摸他后腰，哄他再躺下来。

“哥，你最喜欢Kai哪里？”重新趴下来，金钟仁贴着边伯贤胸口，又问。

修长双腿，动人容貌，完美的胴体。究竟是哪一个，金钟仁好奇。

“他的眼睛。”边伯贤却说。

金钟仁又仰头望向男人，这时已经不会再生疏，而是可以放心吐槽的心态。

“哥不会是要说 ‘他眼睛好像天上的星星’这种老土的情话吧？”

边伯贤也低头看怀里的人，看了许久，忽然笑了。

“不是星星，”他摇头，伸手捏了捏金钟仁的鼻尖，“他的眼睛……像只笨笨的小熊仔。”

金钟仁愣了一下，发现略带调笑的眼神，知道受了挑逗，拧眉甩开边伯贤的手。

怪哥哥戏弄他，却又舍不得从哥哥身上起来。又静静地躺了一会儿，身后浴室的门才被打开。

“我洗好了。”妮妮将白色浴巾裹在上身，身上没有完全擦干，赤着脚快步走回床边，迅速爬上来。

“小心感冒！”金钟仁起身，抱住哥哥一起倒回床上。

妮妮身上的水渍蹭湿了胞弟的肌肤，连绵亲密的触感令他欢喜不已，于是搂住弟弟甜蜜地亲亲。

“唔……嗯……”因为出乎意料，金钟仁稍微挣扎了下，很快便投入与哥哥的亲吻。

孪生兄弟在身旁亲热，这对边伯贤来说，也是熟悉的画面了。

 

以前他最后洗澡，从浴室出来，时常看到Kai和妮妮等不到他，提前开始。

Kai跨坐在妮妮腰上，妮妮不懂，有时很慌张，Kai就低头抚摸他的脸要他别紧张。

“开儿……”欲望被弟弟扶起来抚摸的时候，他仰头轻声呼唤。

Kai就冲他笑，对准自己的入口一点一点往下坐，因为紧绷的剧痛而咬紧下唇。

妮妮也不好过，被箍紧的窒闭感令他急得直喘气，要掉眼泪。Kai就连忙弯身替他舔掉眼角的眼泪。

“妮妮，重一点，”他对同胞哥哥耳语，“开儿喜欢的。”

骑在哥哥身上，他一点一点教会傻乎乎的哥哥用男人的欲望追求快乐。

Kai呼呼喘着气，抬起腰，又缓缓坐下去。这种温和缓慢的摩擦令妮妮也情不自禁地喘息呻吟。

“开儿……”

Kai又俯身搂抱住哥哥，妮妮受不了那种潮湿又紧致的触感，刺激得肌肉打颤，反而是他穿过Kai的腋窝紧紧箍住弟弟的后背。

这时，Kai察觉男人已经洗完澡出来。

“哥……”他枕在妮妮肩头，扭头望边伯贤，翕动的软唇吐露他的渴求，“过来……”

Kai将一只胳膊反手伸到身后，捏住自己的臀瓣，而后掰开给边伯贤看。

男人不动声色地走近。

“怎么了？”他明知故问。

Kai眼角上挑瞄他一下，一瞬就将他的魂勾去。

另一只手扶住妮妮的肩膀，Kai又悄悄和妮妮说：“等下妮妮不要害怕，因为开儿舍不得伯贤哥，想伯贤哥也进来，妮妮要是不舒服就狠狠往里面撞，直到舒服为止。”

妮妮懵懂地凝视弟弟。

“懂了吗？”Kai咧开嘴角飞扬地笑。

孪生哥哥才懵懵点头，身后男人便欺身上来，按住他的背，逼他将下身更加暴露出来。

想着即将再度拥抱自己的亲密无间，青年的脚趾都战栗，深深呼吸，体内不由收缩。在妮妮因难以言喻的疼痛和舒爽而重重喘息时，“啪”！边伯贤狠狠一掌拍在Kai的屁股上。

紧致的臀肉似果冻那样弹动一下。

边伯贤的膝盖压在床单上，Kai回头看，汗珠顺着额角滴下来。

“哥，我等不及……”他柔情万分地凝视身后的男人。

边伯贤终于靠上去，压住他的背，抵在他后方，一寸又一寸，忍住喘息，小心翼翼往里挤。

Kai那一瞬四肢紧绷，内里蜷缩般地颤栗。

男人却压下身，越过他的肩头和躺在床上的妮妮接起吻来。

“唔……唔……”耳边尽是口水交缠，以及下身三个人绞在一起摩擦的笨重响动。

身体缓缓晃着，Kai也糊涂了，转头与边伯贤和妮妮吻到一起……

 

和孪生哥哥忘情缠吻，金钟仁缓缓松开手。

妮妮一脸迷糊地扶着他双肩，金钟仁也搂着妮妮，却回头望边伯贤。

男人也坐起身，顾着伤口，轻轻卧在床头。

边伯贤正迎上金钟仁的眼神。

有一种默契在情和欲蒸腾的空气中升温。

金钟仁松开手，往后挪动靠回边伯贤身边，却没有转身，而是用背部对着男人。

他掀开被子，小心地抬腿跨到男人腰间。

双脚踩在大腿上，他回头问：“哥，我重吗？”

边伯贤靠上来，没受伤的手捏住他上臂，在他耳边说：“不重。”

“那伯贤哥……快进来……”金钟仁喟叹一声，“我等不及……”

他早等不及再度确认，他被边伯贤拥有着。

就像他心底和Kai有种共感，就算什么都不记得，他体会得到，每每被边伯贤拥在怀中，妮妮陪在身旁，那种结束漂泊、可以属于某个人的快乐。

感受到边伯贤的坚挺缓缓顶进他的身躯，金钟仁深吸一口气，同时抬起胳膊，和妮妮的手牵到一起。

孪生哥哥也融进这份亲昵，靠上来和他拥吻。

“哥，”金钟仁一面在晃动中呻吟，一面柔声低诉，“他要回来了……”

他几乎可以感知，浑身上下越来越多细胞开始向他诉说Kai的感知；每一次向边伯贤靠近，他的每一寸神经都在提醒，Kai从边伯贤这里得到多少热爱。

金钟仁忽然感到心酸。

边伯贤从后方更紧密地贴上来搂抱住他汗湿的裸背。

“Kai要回来了……”金钟仁颤栗着，搭在妮妮肩头，仰头凝视昏黄灯光照亮的前方，不由自主露出无望的神情。

他记不得从前的事，唯有男人带着灼热温度的目光落在皮肤上，灼伤他的理智，提醒他——这副躯体，曾被他如今正心爱的男人那样万般柔情地热爱珍惜着。

金钟仁突然觉得很舍不得，眼角泛起泪水。

属于“金钟仁”的意识，会不会因为属于Kai的感觉越来越强烈而慢慢消失。到那时候，伯贤哥会不会想他，舍不得他走……

他急忙回头，紧闭双目，维持艰难地姿势也要和边伯贤唇舌交缠。

 

-tbc-


	40. 三足鼎立40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。 
> 
> 涉及：白x开，妮x开，白x妮
> 
> 久等了~~

反身骑在边伯贤腰上，赤裸的脚掌踩在他双膝之上。金钟仁晃了好久，一身汗水，薄薄一层从体内蒸腾而起。有时孪生哥哥靠过来，他伸出双臂，揽住妮妮的肩膀，两人安静地接吻。

 

可是不一会儿他又寂寞，扭回头，看住边伯贤。男人靠在床头，扶着他的腰，任由他摆动，抬眼的瞬间与他四目相对。

 

那种委屈和不安瞬间袭上心头，金钟仁急切地凑上去，跟边伯贤索吻。

 

“唔……嗯……唔唔……”他放肆地啃着哥哥单薄的唇，像那是一道甜点，沁人的甜美，令他想要哭泣般柔软。

 

边伯贤仍靠在床头没有动，任金钟仁靠上来亲他，只是搭在青年腰际的双手稍稍更用力。

 

往后仰头，过了一会儿金钟仁的脖子开始感觉到酸涩，为了调整姿势他下意识往后退去，边伯贤在这时挺起身来，腾出一只手臂抬上来，手掌顺着他的背脊抹上脖颈，扣住他的后脑，往自己方向靠。

 

金钟仁的双脚从边伯贤膝头滑下来。他的手和妮妮的手扣在一起，可是整个身子横七竖八地仰倒在边伯贤怀中。

 

“哥……伯贤哥……”舌头被卷得露出来，金钟仁狼狈地哼两声男人的名字。

 

边伯贤没有回应，只沉默着，扣着他后脑勺，压低他的脑袋，两人头碰头，翻转着角度狼啃。

 

男人搜刮他的口腔，咬住他的舌头牙齿轻轻往下压，在他觉得痛的瞬间又放松，而后叼住他的嘴唇。

 

金钟仁被吻得几乎要发出不受控制的呼呼声，津涎顺着嘴唇往下滴。边伯贤又歪过脑袋，帮他舔掉。

 

金钟仁不管了，和妮妮牵着手，艰难地在男人胯上转个身，抬高手臂搂住边伯贤的颈背，想将自己整个人都按进男人的身体那样用劲。

 

从前他从不知道，原来和一个人相爱这么好。原来被深深需要这么好。

 

Kai以前……也太幸福了吧。

 

边伯贤向上顶了一下，金钟仁吭吭吟叫出声，然后幸福又不安的感觉笼罩全身，令他没有办法，只得低头，将自己埋进哥哥颈窝里。

 

他这次回来好像一直缠住男人。边伯贤一直在搞他，时间不知不觉过去，他竟到现在都不是很明白以前没有他在，伯贤哥和妮妮又是怎样相处，怎样……亲热。

 

他出了一身汗，伯贤哥会不会嫌他；他记不起Kai是怎么和哥哥亲昵了，伯贤哥会不会觉得他太笨拙。

 

自己也分不清是痛得还是爽得，睫毛上沾着泪珠，也一并抹在边伯贤侧颈的肌肤上。

 

边伯贤抱着他身子不断往上耸，撞了一会儿，顾忌伤口，换了姿势让他躺下，不触碰都受伤的那条手臂的情况下压着他直往床头顶。

 

从医院回来前为了照顾边伯贤，他其实没怎么休息好，做这几回，早就累了。最后身下一团湿，金钟仁也差不多昏昏沉沉，等边伯贤退出来，他眼皮困得抬不起来，不知不觉扭头就睡了。

 

“钟仁，钟仁。”男人呼唤两声，金钟仁早听不见了，不一会儿更发出呼呼的轻柔鼾声。

 

妮妮靠过来，戳了戳他的脸蛋。

 

“伯贤，开儿睡了哦。”

 

男人看着妮妮，无奈地笑了，接着点点头。

 

边伯贤低头，细长的手指划过金钟仁的脸颊。

 

 

“让他睡吧。”他温柔地说。

 

醒过来时周身还是黑的，金钟仁适应了一会儿，才发现他正躺在床中央，边伯贤和妮妮在他两边。

 

说来也怪，他一睁开眼睛想到的第一件事就是伯贤哥在哪？确认了男人就在他身旁，又忍不住贴近了，在黑暗中仔细打量。

 

原来伯贤哥睡着时这么好玩，皱着一张脸，眉头微蹙，好像有很大的心事，熟睡了也不能放。

 

金钟仁忍不住凑上去，轻抚边伯贤的眉心。他心里无声地喊：哥，我已经回来，你再也不用皱着眉头。

 

可惜男人鼻间均匀的呼吸，示意他并未从睡眠中转型。

 

金钟仁又打着胆子，学之前伯贤哥对他那样，照着哥哥的嘴唇，轻柔地吻下去。

 

原本没什么感觉——他很小心了，不想吵醒伯贤哥。

 

男人却忽然一个激灵，挣扎着就这样睁开双眼！

 

马上发现有人靠在他身上，边伯贤瞬间露出难以置信、惊异的表情，下一刻他就要推开身上的人起来，金钟仁连忙按住他。

 

“哥，是我，伯贤哥……”

 

听到他的声音，男人更加惊愕，“……Kai？”

 

完全没料到这个回答，金钟仁愣住。

 

“Kai？”男人就在他眼前，睡眠中凌乱了头发，现在苏醒，暗影中凝视他，眼底尽是从不曾想过奇迹会发生那种狂喜，和没顶思念终于满足后那种柔情。

 

金钟仁不知怎么答他。

 

可他立刻察觉，伯贤哥的神情有微妙动摇，好像他再不应，伯贤哥就要崩溃了。

 

咬了咬下唇，金钟仁缓缓点头，说：“哥，是我。”

 

他就这样目睹边伯贤在看不清面容的黑暗中，突然落下泪来。

 

不知为什么，那一刹那，金钟仁的心也被悲伤击中。边伯贤一落泪，他竟也跟着哭出来。

 

平日里男人是多么精明。但此刻眼前，边伯贤呆愣着，任由泪水一刻不停地滑落下来。

 

“哥……哥……”金钟仁抱紧还在发呆的哥哥，他呼唤着，心里难过极了。

 

边伯贤被他搂在怀里，反应了好一会儿，才反抱住金钟仁。抱住他背部的双手的力度，越来越紧。

 

“哥，”金钟仁着急，低头叮咛，“不要用力，你还有伤，会痛的……”

 

边伯贤的眼泪染湿他的胸口，金钟仁也止不住眼泪。

 

他们抱着抱着，金钟仁低头看怀里的男人，赶上边伯贤也抬头，两人自然而然又靠到一起舌吻。

 

只是这次金钟仁心里知道，伯贤哥吻的人，是Kai。

 

第二天边伯贤醒来，身边已经没有人了。他起身收拾了一下衣服，往客厅走。

 

兄弟两正在厨房的洗手台前，有说有笑地拨弄一把蔬菜。

 

他好奇地望着他们。

 

“伯贤~你醒了~”妮妮发现他，快乐地喊他。

 

边伯贤微笑应道，“嗯。”

 

“阿秀送这些过来！”他摊开双手，示意男人看台子上一堆食材，炫耀一般，非常可爱。

 

“会弄吗，你们就这么开心。”边伯贤笑。

 

金钟仁抬头看看他，又低头微笑。

 

因为记不起昨天深夜发生的事了，但直觉又提醒男人，应该确实有过什么，边伯贤的神色有些谨慎。

 

他走到青年身旁，“要不要我帮你……”刚问出口，边伯贤忽然瞄见金钟仁颈上挂着的那串项链。

 

“这，从哪拿的？”他问。

 

金钟仁看着他，“早上妮妮说要看电视，我翻开床头柜，看到这个，”男人忽然严肃的神情令他无措，下意识抚摸那串项链吊在最下面的挂坠，“妮妮说……原本就是我的，就……”

 

听他说完后男人很久没答话，只是站在面前，表情很不好看地凝视他胸前的挂坠。

 

“取下来。”

 

“嗯？”

 

边伯贤面无表情地重复，“取下来。”

 

金钟仁呆住，顷刻间如坠冰窟。

 

伯贤哥此时看着他的眼神，好像在看一个陌生人。淡泊冷情的双眼，仿佛正无声向他质问：不是你的东西，却戴上干嘛？

 

 

-tbc-


	41. 三足鼎立41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。 
> 
> 涉及：白x开，妮x开，白x妮

手指不由自主攥住项链挂坠，金钟仁呆愣在男人面前，多情的双目凝视着边伯贤。

 

“开儿，你没事吧？”孪生哥哥感知到身旁他的焦虑不安，小心靠过来，轻声问他。

 

边伯贤反应过来，垂头叹息一声，然后微笑着向金钟仁道歉，“对不起。”

 

“……什么对不起？”半天，金钟仁怔怔反问。

 

“什么？”

 

金钟仁抬起头来，直勾勾望进边伯贤的双眼。他咬了一下唇肉，执拗地凝视男人，字字铿锵重复道：“我问哥，是有什么事‘对不起’。”

 

边伯贤也怔忪，凝视金钟仁，过了一会儿，他低头叹笑，又看住青年。

 

“今天要不要上街？”边伯贤歪过脖子问妮妮。

 

“嗯？”妮妮的注意力被吸引过去，“好啊！开儿，我们上街玩好不好？”他兴致勃勃地怂恿弟弟。

 

金钟仁被他摇着身子，目光却倔强地不肯从男人身上移开。

 

边伯贤无奈，望着他，“你要喜欢，今天我带你到珠宝店再挑一条，可以吗？”

 

一瞬间金钟仁感到自己浑身气血都要倒涌了。他眼前忽地一阵黑，差一点站不稳。

 

下一刻，他紧紧拧住眉心，瞪视男人。

 

“伯贤哥，”咬紧牙关，才不至于听起来像要哭出来，他说，“我就喜欢这条，就这条。”

 

 

「真是碍事，还不拿下来。」箭在弦上，脱掉上衣光着膀子的男人躺在床上，快要抑制不住情欲，气喘吁吁。

 

「不要，」青年也脱到只剩颈间一串项链，他骑着男人的胯，垂眼看了看指尖捏住的易拉罐拉环形状的金子挂坠，勾起嘴角，邪魅又天真地看着男人笑，「我就喜欢这条项链，最喜欢它。」

 

边伯贤曾用易拉罐拉环套住他指节，后来有了条件便补了这条金子做的项链。

 

因为它是边伯贤用来向Kai要求一生一世的爱情的信物，是Kai在这世上仅有一件的珍宝。所以无论做什么，去到哪，Kai从不离开它，将它戴在颈间，恨不得它与自己融为一体，像他的心脏和呼吸。纵使过去太多颠沛漂泊，未来也许还会有诸多困境，因为记得要和伯贤哥一生一世，他的心跳都那么强烈有力；他的呼吸，也都有底气。

 

Kai捏着那枚挂坠，双唇微启，将它叼进嘴里，然后他俯身，含着它将自己的双唇送到哥哥嘴边。

 

「哥，」含着东西，他嘟囔着，「哥。」

 

「喊什么呀，小傻子。」边伯贤任他磨蹭自己的嘴唇，呼吸相撞，轻笑着调侃。

 

「爱你，」Kai吐掉挂坠，让它轻巧地落在男人颈窝，然后自己凑上去炽烈地亲吻，「我说我爱你。」

 

 

因为眼前金钟仁倔强的眼神和当时Kai的模样重合，记忆像陨石一样将他击中，边伯贤仓皇不及。

 

突然心底涌出那股时常有心扼制的无力与痛楚，灼烧得男人一下子怒气上头，边伯贤的眼神一瞬变得十分狠戾，在金钟仁反应不过来的短短一秒内，伸直手臂，手掌捏住金钟仁的脖颈。

 

“唔！”金钟仁呼痛。

 

男人置若罔闻，另一只十分顺当地扣住他背脊，压得他一下子趴在水池旁的大理石表面。

 

金钟仁吓一大跳。反应过来正被男人扣住侧颈，按住后背压在冰冷的石面。

 

不是不可以挣脱——边伯贤一只手臂还有伤，真用上力气他一定能挣脱，但……他不忍心。

 

半边脸颊紧贴在流理台上，金钟仁感觉到男人站在他身后，手指扣进他裤腰，动手要将他裤子扒下来。

 

“哥你干什么！”他脾气也上来，顾不得哥哥弟弟的礼仪大喊。

 

男人并不回应，迅速扯下他的裤子，将自己的胯紧紧顶上去。

 

金钟仁也生了气，“边伯贤！”他吼道，“你昨晚搞我那么久，现在整个人都是软的！”

 

他也是男人，怎么会不知道。昨天回到家，他们三人就基本上没下过床，一直在折腾。大战一整夜，第二天早上，是男人都该软脚蟹似的，他不信身后的男人这时还能硬，才放肆地骂回去。

 

“嘘，嘘……”边伯贤却突然极尽温柔地俯身在他耳边呵气，抚弄他头发，安抚他的震惊与伤心。

 

“钟仁，就让我蹭一下，钟仁呐……”

 

男人灵活的手指伸到他耳边，配合着薄唇的轻轻擦拭，有意无意地揉捏他薄薄的耳垂。

 

金钟仁又想哭泣。

 

“哥，我整个人都是你的，你到底还要怎样……”他到底还要做到什么地步，伯贤哥才可以完全接受他，像他对伯贤哥一样，满心炙热地爱他。

 

“嘘……钟仁，别说了，”边伯贤的声音听起来比他更忧伤，“钟仁……”

 

他的身体被撞得一下又一下地前倾，虽然不痛，可是每一下，都像巨石砸在他心脏。耳边尽是心爱哥哥的耳语和喘息，心却一直不断往下坠，堕入愈来愈冰冷的深渊里。

 

妮妮，善良天真的妮妮在旁边手足无措，着急推攘，想将边伯贤推开，被边伯贤一把勾过来，扣住脖子接吻。

 

原本和谐又温馨的上午，弄得像打过一场仗。没有实质性的行为，三个人还是呼呼直喘。

 

松开金钟仁，看着身下的青年趴伏在台面，侧着脸迷茫地望着前方，身躯因剧烈呼吸起起伏伏，边伯贤默默地顺着金钟仁流畅的背脊线条往下摸。

 

“听话，”半天，终于说，“换衣服，我们等会儿一起出门。”

 

说完，边伯贤转身往卧室里走，招呼妮妮一起去。

 

客厅和厨房的广阔空间，一下又只剩金钟仁一个。

 

他撑起身，沉默，想了好一会儿，终于还是微微低头，取下了项链。

 

 

边伯贤说到做到，真的第一站就带他们来到百货公司一楼卖首饰的门店。

 

许久没出来逛过，店员根本不认识他们，但眼见三人衣着气度都很不错，不敢怠慢，热情迎上来。

 

妮妮一脸小心靠在边伯贤身旁，不敢往前走。

 

边伯贤便对金钟仁说，“你去挑吧。”

 

店员听到，马上过去询问：“先生今天是来看什么？”

 

“项链，装饰的那种。”边伯贤答。

 

这样一说，就不是要为女生挑礼物了。店员有数，引金钟仁往柜面走，“先生，这边都是最近流行的款式……”

 

金钟仁来到柜台前坐下，听店员说了半天，终于还是迷惘地抬头，向边伯贤求助。

 

男人牵着妮妮的手一起走过去。

 

店员见他们有话要说，便退后给他们空间。

 

“钟仁。”边伯贤站在旁边看金钟仁，忽然有点局促。

 

金钟仁知道他有话要说，只默默注视他。刚才在家折腾那一遭，他们都心照不宣，想要当没发生过那样遗忘掉。

 

“钟仁，那天在医院，你说的没错，”边伯贤说，“我是爱你。”

 

因为男人不顾自己的性命，替他挡了刀子才受重伤。那之后金钟仁就确定，无论男人嘴上怎么说他和Kai不是一个人，无论他是Kai还是金钟仁，边伯贤都爱他。

 

而现在，边伯贤承认了。

 

金钟仁依旧沉默，却悄悄屏住呼吸。

 

“因为爱上了你，金钟仁，这个你，”边伯贤的微笑有些哀伤，有些无奈，“所以觉得要重新开始，所以……”

 

他伸手，指尖点在金钟仁心口。

 

“所以才想不被过去束缚，才想……带你来买新的。”

 

金钟仁没料到，有些吃惊，缓缓道，“哥……”

 

边伯贤转头看了看妮妮，捏捏他的手心，又回身望金钟仁。

 

“喜欢什么就买，然后我们重新开始。”

 

 

-tbc-


	42. 三足鼎立42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。 
> 
> 涉及：白x开，妮x开，白x妮
> 
> 本章结尾有小高能，本文一定HE，所以请轻轻拍ToT

边伯贤的话，让金钟仁一时不知要怎么反应。他只好看着男人，心中反复回味刚才的话。

 

“哥，”然后金钟仁伸出手，扣住边伯贤的手指，抬头对店员说，“麻烦你，帮我们介绍戒指。”

 

不止店员，边伯贤也惊讶。

 

“可以的吧，把戒指串在项链上，”金钟仁看着店员，说完又望边伯贤，“买三枚，”然后歪着脑袋看一眼妮妮，“我们三个，一人一枚。”

 

还没等哥哥回答，金钟仁又说：“我还没有收入，这次先伯贤哥帮我付，等毕业后我挣钱了，我会慢慢还给伯贤哥。”

 

边伯贤痴痴注视金钟仁好久，而后笑了。低头从口袋里拿出钱夹，又从中抽出一张卡，他将它递给金钟仁。

 

青年一脸懵懂看着他。

 

“以后买东西就刷这张卡，”边伯贤微笑，“不要以后上街买东西，被认识的人看到说我边伯贤的人这点东西买不起。”

 

金钟仁先是听完男人的话，低头接过那张卡，过了一会儿，渐渐面红。

 

他虽然只有这几年的记忆，但人情世故还是懂的。现在他的世界，不过就以前警方安排在身边那些人，和伯贤哥妮妮这里的相识，哪会真的在街上就碰到什么认识的人……伯贤哥这么说，真正回味一下，不过只剩下“我边伯贤的人”这几个字而已。

 

金钟仁心也跟着发烫。

 

店员也一脸看热闹的欣喜，目光在柜台前这两人之间转。

 

“愣着干什么，去挑啊。”边伯贤满眼笑意地催促金钟仁。

 

“哦，好。”金钟仁这才反应过来，抬头看店员。

 

“先生，这边请。”

 

金钟仁跟着绕到身后的柜面，边伯贤也带着妮妮跟过去。

 

店员这时已经知道这三位客人是真真实实要交易一笔，态度比一开始还要热情许多，笑着为金钟仁讲解很多。可惜珠宝首饰这些东西金钟仁没什么了解，也都不讲究——他只是一名拥有短暂四年记忆的青年，他的生命简简单单，到现在就只剩下孪生哥哥、伯贤哥，还有以他们为中心展开的一些简单人际关系而已。

 

“这款呢，简单大方，男士大多会选择这样的款式。”

 

金钟仁回头，“哥，你看呢？”

 

“你看中就好了，”边伯贤依旧笑，“或者你让妮妮挑啊。”他轻轻推了推妮妮。

 

“妮妮，你说呢？”

 

哥哥怯生生地看看店员，又温柔地注视他，然后低头，小心地点了几个。

 

“这个好看，还有这个，这个。”

 

“哈哈哈哈~”男人在他们身旁爽朗地笑。

 

“那麻烦你。”金钟仁抬头冲店员微笑。

 

店员还有一阵恍惚。

 

本来青年就俊美得跟电视上的明星没有两样，这样的青年一模一样还有两个，真是让眼睛吃冰淇淋；而身后的男人体格不如他们，反倒气势更凌厉一些，店员大胆猜测这对兄弟莫不是男人的禁脔，但看他们相处，又觉得不像。眼神和语言的羁绊，更像某种骨肉亲情，但看男人同他们相貌区别也知道他们并没有血缘关系，真令人费解。

 

“好的您稍等，我去叫经理。”终于店员反应过来，转身进了隔间。

 

经理亲自出来请他们到里间坐下，倒了香槟，又问还有没有别的要挑的。

 

这一切对金钟仁来说都很奇怪，他看着边伯贤。

 

“别看我，”边伯贤笑着说，也是一脸堂皇，“我也没遇到过。”

 

金钟仁脸上写着“这怎么可能”，边伯贤也读懂了。

 

“真的，上次我才赚够买金项链的钱，去的是附近的首饰行，自己画了个形状让师傅打的，那时候哪有这么讲究……”边伯贤低估。

 

“哥你说的是二十年前嘛？”金钟仁被他逗笑了。

 

连经理也笑，“先生真会说笑。”

 

“是真的啊，”他们居然不信，边伯贤一脸堂皇，“那时也没现在这么多门道……”

 

“那您再看看吗？”

 

“你还看吗？”

 

金钟仁摇头。

 

“那就这三只，”边伯贤也不客气，喝一口香槟，又小声嘀咕，“我还真不适应这种讲究玩意……”

 

然后瞄见金钟仁偷偷瞧他，“怎么了？”

 

青年便从对面沙发座起身走到他身旁，弯腰凑到他耳边。

 

“伯贤哥，你那张卡够不够刷啊？”

 

“啊？”

 

金钟仁打量一下周围。不怪他怀疑，来到男人身边他都没和男人逛过街，更没见过这种阵仗。对边伯贤黑道上的事知之甚少，他哪知道会不会有问题。

 

边伯贤懂了，笑着托住他的手，“没问题，你拿去给他。”

 

“哦。”金钟仁就老老实实跟着经理去结账。

 

然后男人看到漂亮的青年盯着机器的屏幕瞪大眼睛，金钟仁一下子又转头看他。

 

边伯贤彻底被逗笑。

 

“啊，哥！”金钟仁朝他招手，男人这才双手撑住沙发把手，起身走过去。

 

“这……”金钟仁有些紧张，靠近他悄悄说，“这都够买套房子了，在釜山……”

 

边伯贤顺应地凑近，答：“所以才更要买，把你们套牢啊。”

 

“你答应要还的，”边伯贤特意温柔提醒，“以后都要好好在我身边，慢慢还哦。”

 

金钟仁老实地凝视边伯贤，点点头。

 

“你啊，和Kai真的不一样，”边伯贤勾勾唇角发笑，“Kai哪有你这么傻气。”

 

“可是伯贤哥说爱我了。”金钟仁皱眉。

 

“我不该表白的，”男人作捶胸顿足状，“现在你掌握我的弱点了。”

 

金钟仁笑开怀，快乐地扶住假装要晕倒的哥哥。

 

心里感到幸福，害怕无处表达，又回到妮妮身旁，激动地抱住孪生哥哥。妮妮愣愣地枕在他肩上，向边伯贤眼神求助。

 

男人那一瞬还以为今天和他一起出门的是两个孩子。

 

这一来一去，经理已经包好了三枚戒指，装在厚厚纸袋中递过来。

 

“谢谢。”

 

店员们一起鞠躬。

 

“你说他们事后要知道我干嘛的会不会吓死？”走出门店好久边伯贤才跟金钟仁开玩笑。

 

青年思考一下，老实说：“不知道。”

 

“饿了没？去吃东西。”

 

“好，”妮妮快乐地说，“我想吃牛排。”

 

“好~”男人爽快地笑。

 

 

今日，不止他们三人在享受悠闲约会。另一处购物区，都暻秀如约而至，在一家韩食店和立场相对立的警员朴灿烈见面。

 

他不过也只是想了解自己的过去，虽然无意回去以前的生活，但一路见到金钟仁回来后的生活，他开始意识到回忆的重要。

 

“我以前是怎样的人？”不知该怎么提这类寻根溯源的问题，都暻秀显得有些笨拙。

 

对面高大又俊美的警官笑道：“和现在一样，严肃得像个小老头。”

 

都暻秀蹙眉。

 

“但是……可爱时像颗粉粉的桃子。”男人马上又说。

 

这是个什么古怪的形容啊。

 

都暻秀露出困惑的表情，朴灿烈一下子怔住。

 

“怎么了？”都暻秀察觉出来，于是问。

 

“没、没什么，”朴灿烈混乱地摇头，转移话题，“钟仁还好吗？”

 

都暻秀倒被问住了。

 

“怎么了？出事了？”朴灿烈紧张。

 

“不是，”都暻秀摇头，“不过……”

 

“不过什么？”

 

“我觉得钟仁好像想不想的起来也没什么关系了。”

 

“怎么说？”

 

都暻秀自己也困惑得皱眉，他回忆：“弟兄们最近也都说，Kai少爷怎么怎么样……”

 

“不是我这样和他们接触频繁的，光看钟仁的神态和跟老大的相处，要是我，也一定会以为Kai回来了……”

 

朴灿烈听着，明白了他的意思。

 

然而他现在无法放心了，“可是……”

 

“嗯？”

 

“不，没事。”男人马上否认。

 

“既然有话想说就说。”都暻秀不高兴。和金钟仁一样，他是没有过去的记忆，不代表现在的他没有感知、没有七情六欲。

 

“你记不记得之前拷问我，”说到这里朴灿烈好像觉得那段过去对两人来说都显得尴尬，咳嗽一声，才又继续，“我说……边伯贤爱上金钟仁那天，就离他的末日不远了。”

 

都暻秀深深皱眉，但还是答：“记得。”

 

就是眼前这大个子再怎么说自己曾经是和他并肩作战的警察，他现在已经是黑帮老大边伯贤最得意的心腹，听这个可疑的“前同事”说对自己老板不利的事，他并不高兴。

 

朴灿烈在这时露出纳闷的表情，“那倒奇怪……边伯贤应该看到了才对……”

 

“什么？”

 

“我警队的师父，说他们送过去了……”

 

“到底什么啊？”冷静的都暻秀也快没有耐心。

 

“金钟仁的生平资料，”朴灿烈抬头，明媚的杏眼突然凌厉地盯住都暻秀。“他的出生，成长，他真正的父母去了哪里，还有，他是怎么无辜卷入帮派争斗，受重伤又失了忆，不得不接受警方资助的一系列手术……”

 

都暻秀呆住。

 

“你们……边伯贤，并没有真的拿金钟仁和那个，那个……”

 

“妮妮。”

 

“没有和妮妮的基因比对过吧？”朴灿烈试探。

 

都暻秀为了掩饰情绪赶紧拿起一旁的杯子狠狠咽了口大麦茶，可握住杯子的手猛烈震颤，引得茶水表面也都跟着震荡。

 

 

其实朴灿烈说的那份警方寄出的文件是已经送达黑帮老大宅邸了的。

 

上午边伯贤曾为金钟仁从床头柜里取出Kai的项链一度差一点就大发雷霆。而那份资料，金钟仁的资料，此时也正静悄悄躺在那只床头柜中，由收到时就在外面的大信封覆盖。

 

金钟仁当时为妮妮找遥控器，注意力又被项链奇特的造型吸引去，并未留意压在底层的纸张。

 

 

“哥，”西餐厅里，金钟仁坐沙发座，帮旁边的妮妮装盘，然后呼唤对面坐椅子的边伯贤，“伯贤哥。”

 

“嗯？”男人很好脾气地回报以微笑。

 

“我们吃完是不是就回家？”

 

“不逛了？”

 

金钟仁摇头。他没什么别的想买。而且他等不及想他们三人戴上刚才买的指环。

 

“那吃完就回家。”

 

“好。”金钟仁笑了。

 

那么善良，又柔软，令边伯贤止不住地恍惚。但男人已经下了决心，所以无论是怎样的情绪，他都不可以表现出来。

 

这对边伯贤来说，已经是驾轻就熟的技艺。就像Kai离去的日子里，他和妮妮也不过是，将他们残破的躯体拼了命拼凑成完整的假象，艰难为生。

 

 

-tbc-


	43. 三足鼎立43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。 
> 
> 涉及：白x开，妮x开，白x妮
> 
> 本章副cp灿嘟浮出水面，但比重还不算多，所以不带tag

眼前这对青年，实在是太标致的一双孪生兄弟，边伯贤坐他们对面，低头吃一口牛排，再抬起头看他们，总是能在无意间，捕捉到其他客人不时偷偷投向他们的目光。

 

边伯贤不禁微笑。

 

“怎么了？哥。”金钟仁问。

 

边伯贤摇头，一边悄悄在心里笑自己。始终是男人，带着这样一对可人上街，没有谁会不骄傲。虚荣心始终是得到满足了的。不过意识到这件事，男人始终也只是自嘲罢了。

 

“慢点吃，”他看妮妮因为喜欢的冰淇淋，嘴巴鼓鼓的，笑着劝，“吃急了又要闹肚子哦。”

 

“唔，知道啦。”妮妮也冲他笑。

 

金钟仁偷偷瞧边伯贤一眼，心跳加快。他也想快点吃完，快点回家，快点投入伯贤哥的怀抱。在边伯贤对他说了“我爱你”之后，他的一切情绪都有了归依。

 

 

都暻秀和朴灿烈那一边场面却不如他们这里好看。

 

圆圆大眼睛的青年个头虽小，但身手异常矫健，办事特别利落，所以是黑道老大的心腹。

 

他短短一秒就起身，迅速攥住足足高了他一个头的男人的衣领，前臂扣住他胸口压他抵在墙上。

 

“你他妈说什么？”都暻秀怒目圆睁，瞪朴灿烈。

 

而朴灿烈其实早料到他会愤怒，不是很惊讶，也并不生气。

 

倒是周围其他桌的客人都吓一跳，有人惊呼，服务生也立刻上前劝解：“客人！”

 

“你知不知道自己刚才说的什么意思！”都暻秀难得枉顾周围环境，更罕见地以堪称凶狠的眼神死死瞪着朴灿烈。

 

“知道啊，”朴灿烈却嗤笑一声，还反问，“倒是你……你知道吗？”

 

“……该死。”几乎咬牙切齿，撂下这句话后都暻秀就被两个服务生扣住。

 

“客人，您冷静！”他们将都暻秀按回座椅，又向朴灿烈投以询问眼神。

 

朴灿烈向他们挥手示意，“没事了，麻烦你们。”

 

等人走后，其他客人也不再看热闹，朴灿烈才又在对面坐定，看住都暻秀。

 

“边伯贤是聪明人，突然就这样好好地回来了……他不起疑？”朴灿烈的语气都是怀疑的。

 

都暻秀沉默。

 

“和警方周旋这么久，如果真是Kai，对他这么重要的人，他觉得警方会这样轻易就放他回到身边？”

 

 

“别说了……”都暻秀出声阻止。

 

“不是吗？”朴灿烈又再嗤笑一声，“而且若真是Kai，他以前干什么的？他可是个杀手。暻秀，我过来跟这案子已经是他们那次出事之后了，时间不算短，也算了解钟仁了……”

 

他欲言又止，望望都暻秀，对方脸色不是很好看。可他还是决心说下去。

 

“上头也不会跟我透露太多，但我是警察，你曾经也是，你试试用直觉，你觉得钟仁真是Kai？”

 

闻言，都暻秀不动声色，在桌底双手握拳，用力到双肩都跟着轻颤。

 

“你们这样……究竟有什么好处？”他一字一顿，咬牙切齿，忿愕不平。

 

“打击犯罪，伸张正义。”光明的警员好像听到世上最无厘头的提问。

 

都暻秀摇头，知道谈不下去。

 

“暻秀，”朴灿烈凝视对面的青年，“他，边伯贤，是他把你从我身边抢走。”

 

都暻秀惊愕，“你他妈又胡说什么……”

 

高大青年自己也感到混乱似的，猛地摇头，好像要将自己的理智找回来。

 

朴灿烈露出和刚才的都暻秀一样的执拗神情。

 

“我疯狂找你，怎么都找不到。几年过去，你再出现，已经是他左右手。”说到这里，男人埋头，眉头紧锁，整理情绪。

 

他不是不能想象失去所爱的边伯贤这几年的心境，因为他也曾经受一样的痛苦挣扎。可正直的他认定金钟仁只是警方偶然发现的宝贝——身段和经历都与Kai相似，还受重伤性命危在旦夕，正好是警方计划替身的最佳人选。

 

利用Kai和边伯贤的关系打击黑道，是有些卑鄙了。

 

但他们的目标又确是作恶多端的黑道老大，掌控数十条非法交易的管道，从犯罪中牟利，草菅人命。他以为都暻秀至少会理解，警方出此下策，也都是为了正义。

 

“过去的你，是我所遇到的人中，最善良最正直那一个。”朴灿烈深深凝望都暻秀。

 

曾经是他的小企鹅，如今都暻秀怔怔的。

 

“你们……好恶毒。”半天，都暻秀作出结论。

 

这些口口声声说要弘扬正义的人，他们可曾考虑过，每个人的心也不过血肉铸成。就算是边伯贤，一路走到现在，很多事也由不得他选择。

 

照朴灿烈的说法，他也曾是他们一员。然而他的立场已经不一样。

 

如今他的记忆全都是道上的事，和彼此信任的老大，和粗鄙却够义气的弟兄。

 

现在的他知道有些人就没有那么好命，可能天生就没得选择。

 

于是当下，都暻秀没再多说，只起身直视眼前的英俊男人，郑重说道：“我们没什么好谈了。”

 

“暻秀。”朴灿烈不忍。

 

都暻秀恶狠狠瞪视他，在他伸手试图牵住自己时厌恶地甩开。

 

“你去哪里？”朴灿烈在他身后大声追问。

 

“去老大那里，”都暻秀回头看一眼，语气冷淡，“别再找我，过去……我不要了。”

 

 

另一头，司机刚载边伯贤他们回到宅邸。下车前边伯贤对他使个眼色，司机便心领神会，下车后先帮后排孪生兄弟开了门。

 

金钟仁牵着哥哥，一下车就紧紧跟上边伯贤的脚步。

 

男人的身影有些单薄，双手插口袋，装着三枚戒指的精美购物袋挂在手腕，随男人步伐晃荡。

 

金钟仁心中一阵温暖。

 

“伯贤哥，”他呼唤，快步追上去，“等等我们。”

 

边伯贤停下脚步，却不是为他们——他抬头，看到等在大门口的几个手下。

 

“白哥。”那几人齐刷刷鞠躬。

 

“怎么了？”一整天心情都很休闲，边伯贤收敛情绪，问他们怎么回事。

 

几个人凑上来，低声向他汇报。

 

金钟仁走上前，他们便又打招呼，“Kai少爷。”

 

青年忽然有点不安，靠近边伯贤。

 

男人一把将他的腰勾过去，在他耳边说：“和妮妮先上去，我跟弟兄们说几句。”

 

“好。”金钟仁接过袋子，拉着妮妮便往院子里走。

 

手下也跟边伯贤一起向他们行注目礼。

 

“白哥，”其中胆子大一点的人主动说，“恭喜。”

 

“什么？”边伯贤觉得好笑，瞄一眼手下，目光始终舍不得从青年的背影挪开，又继续看。

 

“恭喜您寻回Kai少爷。”

 

边伯贤这才侧目，看着这名手下。

 

“是啊，”他微笑，“他是老天发了善心，赐给我的宝物。”

 

 

“妮妮，你先洗澡，我等一下伯贤哥。”

 

“好。”

 

交代好了，金钟仁走到窗前，拉开轻轻一层薄纱窗帘，立在窗前，透过玻璃凝视不远处的楼下，边伯贤站在门口和几个弟兄谈话的影子。

 

浴室传来水声，他反应过来手上还拿着购物袋。

 

“开儿~开儿~”妮妮在呼唤他。

 

“来了！等一下——”知道是妮妮又忽然想起没拿换洗内衣，金钟仁急急地跑回卧室。

 

拉开衣柜的门，他忽然瞄见床头柜上静静摆着的项链——上午伯贤哥让他取下的那串。

 

于是他先松开手，走到床头柜前，拿起那串项链。

 

不由又打量了一会儿，金钟仁拉开抽屉，想将它再度收好，就像早上他发现它时那样。

 

想将它放得深一点，金钟仁这时摸到了抽屉底部垫着的厚厚文件信封。

 

这是他第一次见这个东西，以前从未留意。

 

金钟仁好奇，忍不住抽出信封，探了一眼发现里面是一沓印着文字的纸张。

 

他曾经在另一边床头柜里发现Kai留给边伯贤作生日礼物的视频碟片，这次又会是什么关于他过去的线索？

 

金钟仁小心地取出那一沓书页。第一页，很奇怪的，是一家整形医院的报告。

 

 

-tbc-


	44. 三足鼎立44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：白是黑帮大哥，Kai和妮是孪生兄弟。灿是卧底警察。 
> 
> 涉及：白x开，妮x开，白x妮

突然几个手下特地到家门口找他，边伯贤以为是生意出了什么大问题。

 

“什么？”边伯贤差点不相信自己的耳朵。

 

几个弟兄面容都沉痛，“是真的，白哥，对面招了。”

 

“啧。”边伯贤咂嘴，神情厌恶。

 

“要不要……”

 

边伯贤眼神像两把刀锋利地扫向开腔的手下。

 

“怎样，打算下手？都投靠警察了，还敢惹啊？”

 

“对、对不起。”被他打断的小弟立刻道歉。

 

“唉，麻烦……”边伯贤抱怨着，神情倒也不是特别苦恼。他抬头远眺别墅二楼的窗口，刚才在听弟兄们说话时也瞄了一眼，刚才那个身形极其好看的青年还惴惴不安地立在琉璃表面另一端，在黑暗中凝视他，注意他一举一动；而现在，那个身影消失了。

 

边伯贤收回目光。

 

“老大，怎么办？”又有人问。

 

“还能怎么办，”边伯贤摊手，“你们盯着点，都暻秀知道？”

 

“刚才打给秀哥了。”

 

“嗯，”边伯贤点头，“今晚之前查清楚那头手上有几条线，和他们上头的人谈。”

 

“那价钱……”

 

“笨蛋，”边老大抬手拍了一下问话的人的后脑勺，“先不要打草惊蛇，既然对方已经跟警方合作了，看他们是想要钱还是想要其他的，还是只是想攥着我们的情报要挟，打听清楚再下手……”

 

“白哥，这次您……”

 

“事情我不是早交给你们了吗，”边伯贤挥挥手示意他们可以走了，“你们看这几年我管过没有。”

 

手下们都又尴尬又理解。

 

“就这样吧，有事你们再打给我，”边伯贤说着又回头眺望家中二楼的光景，声音柔和起来，“他们在等我。”

 

弟兄们一路跟着他，自然万分理解，打过招呼便结伴回头了。

 

不是什么大事，原本一直争锋相对的另一派隔三差五就到他们的地下赌场搅局，前段日子被警察抽查，没想到今天弟兄们过来告诉他，对方和警察协商好准备交代部分犯罪事实以换取减刑了。这么一来，他们就是一头独大，也势必就要成为接下来警方最大的靶子。

 

小弟们这么焦急亲自上门来找他，无非是担心老大有什么把柄在别人手里，害怕对方和盘托出把自家大哥出卖给警察罢了。

 

但边伯贤没有这种问题。他转身走进自家院子。

 

 

上了二楼，整个空间都是昏暗的。

 

边伯贤听见卧室的卫生间传来水声，知道两兄弟是在房间里，便向他们走去。

 

推开虚掩的门，却看见青年背对门的方向坐在床边的地板上。

 

“钟仁呐。”边伯贤呼唤。

 

金钟仁并没有马上回头，男人稍等了一下，他才转过身，仰头看站在门口的人。

 

“哦，伯贤哥。”

 

男人愣了一下，“怎么了？”

 

金钟仁摇头，想起身，忽然发现弯曲双腿坐着，一下子起来很酸，用手掌撑在床的边沿，才又站起。

 

他向边伯贤走过来。

 

男人不动声色地瞄一眼青年身后的床头柜，完好无恙。

 

边伯贤悄悄收回目光，注视已来到身前的金钟仁。

 

“怎么啦？”他抚摸青年柔顺的额发，眼中盛满温柔。

 

Kai的世界里只有很少几个人，最重要不过就他和妮妮；如今钟仁也一样。以前学校和现在学校的那些相识，为了他和妮妮，青年可以尽数舍弃。

 

他是最了解这个青年的人了。于是金钟仁眼中的惶恐寂寞，逃不过他的双眼。

 

边伯贤贴近，和金钟仁咫尺相距，呼吸都很近，“嗯？告诉伯贤哥。”

 

金钟仁还是不回答，眼睛都不抬，不看他。

 

“怎么突然不开心？”边伯贤又再耐心询问。

 

这次金钟仁摇了头，微微举起手，扣住边伯贤抚摸在他耳边的手背。

 

“哥，你饿吗？我可以给你煮拉面。”

 

“不是回来之前才吃了牛排披萨？”男人觉得好笑。

 

“哦，”青年才忽然恍然大悟，“对……”他竟像是想不起来之前都干了什么。

 

这时，妮妮洗完了澡，裹着大大的浴巾，推开门走出来。

 

“伯贤！”看到边伯贤，他开心，快步走过来。热气蒸腾，沐浴露的余香令他整个人也都香喷喷的，就这样乖巧地抱住男人。

 

“哎呀，”边伯贤假装被他打到，挤了挤双眼，又笑开怀，回抱住他，“这么乖啊？”

 

妮妮害羞，挂在他肩头微笑。

 

“伯贤哥，”金钟仁突然说，“我还有点饿，去热点吃的……”

 

男人和妮妮都看着他。

 

“哥，你也洗一下，”金钟仁指指门外客厅，“我找点东西吃就回来。”

 

推门出去，边伯贤并没有追出来。

 

走到门外，金钟仁没有回头，反手握着门把手，轻轻带上门。

 

但是他也没迈开脚步，而是背靠住门，身子缓缓滑落，坐到地上。

 

泪水就在这一刹那汹涌而出。像此刻心底的痛苦，海啸一般喷薄而出，将他淹没。

 

金钟仁胡乱地用双手揉眼睛，抹掉眼泪。泪水却怎么止都止不住。

 

刚才他看到整形医院的文件，第一页就是他的外貌模板和看着像手术方案的设计图。

 

其实说是“他”，有可能根本就不是，而只是Kai而已……

 

接下来是一页档案，他的档案，盖着警署的章。印着他的姓名，出生地，父母姓名，教育信息……

 

但读到这一页时他听到身后伯贤哥上楼的动静，于是慌忙将书页放回信封，迅速将它摆回原来的地方，合上抽屉，怔忪片刻，正赶上边伯贤在身后问，“怎么了”。

 

金钟仁来不及回想，顾不得消化刚才看到的消息，在回过身的一瞬间擅自决定了不要跟伯贤哥说。

 

他现在脑子里一片混乱，一确认自己已经步入伯贤哥和妮妮看不到的“安全地带”，就再也控制不住，无声地痛哭出来。

 

原来他和Kai一点也不像。Kai那么坚强，可他……一想到自己有可能根本不是Kai，他害怕得像现在这样一个人躲在门的外面哭。

 

伯贤哥是那么强悍的男人；妮妮很多事不明白，可妮妮也坚强可爱。他呢……

 

此刻自己的身后，伯贤哥应该温柔地抱起妮妮，两人幸福地亲昵在一起。想到这里，金钟仁将脑袋埋在弯起的膝盖上，绕紧双臂抱住自己的脑袋。泪水很快染湿了胳膊。

 

太混乱了，刚才看到的内容着实吓坏了他。金钟仁不能确认自己究竟是不是Kai，然而他也无法向边伯贤确认。

 

无法开口问边伯贤，“哥，我是不是Kai？”。

 

伯贤哥说不是，他怎么办。现在的他怎么可能离开伯贤哥，怎么可能离开妮妮；现在的他怎么还承受得了“他不是Kai”的可能性。

 

 

屋内，妮妮靠上来，边伯贤环抱住他，两人安静地吻了一会儿。

 

手机震动打断了他们。

 

“暻秀？”边伯贤搂着妮妮，接起电话。

 

“我马上到门口。”都暻秀在那头说。

 

男人不做声。

 

“那个……”都暻秀第一次觉得有些难以启齿，“那个警方的文件，你收到了？”

 

“嗯，”边伯贤应答，“见过朴灿烈了？”

 

他什么都知道。

 

“钟仁怎么样？”都暻秀最担心这个。

 

边伯贤深深吸一口气，又缓缓呼出。他的沉默已经向都暻秀表明，青年应该也已经看过那些东西了。

 

“是真的吗？”想了想，都暻秀还是问出口。

 

男人在手机这头轻笑。

 

“暻秀，你没见过Kai，但你跟钟仁相处也有一阵了，你觉得，这样的人除了他还有第二个？”

 

都暻秀怔住。

 

“暻秀，我曾跟钟仁说，Kai是一只青鸟——他飞上云霄，再也不会回来了。”边伯贤的声音是痛苦的，但这份痛苦因为沉了太久，以至于听起来好像事不关己那样轻飘飘。

 

“伯贤……”都暻秀于心不忍。

 

“钟仁他也是我的鸟儿，”边伯贤又强自打起精神，呼一口气，说，“只是现在的他还沉在海底……不知道具体发生什么，所以迷路了一样在海底转啊转，没有办法展开翅膀，飞回到我身边。”

 

边伯贤牵起妮妮的手，示意他一起往门边走。

 

金钟仁是他迷路在静谧深海中的极乐鸟。

 

 

-tbc-


End file.
